Men In Black: Sex, Drugs, and Aliens
by LucklessMallory
Summary: Lee Rock is a dedicated agent of the Men In Black! As a rule, agents aren't allowed to have a personal life, but what if your job involves certain blue aliens who get a little too friendly? And what the hell is the H-4u drug? Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So! This story is an RP done between myself and Chinesefirethorn (who is awesome and fantastic). But I **warn you!** This story is full of controversial relationships, LOTS OF SEX, LOTS OF DRUGS, and the occational voilence! I wasn't going to post this story here, but Adultfanfiction is being a pain in the butt and just isn't worth it anymore. :p Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I have them cornered, N!"<p>

The radio crackled to life on Agent N's collar. Cocking his gun, the long-haired man barked a curt "On my way." into the device and dashed across the warehouse. A hot flash of red streaked inches from his face, managing to singe strands of his hair as he pulled back with a frown. For a rookie's first mission, this was taking more out of him than the routine assignments he'd had before Agent L was recruited.

N, or Neji, as he once went by before his recruitment, ducked as another red burst nearly took an ear. Once again he cursed the day his overeager partner was assigned to him. One, L liked to take things into his own hands so to speak. Two, he was far too excitable for a grown man of 24. And three, this was supposed to be their first mission as partners and L had immediately run after the suspects the moment he'd seen them.

A simple drug smuggling investigation- follow the suspects, find their headquarters, get a sample of the drug if possible, and get out. It was just a follow up investigation on who was leaking an alien drug, nicknamed H-4u, into the local pharmacies. They weren't supposed to tip the suspects that they were on to them!

Gritting his teeth, N hoped L wouldn't do anything stupid before he got to where he was.

Crouched low behind a pile of crates, Agent L quickly scanned the room. The two men he'd been following since this morning were standing in front of what looked like a simple storage locker. With a press of a button on his sunglasses, L activated the new scanner built into it and smiled as the illusion layer fell away to reveal a spaceship. He knew it! They _were_the smugglers!

The ship looked like an S-class pod with its rounded surface and phased out thrusters underneath. A salvaged craft then, and one that showed hints of wear and tear. That was probably why they hadn't left Earth after spreading the drug, L thought to himself. Their ship didn't look like it could breach the atmosphere.

With a grin and a quick "Yosh" to himself, L pulled out his nunchucks from the sheath on his legs. He'd catch these criminals, bring justice down on them and prove himself a worthy agent for the MIB!

Knocking the crates down to distract the men, he rushed out and sent his chucks flying. A hit here, a crack there, and the men were down.

Except they weren't men. L quickly sprayed the stun gas developed for various alien nervous systems over the two and stepped back. Soon, the bodies were writhing, skin turning a light blue and strange appendages growing out.

* * *

><p>Gaara could hear a commotion just outside the door of his small prison. It sounded like lots of banging and yelling. He hissed angrily and began to pace in a short line back and forth across the only exit of the miserable hole they'd locked him in.<p>

He could feel the fur of his tail puffing up in reaction to his antsy, irritated mood. He'd been kidnapped from the capital of Suna, right off of royal grounds by strangers in masks just over a month ago. As a member of the royal Sabaku line, Gaara knew that he was considered valuable. He expected to be held for ransom, but instead he'd found himself being carted off planet.

At random times, the kidnappers would come into his room and take blood from him, locks of hair from his head and tail, his spit, and even a sample of his skin at one point. He'd fought back viciously enough that they hadn't tried _that_twice. He was fairly sure that they'd landed the ship somewhere new about a week ago, but he wasn't allowed enough freedom to confirm it. However, he could tell that the air felt different wherever they'd taken him, and he was just a fraction lighter on his feet, suggesting that this planet was a bit smaller than Suna.

Gaara's thickly furred ears twitched as he heard another crash from outside, followed by more yelling. He clicked the two tips of his forked tongue against his teeth, talking to himself in irritation. When would they just open the door already? Were they trying to intimidate him with all this noise, or was there some sort of fight going on?

A sudden silence rang through his ears, making him pause his feet in front of the door. When he still didn't hear anything for a few moments, he ran forward and began to bang on the door, hissing and clicking insults at his captors. What the hell was going on?

The sharp bangs brought L's head up sharply and his body tensing through the adrenaline rush it was in. Thick brows furrowing, he pulled out two small metal balls and threw one at each of the men on the ground. The balls unfolded as soon as they hit skin, tiny rope-like appendages slithering out rapidly and wrapping tightly around the two men's bodies.

With the smugglers now held in place, L headed over to the ship and jerked back when he heard another bang from inside. There was also a faint...hissing interjected by clicks. Were there more of the smugglers inside?

L pulled out a thin rod from the hidden pocket inside his suit sleeve. It elongated and thickened into a metal staff. They only briefed him on what kind of aliens to expect on this mission. Admittedly, he hadn't paid enough attention when he'd studied the alien database (which he'd added a hundred kicks in his training for).

The door mechanism was smooth without any visible panels to activate it. Thinking quickly, L picked up one of the bound aliens and pressed his face against the door. "I am sorry for the discomfort." He told the unconscious alien before letting him slide back down on the floor.

Sure enough the door slid open with a hiss. Genetic pods were common after a new ship company opened in wealthy Hrakr, which was only about 5 mega-light years away. Adjusting his black coat around him, L ducked inside the ship and blinked at the artificial lights. It was a lot bigger inside than its exterior. Immediately inside was a raised ramp leading to the small control deck. But the banging sounds didn't come from there...

Round black eyes swiveled towards a glass room welded into the left side of the ship, widening at the... creature he saw inside.

Gaara scowled and paused his banging as someone new stepped through the door. He glared daggers at the person before him, not the least bit pleased by what he was seeing. As a member of the royal family, he was expected to recognize the majority of known alien species throughout the universe. While he'd only gotten a third of the way through the list so far, he knew what he was seeing.

A human. Humans were classified as being a very primitive, under evolved race. They were the rejects of the universe, and their planet was used as a home for aliens who had nowhere else to go. Humans were extremely rare to find off their home planet, so Gaara felt it safe to assume that he was on planet Earth now.

He hissed angrily and felt his large pupils narrow when the human's gaze roved up and down his barely clothed body. All his captors had supplied him with was a scrap of fabric to cover his genitals, leaving the rest of his light blue skin bare. His tail twitched in irritation at the stupid gaping of the human's mouth. The creature was obviously a dimwit.

Gaara tapped on the glass and clicked quickly, gesturing to the small panel at the far edge of the glass door. The human appeared unintelligent, but maybe he could still be of use.

L felt his mouth go dry and cheeks turn red as he realized that the creature was barely clothed._ Alien_he corrected himself. That dark gaze thrown his way spoke of danger and a highly intelligent mind.

This one was similar to those outside with his blue skin but with some differences- perhaps he hadn't waited long enough for them to revert to their true selves yet. The long thing he'd taken as some strange clothing was actually a tail and those things on top of the alien's head were alive. 'He looks half-animal.' The thought flashed in his mind as he shook himself out of the initial shock and approached the glass cage.

"Please stay calm. I am here to help you." He said, confidence returning to his voice as he headed over to the panel the alien was gesturing at. Surely this one wouldn't be locked up if he was working together with the smugglers. And he was confident he'd be able to restrain him if he was feral.

The panel had various buttons. A combination lock? He studied the array and stepped back with a nod. The panel was made of the same genetic material like the door. He'd have to use other means. "Stand back!" He warned the alien before adjusting a dial on the end of his staff and heaved it above his head. With a short cry, he rammed it into the panel where it emitted jolts of electricity, short circuiting the synthetic nerve bundles that were the core of these kind of panels.

Gaara hissed in impatience as the human spoke to him in that primitive excuse of a language. He managed to keep from insulting the man out loud however, when he began moving toward the panel. _So humans aren't entirely incompetent_, Gaara mused as the man began to examine the lock.

Gaara immediately changed his mind when the man urged him to back away, and then raised a club-like device above his head and brought it down upon the lock with a loud, useless yell of effort. It reminded the alien of briefly of kits that slam their fists against toys that don't function the way they want.

The ends seemed to justify the means, however, when the door shuddered once and opened halfway. Gaara immediately sprung from his cell, dashing past the human as he darted for the exit. He wasn't waiting around here! He would find his own way off this planet.

"Wait!" Agent L's training kicked in the moment the alien slipped out of the cell. Leaving the staff where it was, he went running after the alien only a second later. His legs pumped mechanically, faster, faster with all the benefits of his speed training and the life he had before becoming an agent.

The alien's tail was waving behind it- behind _him_and gave L something to keep his eyes on as they exited the ship and went past the two bound bodies. But with the alien running like that, it sent his tail bobbing up and down, giving L a good view of his backside and the curve of his ass.

Cheeks exploding into twin red spots, L fought against the urge to shut his eyes and doubled his efforts instead. There was an open space between the boxes just in front of them. Taking his chance, L leaped on the running form, immediately wrapping his arms around the alien and rolling them over so his body would hit the floor first. Pain shot up his shoulder and made him hiss but his arms remained strong around the alien as they rolled on the ground.

"You are safe now! Please do not fight me!" He managed to say as he put his weight onto the alien once he had him on his back, pinning him in place.

Gaara began to hiss angrily, louder than ever when he felt the human's arms wrap around him and drag him down. The air rushed from his body as he hit the ground. The body that landed underneath his was stronger than he'd anticipated, and he felt himself forced onto his back with his hands above his head.

"I don't feel ssssafe!" Gaara snarled at the human in the dimwit's native language. As primitive and repugnant as the human species was, he'd still been taught to speak their language along with hundreds more. "Releasssse me!"

Gaara had just started to jerk at the hands binding his wrists when he paused. That scent… Gaara felt his pupils dilate rapidly and his nose twitched as he inhaled deeply. This human smelled _good_.

Gaara leaned up quickly and ran both sides of his forked tongue across the plane of the human's cheek, testing his theory. His breath hitched and he felt himself reacting beneath the small scrap of cloth his captors had given him. It seemed that this human would make a good mate.

"What'ssss your name?" Gaara hissed softly.

The hissing was disconcerting despite having heard the various accents and languages spoken at the MIB headquarters and the few times Agent L visited the transport bay. He kept his hands tight against the alien's hands but was careful not to squeeze too hard.

With the squirming body underneath him, L had to hook his legs around the alien's just to keep from being thrown off. He pushed away all thoughts of just how little covering there was on the alien. The blue tinged skin was soft even under his grip and he couldn't see a single blemish on him. Of course, when he referred to _him_, he was going by the deep timbre of the alien's voice and his flat chest. This one could have many sexes, or could even have no perceivable gender according to human standards.

"If you promise not to run, I will- awahh?"

Whatever thoughts he had vanished as his brain struggled to catch up with the fact that the alien had just _licked_him. With a forked tongue. And looked like he liked his taste.

Face flaring up, L opened his mouth then shut it. He could feel something poking him below that definitely felt male. This was...what the hell was he supposed to do? None of the alien's he'd met ever _licked_ him. He was a rookie on his first mission. How would Agent N handle this... _oh_.

Suddenly schooling his features, Agent L recited automatically. "I am Agent L of the MIB, the most youthful elite group on Earth that handles all manner of otherworldly disturbances! There is nothing more to fear now that you are under our care! I do not like restraining you like this, but I am sorry to say we cannot allow you to explore this world without identification and proper documentation."

Gaara chose to ignore his mate's ramblings and proceed to rub against him instead, grinding his hips upward. The way the man's face changed color was utterly fascinating. He'd never seen that shade of red on his home planet before. Gaara silently wondered what other colors his new mate would turn in the right circumstances.

"Agent L? I will have to tink of ssssometing better to call you. What would you like to hear me sssshout while you are taking me?" Gaara asked, leaning forward and inhaling deeply. Damn, he'd heard about sexual bonding before, but he'd never imagined that it would be like this. He felt like there was a vaporous drug emanating from the human on top of him, and he was quickly becoming addicted to it.

All members of the royal family have a special genetic trait that is meant to help continue the royal bloodline. Whenever royalty would come across someone who could handle them sexually, they would be overwhelmed by extreme hormones, making them horny as hell. While the gene was meant to further the bloodline, it wasn't unheard of for someone to be affected by a member of the same sex.

The lump on his throat bobbed as Agent L swallowed hard. Oh god... The alien was rubbing against him and he could feel how hard he was already despite the suit pants he had on. If he'd been flushed earlier, he was now tomato red. "I-...Taking you?" He repeated, his body much better at handling the circumstance with the sudden rush of mixed arousal and tension as the alien leaned in.

Why did it sound like a good idea?

Gaara felt himself smirk in satisfaction when he heard his words repeated back to him. Human tones were strange and difficult to decipher, but the lack of coherency in his mate's voice was fairly obvious.

Lee's brain must have stopped functioning again because in a detached way, he observed that the alien had no eyebrows. It made the alien's eyes stand out even more. Idly, he wondered if that was eyeliner darkening the alien's eyes or if they were naturally dark. Like an animal with dark fur or marks around their face. And those ears-

"We don't molest our captives, Agent L." The sharp voice cut through L's thoughts as his head snapped and a flush rushed up his neck. His partner was leaning against one of the crates, panting and looking quite disheveled as if he'd been in a fight.

Guilt rushed through L as he realized he must have left N to deal with any other smuggler hiding in the warehouse. "I am sorry N! I promise I will not leave you behind again!" He said, still poised over the alien.

N's pale eyes went from L to the alien under him who didn't exactly look like he was struggling against L rather than towards him. "Is this the last of them?" He recognized the Jinchuuriki from what little record they had about the race. He hadn't known they could have such striking features though. The few pictures they'd been able to get, as well as the smugglers they'd been following, showed Jinchuuriki with dark brown hair and black eyes.

Gaara turned his face to glare at the second human when he arrived, not pleased with the interruption. Gaara curled possessively into his mate, clicking angrily at 'Agent N', to show him that L was no longer available.

"We're bussssy." Gaara hissed at the newcomer. "And I don't count as a captive if I come willingly. He can molesssst me if he wantssss to."

While N only stared at the alien for that, L had begun to babble. "I am not molesting him! He is not one of the smugglers, N, he is their captive! I would never act-"

"Fine." From the way the alien was acting, it seemed like he had been given more than a little dose of the drug they'd been tracking down. Agent N sighed, bypassing the two on the floor for now to check on the other bound aliens. He had to give his partner credit. They were both out cold with barely a scratch on L. Between the two of them, N was the better shot but L made up for his lack of shooting proficiency by being deadly in hand to hand combat. This was the first time that ability was used on aliens though.

Meanwhile, L had released his grip on the alien even though the way he was curled up against him had L sliding an arm under the alien's torso to support him as he pushed himself up. The momentary lapse in his thought processes had passed now that his partner was here.

"I am sorry." He said, pulling the alien up with him despite the redness of his cheeks. Right. Mission first. "Will you truly come willingly with us? I do not want to tie you up if it is not necessary. What is your name?"

"Ssssabaku no Gaara, ssssecond princcce of Ssssuna." Gaara hissed low, clinging close to his mate. He introduced himself with his title more in hopes of impressing agent L rather than anything else. He didn't particularly care for his royal blood, but he knew that some might find it appealing. "I'll come willingly, but you can sssstill tie me up if you want. Bondage can be fun."

At this point, the hormones in Gaara's system had entirely invaded his thought process, making it nearly impossible for him to think of anything besides getting his mate naked. Even as he spoke, his erection was growing. When a royal was faced with his sexual match, his genitalia was prone to taking on whatever size his potential mate could handle. Apparently, Lee could manage a large length. Gaara began to play with his mate's tie, giving it an experimental tug to pull the human's face closer to his.

Sabaku no Gaara... Agent L was actually more preoccupied with wondering which one was the alien's first name. Was it similar to some cultures on Earth where last names came first? The title didn't mean much except that this...Gaara, he decided, needed to be protected even more. His position gave one reason for his captivity, but that didn't explain why he was in a ship where smugglers were dealing with drugs.

...Wait. Had Gaara just agreed to bondage?

L cleared his throat, looking extremely uncomfortable with his tie being tugged and his face inches away from Gaara's. It didn't help that his blood was pumping in his ears at the things Gaara was saying. The Suna prince was attractive. _Very_attractive, he thought as he finally got a good look at his whole body. Pale skin tinged blue stretched over a healthy frame. Gaara was shorter than he was but looked like he could handle himself. L couldn't keep his eyes from running down the alien's body, noticing the lack of a bellybutton and the prominent erection that had started to press against the strip of cloth over the alien's groin.

His hands went to Gaara's hips, holding him in place as his body fought to pull Gaara against him while his mind reeled. There was one thing nagging at him... why _was_Gaara with the smugglers?

"Prince Gaara, were you given anything while you were captured?" He questioned, licking his dry lips at their proximity. "Who were those who locked you in that glass room?"

"Given anyting? Tey didn't drug me. Don't know who tey are. Tey took me from Ssssuna little over a mont ago. If anyting, tey've been taking tings from me, like blood and hair." Gaara grinned at the feel of Lee's strong, calloused hands on the bare skin of his hips, and couldn't help wriggling them in his mate's grip.

Gaara used the close proximity to examine his mate. L's brows had some sort of strange fur covering them. Gaara briefly wondered if it was because his face became cold. One glance at agent N told him that it was a trait of his race, and not just a personal thing. Gaara's eyes widened as L's tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and he noted with fascination that it wasn't forked. It was only one wide stretch of muscle. How _erotic_.

Gaara tugged harder on the tie, determined to kiss his mate and give him a similar (if not less potent) dose of the hormones that was coursing through his veins. He was already tired of this short game of cat and mouse, and wanted to have the man inside him already.

Agent L visibly shivered as Gaara wriggled his hips in his hold. Even without the same rush of hormones, L was still a man who could be easily aroused. He tried to focus on what Gaara said, about his abduction, about what the men did to him. Why would they do that? Wasn't Gaara one of their race?

He grunted as Gaara's tug tightened the tie around his neck. This close, he could see the light blue of Gaara's eyes- impossibly centered by a white iris. With that blood red hair, darker along the fur of his ears and tail, he was truly beautiful. Much better than the insect-like aliens they usually had visiting Earth anyway.

"I'll have these two transported to our base." Agent N's voice once again interrupted them as he walked towards the pair with L's staff in his hand. His pale eyes regarded them for a moment. Then he pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. "Since this is your first mission, you can handle the paperwork and lodging assignment for Sabaku no Gaara." Oh yes, he'd heard and seen everything that happened between the two. And this was payback for L leaving him to fight not two, not three, but five aliens by himself.

Besides, this alien looked like he wanted to devour Agent L, who seemed like he wouldn't mind it so much. They'd have Gaara inspected at the base for traces of the drug even if he claimed he wasn't given anything.

"Y-Yosh!" L raised his thumb and grinned at his partner, one hand moving to Gaara's grip on his tie and fastened there. "Ah, please let go of my tie, Prince Gaara. You are choking me." He said, keeping a friendly tone despite the pounding in his chest and the heat on his face.

The little grunting or gasping noises that L was making under his breath were utterly fascinating to Gaara. Back home, he rarely heard other people's voices. Everyone spoke in clicks and hisses, only using their voices when they needed to be particularly loud or enunciate certain long words. If his species used their voice too much, their throats grew sore fairly quick and made talking nearly impossible. He wondered how long it would be until that hit him.

Gaara hissed in irritation when he was prompted to release his mate's tie, but he complied when L mentioned that he couldn't breathe. He didn't back away though, choosing to remain within the agent's personal space. He examined the quick pulse visible on his throat. The red color on his face seemed to be deepening, too. Gaara wondered idly if the change in skin color was a trick that could be taught. It would really impress everyone back on Suna if he were to suddenly turn red.

"My lodging? Can't I sssstay with you? We could sssshare a nesssst…" Gaara suggested, licking his upper and lower lip at the same time by spreading either fork of his tongue.

With Gaara keeping his hands to himself so to speak, Agent L let out a sigh of relief only to stare in shock at the little trick Gaara did with his tongue. The many ways such a unique tongue could be put to use flashed in his imagination and none of them helped the half-aroused state he was in. The day of his first mission for the MIB was _not_the best time to find out that he could get hot and bothered over an alien. Even if that alien was the one making all the suggestions.

"My home would not be suitable according to our regulations." He said apologetically, voice grown husky as he tried to divert his thoughts. Why was Gaara so keen on him? If he wasn't on the drug, it didn't make sense for him to act like this. Not that he disliked the attention completely, but he would not take advantage of anyone after they'd just been released from captivity. His hand let go of Gaara's as he stepped back again to regain a little of his personal space back. "I will do my best to ensure you are treated well!"

"You'll be provided with all your necessities at the base." N told Gaara, pushing L's staff back into his partner's hand with a curt nod before heading out to meet the backup he'd called. He trusted L could handle Gaara by himself.

A quick tap to the floor and the staff shrunk back into a portable size which L slipped into a pants pocket instead of his sleeve. Stepping back, he shrugged off his coat. It was insufficient cover for Gaara but but L couldn't just leave the alien with just a cloth covering his body. Especially not when the cloth was really doing nothing to hide his erection now. It would do until they'd made it back to headquarters.

"Here." He wrapped the coat around Gaara's shoulders. "Do not worry, Prince Gaara, we will not let what they did to you go unpunished!" He held up a fist in determination.

Gaara pulled the black coat closer around his shoulders, inhaling L's intoxicating scent deeply. It was still warm, and the smell was making his head a bit dizzy. He hadn't had much time to notice after his initial escape, but this planet was colder than Suna. The warmth of the coat was much appreciated, but Gaara would much rather have preferred that L kept him warm with his body.

"I don't care about tem." Gaara said. He clung tightly to L's arm and leaned close, hissing in his ear as he spoke. "If you need to take me to your basssse, let'ssss go now. If you do not want me in your nesssst, you can join me in mine."

With his coat gone, L was left in the standard long-sleeved undershirt and a vest made of titanuim-D- a unique metal-silicon combination confiscated from a Jutgut selling weapons and armor to criminals in New York. The material was slowly being circulated among the defense departments around the world, with the patent linked to a dummy corporation owned by the MIB. Even if they weren't funded by any government, they made more than enough to support their organization.

Thick brows arched down as Lee glanced at the door in hopes that N would return. As attractive as Gaara was, they had to get him to the base quickly before anyone caught sight of him. And before he ended up agreeing to the Suna Prince's proposals!

"That is kind of you but-"

A beep from his radio caught his attention. Backup was here- they could leave now. Glancing at Gaara's state, he flushed at the sight of the alien's erection. He wouldn't be able to walk properly with that big bulge between his legs. There was one thing left to do.

"I will need to carry you to the car." He said, in one move hoisting the alien in his arms. Gaara was lighter than he'd expected. "Yosh! Let us go!" He hurried to the entrance and tried not to think of the hot and incredibly horny alien he had in his arms.

Gaara's eyes bulged and then he made a deep, slow rattle in the far back of his throat in pleasure as he was lifted. His mate was strong! The sound he made in reaction was similar to a purr, but slower and not as smooth. It was a sound like a rattle snake's tail, and could be used as a sign of warning or pleasure, depending on the circumstances.

Gaara wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders and leaned up to nuzzle his neck. He rubbed L's strong, flexed chest as he walked, and teased his peculiar naked ear with his tongue. L was extremely gentle with him, but Gaara found himself being jostled or readjusted on occasion, causing his mate to unintentionally press the prince's erection against his body. Each time it happened, Gaara found himself pulling closer and hissing in delight.

L on the other hand, was doing his best to ignore the pleased sounds Gaara was making. That rattling noise was_ weird_and had his neck hairs standing up, but he guessed that it only meant Gaara was enjoying every time his feet pounded on the floor and something hard pressed against his chest.

By the time he was at the back entrance of the warehouse, he was flushed and had a thin sheen of sweat along his neck, mouth slightly parted from soft pants that weren't caused by running.

N was waiting behind the wheel with the backseat door held open for him. His partner jerked a thumb behind him. "Get in."

Nodding vigorously, L quickly made his way to the car and slid into the backseat. He pulled the door shut with a bang and they were off. Glancing behind him, L could see another team already dragging out the aliens N had shot down and stunned. A successful mission all in all despite going beyond orders.

"Prince Gaara? You can let go of me now." He said.

Gaara chose not to let go, preferring to stay curled up in his mate's warm lap. He pulled himself higher and slid his long fingers through L's dark hair, messing up his previously immaculate bowl cut. Now they were together in the small and closed off space of the car, his mate's vaporous scent was stronger than ever. It was overwhelming all his other senses, making Gaara forget just about everything else around him. His ears flattened into his hair, and the fur of his tail was bristling to nearly four times its normal size.

"You ssssmell _sssso_good…" Gaara hissed delightedly. He suddenly gripped the hair in his hands hard as his pupils dilated so widely that the blue of his irises was nearly invisible. He quickly sat up and moved so that he was straddling L's lap. His most primal instincts began to kick in as he rubbed heatedly against his mate and took in his scent with deep, desperate breaths. "I'll make you feel assss good assss I do…"

He leaned forward without warning and latched his mouth onto his mate's, plunging his writhing forked tongue deep in L's mouth and releasing the chemical that would cause L's hormones to react similarly to Gaara's.

L's eyes widened at the sight of Gaara's now white eyes. He almost looked like his partner like that, except that Agent N would never straddle his lap like this and rub against him. There was no room to evade Gaara's advances. He groaned low as his body began to respond, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face as he chanted to himself, 'Resist the alien. Resist the alien. Resist the-"

"Mmph!" L's hands fastened on Gaara's sides as he was kissed. The forked tongue was flicking against his own and the back of his throat, prompting him to swallow and unknowingly speed up his body's absorption of the chemical.

He forced them apart, brows meeting angrily at the sudden kiss. Gaara had only been insinuating and trying to get close to him before, but kissing was meant to be sacred! A precious thing shared between- Oh.

L froze in place, his hands tightening around Gaara's sides. There was something coursing through his veins; heat flaring in his body and rushing down between his legs. It was suddenly so much hotter inside the car. His black eyes seemed to enlarge the same way Gaara's pupils had.

Now L was looking at Gaara with renewed interest, lips stretched as he began to breathe through his mouth deeply. "What...did you...do to me..." He growled, yanking Gaara against him and fastening his mouth against the alien's without waiting for an answer. A shudder went through his body as he took in another dose of the chemical.

At the noises behind him, Agent N glanced at the rearview mirror and whirled around. "What the hell are you doing, L?" He cursed as he glanced back in front and took the right turn that would bring them to one of the tunnel entrances to the MIB base. Gaara could be excused for being drugged, but L was manhandling royalty!

Gaara watched in triumph when L's outraged expression melted into something deeply passionate and wanting. Gaara felt scorched by the pure heat that radiated from his mate's dark gaze. The rattling in Gaara's throat deepened considerably as his mate man handled him, jerking him down to connect their mouths again.

The feel of his mate's hands on him, finally reciprocating Gaara's actions was exhilarating. He ground harder, rubbing almost frantically and pulling L's hair whenever he would do something especially sinful with his erotic tongue.

"I… made you feel… _good_…" Gaara answered whenever he could separate their mouths for long enough to speak. His eyes rolled back in his head as he felt his mate's groin growing and pressing up against his, and he decided to get rid of the next obstacle between them. He removed his hands from L's hair and began to tear viciously at his clothing, ripping away the white shirt and unzipping the vest, but letting the tie remain. He moved for the belt next, pausing to rub at the enlarged hardness beneath it.

It felt so good! Too good. L's chest was heaving by the time his and Gaara's mouths parted. The part of him that could still think beyond the chemical's influence tried to understand what was happening, but it was so hard with Gaara moving in his lap. As his clothes were ripped and the alien moved to his lower body, L's face flushed darkly in arousal.

He arched up into Gaara's hand, eyes lidding with a harsh breath as his groin was rubbed. The heat gathered there intensified at the lightest touch. Even the fabric of his underwear had him twitching under it. He'd barely registered his partner's voice yelling at him to get a hold of himself as the car took on a downward incline towards the tunnels.

The sudden shift had L moving his arms around Gaara's waist to keep him in place, one hand fisting around the bushed tail unconsciously as he forced the other's body to keep grinding against his.

As the car slid into the parking area of the base, Agent N glanced back at the two and grit his teeth. L looked like he'd just taken one of those drugs laced with H-4u! The symptoms were there- flushed skin, difficulty breathing through the nose, and increased libido. If anything, the mere fact that his polite, well-mannered partner was rubbing against an alien they'd just saved was proof enough.

And Gaara- he _must_have been given more than a dosage despite his earlier claims.

Gaara tore the constraining scrap of fabric away from his groin and tossed it behind him, narrowly missing agent N's head. Gaara was clothed only in L's black coat now. The noises his mate was making were the most enthralling, erotic things he'd ever heard before. Gaara wondered in passing what other alien noises his mate would make. He hissed in pleasure when the car sailed down the incline, causing his mate to pull him closer.

Then L gripped his tail.

Gaara's eyes squeezed shut and his body arched as he released a high pitched shriek nearly strong enough to burst eardrums, the loudest evidence of his voice he'd used yet. A Jinchuuriki's tail was always extremely sensitive, but in a state of arousal it could become almost more stimulating than the actual act of sex. The mere feel of his mate's hand wrapped around it sent a wave of pleasure like lighting up his spine, and ricocheting up his weeping length in waves. He was getting _so_close already, his instincts were going wild. L shifted his grip on Gaara's tail, making the Jinchuuriki nearly blind with passion.

Gaara's mouth snapped forward, attaching sharply to the junction between L's neck and shoulder. He bit deeply, piercing the skin with both rows of teeth. He flicked either fork of his tongue across the wound, injecting more of the chemical directly into his mate's bloodstream.

The shriek almost jolted L out of the lust-filled haze clouding his senses. His hands had moved against Gaara's skin, the one on the alien's tail twisting to the side. At that moment, he let out a hoarse yell as teeth sank into his skin and drew blood. His neck muscles tensed under the alien's mouth as he struggled to pull him off.

But strangely enough, after the initial rush of pain L's whole body suddenly began to hum. It felt like every nerve in his body had become linked to his groin. The slightest pressure to his hands and the warm tongue lapping at the wounds had him leaking pre-cum inside his underwear from the onslaught of pleasure. His eyes had slid up to stare at the dark felt covering the car's roof as his mouth fell open. Faint choking noises had replaced his cry while he stopped trying to pull Gaara off and instead began raking his blunt fingers down the alien's back. He could feel the prominent erection pressing against his groin and stomach, and the scent of arousal was driving him mad.

Ears ringing from Gaara's shriek, Agent N pulled out his gun and set it to 'stun'. This was as far as he'd let things proceed. L was hurt! He hated firing at his fellow agents no matter what the circumstance, but the way the two were clinging to each other, he doubted he'd be able to pull them apart. The sight of Gaara's large cock pressing up against L had him wishing someone else was this idiot's partner before he pulled the trigger twice. The gun fired two microbullets that injected the same stun compound L had thrown at the smugglers earlier.

"Send a medical team with two stretchers to the parking lot. We have one agent and a Jinchuuriki under the influence of the H-4u drug." N spoke into his radio as he kept an eye on the two.

L let out a grunt as the chemical substance from Gaara warred with the stun compound. He only managed to wrap his arms around the alien to keep him where he was before he fell unconscious.

Gaara hissed delightedly at the feeling his mate's fingertips dragging down his back. His hips began moving of their own accord, dragging his erection up and down his mate's stomach and groin desperately. He continued to lick and suck on the wound as he went. He wanted to overrule any pain he might be putting L in with the chemical, giving him a sexual high that he'd surely never experienced before.

He was rewarded for his efforts by the incoherent choking noises that tore from his mate's throat. Gaara rattled louder now, feeling that they were both nearly ready to burst. Gaara started to slide his hand under the waistband of L's pants when he felt something sharp sting his bare leg.

Gaara clicked his tongue in shock and jolted. Then he could feel a new substance coursing through his veins, attempting to tame the raging inferno of his libido. He felt his eyelids droop and his pupils begin to recede as his body fell unwillingly limp. He barely managed to note with an edge of satisfaction that his mate's arms were still holding him close before everything went black, dragging him into the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The medical team had taken the two unconscious bodies to the medical ward of the base. Agent N ended up doing the paperwork himself and filed a report on Agent L's successful completion of the mission, albeit leaving his partner behind and taking things beyond the mission's objectives. In any case, he managed to save an alien from captivity and a Prince at that.<p>

Gaara was placed in the guest quarters after being given a dose of a counter-medication developed to help flush out the H-4u drug. On the other hand, Agent L was required to report to the Chief after waking up and receiving a similar shot. He'd been given another suit to replace the one Gaara ripped apart.

Groggily standing to attention in the Chief's office, L simply nodded as Chief Zed decided that saving the Prince's life was more important than following protocol in this case. His mind was elsewhere. Namely on the Prince himself. As soon as he was dismissed, he immediately headed to the residential area their alien visitors were placed in.

L didn't understand why he couldn't keep his mind off of Gaara. The Prince had been drugged, and he'd probably taken a dosage from the exchange in saliva, he reasoned. But that didn't explain why his body was still flushed and yearning to have Gaara's hands all over him again. And that tongue... He shook his head and blinked rapidly. No, he just wanted to see if the alien was all right.

"Agent L! I heard about what happened. Good job on your first mission." One of the bug-like aliens who helped around the base greeted as he passed by it. What were they called again? Oh yeah, worms.

Giving the worm a grin despite the sweat on his brow, L flashed it a thumbs up. "I was only doing my duty! I am proud to be a member of the MIB. DoyouknowwherePrinceGaarais?" He stared eagerly at the alien.

Antennae twitching, the alien scratched at its head. Agent L was coming to be known as an eccentric but good agent, but he looked a little sick right now. 'Aww what the heck.' It thought before pointing to one of the rooms. The guy was probably worried about this prince dude. "He's in there but I wouldn't go in if I were you. Heard he's still recovering."

"Thank you, my fellow member of this youthful base! I only wish to see if Prince Gaara is well." Agent L was already heading towards the room after giving another thumbs up.

Shaking its head, the alien went on to clean the floors of the hall. They recruited stranger and stranger agents these days.

Agent L wasted no time knocking at the door. "Prince Gaara?" He called.

Gaara hissed as he slowly woke from unconsciousness. His whole body felt limp and overrun to the bone. His head swam, most likely from whatever alien drug they'd injected him with to knock him unconscious, or maybe even something after. He was extremely disoriented, from the minor difference in gravity that Earth had on top of the alien drugs. It was several moments before he could figure out where his hands and feet were located on his body.

Gaara noted with an unhappy wrinkle of his nose that he'd been dressed while he was knocked out. They'd also placed him on the strangest excuse of a nest he'd ever seen, covered in layers of cloth. He didn't like the idea of repugnant human hands on his body. Unless, of course, those hands belonged to… Gaara's mind was blank for two solid heartbeats before he sharply recalled the full line of events right before everything had gone black. He hissed and sat up, making his vision swim with the suddenness of his movements as he scanned the room for his mate.

L was nowhere to be seen, the Jinchuuriki noted with dissatisfaction. He'd been separated from his human! Gaara rattled deep in his throat, feeling far from pleased. But at the same time, he could appreciate some time to clear his head. He'd heard about sexual bonding ages ago, but he'd never experienced it for himself before. His sister had felt it for a surprisingly lazy palace worker, and his brother seemed to feel a minor dose of it for nearly every female that crossed his path, with few exceptions.

But he had never, ever heard of anyone feeling it to the same extent that he had, and never for someone of a different species!

It was unnerving, to say the least. But, that didn't stop him from wanting to find his mate again and continue where they'd left off.

Gaara's head snapped around as he heard a knocking at the door, followed by the voice of the man currently haunting his thoughts. He clicked out a quick reply, briefly forgetting to speak the human's language, and stood from the bed. He moved slowly, still feeling a bit dizzy and unstable on his feet as he approached the door.

He stared down at the human mechanism meant for opening the door for a few seconds in confusion before he realized how it worked. All he needed to do was turn the metal part. How primitive.

He turned the handle and pulled open the door, leaning on it slightly as he took in the sight of his mate. He appeared to be dressed in a new suit, and seemed a bit unsure of himself, if his stance was anything to judge.

The single click had L inhaling sharply. While he'd been eager to see how Gaara was doing (out of concern, he reminded himself), the sound brought back the memory of the alien's arousal rubbing against his and the drug-induced bout of passion shared between them. The prince was a Jinchuuriki, as he now knew. They had very little information on the alien race given that the only aliens who'd visited Earth from there were the smugglers and now Gaara. L hoped they weren't a vindictive race for what he'd almost done to their second prince.

He'd been prepared to apologize for his behavior but his voice died at his throat as the door opened. Gaara was just as beautiful as he'd remembered from earlier, and the thin hospital clothes placed on him did little to hide his form as he leaned against the door. He swallowed before smiling at Gaara as his thoughts treacherously whispered at the sexy pose the alien was striking right now. "Hello! How are you feeling?" He managed to say.

God, just being near the alien was arousing him again! The medications should have flushed out any dosage he'd have swallowed earlier. He shuffled uncomfortably at the intense gaze the alien was throwing his way. He'd been caught in those light blue eyes back at the warehouse and in the car. He wanted to stare into them while feeling that soft skin once more. ...And those were bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts.

Gaara watched L shift uncomfortably for a few seconds before answering, noting with fascination the way the man seemed to squirm in place. He briefly wondered why his mate wasn't throwing himself at the prince. If Gaara remembered correctly, he'd given the man an extremely large dose of the chemical. It was meant to last for hours, if not days. How much time had passed?

"I'm feeling… a ssssmall bit dizzy." Gaara admitted. As much as he wanted to continue what they'd been doing before, he needed to straighten out what they'd done to his body while he'd been asleep. After that, he could strip L of the suit and drag him back to that miserable excuse of a nest and dose him again. In the meantime, he tried not to breathe too deeply and inhale too much of L's intoxicating scent. It wasn't easy though, with that alluring aroma permeating the air around them both.

"What happened? Where are we?" Gaara asked.

A shuddering breath escaped the agent's mouth as he heard the drawn out 's'. His tongue, L's mind supplied. The forked tongue gave Gaara an accent that sounded extremely sexy right now. What that tongue had done to his mouth earlier... L's arm moved to the door frame as he leaned closer. From the proximity, the dilated state of his eyes would be visible.

L wiped a hand across his brow, messing up the straight cut of his bangs. He'd begun to sweat again. "Do not worry, you are safe like I promised. We are at the Men In Black headquarters." He said. "After we..." _Their bodies rubbing against each other frantically as Gaara's deep purring reverberated against his chest._His cheeks gained a flush at the memory, hand clenching against the door frame. "Both of us were given a shot to counter the drugs those smugglers were distributing. We should not be feeling the effects of the drug anymore. And the medication's side effects will not last long either..."

As if his words triggered it, a sudden jolt of pleasure ran from the base of his cock down his length and around his balls. L's hand shot out to steady himself against the door, torso hunching slightly as he shivered in place. _What was happening to him?_With his weight against the door, he'd pushed the opening wider and was now staring down at Gaara with the same heated eyes he'd had in the car. Standing like this, his height advantage was more pronounced. He was a good head taller than the alien and that fact sent another rush of arousal through him.

"Fuck..." He hissed, the word escaping his lips. He normally restrained himself from cursing but it was getting hard to think again. He had to leave now!

L wouldn't know it, but the chemical Gaara had secreted into his bloodstream had only been temporarily subdued by the medications given to him at the clinic. It was much stronger in its raw form. And with Gaara right in front of him- the source of his arousal -the chemical was thrumming in his veins once more.

A slow, predator like grin began to spread across Gaara's lips as he observed his mate falling apart at the seams, and the arousing scent of the man began to permeate the air even more thickly than before. It seemed that L had simply managed to suppress Gaara's injection before now, but that was fading fast. All the signs were there; dilated pupils, the uncontrollable shivers and sweating, the incoherency, and above all, the _look_that L was giving him.

It only now suddenly occurred to Gaara that humans most likely wouldn't know about the little genes that Jinchuuriki royals possessed. This man probably didn't understand what was happening to him. Gaara felt his own pupils begin to dilate as he leaned forward and inhaled delightedly, entirely willing to take advantage of his mate's ignorance.

"You do not look well. Come insssside, lay down on my nesssst. I'll take care of you…" Gaara gripped the man's arm before he could refuse and began to pull him past the door, kicking it closed behind him.

There was no time to react. L groaned as he was pulled inside, his body responding even to that small contact. As soon as the door was slammed behind him, he yanked his hand back and began to pace restlessly, eyes shifting from Gaara to the closed door and back to the alien. "I cannot...control myself." He ground out, hands fisting around his hair before he lunged at Gaara and caged him between his arms and body against the door.

"Let me out." He growled. "I do not want to hurt you." It was a bad idea to visit Gaara! If he'd only known he was still affected by the drug, he'd have asked to be given a stronger counter-medication! His breath was coming out in warm puffs over the alien's pale face. Dammit, he'd never felt this attracted to anyone before! He'd had girlfriends and one boyfriend before he became an agent but he'd never imagined being this sexually aroused by a male alien.

It took him a second before he realized he was already grinding against Gaara uncontrollably. And this time, there was no Agent N to put a stop to anything they'd be doing.

Gaara's eyes widened and then narrowed in delight as he was pressed back against the door. He began to rattle deeply in this throat as his mate rubbed against him, making his quickly growing length strain against the fabric of his gown.

"Sssstop t_rying_ to control yoursssself." Gaara hissed, lifting one of his knees so that it was half hooked over his lover's hip. "I want you to hurt me, hurt me sssso bad I can't walk for _weekssss_- Yessss, because it'll feel sssso good, too…"

Gaara moved across the mere inches separating his face from his lover's and pressed their lips together. L seemed to have a large enough dose already that Gaara didn't shove his tongue down the man's throat, but only ran it across the seam of his lips, spitting each fork of his tongue in a different direction. He couldn't help releasing a small fraction of the chemical, but he didn't force his mate to ingest it.

L gasped into the kiss as one of his hands moved to clench around Gaara's raised thigh. The hospital gown slid down Gaara's leg and gave him access to the soft flesh there, prompting his hand to squeeze. Gaara wanted that? L's heart thumped against his chest. He really wanted him to let go? To press him against the nearest surface like this and ravage his body? He pressed his hips harder against the alien's, trembling at the willing body trapped between him and the door. The self-control he'd been trying to muster was rapidly disappearing with Gaara's words.

The anger he'd had at being kissed earlier wasn't present now. He...He wanted this. His body wanted this and drug or no, Gaara's constant insistence was wearing away his doubts. With a groan, L parted his lips and pressed them hard against the Jinchuuriki's. His tongue slid across his lips, tasting something familiar there before swiping over the branch where Gaara's forked tongue split. It was obscene, inhuman, and he still thought Gaara tasted good!

Pushing the smaller body against the door, he yanked on the alien's other leg and pulled both his thighs up. The extra room let him press his whole body against Gaara's with a pleasured growl as the bulge in his pants met Gaara's arousal. "Is this what you really want?" He murmured against Gaara's lips for a moment, still giving the alien one more way out as his frayed nerves insisted they get their clothes out of the way already.

Gaara gasped and rattled louder than ever as L took control and lifted him from the ground. He pressed is hands flat against the door behind him instinctually to keep from falling. His eyes squeezed closed and he shuddered as Lee's tongue tangled with his in just the right way. He could feel the fur of his tail brushing up in the sure sign that he was more aroused by this human than he'd ever been before in his entire life. He hooked his ankles behind the man's back and panted desperately.

"Tissss issss what I've wanted from te firsssst moment you pinned me to te ground!" Gaara hissed, his now primarily white eyes clouded with scorching lust to rival the heat of the sun. "Can't you tell? Jusssst te ssssmell of you makessss me inssssane-"

Gaara shifted to rub their groins as best he could, but in this position L was the one with the most control.

"All right." Agent L nodded slowly.

That was enough. That had to be enough for now. L's resolve to leave ebbed away, replaced with the desire to fulfill the need he could see, feel, and taste in Gaara. He hadn't had the chance for a relationship after joining the MIB, but that didn't mean he'd forgotten what it felt like to be with someone. Though never someone like Gaara. Never someone who made rattling purrs instead of moans, or whose skin was so smooth and pleasing with its shade of blue. Definitely not one who had ears and a tail that L recalled Gaara reacting strongly to when it was gripped.

Gaara was a xenophiliac's wet dream and he was giving his body over to L without reserve.

He raised his chin and propped it against Gaara's head for a second, catching sight of the red furred ears on top of the alien's head. Eyes darkened with desire, he took one furred ear into his mouth and bit on it as he hoisted Gaara's body against his own with ease. With the hold he had on Gaara's ear and legs, he pulled away from the door and stumbled towards the bed. His length twitched against the bulge pressing against the gown, eager to continue what had been interrupted before. This felt right- Gaara's ear between his teeth brought a feeling of control echoed by a rush of dominant sexuality he usually kept in check.

He lapped at the indents his teeth made before simply depositing Gaara onto the bed and looking down at him, panting with his chin raised and his bangs falling over his dilated eyes. "Prince Gaara... _Gaara_." His voice had grown deeper as he took in the sight of the alien and began unbuckling his belt first. Gaara was truly beautiful...He'd look good with his face twisted in pleasure and his pale body writhing under him.

Was he permitted to do _anything_he wanted? Despite the burning ache in his loins and the chemical overriding his system, he needed to hear it. He was just that kind of man. Licking his lips and unknowingly taking in more of the chemical Gaara secreted there, he slowly slid his belt out of the loops on his pants. "You will let me...do what I want with you?"

Gaara's whole body jolted when L took his ear between his teeth, making the Jinchuuriki feel like he'd been electrocuted. He hissed and pulled himself closer as his mate handled him with strong, dominating hands. When L's tongue began to trace the stinging skin of his ear, Gaara rattled thickly in his throat and clung tighter, only to be dropped heavily onto his nest. The shock of his sudden fall made him click at his mate disgruntledly, only to feel himself go silent at the expression on L's face.

Gaara wondered for a brief few seconds if he'd given the man too much of the chemical. The absolute _need_ for this was etched heavily into his sweating face, and he was already panting fit to burst lungs. He looked like he wanted to unendingly ravish Gaara for _days_, never stopping until they were too exhausted from the pure pleasure and intense passion coursing through their conjoined bodies. Gaara's heart jumped into his still rattling throat when his mate finally began to remove his belt.

_I'm probably not much better off than he is_, a faraway voice mused. But Gaara could barely hear it over the sound of his own blood pumping through his ears.

"_Yessss…_" Gaara hissed, trembling from where he was sprawled on the bed. His gown was caught around his hips like a long shirt, and his arousal was still straining against the fabric. _God_, he wanted this man so bad. But at the same time, nerves began to coil in his stomach. He wanted this, he really, _really_did, but he'd never done it like this before. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd had sex at all, each time with a different person, but he'd never been on the receiving end until now.

"Take me, pleasssse." Gaara hissed, reaching down to the hem of his gown to drag it over his head.

Gaara's assent was all L needed to hear as his lips curled up on one side. He tugged out the last few inches of his belt off his pants with a loud snap as he threw it behind him. Bringing one knee up to press on the mattress, he swallowed as Gaara began to pull off his gown. His eyes followed the slide of cloth revealing the alien's lean legs, the sharp curve of his hips, Gaara's incredibly large cock with its startling purple head, and the smooth hairless torso that was so similar to a human's.

"Then I will not hold back anymore." L murmured before unbuttoning his pants and letting the fabric pool down his legs. He kicked off his shoes together with the fabric. Before he joined the MIB, his body had had many scars from an accident he'd barely survived. His left leg was a mangled mess along with his left arm. But that was years ago and since joining, every mark on his body including thumbprints had been erased. It was as if Agent L had never been anyone else with all public records of the man he was wiped clean. Of course, he still remembered everything before becoming an agent. He was-

"Lee. You wanted a name to scream before. That is my real name."

Reaching out he gave that glorious tail a firm stroke, remember how Gaara had reacted in the car. He slid his other hand up and down the alien's inner thighs, just touching for now as the heat boiled inside him.

Gaara's eyes zeroed in on large bulge in the front of his mate's underwear when the man dropped his pants, and the prince nearly began to drool. His trembling worsened, until he couldn't tell if he was the one shaking or if it was the earth beneath his body. Needing some sort of release from all this unbearable heat, he began to run his hands up and down his own body, rubbing at all the sensitive parts of his skin, adding to the fire.

"_L-Lee_." Gaara choked out as his mate crawled closer. He panted the name again and again under his breath, adding clicked or hissed words from his own language incoherently as the vaporous aroma enveloped his body until he felt like he was completely wrapped in the strong, primal urges that jerked him closer to this man with an unforgiving touch.

Gaara's lidded eyes bulged suddenly as he felt the thickly bristled fur of his tail stroked. He nearly choked from the sudden onslaught of fresh sensations that shot up his thighs, swirling in his stomach, and rebounding up and down his pulsing cock. He shrieked with the intensity of it, a high keening sound that Jinchuuriki rarely made. He wasn't as loud as he'd been in the car, but it was the same shrill pitch, and just as desperate. Gaara's hips bucked of their own accord, trying to press against his mate's hand that was _so_ close to his arousal but not _quite_close enough.

"_Pleasssse, _Lee! _Lee, yessss, Lee, _pleasssse-" Gaara hissed, struggling to sit up. He reached out, wanting to take his lover's face in his hands for another kiss.

L had been prepared for the shriek this time, tilting his head back slightly to avoid getting an earful of Gaara's voice.

The agent's eyes were fastened on the prince. Every buck and squirm was intensely erotic, shooting jolts straight to his groin as he lifted his hand so only fingertips were brushing against Gaara's flesh. He avoided the purple cock purposely and moved down to stroke the cheeks of Gaara's ass. L, or Lee, was very much like other men in that a visual show got to him quicker than anything. And right now he was enjoying how Gaara seemed to grow more frantic with his touch alone. Though that was nothing compared to hearing Gaara's pleas and the way he said his name.

A shudder went through him as he confirmed that the skin of the prince's ass was much more supple but just as soft as the rest of his body. "Gaaaaaara." He drew out the name, savoring it as he panted, eyes lidding as he bent down and pressed his cheeks into the waiting hands, letting his weight bring him down to catch the alien's lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Kissing wasn't going to be an issue with what they were doing now.

Groaning into the Jinchuuriki's mouth, he gave Gaara's tail a longer stroke, tightening his hold and slipping his hand from the base to just a few inches before the tip.

Gaara jolted and rattled louder, his whole body reverberating with the force of the thick purr as he felt his mate's hands on his ass. _Ooooooooh, _that felt good. Not as good as if the man were stroking his cock, but definitely good. He was starting to wish that Lee would grip him harder already, and stop teasing him with these light strokes.

Gaara's eyes slid shut as he decided to return some of the torture his mate was putting him through. He began to slide his tongue lewdly in and out of Lee's mouth, flicking it across Lee's teeth and wrapping each fork around the man's strange, single stretch of tongue and massaging it. He released minuscule amounts of the chemical, just enough to create a horny buzz. But with that on top of Lee's already intense dosage from earlier, this would be making him just a fraction more frantic. He continued to tease his mate with brushes of his tongue, sliding in and out from between his lips.

Gaara jolted with his tongue in Lee's mouth as his tail was stroked again, and he released a high, desperate keening sound. It wasn't the same shrieks as before, now more along the lines of a pathetic whine. He released one side of his mate's face and slid his hand down the man's chest, caressing his firm abs briefly before hooking his fingers under the waistline of Lee's boxers.

Tongue curling against Gaara's forked appendages, Lee moaned in response to the low keening noises the Jinchuuriki made as he let go of his tail and arched his hips against the alien's wandering hands. There it was again- the familiar taste mixed in with Gaara's saliva. With the forked tongue wrapped around his, the chemical easily slid down his throat and prompted him to swallow.

A low growl echoed in the room and it took a second for Lee to realize it was coming from him. Breaking the kiss, he squeezed the plump cheeks of Gaara's ass almost brutally as he hunched over the alien and murmured low. "Make those sounds again."

He pulled back and tugged the alien's hips up until Gaara's legs were bent close to his own chest while Lee ground his covered erection against the curve of his ass. He'd let Gaara take his underwear off; let the prince beg for him to strip or rip it off himself. The position tested the alien's flexibility for sure with Lee turning his head to the side to bite and kiss at the alien's knee. "You are beautiful." He hissed, the rasp in his voice contrasting with his words. In his drugged state, Lee could barely think as it was let alone conjure the sweet nothings he would normally say.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock at the power behind Lee's growling voice. It was the single most nerve wracking, erotic, passionate thing he'd ever heard. On Suna, it wasn't just the Jinchuuriki who spoke in hisses and clicks. Most of the other creatures did as well, simply because that was how the planet had evolved. To hear such a powerful voice speaking to him in the midst of the most intense experience he'd ever had was utterly phenomenal, and they hadn't even had sex yet.

Gaara shrieked once in delighted shock when his ass was finally squeezed the way he'd been craving, and then gave a

drawn out keen of pleasure when Lee ordered him too. Gaara had never realized that humans could be so aggressive. He'd never felt such a strong loss of control before this moment. And while it sent nervous flutters clenching his stomach, there was no way in the entire universe that he was going to put a stop to this.

Gaara hissed and rattled loudly, shocking himself with the force of his own noises when Lee jerked his hips down and shoved his knees into his chest. Gaara wasn't the most flexible Jinchuuriki out there, but he was definitely more flexible than the average human, and complied easily to the position Lee's forceful hands dragged him into. He began keening again desperately when he felt the clothed bulge of his mate's erection rubbing between the cleft of his ass.

"_Pleasssse, Lee-_" Gaara keened louder, a pathetic and desperate sound as he reached for his lover. "_I need you- sssso bad-_Lee!"

He finally managed to wrap his fingers around Lee's tie and pull it from where it was still loosely tucked into his jacket. Gaara pulled his mate further down on top of him and slipped his other hand between their bodies to grip Lee's swollen erection inside his boxers.

The obedience Gaara was exhibiting sparked something inside of Lee that only ever manifested when he was fighting in a match, and with only two other people in the bedroom. And those he'd loved and lost already.

A throaty moan passed through his grit teeth in answer to the pleas. He was growing addicted to hearing his name spill out from the alien's lips in that needy tone. If Gaara found the sounds he was making increasingly erotic, he found the hisses and clicks a firm reminder that he wasn't with another human. It spurred him to explore what else the being under him was offering.

Letting Gaara pull him close, he jerked against the prince's body as he felt a hand grip his cock, and his eyes almost rolled up as a tight coil of pleasure ran down his shaft. The spark came again, fast, intense; sending his blood pumping in his ears and his mouth taking in lungfuls of air.

There was no time for words. One hand shot down to grip Gaara's wrist- a thrill running through him as he realized he could wrap his whole hand around the alien's wrist -and used it to tug his boxers down. He was hard in Gaara's hand with a thin white stream already leaking from the tip.

Crushing his lips against Gaara's, he forced his tongue against his soon to be lover's lips and teeth while his free hand stroked, raked, and kneaded its way down the smooth chest and abdomen. As soon as his hand closed around the weeping head of Gaara's cock, he pressed his thumb against the tip and ran his calloused pad against it in slick circles.

Gaara's eyes took in Lee's unclothed anatomy with wide eyes. The man was nearly as big as Gaara was! How he managed to hide it all in that suit was beyond reasoning. Gaara hissed and stroked Lee's erection as best he could with Lee's hand gripping his wrist, panting desperately as he observed the amount of pre-cum already leaking. Gaara could feel the buildup of saliva and the mating chemical pooling in his mouth, and only barely managed not to drool. His own erection pulsed with each moan that passed Lee's lips, making him shudder and rattle as he rode out the sensations.

The Jinchuuriki purred deeply as Lee crushed their mouths together so hard that their teeth clicked. Gaara's eyes squeezed shut as the human's tongue pressed between his lips, vigorously molesting his mouth. Gaara trembled violently as one of Lee's hands ran down his body, scratching and rubbing his skin in a zealous caress. Gaara jolted and keened as his mate's hand found its way to the prince's groin. He continued to keen around Lee's prodding tongue in time with each of the man's skilled strokes. He bucked lightly, and wrapped his legs tightly around Lee's waist. He tore his mouth away from Lee's with a slick smacking sound so that he could speak.

"_Lee_, _pleasssse- _I c-can't- I need- I'm gonna-" Gaara choked out as the sensations continued to build. He was getting too close. Anymore and he was sure that he'd come between their bodies. But at this point, the urgency in his veins, groin, instincts, and swimming vision made him just as sure that one orgasm wouldn't be enough by the end of the night.

"L-_Lee!_" Gaara hissed, bucking frantically and barely managing to hold back his peak. With his dilated white eyes entirely blind from lust and the hormones raging through his body, Gaara bared his teeth and snapped forward in an attempt to bite any exposed flesh he could find.

Unlike Gaara who was buckling in his hand, Lee was holding himself in place as the alien's movements sent his cock slapping against that pale abdomen every time Gaara pushed up into his hold. He growled as their kiss was broken, licking at the Jinchuuriki's lips and chin. Some of the chemical pooling in Gaara's mouth had dripped into the agent's tongue, giving him another dose. With the amount he was taking in, Lee's body would inevitably grow addicted to the substance just as those who'd taken the H-4u laced drugs had. Only it was _Gaara_he was tasting. The alien's mating essence racing in his bloodstream.

His eyes had opened wide as something primal inside him awakened, enjoying being control of another's body and hearing Gaara continue to beg for more. But then Gaara was suddenly snapping forward. Lee slammed the alien's wrist onto the bed as he moved to the side, his hand moving from Gaara's cock to protect his body only to get caught in the other's jaws.

Lee hissed loudly even as pain and pleasure mixed together with Gaara's hand still on his length. He pressed his arm against Gaara's mouth as his training kicked in. The lust in Gaara's eyes was mirrored by his own despite the pain as he pressed the alien's arm against his own side and trapped it with his knee. In a second, he whipped out one of the small metal balls hidden in his jacket.

He pressed the cool surface of the ball against Gaara's chest, panting hotly as he watched the thin tendrils snake out and wrap around the Jinchuuriki in a tight bind. It held the alien's arms against his sides. Because of the position, some tendrils had also wrapped around Gaara's knees and held them against his chest.

A tremor ran through Lee as he gazed at the bound alien. Everything was bare for him to look at, touch, taste and abuse if he wanted. He'd never thought the balls could be used like this but now...

"Mine." He said darkly, everything else vanishing from his attention but the beautiful Suna prince.

Gaara bit down on the flesh in his mouth, his sharp teeth piercing Lee's sleeve and skin right away. He didn't bite as deeply as he had in the car, but the mere act of having Lee's body in his mouth and tasting the blood as he lapped at the wound made his eyes roll back in his head, even as Lee's hand left his erection.

The prince barely noticed as something cool and metallic pressed to his chest, until it began to grow and slither across his skin. Gaara jerked violently in alarm, releasing Lee's groin but biting his arm harder as he quickly found himself bound by countless long metallic strings. He felt extremely vulnerable, with his knees still tucked into his chest and his arms pinned to his sides. He arched his neck back against the mattress and panted through his nose wildly, staring at Lee with wild eyes.

Gaara trembled at the feral tone in Lee's voice, claiming Gaara as his own. The look in the human's eyes was beyond anything he'd ever seen before, a seething flame that scorched Gaara's whole body as Lee examined him like he was the greatest prize in the galaxy. He felt like he was being devoured by that look alone.

Gaara finally released Lee's arm from his mouth, licking his lips as he tasted blood there, feeling himself going stir crazy as the man's taste sent another rush of hormones through his body. Gaara writhed against his bonds, making his erection wiggle from where it was standing between his legs. He had never been this vulnerable in his entire life. Nerves wrung his stomach taught, but he still didn't want to stop. He would willingly be taken like this, tied down and without any control as he was ravished. The thought of it sent fresh pulses up his weeping length, and he keened, flexing his fingers as if wanting to grab hold of his mate.

"L-Lee-" Gaara hissed, panting desperately and squirming under the man's dark gaze. He wanted Lee to stop staring and _do_ something already! "_Pleasssse-_ _Lee!_"

Pulling back his arm, Lee didn't even pay attention to the blood trickling down from the wound. He slid an arm under Gaara's bent knees and brought his hips up as he spat in his hand. Rubbing the mixed saliva and unknown to him, the chemical secreted into his mouth, to spread over his fingers, he hunched over the alien with a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. It sloped into something more of a smirk from the uncontrollable pants escaping his mouth.

"Gaara."

The low utterance of the alien's name was followed by the press of his finger against the tight ring of muscle between Gaara's cheeks. Lee groaned huskily as his finger was engulfed in velvety heat. He couldn't wait to thrust into that and make his prince cry out for him again. He was quick and efficient in preparing Gaara, simply stretching him out with his finger varying from light thrusting to wiggling.

The hand hooked under Gaara's knees found the alien's cock between his legs. Licking his lips in carnal hunger, Lee began to stroke at the same time as he pressed a second finger inside. He wanted to be inside Gaara! There was no time to fully prepare the squirming alien under him.

Gaara rattled in both warning and excitement as Lee handled him. He squirmed against his bonds and watched with wide eyes as Lee spat into and lowered his hand. The Jinchuuriki gave a long, drawn out hiss as Lee pressed his finger into him and began to move it immediately. It stung slightly, but felt more strange than anything else. Gaara panted and rattled low, trying to relax as he imagined that it was Lee's cock inside him.

The chemical mixed with Lee's spit helped dull the sting, taking away any lingering pain and helping the tight ring loosen as Lee continued to thrust and wriggle inside of him. It also added to the fire in his libido, however, making him feel as though all the nerves that Lee was touching had intensified. Every press inside him sent him squirming wildly, trembling as his bonds forced him to stay in place. He saw the look of need on Lee's face, and as badly as he wanted him, he knew he wasn't _quite_ready yet.

"Eassssy, _Lee- hah-_" Gaara started to say, only to be cut off as Lee took his cock in his large, purposeful hand. His eyes bulged and he emitted a keening shriek as his mate stroked his erection in time with the thrusting inside his body, making him all but writhe beneath the man. He needed Lee inside him, he wanted it _so_bad. But he was starting to worry about lubrication…

"L-Lee-" Gaara hissed, trying unsuccessfully not to choke on his own words. "C-come higher, let me ssssuck on you. L-let me make you wet before-" Gaara's words were cut off with a high whine as Lee pressed into him at just the right angle. He looked into Lee's face with desperate eyes, and flicked his forked tongue across his lips between pants.

Lee had to shut his eyes briefly at the pleasured shriek from Gaara but he couldn't keep them closed for long at hearing Gaara's words. A hot flush ran down his spine as he found the Jinchuuriki moving against his fingers. He was tempted to ignore Gaara's request and just drive him crazy right then and there. The raised bundle of nerves he could feel whenever he curled his fingers was already aroused and just begging to be teased mercilessly. He pressed against it again, his eyes lidding as he kneeled up.

"Yes, yes, suck me." He said, having to struggle to say anything at all. He moved to Gaara's side and took his fingers out, confident that the bonds around the alien would help him keep the position without putting too much stress on his body. Eyes quickly moving from Gaara's face to his cock, he grunted once before yanking on the taut tendrils across the other's chest and bringing him into a kneeling position.

With Gaara's hands lashed to his sides, Lee's hold on the bonds were all that kept Gaara from falling headfirst onto his lap. He stared down at Gaara, marveling at the red strands framing his face. His fingers, still slick with saliva and the chemical, brushed across the alien's face reverently. "Suck it." He said, guiding the alien's face down to his length. His cock was so hard that the veins along its shaft were visibly pulsing. The head was flushed red- even worse than Lee's face when he first saw Gaara naked. A shiver ran through Lee as he waited for that forked tongue to wrap around his aching length.

Gaara panted and squirmed as Lee pressed inside of him a few more times for good measure before pulling the Jinchuuriki to his knees. The bindings cut into his skin uncomfortably, but not enough to make him complain. Gaara panted and rattled his throat, feeling off balance and totally reliant on Lee's guiding hands. He stared at the thick, pulsing cock mere inches from his face with heavily lidded eyes, panting hot breath across the sensitive flesh.

Gaara struggled against the strings for a few seconds, trying vainly to pull his hands free. He gave up quickly, accepting that he was at the human's mercy. Feeling saliva and the mating chemical pool in his mouth with anticipation, he allowed Lee to guide his mouth down to his mate's erection. He flicked out his tongue first, lapping at the thick head. He swirled circles around it, splitting each fork of his tongue and pulling them back together across the hot flesh. But he didn't waste any more time, since lubrication was his objective. He wrapped his lips around Lee's cock, careful to keep his sharp teeth out of the way as he began to swirl and flick his tongue. He spread as much moisture as he could, differentiating between sucking and licking. It was difficult, but he barely managed to bob his head in Lee's lap. He rattled his throat lightly, sending vibrations through both their bodies.

Oh god. The heat running through his body felt like a furnace had erupted in his loins. The mixed substances was renewing the lust driving him to fuck the Jinchuuriki. Lee's free hand gripped at Gaara's hair as he rocked lightly into the warm suction of Gaara's mouth. After having seen how Gaara's tongue could wrap around his cock and slide hotly against the head, he was ready to force himself all the way inside the alien's throat. It was taking everything he had to keep from doing just that when the vibrations came.

A low needy moan resounded in his throat as he felt his length throb and spew more pre-cum into the other's waiting tongue. "Like that." He praised breathlessly, ending with a groan. "Your mouth feels goooood."

He let go of Gaara's hair, determined to make the prince squirm for him. Pushing two fingers into his mouth, he forced Gaara to bend further down his lap as he sucked and lubricated the digits. Then he began pressing against the tight entrance again, two fingers at once this time to speed up the preparations.

Gaara squirmed in Lee's grip as the human gripped his hair and rocked into his mouth. Lee wasn't pushing too deep yet, but Gaara still struggled not to gag. He swirled his tongue again, producing what felt like buckets of saliva and the mating chemical. He would have been embarrassed about drooling so heavily over Lee's cock, except that he needed the moisture for lubrication.

Gaara whined as he was praised, and something strongly salty coated his tongue. For a second, he thought Lee had come in his mouth, before he realized that it was only pre-cum. If it had been cum, Lee would have given a stronger reaction after all this build up. Gaara rattled again, trying to aim the vibrations smoothly down Lee's shaft.

Gaara's eyes bulged when he felt Lee pressed him further onto his erection and the human snaked his fingers inside the Jinchuuriki from behind. This time he did gag on the cock in his mouth, pulling back quickly, gasping and keening. The two fingers were stretching him, and it was starting to feel more like Lee's erection pressing into his body. Gaara darted forward again and took Lee into his mouth with a renewed vigor, rattling thickly as he did.

"Haa- ahhh...Gaara. _Prince_-" Lee's hips were rocking faster into Gaara's mouth, loving the strange rattling that sent vibrations down his cock. He'd never be satisfied with mere purrs after this! Thrusting his fingers deeper inside the alien's ass, he rubbed and stroked his inner walls, hissing at how tight it became when Gaara gagged on him.

His arm was starting to tingle from Gaara's weight and the continued flex it took to keep him from falling over. With a groan, he twisted to his side and sat on the bed so that he could see the prince from the side. A harsh breath escaped his lips at the sight of Gaara- bent down and helpless but eagerly taking in the dick thrusting into his mouth. He didn't look so _princely_with drool and pre-cum pooling from his pouty lips just from sucking cock.

"You look like you cannot wait until I am inside you." A pleased rumble reverberated in his chest, matching the dark pools of his eyes filled with lust. Lee adjusted his hold on the binds and raised his torso at an incline. Years of intense strength training had given him a strong set of muscles that supported him with ease now. He pressed a third finger against Gaara's entrance while placing a chaste kiss on the smooth curve of his shoulder. "...Soon my prince."

He pushed the finger inside at the same time as he leaned up and bit at Gaara's ear, lifting his hips up sharply to bury himself in Gaara's mouth. His other fingers sought out the pleasure spot- _prostate_, his mind supplied -that would help Gaara loosen up even more.

Gaara squirmed as he continued to bob his head in Lee's lap, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration so he wouldn't gag every time Lee thrust deeply. He paused briefly to pant as Lee readjusted himself, and then continued to lap and suck at the throbbing head. He rattled and dug one fork of his tongue into the slit while the other lapped wet half circles.

He listened to Lee's lusty, husky voice with twitching ears. His mate's words seemed so loud, but their meaning seemed so far away that it barely registered with his brain.

Gaara's eyes widened as Lee suddenly thrust deep into his throat and further stretched his entrance. He struggled to both gag and keen at the same time as dueling urges overcame him. What emerged was a choked whimpering sound as he trembled violently in Lee's hold. Gaara squirmed and struggled with difficulty until he finally managed to pull himself off Lee's cock and press his face into the man's thighs. His whole face was drenched in sweat, and around his mouth was smeared with pre-cum and the chemical-saliva mixture.

"_Lee… pleasssse…_" Gaara panted heavily, hardly able to catch his breath enough to hiss his words as Lee continued to finger him and abuse his pleasure spot ruthlessly. "I want… I can't… _pleasssse-_" Gaara keened again and looked up at Lee with wide, nearly completely white eyes as he pleaded.

The pure need visible in Gaara's face stirred the darkness in Lee, the part that made him fit to be an agent who had to carry out his job whether it involved hunting down runaway aliens to 'taking care' of those who caused harm to humans. The part of him that may not enjoy hurting other but did not hesitate if it was necessary. It reveled in the absolute obedience Gaara was showing right now.

He relaxed his hold on the binds, letting Gaara rest against his thigh as he spread all three fingers wide to fully stretch the alien's hole. "You are ready." He murmured, smoothing down Gaara's hair and ears as if he was petting an animal. Those soft ears just begged to be fondled.

Lee exhaled deeply before sliding all three fingers out slowly and pushing Gaara onto his back. It would relieve the feeling of those tendrils digging into his skin. Moving in between the Jinchuuriki's legs, he supported his torso with one arm and guided his aching length to the tight hole between the alien's cheeks.

"Remember that you begged for this." He growled before pressing the head against the entrance and gasping as it began to part for him.

Gaara breathed a rattling gasp as Lee repositioned him onto his back. Some of the strain from his bonds was lifted, though he was still hyper aware of the fact that he couldn't move for himself. He struggled to pull his arms free so that he could clutch his mate as Lee crawled between his legs, but it was futile. He stopped wriggling and tried to relax as Lee lifted his lower body and moved forward.

"Yessss, yessss-" Gaara answered, only to be cut off as his mate began to press inside him. He gasped and hissed as he felt the pressure of Lee's body stretching the ring of muscles. It hurt, making his eyes water as violent trembles wracked his entire frame. The pain was sharp at first, but quickly converted to a strong ache as Lee continued to press inside.

"Lee- _hah- Lee…_!" Gaara keened helplessly. He rattled breathlessly as Lee's lower body came flush with his. It still hurt, a burning ache, but the chemical was already starting to help. Gaara's erection was aching almost as badly as his entrance, and he found himself squirming against his bonds yet again, grasping only the blankets beneath him.

"Shh..." Lee moved his hand to stroke Gaara's thighs and stomach once he'd push in the head. He continued to press forward, knowing that to stop meant having to do everything all over again. When he was half-way in, he took hold of Gaara's cock and began to stroke it, up and down, rubbing the tip of his pointer finger against the slit while his thumb massaged the vein running under the shaft. It was a good thing the Jinchuuriki's anatomy closely resembled a human's.

Panting, he leaned over and began to plant kisses along Gaara's chest above the binds, licking at the curves of muscle and the sharp jut of Gaara's collarbone in hopes of distracting his lover from the pain with each inch he pushed inside.

Gaara's vision went hazy when Lee's strong hand finally touched his erection. He arched his neck and hissed as the pleasure warred with the pain, pleasure slowly becoming stronger. He clicked his tongue compulsively, chanting nonsense in his own dialect as Lee continued to press inside. The pressure was become stronger, the ache became more real, but Lee continued to satisfy the alien's needs as well as his own.

Gaara jolted suddenly as Lee began to kiss and lick his chest. That felt [i]_so_[/i] good, such a gentle caress in the midst of such passion, not to mention that area had always been sensitive. Gaara rattled-purred thickly in his throat and tilted his chin up to give Lee more room to move. Every touch of the human's mouth to his skin was a warm, tender caress that went much deeper than just his body. His tail bristled heavily between his legs, and he tried vainly to stop wriggling and relax.

Eyes sliding up, Lee marveled at how different Gaara's skin tone looked like up close. Even in his drug-induced state, he could appreciate how attractive the alien was and not just sexually so. The blue tinge made his skin seem even paler but it was a nice contrast to the red of his hair. Groaning as he finally felt his hips meet Gaara's, he held in place for a moment, just kissing his way up Gaara's throat until he could press small light kisses on the prince's lips.

With their bodies joined like this, it felt like the flame burning in him had erupted into a wildfire raging from one body to the next. It was also driving him mad as the ache in his cock was stoked and relieved in intervals whenever he felt Gaara's body move around him. Catching Gaara's lower lip between his teeth, he began to suck on that stretch of flesh as he balanced himself on his knees alone and slid a hand down the alien's body. His fingers encountered a raised nub in between the binds, sparking a rush of desire in him as he flicked it. Would the Jinchuuriki's nipples be just as sensitive as a human's?

Keeping his eyes open, he began to rub and pinch the raised nub mercilessly, still stroking Gaara's cock as he began to slide out.

Gaara returned Lee's light kisses as best he could, sliding his eyes shut as he reveled in the sensations that coursed through his body. He'd never thought that there existed a person throughout the entire galaxy who could affect him this way. He didn't feel like himself anymore. Gaara had always been a calm, stoic person who _always_had control of himself and his reactions. And yet, here he was, bound in metallic wires as a man of another species pressed inside his body, and he was pleading for more with nearly every other breath.

Gaara's eyes slid open again as Lee became more forceful, taking his lip between his thankfully dull human teeth. Lee's expression was one of a man lost entirely to his merciless desires. His dark hair was mussed and drenched in sweat, and Gaara felt like he was looking into the sun when their eyes met.

The Jinchuuriki jolted and let out a soft, pitiful shriek as his nipple was fondled and Lee began to slide out of his body. The mating chemical had worked its magic, and now Gaara could only feel a very small sting below layers and layers of heat and electricity. Lee's hands on Gaara's cock and nipple left his nerves aching and needy. Gaara darted his tongue out of his mouth to trace the seam where Lee's teeth met his lip, and attempted to rock his hips despite the bonds holding him in place.

Lee's heart began to pound in his chest, echoed by the drumming in his ears as their eyes met. This beautiful, needy creature whom he didn't even know a thing about was entirely _his_in this moment. He raked his teeth over Gaara's lips before kissing him hard, moaning as he pressed the blunt edge of his nail against the nipple between his fingers and slid in all the way with an erotic wet smack. His balls slapped against Gaara's ass cheeks, almost making him come right then and there from the overwhelming sensations.

He wanted to make him cum. He wanted Gaara screaming his name and writhing around him. He wanted him begging to be fucked over and over.

Abruptly ending their kiss, he pressed his cheek against Gaara's face and whispered in his ear, "Do not hold back anymore." The same words the alien had told him before.

Their bodies still joined, he arched his back until he could take Gaara's nipple between his lips, licking and sucking until it was peaked while he simultaneously stroked Gaara's cock and tail in opposite directions. One hand would slide down at the base of the furred tail while the other gripped the alien's throbbing length and squeezed up.

Gaara whined as Lee became more brutal with his nipple, and then choked on his own voice as Lee thrust inside him, sending heavy shudders throughout his body as he was wracked by pleasure. He tried to return the human's kiss, but he couldn't seem to control his body. He strained fiercely against the wires, but he still couldn't free himself to clutch his lover.

"L-Lee!" Gaara forced out desperately. Then his white eyes bulged and his body arched as Lee stroked his tail and cock, sending a sharp pleasure tearing through his core. He strained so hard against his bonds that the wire cut brutally into his skin as he came between their bodies, still shrieking desperately. A long, white spurt of cum stained the shirt, tie, and coat Lee still wore as the pleasure left Gaara a trembling, gasping mess.

"HAAAAH!" Lee tore his lips away from the nipple he was sucking as he felt Gaara spasm wildly around him, his own cry of pleasure mingling with the high pitched shriek his lover was emitting. His hair flew around his head as he shook it, teeth gritting as an orgasm was wrenched from him and sent him spilling his seed inside the other man. Gaara's passage was now hot and slick with his cum coating his walls. But even after coming, Lee's cock had begun to harden almost immediately as his blood continued to pump with the mating chemical.

His eyes wide and unseeing, he let go of both Gaara's cock and tail and fastened his hands on the alien's hips. Fingers digging into the soft flesh, he began to thrust deeply inside his lover, beginning a steady rhythm as he pounded into the body beneath him. Whatever coherence had been present earlier was now completely gone as the only thing on his mind was to make Gaara cum again and have him squeezing his cock like that.

Gaara's eyes slid closed and his mouth fell slack as Lee continued to thrust powerfully into his body. His cock had barely begun to soften before Lee's essence sent his hormones raging again and made him just as hard as before. He tried to keen breathlessly, but he seemed to have lost his already weak voice with that final shriek of passion. He gasped and panted, rattling hoarsely when Lee struck his prostate and set his whole body aflame with elated trembles.

Lee's fingertips dug into Gaara's hips, giving the Jinchuuriki something to ground him to what little symbolism of reality he still had left. He opened his eyes and rattled again as he beheld Lee's brows twisted, his eyes blind to the world around him, his lips trembling as he grunted and moaned, and the beads of sweat falling down his skin and soaking into the collar of his suit top. Gaara's fingers flexed as he longed to reach out and touch the human's hot, flushed skin.

It was almost impossible to believe how Lee's hormones continued to rage even after cumming once already. Lee let out a long moan as he slid in all the way and ground upwards, aiming for that place that had Gaara rattling so much. As foreign as the sounds were, he knew now that they were Gaara's unique signals for pleasure.

Swallowing thickly, he lowered his body flush against Gaara's, letting his hips snap forward and back automatically into the warm heat as he pressed his forehead against Gaara's. He wasn't aware of the binds digging into Gaara's skin, or the Jinchuuriki's fingers flexing against the bedsheets. Staring into those now purely white eyes, he felt lost to the onslaught of pleasure wracking his senses.

"Gaa...raaa..." He choked out between thrusts, the heat of his extra layers of clothes making him sweat even more. "Feel...good...too much...I ca-cannot stop...!" He moaned against the other's lips.

Gaara stopped breathing as Lee ground against his prostate, and began gasping desperately as Lee pressed his sweaty forehead to Gaara's. Every thrust felt like jolts of electricity were coursing through his veins. The heat of the body on top of his was overwhelming, to the point he actually believe he might combust from the intensity of the flames.

"_Don't sssstop, don't sssstop-_" Gaara mouthed against Lee's lips, unable to speak the words out loud. Lee's dark eyes bore into his, making the Jinchuuriki feel as though nothing else in the galaxy existed apart from this building, aching moment between them. But even as the intensity grew and the pleasure seemed endless, Gaara grew more and more desperate to actually _hold_Lee's body close to his, clutch and pull his hair, wrap his legs around the man's waist and give as much as he got.

"_Pleasssse, Lee-_" Gaara rasped hoarsely, clutching the blankets beneath him tighter as the human continued to thrust. "L-let me loosssse-_ I want- I need to f-feel you! _I want to clutch you all over- _p-pleasssse….!_"

How could Lee refuse when Gaara pleaded for it? He didn't stop thrusting into the willing body beneath his as he slid a hand between their chests and pressed hard around the metal ball. The tiny grooves around it registered his DNA and began to unwind around Gaara. He waited for all of the tendrils to withdraw back inside the ball before throwing it somewhere to the side.

An excited groan passed his lips as he eagerly ran his hand over the pale chest that had been hidden by the binds, making sure not to miss the peaked nipples. There were dark marks there from the tight hold the metal had on the prince. Lee leaned back slightly to stare at them, his hips grounding into Gaara's again and again despite it. '_Beautiful'_. What would normally have made him cry out in guilt and alarm, the marks only made him want to taste the saturated flesh and see if they made Gaara even more receptive to his touch.

"Move for me." He said, hands moving back to the prince's hips and holding himself in place.

Gaara exhaled in a whoosh as the metal tendrils slid free from his body and he could finally move. His legs automatically spread wider as Lee ground into him, making him reach with one hand to clutch the headboard behind him, the other moving to pull his own hair as he hissed.

Gaara eagerly clutched Lee's waist between his legs and began to rock his body, still penetrated by Lee's pulsing cock. He thrust himself as deeply as he could, making the bed rock with his movements. But that quickly proved not enough for the Jinchuuriki. He needed to feel [i]_more_[/i]! He needed the human harder, deeper! He wanted Lee's body so strongly inside his that they would never be able to separate again. He needed _more_!

Finally able to assume some sense of control, Gaara struggled briefly to push Lee back until he was sitting up in the man's lap. Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee's clothed shoulders and began to rock up and down quickly, plunging more deeply onto Lee's cock than he had yet. He felt like he was going to combust with the force of their actions as a new wave of sensations penetrated his body.

The single thrust back Gaara made to impale himself on his cock had Lee growling in pleasure from both the physical contact and the satisfaction of having Gaara want this so much to fuck himself on Lee. When the alien began to push him back though, he'd wrapped his arms around the other's waist and groaned as their position shifted.

Now looking up at the prince's, his face scrunched up in pleasure, brow knitted together and his flushed skin damp with sweat. His hands aided Gaara as he rode his cock hard and fast, quickly letting the heat rise up his length again.

One hand gripping Gaara's hair from behind, he forced the alien's head back and fastened his lips around his throat, sucking at the heated skin and tasting the beads of sweat that had fallen onto Gaara's body from his own. He couldn't help but enjoy how much he was tainting the alien- Gaara's ass already filled once with his cum, his mouth previously stretched wide and pooling at the edges with pre-cum and saliva, and now the Jinchuuriki taking him in over and over like he never wanted it to end.

He squeezed one of Gaara's cheeks, fingering the stretch of his muscle around his cock before sliding his fingers up to stroke through his sensitive tail.

Gaara's throat rattled heavily as Lee clutched his hair and planted kisses on his heated skin. Even as he was finally allowed to move, it felt right that Lee was still dominate, still calling the shots as he held Gaara's head back and kissing his body fiercely.

Gaara gave a breathless keen of need as Lee's hands slid down his ass, briefly caressing the sensitive skin so close to where the human's cock penetrated him, and inched closer to his thickly bristled tail. Gaara's ears flattened into his hair and he thrust harder yet as his tail was petted and the fur was ruffled.

His sharp pleasure was building again, nearly choking him with the intensity of it. Gaara was getting _so_close, and it wasn't going to take much more. Frantically, Gaara gripped Lee's shoulder in one hand and lowered the other to his heavily weeping cock. He began to quickly stroke and squeeze himself, barely managing to keep it in time with his thrusts down onto Lee's body.

Lee's fingers slid through the soft furs of Gaara's tail to scratch at the skin underneath while he rubbed the base of it with his thumb. He loved how it moved in his hand, and how Gaara reacted every time he touched it. The alien's body was a strange place to explore sexually, but one that Lee enjoyed very much. He had to wonder what else could make Gaara shriek loudly.

Taking a stretch of skin between his teeth, Lee began to suckle and nibble on it, pushing Gaara's neck closer to his mouth with a moan as he felt the other speed up. The smell of sex was settling over the room and making him feel heady combined with the heat.

It didn't take long for him to notice Gaara's hand stroking the alien's own cock. With a growl, he gripped Gaara's tail tight and stroked it all the way up to the end at the same time using what little leverage he had to thrust up.

Gaara went rigid as he came for the second time, again spewing cum all over Lee's suit. His whole body thrummed almost violently as he emitted a choked rasp, trying to shriek but unable to make his sore voice work. The muscles around Lee's cock clenched and unclenched as Gaara came down from his high, still stroking himself as his body started to sway. He felt so dizzy, so [i]_good_[/i], and so overwhelmed that he couldn't have thought straight if his very life depended on it.

Gaara let his weight fall forward and he wrapped his arms around Lee's shoulders once again, clutching at the back of his lover's coat with trembling hands. He clicked twice in his own language, thanking Lee breathlessly.

Lee's suit was covered in strands of Gaara's cum, the fabric saturated in the alien's essence. Lee shuddered in place as Gaara's body tightened and released around him in a maddening cycle, prompting him to widen his mouth and bite down on Gaara's shoulder. While Gaara had fallen forward and wrapped himself around Lee, the human groaned as his cock continued to throb.

With Gaara's arms around him, he simply moved his hands back to Gaara's hips and began to lift him up and down, forcing the alien to move in his lap once more regardless of the satiated mess Gaara was. His cock pounded into the alien's prostate inside with every thrust as Lee kept the same angle.

Gaara winced as Lee's teeth bit into his skin, but didn't fight him. He allowed the human to lift and lower his hips, first believing that Lee just needed to find his own release. But as Lee continued to thrust into Gaara's pleasure spot, the alien couldn't help squirming and shaking as his softening cock was brought back to attention. Gaara panted desperately, hissing as his body rubbed against the fabric of Lee's suit, drenched in sweat and cum. He could feel his tail lifting of its own accord, the fur bristling.

Gaara pressed his lips to Lee's cheek, mouthing nonsense as he tried vainly to regain coherency over his actions. As Lee still continued to press inside his body, thrusting over and over again, Gaara began to move his hips on his own. He slid one hand up Lee's back until he was clutching the man's mussed, dark locks. He reached his other hand down until he was gripping Lee's thick wrist where the man was still guiding the Jinchuuriki's hips.

Gaara threw his head back with a shudder, hissing softly. After coming twice already, this pleasure wasn't the same as before. It wasn't quite as urgent, more like a slow and gradual build up to something better, like the plot of a novel before the story reached its climax, despite the speed of their movement.

The hold Lee had on Gaara's shoulder only tightened as he felt Gaara begin to move again. Everything around him had begun to blur into one endless moment of pleasure with their mixed scents wafting in the air and the continuous sound of skin slapping against skin ringing in his ears.

It didn't take long before Lee felt his balls tighten and the base of his length throb wildly. A muffled cry erupted from his throat and reverberated against the prince's skin as he shot a thick wad of cum inside him, legs trembling as his cock was milked by Gaara's walls.

Prying his jaws away from Gaara's abused skin, he took in several mouthfuls of air. His eyes locked onto Gaara's face, still dark, still filled with desire even after coming twice, before his gaze slid down the other's glistening body, licking his lips as he saw that the alien had grown hard again. Hands picked up Gaara by his sides, he was gentle this time in moving his lover to lie back on the bed.

He pulled out of the other's body with a rush of cum quickly pooling out from the stretched hole. And even as he did, his length had bounced back up as if nothing had happened. Any other man would have collapsed already, but Lee's body was used to constant strain not to mention that it was jacked up on Gaara's mating chemical. By this time, Lee didn't even question how he was managing to grow hard.

Gaara gasped and arched as Lee came inside him, feeling how his lover's cock throbbed and his body tensed. The human's teeth seemed to clench the skin of his shoulder painfully before he finally let go. Gaara tried vainly to calm his breathing as Lee lowered him onto his back with extremely gentle hands. The Jinchuuriki squirmed as the human pulled out, wrinkling his nose as Lee's slick, warm cum pooled out immediately after, dirtying the fur of his tail. It made him feel dirty, taken, owned, and so satisfied that he would do it over and over again any day that Lee was willing.

"Hrhhhgn..." Lee groaned. Gaara looked so good, so edible like a sci-fi fanatic's wet dream with his body a darker shade of blue than it had been before. '_He is flushed_'. Lee thought with a rush of pride while stroking himself to relieve the heat coiled at the head of his length. Unlike earlier, his body didn't burn as hotly. There was only a delicious friction running up and down his length and around his balls.

He raised one finger and twirled it. "On all fours." He rasped hoarsely. Later, when he'd regained his senses, he would be mortified by how arrogant he was being, ordering a prince around like this. But right now, he didn't think Gaara cared.

Gaara looked up hesitantly at his lover, worried for a moment that Lee was finished and Gaara would have to deal with his newest erection alone. But Lee's hoarse order had him rattling thickly, nodding his head jerkily in agreement. He paused for just a second before rolling his tired body onto his front, and then climbing onto his knees with shaky limbs and lifted his tail in the air. Gaara looked back over his shoulder at Lee expectantly, excitement resurfacing as he prepared for this new position.

Lee's cock twitched in arousal as Gaara got on all fours and bared his ass to him. Like this he could see the sweet curve of his bottom, and the cum dripping out from his hole and down the bulb of his balls. He placed his hands on the round cheeks and parted them, eyes widening at the slick passage filled with his essence. Looking up to meet Gaara's gaze, he licked his lips and knelt down to lap at the stretched skin, almost as if he were soothing away any aches the alien felt from their hard fucking earlier.

He didn't stay long in that position but took his time to slide his hands along the Jinchuuriki's legs and thighs, ending with a loud clap as his hands cupped and released Gaara's ass. "Ready?" He purred, kneeling up and positioning himself again.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock as he watched Lee's face disappear between his cheeks, below his raised tail. Then as he felt Lee's warm tongue flick across his aching entrance, he couldn't help ducking his head and rasping harshly, trying to keen weakly in pleasure. The unbelievably gentle way Lee was touching him made his body feel so much warmer, but without the violent heat from before. This warmth was a kind caress, and it soothed his tight trembling into something softer, prompting him to relax. There was no need to be frantic and desperate; Lee would take care of him.

"_Yessss_…" Gaara whispered, jolting and shivering in pleasure as Lee groped his ass tightly. "I'm ready. Pleasssse take me…."

He looked back over his shoulder again as Lee lined himself up. He wriggled his hips invitingly and raising his tail higher.

The wriggle of Gaara's hips had Lee's eyes scrunching shut with a pleased grunt. Earlier, he'd wanted to take that primal nature in Gaara and tame it, harness it and make it obey him. The prince had been more obedient and needy than he'd expected and deserved to be rewarded for his efforts. Right now he simply wanted to wring out every bit of pleasure he could from his lover, both for Gaara and for himself.

His body slid over Gaara's as he pressed his cock into that warm heat, hands wrapping around the prince's waist and his chest against his back. One smooth thrust was all it took to sheathe himself inside Gaara again, his pelvis lightly hitting Gaara's ass and making the cheeks bounce. Lee was about to start thrusting when something tickled his nose and lips, making him wrinkle his nosebridge comically. Gaara's thick red tail, now matted by cum and sweat, was in the way. He ground against Gaara's hips in slow circles as he thought of what to do to that sensitive appendage.

_Ahh...yes_. He knew what to do. Taking the end of the tail between his lips, he hummed deeply in his mouth which sent light vibrations running through the fur as he pulled back and slammed his hips against the other's.

Gaara gasped as Lee thrust smoothly inside his body, gliding over his pleasure spot and stretching his entrance once again. Gaara rattled as Lee ground into him, reveling in the thick feel of having the human inside his body. Lee was deeper than ever in this position, sending small waves of aching pleasure down his thighs, coiling in his stomach, and ricocheting up and down his cock.

Gaara's eyes bulged and his head snapped back in elated shock as Lee began to manipulate his tail. The human thrust inside the Jinchuuriki's body sharply, making Gaara's whole body feel like he was going to shatter, and the pieces were being ground into dust by the power of the vibrations that bounced up and down his tail.

The alien choked loudly, throwing one hand in front of him to brace against the headboard as Lee began to thrust inside over and over, still playing with Gaara's sensitive tail. Gaara shook his head quickly and pushed back into Lee's thrusts, hissing and urging his lover deeper.

Lee met every thrust back Gaara made but he didn't speed up, just keeping a steady rhythm where he could push in all the way to the hilt of his cock. He moaned with the tail still between his lips as he felt the head of his length press against Gaara's inner walls, and judging from Gaara's keens, against his prostate.

The arms wrapped around the Jinchuuriki's waist began to explore Gaara's body with Lee taking hold of his cock in one hand and the other roving up and down the alien's chest. He was being so very careful with his lover this time, just stroking and petting in time with his thrusts, and making sure to maximize the pleasure Gaara was feeling and just enjoying the feeling of being joined. Tension was growing between them, joining the heady feeling Lee had as he claimed what his drug-muddled mind believed was his.

Pressing against Gaara's back, Lee trapped the alien's tail between their chests and let go of it so he could kiss along the other's shoulders and the curves along his back. "Gaara." He mouthed over and over, loving how the name rolled on his tongue. "My Gaara."

Gaara's eyes were wide, but he was blind to the world as he continued to push back onto his mate. Lee's hands were so warm, so strong, so gentle, and made him feel overwhelmed with the tenderness of it. The shock of electrifying touches between the two of them had given way for a constant pulsing pleasure. It felt so good! Their passionate, rough embraces before had been just what Gaara had wanted. It had left him feeling tired nearly to the bone, satisfied, and ecstatic with the world. But this… this sensual, tender thing between them now was utterly amazing. Every moment this continued was absolute bliss. The pleasure between their bodies was building with every press deep inside his body and caress of Lee's warm hands on Gaara's sensitive skin and tail. Gaara hissed and shook his head, his eyes watering as Lee stroked his cock purposefully.

Gaara arched as Lee's lips pressed to his back, rasping his sore throat as his trembles started up again. He couldn't hear what Lee was saying to him, but he could tell by the feel of the man's lips and the small puffs of air across his skin that it was something that would take his breath away.

This time around, Lee wouldn't be able to last that long. He continued to kiss at Gaara's back, nibbling and sucking alternately on the Jinchuuriki's skin while stroking and rubbing everywhere he could reach. With the prince's body trembling under him, it was already too much pleasure just thrusting into it.

Rubbing his chin against the curve of Gaara's shoulder, Lee began to speed up his movement just a little bit. Just enough so that the slow friction of his length inside Gaara turned into smooth thrusts that pounded into the other's exhausted body. The heat in his loins had begun to fan out again, coiling in his groin and making his balls tighten every time their hips met. He wanted the alien to come one last time! To prove that it was really his touch that drove Gaara wild earlier.

Soon he was clutching Gaara against him and pumping his cock quickly, squeezing at the head and at the base between strokes. "Gaa...ra!" He groaned, "Come!...Come for me!"

Gaara's rough panting turned to choked gasps as Lee began to thrust subtly harder, and the grip around his erection became more forceful. The pleasure was growing to unbearable heights, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it for much longer. Already he could feel himself on the edge, keeling closer and closer to his release.

Gaara could feel Lee's chin on his shoulder, and couldn't help turning his face to press his cheek against the human's sweaty forehead. He furrowed his naked brows and his mouth fell slack as he listened to Lee's trembling voice. Everything around him was disappearing aside from this one moment, this one other person. Gaara couldn't see straight, and all he could feel was Lee's body inside his and Lee's hands crawling all over his skin.

"L-Lee-" Gaara whispered hoarsely, desperately, but he forgot what he was going to say as the pressure between them built to be too much. Arching his body into Lee's grip, Gaara shuddered heavily and came for the third time that night. The intensity from their kinder embrace narrowed until it exploded from his groin, shooting pleasure like fireworks throughout every nerve in his body. His breath whooshed free of his lungs softly in satisfaction and Gaara fell forward until his face hit the pillow before him, and his arms fell limp. His ass was still in the air, and Lee was still inside him as his body turned to jello.

Lee loved it, how Gaara could only whisper his name hoarsely when he was shrieking and rattling it earlier. Just hearing his lover speak was enough to make him give quick staccato thrusts to bring the alien over the edge, determined to shatter the other's mind and body in pleasure. It didn't take long for him to feel the cock in his hand bulge and throb as Gaara came in his hand and onto the sheets below them, his ass squeezing and sucking on his length as if the Jinchuuriki couldn't have enough of his cock.

He didn't stop thrusting, shutting his eyes tight and riding out Gaara's orgasm until he ploughed in all the way and cried out. His voice broke in the middle of it, a sure sign that he would be as hoarse as Gaara after this, through probably not as much as the Jinchuuriki.

As Gaara's torso slid down onto the bed, he propped himself upon the alien's hips and groaned in satisfaction, licking the hand that was covered in Gaara's cum. His eyes were still wide and dark, but the heat had receded from his body, just leaving a warm afterglow that ran from his toes and all the way up to his flushed face. He stroked Gaara's back, murmuring almost incoherently, "Good...good Gaara...my Gaara...". He pulled out slowly and pressed two fingers against the alien's ass, panting as he watched his cum drip out. The only thing his mind could still process right now was how good Gaara looked drenched in sweat and his cum, lying utterly boneless on the bed.

Lee's nose twitched as he took a deep breath. There was no doubt that the other would have his scent all over him for days. He crawled next to Gaara's side and rolled the alien against him. Kissing and petting Gaara's hair, face and ears, he wrapped his arms protectively around him as something inside him prompted him to stay alert for a few more minutes. In case anything would harm his mate.

Gaara had gasped breathlessly as he felt Lee come inside him, but couldn't move to respond in anyway. He was so tired, his body felt like he'd been running for days without eating or drinking, but with a heavy feeling of satisfaction that he was sure would linger for weeks. Lee's hands on his body and throaty murmurs were like lullabies as he felt himself drifting into an exhausted sleep. Even when Lee pressed his fingers to his sore entrance, he felt himself only twitching weakly in response.

Gaara sighed contentedly as Lee rolled him into the human's embrace, and somehow managed to summon enough energy to snuggle closer as they spooned. The Jinchuuriki murmured softly, his throat creating something closer to a purr than the snake-like rattles from before. He felt so content, so safe... Lee would take care of him. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>The worms perked their antennae outside the Suna prince's door, shushing each other and pushing to get closer.<p>

"I think they're done now." One said, chuckling lecherously and taking a step back.

"How long were they in there for, five hours?" Another asked, looking mildly impressed.

"No, more like three or four. Enough time for us to go through three bags of popcorn." Corrected a worm at the back of the small group. He crumbled the snack bag in his hand and tossed it down the hall. "Do you think agent L killed him? He was screaming a lot before, but toward the end it was almost dead silence."

"Naw, probably just killed the prince's voice." Said the first again, shaking his head with a perverted grin. "Jinchuuriki don't usually vocalize, this was probably too much for him."

"Delicate little flower." Snorted another worm, giggling mockingly. "Too bad L got here before me. If I'd known the prince was horny, I could have shown him an even better time."

"Once you go worm, that's what you'll yearn!" they all chanted together, then burst into a fit of impish cackles as they walked away from the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry N, haven't seen him pass by here." The researcher shrugged as she hurried off to the labs.

The twitch in Agent N's mouth began again as he rubbed at his temple and headed on towards the lounge area in hopes of finding his partner. He'd already checked the medical bay where they said they'd released L hours ago, and near Chief Zed's office where L had last been seen. After what happened- _almost _happened in the car, he'd had the files on H-4u brought up once more to see if it could be transferred through saliva. He was sure the Sunan prince had kissed Lee, and that the kiss had sparked whatever bout of libidinal Passion between them.

N's frown deepened as he realized he'd capitalized a word in his thoughts. He was in no position to question fate, but for what purpose was he assigned with someone whose normal vocabulary included 'Youth', 'Passion', and that phrase 'Springtime of our Youth'?

In any case, the files hadn't mentioned anything about how the drug could be passed on since people usually ingested H-4u-laced medicine. Gaara hadn't been examined completely of course. Their alien specialists had wanted him free of the chemical before they took blood samples since the ones they took held an alarming amount of the base chemical in the drug. Those smugglers must have been pumping him with it for days!

N paused at the door to the lounge when all he saw were some worms relaxing with giant mugs of coffee in hand. _Where the hell was Agent L?_

"Hey N!"

"N, hey!" The worms chorused twice. After three years in the MIB, N had stopped growing queasy at the sight of the worms. He was actually deathly afraid of cockroaches and anything with antennae and spindly limbs had his flesh crawling and his stomach cramping up. The worms thankfully didn't have carapaces.

"Have you seen L?" He questioned them, shaking his head as one offered him a mug of coffee.

"Oh him?" One worm snorted and began to chuckle. "Don't worry, he's in good hands."

"Royal hands." Another piped up.

"Pfft what does needs hands for when he had this?" N's pale eyes dilated in silent horror as all of the worms began to hip thrust. The worms laughed and slapped each other on the back.

N felt his stomach begin to churn. "Where is he now?"

"He's still in there with the prince! Hey, want the dirty details? We heard most of it!"

"No." Turning around, N calmly walked out the lounge ignoring the calls of 'spoilsport' and 'when's the last time you got laid'. He was never going to get the image of those hip thrusts out of his mind. It was like they were burned to memory the moment his eyes saw them.

Once he was out, he hurried to the guest ward in hopes that L hadn't done anything to cause war between Earth and Suna.

* * *

><p>It was dark where he was. But warm and filled with the scent of safety, familiarity, and the one he needed to protect. A pleased vibration rang in the darkness as he took another breath.<p>

Suddenly, ripples of sound began to disrupt the peaceful lull he was in, pushing him up towards the surface of consciousness despite his attempts to fight it, to sink back into that place where he knew was _right_. Tension began to fill his wakening body, everything coming in a rush as he was soon bombarded in all his senses.

Round black eyes snapped open only to shut tightly again as Agent L was temporarily blinded by the flickering light. The rooms were built to shut all the lights once it registered the occupants were asleep and turned them on again at the first sign of movement. L groaned low as his body began to ache nearly everywhere, even in places he usually didn't ache! When he tried to move his arms, he found that they were heavy as if laden with something; something warm and furred, and smelling so deliciously _his_-

"L! I know you're in there." The pounding came again, this time his mind registering that it was from a fist rapping on the door.

L just growled and pulled the limp body in his arms closer, burying his face in the red hair and nuzzling the furred ears. Who was this who tried to interrupt his time with his mate?

Gaara hissed as a loud banging jolted him awake. He had the urge to strangle whoever had the gall to disturb the prince while he was resting, but was too tired to move. He felt somewhat mollified at the loud intrusion when Lee pulled him closer however. His ears twitched as Lee nosed them affectionately. It felt so warm curled up to his mate under the blankets; it reminded him of home in this strange, colder world.

Gaara began to sit up, curling his tail around his body, but winced and hissed again as he felt an extremely strong ache deep inside himself. That really hurt! It was like he'd sat on a long, red hot poker before he went to bed. Perhaps he and Lee should have taken it a bit easier for the first time Gaara allowed someone to penetrate him. Even as this thought crossed his mind however, he knew he wouldn't have changed a single thing about their previous night.

Gaara reached his hand up and ran his fingers idly through Lee's mussed, dirty hair. He tried to ignore the banging and yelling outside, but it was getting on his nerves.

"Open this door before I override the security lock."

Leaning into the fingers running through his hair, L sighed and kissed whatever part of his mate he could. The voice calling for him was N's voice, he remembered. His stuck-up partner... No, that wasn't right. N was his friend! A trusted colleague in this continuous mission to keep Earth safe! But why was he so incised? Was there a rogue alien on the loose? Another body-possessing Bug like the one fought by his predecessors?

He began to stir as his work called to him. He hated to leave his mate like this, but the world called to be protected. Mate... his mate... L's brows furrowed as he blinked open his eyes and tried to see through the dancing purple and green spots flickering in his vision. Beside him, his mate's beautiful blue-tinged body was curled up against him, his red locks framing his face. At the same time, satisfaction hummed in L's mind as he saw the cum covering his lover's body while his chest began to constrict in panic.

His mate...no, no, no! This was...he turned up with a blank until he saw the matted ears and tail. Eyes widening, he let out a choked breath as he stared at a cum covered Prince Gaara of Suna. Whom he'd fucked. Thrice.

His face rapidly turned a dark shade of red as he quickly backed away only to flail as his body tumbled off the edge of the bed. He stared up at the ceiling as his body began to protest in pain. He'd violated, taken advantage of, oh no...did he _rape _the prince? Images of Gaara begging him and keening, writhing under him, shrieking in pleasure, ran through his mind and still L felt like a stone had sunk to the bottom of his stomach. And to top it all off, his suit was ruined and his lower body felt like it had one big bruise.

Gaara jolted as his lover's body jerked away from him, rousing the prince from his peaceful state of half awareness. He jolted again as he heard his mate's body fall to the floor with a loud thump. Gaara lifted his head and frowned unhappily in the general direction L had darted off to, blinking his sleepy eyes slowly.

"...That's it." N said from outside. There was a beeping sound as N began to override the security lock using a portable hacking device.

"N! Please do not come in!" L finally called out, finding his raspy voice amidst all the panic seeping in him. "I...I will just need to find my pants."

There was silence behind the door before N said sharply. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Lee?" Gaara tried to say, but was cut off by a hoarse cough. Now that Gaara was waking further, he was noticing other aches and pains besides where L had been inside him. His voice was extremely sore, like he'd been screaming for hours. Which... he actually had. There were bruises all over his body, from L's strong hands and the wires that had bound him through his first release. His whole body felt like one giant, pulsing throb. But, on top of all this was an extreme sense of satisfaction and a heavy relaxation deep in his muscles.

Gaara idly lifted one of his arms and looked over the line of bruises that littered his skin from the wires. Unlike humans who bruise in shades of blue, purple, and red, Jinchuuriki's shade's only extend as far as different versions of blue. Normal, healthy skin was usually light and pale, but bruises were darker, and looked deeply saturated in comparison.

Gaara listened to the exchange between L and N, growing more awake and alert without the snugly warmth of the human's body. It sounded like L was in trouble. What was wrong? Was he late for some human event or job?

"L-Lee?" Gaara tried again, without much more success as his voice came out choked and hoarse. He started to crawl to the edge where L had fallen, but winced at the brutal reminder from his body that he wasn't quite ready to be moving again.

Hearing Gaara calling him by his real name, L placed a hand over his face and wished that this was just a dream or that he could easily disappear in a puff of smoke. What else had he given away? His life before becoming an agent? Being part of the MIB meant your identity had to be kept a secret. It had to be erased completely ideally, but retaining one's memories meant keeping everything under wraps.

He peered through his fingers, letting his hand fall when he saw how Gaara winced. Worry and his innate compassion won over the jumble of confusion he felt. Hyperventilating would have to wait.

"I am sorry, Prince Gaara." He croaked out before clearing his throat and forcing his body to get up. The pain he felt wasn't anything new. He'd had worse injuries before, though none that ever reached his groin. "I should not have hurt you so." Now on his feet, he approached the bed and examined the dark blue spots adorning Gaara's body despite the hot flush rising up his neck at the other's nudity. Those weren't there before! Reaching out, he touched one of the spots as if to try and erase it.

Gaara let L touch his bruise, wincing slightly under the man's light contact. Gaara examined the expression of silent horror that crossed his mate's face. L seemed like a slightly different person when he wasn't wrapped in Gaara's arms, or sheathed in his body. He was less aggressive, more considerate already. Then again, he wasn't high on Gaara's mating chemical anymore, either.

The way Gaara twitched just from a single touch to the blue mark had L deciding that it was probably similar to a bruise. He wasn't sure... but then the alien's anatomy was still mostly foreign to him despite how physically close he'd been to the other. What was more alarming was how his mind seemed undecided on how to address this. Part of him couldn't believe he'd been so rough with someone he barely knew, who was an alien and whose status as royalty probably sealed his death according to Suna's laws. But another part of him considered those bruises as his marks of ownership, a sure sign that Gaara wouldn't be claimed by another as long as they were visible.

Not to mention, he could still smell their mixed scents surprisingly well. And a strange faint stinging scent under all of it that he just _knew_meant Gaara was in pain. Satiated but in pain.

"It'ssss alright." Gaara choked out, his rough voice barely more than a whisper. "I hurt you, too."

Gaara reached out to run his fingers over L's ragged sleeve, stained so heavily in blood from where the Jinchuuriki had bitten him. Red seemed like an odd color for blood, Gaara mused. Humans could be strange.

"Do you have to leave?" Gaara rasped, raising his blue eyes to L's blushing red face.

L's brows met when Gaara placed a hand over his arm, only now noticing that the sleeve was torn and there was dried blood on his forearm. So that was why it felt like his arm had been stung by a thousand bees. He looked up when his partner's voice called again from the door. "Found your pants yet?"

A growl had escaped his lips before he knew it, shocking him even as his arms had gone around Gaara again instinctively. '_No one touches my mate. No one can see my mate like this but me.'_ The thought came quick and faded just as quickly. What was going on? It felt like his body had gained an extra sense that was tied to Gaara and like another personality had invaded his mind. Sure, he'd been rough in the bedroom before but he never _growled_at anyone!

"I will be out in a few minutes!" He replied, thinking quickly. "Um, I will meet you in the lounge. I need to ah...find new clothes."

L blinked when he heard N shuffle outside the door. "Not in the lounge. I'll see you in Conference A."

"Yosh! I will be there in five minutes or I will do twenty push-ups-" L glanced at Gaara, faltered and said in a more subdued voice. "Make that ten."

"Ten minutes, not a minute more." N gave in and rapped the door once before his footsteps echoed in the hallway outside.

Now with his partner gone, L let out a sigh and turned his attention back to Gaara. He offered him the best grin he could muster right now with his cheeks still tinged red and his arms already pulling back. "I will find new clothes for you as well." He added, trying not to let thoughts like _'Ten minutes is enough for a quickie_.' overcome his duties as an agent.

_Take that, Evil Cock-Block._ Gaara internally taunted L's partner as the man began to leave. _He's mine, not yours. You cut us off the first time, but I got him in the end._

But even as Gaara glanced up at his mate's face, he could recognize a bit of strain in L's grin. Human and Jinchuuriki's bodies were different, but their expressions were extremely similar. Something was bothering L, and Gaara couldn't help but wonder what.

"I'd appreciate ssssometing to wear." Gaara whispered croakily, furrowing his brow at the twinge of pain in his throat. He really shouldn't have shrieked as much as he did last night. Jinchuuriki really weren't meant to use their voice often. "But not like te gown tey gave me before. I did not like it."

That had L's grin relaxing into something more natural. He nodded and moved off the bed in search of his underwear and pants. From what he remembered, they should still be intact. "I will find you something more appropriate to wear." He promised, glancing at Gaara as he picked up his fallen clothes.

His face exploded into bright red again, eyes sliding away. He wasn't shy about sex, except of course when it wasn't between his lover and him. But Gaara just looked so...violated. It both aroused and embarrassed him. He wasn't the type to engage in casual sex after all! And he barely knew the prince. "There is a shower in your bathroom if you have not seen it already." He said, gesturing to the panel that would slide open if Gaara touched it.

He probably should take a shower before meeting N as well. Knowing his partner, N would only reprimand him for being a little late rather than if he'd gone looking as he did. Running a hand through his sweat-matted hair, he began to remove his coat. The vest and undershirt would at least be cleaner to walk around in.

Gaara glanced back at the panel with a small frown on his face. A shower sounded really good right now. On Suna, water was rare enough that most Jinchuuriki found other ways to groom themselves if they could help it. But in this case… Gaara glanced down at himself, noting the layers of cum, sweat, and even a couple drops of blood from L's arm. He didn't know the policy for water on Earth, but he hoped it wasn't as strict as Suna. He was going to need half a river to clean himself after last night. But even as he glanced back at the panel longingly, he realized the problem with his situation.

"I'll have to do tat later." The prince sighed softly. "I don't tink I can walk jusssst yet."

Gaara laid his head back on the pillow, and watched as L slipped into his pants and out of his stained coat. The Jinchuuriki was a little disappointed that L left his undershirt on. He hadn't gotten to see much of the man's upper body, after all. He wondered idly if it would be similar to his, or if humans were very different.

The agent paused with his coat still halfway out of his arm. L could still smell the lingering pain in Gaara's body and didn't doubt that the other couldn't walk yet. Actually, with how much strain he'd forced on the alien earlier, he guessed that the prince wouldn't be going anywhere at all for a few days. A week at most. Brows furrowing, he pulled his arm out of the coat and folded it, noting with a cringe at the amount of cum on it. He'd insist on doing his laundry this time even if the coat wouldn't have that starched look afterwards.

Straightening up, he rested his gaze on Gaara's form on the bed, still so very alluring even after the frenzied lovemaking they'd had. _Sex_, he corrected himself. _Mating_, his mind supplied a second later. Sliding a hand against his face, he groaned before heading back over to Gaara's side. That tail, those ears, Gaara's dark-ringed eyes which he now saw had turned blue again. There must still be traces of that drug in his system for him to have done those things to the prince. But he already had a shot from the medical bay, just as Gaara had had his before he was brought to this room. Was there a new strain to that drug they hadn't found yet?

Whatever the case, he couldn't deny that he had been so very attracted to Gaara even before he began to feel sexually aroused. And Gaara didn't look angry with him for what he did either. Maybe there _was_something more to this than the drug's effects. That or he just missed having a relationship given that as an agent, he couldn't form any romantic liasons with people outside the MIB. L's brows arched down as he placed a hand on Gaara's head, his fingers itching to stroke the furred ears. Instinct was prompting him to stay and take care of the alien he'd just spent an undeniably mindblowing time with, but he had his duties.

"Would you be alright by yourself?" He asked, looking down with his eyes widening at the lash marks on the other's chest. He'd had the Jinchuuriki completely at his mercy earlier... he shuddered, hoping his half-aroused state wouldn't be that visible.

The way he was feeling right now, if Gaara asked him to stay and take responsibility for him, he'd do so in a heartbeat. He didn't like the thought of his mate- _the prince _unable to even bathe or worse, have someone else help him.

"I'm ssssure I'll manage." Gaara replied. "I don't know where elsssse I would want to go or do, anyway. I don't know tissss world. I jusssst spent a mont in captivity, I'm ssssure I can handle being alone for a while longer."

He arched his head to Lee's gentle touch, his ears perking happily. After their actions together the night before, Gaara felt like he was better connected with L. He noticed the faint hint of arousal in the man's scent, his stance, and the way his eyes roved over the Jinchuuriki's body. There was probably still a heavy hint of the mating chemical in the man's system, but Gaara liked the idea that L was attracted to him without it.

Gaara reached up for L's tie, and used it to pull the man down until their faces were close together. He placed a small, platonic kiss on his lover's cheek. He noted with curiosity that there was something rough and stubbly growing on the man's lower face.

L's eyes had widened as Gaara pulled him down, his eyes meeting Gaara's and his tongue flicking out to swipe at his dry lips. But when Gaara simply kissed his cheek, his gaze softened. Giving in to his urge, he petted Gaara's ears in return and tilted his face up to press a quick kiss to the alien's forehead. Yes, there was definitely something here. A possibility if nothing else. L wondered what kind of flowers grew on Suna and which ones Gaara liked.

Gaara smiled softly and leaned into his mate's hands when L fondled his ears. Not many people touched his ears or head, but it was something Gaara had always liked. His sister used to pet and groom his ears for him when he was upset, and his brother even ruffled his hair occasionally.

Pulling away, L grinned brightly at Gaara and flashed him a thumbs up. "Yosh! I promise I will come back as soon as N and I finish our business! And I promise we will not let those who kept you captive go unpunished." Silently, he made a note to add fifty more crunches if he failed to take care of Gaara after everything he'd done to him. He gave the prince one last pet before moving off the bed and slipping on his shoes. He'd kept his socks on the whole time, he realized with a shake of his head.

Waving energetically at the alien on the bed, he opened the door panel and headed off to wash up before his meeting with N.

"I'll be here." Gaara said softly, nodding and waving as Lee left. He was pleased to note that L seemed to be in a better, more relaxed mood than he'd been upon first waking up.

Gaara sprawled out idly reaching to pull the covers further over his body as he settled in for a long nap. There weren't many other options, since he couldn't move without help. Besides that, Suna days and nights were longer than on Earth, and he was still sleepy. He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. After a long and silent pause, Gaara switched his pillow for Lee's. He snuggled the plushy fabric for a moment before relaxing. He breathed deeply, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of his human mate.

* * *

><p>Now as clean as he could be despite his hair simply slicked up with water and his clothes rather rumpled, L headed to conference room A to meet with his partner. He'd passed by the lounge earlier and had wondered why the worms were howling in laughter when they caught sight of him. He'd simply waved back but that only made them double over.<p>

Pushing open the door, L gave his partner his best apologetic grin. "I am sorry N! I will add twenty pushups for being late!"

N glanced up at his partner from one of the chairs around the large conference table. He was frowning in disapproval, and glanced up at the clock.

"It doesn't matter." N replied curtly. "Sit down. We need to talk about what happened yesterday, and last night."

Seeing the look of disapproval on N's face, L schooled his features and nodded. He moved to N's side and sat down. "I will add my part of the report immediately." He said, knowing that N had filled in for him as Chief Zed had mentioned. N wouldn't know what had happened to the smugglers he'd knocked down.

"See that you do." N said simply, nodding. He took a brief look at his partner's appearance, noting that the man had gotten his hands on a new suit and was still wet from his shower.

"Just tell me now; what happened?" N asked, deciding to get right to the point of the matter. This situation was serious, and could end dangerously if the Jinchuuriki decided to retaliate for what L had done to their second prince. This was extremely out of character for his partner. L didn't seem like the kind of person who would have sex with an alien- _royalty_at that- and someone who he'd just met. "Tell me what went on after you were discharged from the clinic and spoke to the Chief."

Tugging on his tie to loosen it from his hurried dressing earlier, L inhaled deeply and nodded. He noticed that whatever sense he'd gained earlier didn't work around his partner or anyone else he'd met along the way for that matter. It was only Gaara whom he could smell clearly. "I do not remember everything clearly from the time I was discharged from the clinic. It might have been the effect of the anti-medications. After I spoke to Chief Zed, I remember this need to see if Gaara- Prince Gaara was all right." He frowned, finding no logical reason for it now. "I even asked one of the cleaner worms where his room was.

"When I was at his door, Prince Gaara seemed to be under medication as well. He was not as...energetic as he was earlier." Though he'd gained a flush at recounting this part, he went on. He was a trained professional after all. "I do not know if the anti-drug medication given to us was not enough, or if Prince Gaara was given a larger dose and it somehow was passed on to me through his saliva or when he bit me. But just a few seconds of talking to him, I began to feel the same symptoms described by those who took H-4u. The Prince invited me to come in- he did not seem to mind it when I told him I was not in control of myself."

Neji frowned at L's explanation, feeling confused. All of this seemed to somehow point to the H-4u drug and the Suna prince in some way, but none of it made sense.

"So you began to feel the effects of H-4u by simply talking to Prince Gaara?" Neji asked slowly, trying to make rhyme or reason of this mess. "And then he invited you inside. Do you think he was under the influence of the drug as well? The medical staff at the clinic said that there was an extreme dosage in his system. Do you think he was in his right mind?"

"I know it does not make sense." L said, pushing away a wet strand of hair that had fallen onto his face. His cheeks had turned darker as he recalled how Gaara had begged to be taken. "I am not sure if he was truly under the effects of the H-4u drug or if he simply wanted- I will have to ask him if he felt any different then." He said quickly, not wanting to give away unnecessary details.

Worry crossed his face as he considered what N said. "He mentioned that he was snatched from the palace grounds back in Suna and kept in captivity for a month by the smugglers. He does not seem to know who they are though they are Jinchuuriki like him. It does not make sense for them to have kept him and filled him with drugs if they did not mean to use him sexually. He does not bear any marks of being sexually abused." Until now of course, L realized with a start.

"They could have been testing the drug." N said as he mulled over L's words. He didn't understand why the smugglers would go through all the trouble of kidnapping royalty off palace grounds just to use as a test dummy for their drugs. Why not just any Jinchuuriki? "Do you think it's wise for you to go see him again? If only talking to him affected you last night, what's to say it won't happen again?"

L looked down at his hands. N was right, he didn't know if he'd be affected by the drug again after what happened last night. But he made a promise and a real man never broke his promises no matter what! Looking up, he held a fist pumped into the air. "It will not happen again! I am sorry, Neji, I must see him again. I promised him I would take responsibility for what I did and take care of him!" He hadn't even realized he'd used N's name in place of his agent name. "If I must, I will bring a syringe of the medicine. It helped me control myself at least until it wore off at Prince Gaara's quarters."

This time, his eyes curved into crescents as he rubbed at the back of his head. As embarrassing as it was to admit this... "Besides, Prince Gaara cannot walk on his own and I do not think he will be comfortable having someone else support him." Not to mention L wouldn't allow it.

N twitched in irritation when L referred to him as Neji, but let it slide this time. He openly grimaced at L's last comment, wishing he didn't know exactly why the alien prince couldn't walk. He'd be honestly shocked if the Jinchuuriki's didn't retaliate after such a violation, even if L claimed the prince hadn't rejected him.

It was best that N didn't know just how many times L had violated the prince either.

"I see. Be sure to bring the medication with you after all then, if you think it's necessary. I'll trust your judgment." N said, his tone serious. "We still haven't had any new information from the smugglers yet. In light of recent circumstances, I'll let the Chief know that you're in charge of the prince's care. You need to take care of him until Suna can be contacted. Find out what Jinchuuriki need for sustenance, what the prince would be comfortable wearing, and if there are any customs or conditions we should be aware of."

L nodded, pulling out a notepad from his suit jacket. He'd picked it up from his locker on the way, already planning to take down all that he could about Gaara. N just provided him a list he could work with. Shutting the notepad and sliding the pen into its springs, he nodded and gave his partner a thumbs up and a grin. "Yosh! I will take good care of Prince Gaara while he is under my care. The Chief will not regret putting me in charge of an esteemed visitor to Earth such as Prince Gaara. I will not let any harm come to him."

N nodded and stood from his chair, done with his partner for now. He had a few things to do around the base that he didn't need L's help for, so now would be a good time to take care of such things.

"See that he's comfortable. I trust you'll take care of him." N said as he passed L on the way out the door. "And L? Look out for yourself while you're at it. I know you're new here, but you must realize that most aliens have never heard of a 'happy ending', at least not in the same terms we have. MIB is trying to fight fate every day that we encourage so many creatures of so many different worlds to attempt a peaceful living together. Watch out for yourself."

With that, N walked out the door and strode quickly down the hall, distancing himself from the mess at hand.

N's words sank in and had L sobering up from the temporary elation of completing his first mission and being entrusted with another one so soon- a high ranking one at that!

The circumstances surrounding Gaara's stay on Earth would definitely have his people looking for him, if they hadn't started heading for Earth already. His first priority would be to make sure Gaara was safe and ready to be received by his people without leaving too many negative memories of Earth. Angry Jinchuuriki meant their next major mission would be holding off the extermination of mankind by Suna.

There was no room for anything to grow between him and the Prince. Even if there was a way to get past the distance between their two planets, how would an interspecies relationship reflect the MIB? Enemies of Suna would count Earth as their enemy as well.

Shaking those thoughts away, L stood up and fixed the conference room chairs in place before heading out himself. N was right to be cautious, but he knew that hard work and determination could overcome anything! Besides, whatever potential relationship there was in Gaara would have to wait while he did his duty as an agent and as an honorable man.

"Yosh." A smile crossing his face again, he hurried out in search of new clothes for his alien prince.

* * *

><p>Gaara twitched his ear as he heard something in the room. He could faintly feel a weight pressing down the edge of the bed below his feet, as if someone or something were sitting there. Gaara's ear twitched again as he heard voices. His nose wrinkled as he smelled something thick and bitter in the air. Was Lee back? It didn't sound like his mate….<p>

Gaara furrowed his brows and blinked his eyes open slowly, noting that the room was lit again. He lifted his head and looked down at the end of the bed, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"He's awake!"

"I thought you said his eyes were white? They're blue!"

"Heeeey, sweet thing!"

Three creatures were watching him from the end of the bed. One was sitting on his legs and holding a mug of something hot and dark brown. Another was holding a thick roll of something foul-smelling from which smoke was rising from, rapidly filling the room with the scent.

The creatures had two long antennae hanging over their head, slim arms and legs that looked like they could be easily broken, a smaller set of arms at their waist, and a long curved body. Their skin was a gradient of beige fading to brown. From the way they were seated, they'd barely come up to Gaara's hip.

The one seated on his legs held out the mug. "Cup of Joe?"

"Joe?" Gaara croaked weakly as he began to sit up. He winced and gave up halfway, so that his upper body was barely propped up against the headboard. He wasn't feeling any better than when he'd woken the first time.

He glanced around the small group of creatures in the room with him, trying to identify their race. Gaara had learned about hundreds of different species, but he'd never met anything like these aliens before.

The prince eyed the extended cup with curiosity, but wrinkled his nose at the strange smell. He shook his head mutely.

"Suit yourself. Would do ya a load of good!" The creature shrugged, swinging the mug back and drinking its contents.

One of the others jumped on the bed and joined the first, trying to steal the mug from it. "Hey, that was for him!"

"Be quiet, guys!" The last one exclaimed, holding up its arms. "We came here for a purpose. And that is-"

"How was sex with L?" The first one asked, snickering at its companion since there was nothing left in the mug by the time it grabbed hold of it. "The guy's polite, but I bet he's a beast at night!"

Gaara watched the obnoxious exchange of the cup in silence, still trying to place what the hell the aliens were. They were a rambunctious group, and seemed to have unique dynamics.

"L?" Gaara rasped. He felt the corner of his mouth curl up into a pleased smirk despite the intrusion these creatures posed. He liked that others here knew that his mate had been claimed. "What do you want to know?"

All three creatures let out a "Ooooohhh" before crowding closer to Gaara. "Tell us everything!"

"How big was he?"

"Did he say anything dirty? That'd be hilarious!"

"Jeez, how many times did you do it? It smells in here!"

"Very big, yesss, and three timesss." Gaara answered stoically, blinking at the looks of perverted excitement that the creatures threw his way. At the mention of the smell, he couldn't help glancing around and noting that both the sheets and his skin were still heavily stained. He hadn't exactly been cleaning- or moving- while L was gone.

The creatures erupted into laughter just as the door opened with L cheerfully calling out, "I am back, Prince Gaara!"

The two creatures on Gaara's bed were slapping their little knees and pointing at L "Oh my god, L, who'd have known?"

"Known what?" L asked, surprised at finding the worms in the Prince's room. However the surprise was increasingly being replaced with irritation at finding the three crowded around- _his mate_-Gaara.

"That you had that much stamina to fight _and _fuck!"

L stared in shock at the worms before his expression grew calm and he threw Gaara a friendly grin. "Please excuse me, I will be back in a moment." He set down the pile of new clothes he'd brought and a plate of fish he hoped Gaara would be able to eat on the table next to the bed. Then with two sweeps of his hand he took hold of all three worms by their slim bodies and proceeded to throw them out of the room.

"Hey! What's the big idea!"

"We were just having fun!"

The three were silenced when L bared his teeth at them and growled, "_Stay away from my Gaara." _And shut the door after them.

Gaara blinked as he watched L herd the trouble makers out of the room, and perked his ears at the angry growl. Perhaps _some_of last night's aggression was true to his personality.

"Hello, Lee." Gaara rasped roughly in greeting. He tried to clear his throat before continuing, but it didn't make any difference. "What did N have to ssssay?"

Satisfied that the three were gone, L headed back to Gaara's side, the aggression receding back into a smile on his face. He didn't seem to realize he'd called Gaara his out loud. L was normally only aggressive when it came to sparring or during training, but the chemical's effects on his mind had in turn increased the male hormones affecting his behavior.

Gaara tried pulling himself up to sit fully, but it was impossible without sharp pains shooting up his lower back. He grimaced and sighed, settling down with little more than his head propped up. He scratched idly behind his ears, noting the gross texture of his matted hair unhappily. Last night had been fantastic, but he wished he could have avoided some of the after effects.

"Do not strain yourself." Lee chided gently, now only gaining a light flush from seeing the evidence of sex. "N just wanted me to recount what happened after I woke up in the medical bay. Do not worry, the chemical should have worn off by now. I will not take advantage of you while you are in this state."

There it was again- the smell of pain coming from Gaara. His brows arched down as he slid an arm behind Gaara's back. "I will carry you to the bathroom now. Please tell me if I am hurting you." He said before lifting the other into his arms as gently as he could.

"Te mating chemical?" Gaara mused aloud, wondering if Lee had known about the chemical all along. Otherwise, how would he have known to mention it? "I know you wouldn't take advantage of me, unlessss I assssked you to."

Gaara wrapped his arms around L's neck as his mate lifted him from the bed. It felt incredibly good to be in close contact with L again, but he was still uncomfortable as some of his bruises were touched. However, it wasn't the same as the sharp pain that trying to move for himself would bring. He could deal with it.

"I'm fine. Let'ssss go, pleasssse." Gaara buried his face in L's chest, inhaling the delicious aroma. His injuries were bothering him too much to allow him to become aroused, but he could still appreciate such an intoxicating scent without an erection. "Tank you, Lee."

"You are welcome." L felt his cheeks grow hot from the still naked Gaara snuggling against him and the suggestion hidden in the prince's words. The fact that the alien was carrying out acts of affection for him without trying to get into his pants relieved some of the doubts he had of having forced himself on Gaara earlier and sent his heartbeat quickening. He headed for the bathroom with Gaara clinging to him, tapping the panel with his foot for the door to slide open and heading inside.

The bathroom was not very spacious since the guest rooms were really built for functionality rather than design. There was only a sink, toilet, and shower combination. It was already state of the art technology with the sink and shower capable of releasing whatever cleaning compound their alien guests were used to.

"And yes, the mating chemical as you might call it, must have been affecting me if not both of us even if I had been given medicine to counter its effects." L said as he frowned at the shower. Gaara wouldn't be comfortable standing up the whole time and the space wouldn't let him support the alien that well. "GR-5 shower unit activate. Authorization requested for L, code seven, three, three, Y, O, S, H."

They kept the transformations and converter system under lock to keep their alien guests from hurting themselves in case they end up authorizing acid showers or the pleasant but hallucinatory fumes other alien races enjoyed as baths.

"Transform one." The shower unit emitted a whirring noise before it began to slide forward. It was actually the floor moving with the toilet pushed closer to the wall as if the whole thing was a conveyor belt. With the shower room now horizontal on the floor, the glass folded into itself until it formed thick rounded sides and a circular floor while the unit began to fill with warm water.

"I brought the same medication with me in case the drug resurfaces again." He added, bringing Gaara over to the edge of the tub. "Oh and the medical bay will have to examine you later, Prince Gaara. They discovered a high level of H-4u in your system."

"You don't like being affected by my mating chemical?" Gaara rasped, his face twisting in confusion. Lee had seemed to _really_enjoy it last night, but he didn't seem to want either of them to be under it's influence again. Was he just looking out for Gaara, since he was already so sore? They could do more without penetration... "What'ssss H-4u?"

Gaara glanced around when the washroom began to change, holding Lee a fraction tighter in disorientation. He perked his ears as the sound of running liquid filled the small room, and turned his gaze to marvel at the sheer amount of water that was filling the tub. That was enough to sustain the prince for a month at least! Unlike humans, Jinchuuriki needed very little water or liquids to stay hydrated. Despite the fact that the prince hadn't had anything to drink since he'd escaped his captors, he was only just now beginning to feel thirsty. Gaara had never had a real bath before, but he knew that exposure to too much water for a long time would do more harm than good, most likely giving him a bad rash. He'd just have to wash quickly and dry himself thoroughly.

"I can't sssstay in te tub for too long." Gaara informed L, so that the man would know not to leave him in the tub by himself. "I cannot have too much water."

Slowly lowering Gaara down on the tub, L let the alien sink into the warm water as he took of his suit and rolled up the sleeves of his undershirt. MIB suits really weren't practical for carrying out everyday chores with the suit's penchant for being too thick and stiff in certain places.

Gaara inhaled quickly as his body was slowly immersed in the water, and then let out a long and contented sigh as the warmth began to soak in. The feeling of being so submerged in the bath was new and honestly a bit uncomfortable at first, but he could tell that it was already helping to loosed the filth from his body. The heat was helping to ease his sore skin and muscles.

"Your mating chemical?" He asked, confusion wrinkling his brow as he dipped his hand in the water. It wasn't the first time he'd had to bathe anyone. A smile crossed his face as he remembered wide round eyes staring up at him and his little brother splashing him with water until they were both drenched. His brother wasn't little anymore though, and L shook the thoughts away. "Did the smugglers not mention anything about a drug that increases libido? It is the reason we went after them and followed them to their ship. They have been releasing it into Earth's pharmacies. We nicknamed the drug H-4u for the compound we isolated in it."

While he was speaking, L began to work on getting Gaara clean from the head down. He rubbed at Gaara's ears, red tinging his cheeks as he felt the slimy texture of cum on them. The Jinchuuriki probably got their mixed fluids all over himself when he was sleeping.

Gaara rattled his throat in appreciation. L's fingers were gentle, but full of purpose as he wiped and scrubbed. Gaara flicked his ears in slight discomfort when he felt the water in the soft fur, but he acknowledged that they needed to get wet to get clean. Even if so much water did feel unnatural...

"Tat issss what tey wanted me for?" Gaara said out loud as Lee's words registered with his mind. His voice was mixed with shock and indignation as the rattling in his throat came to a dead halt. He'd been too preoccupied with seducing L since he'd arrived to be concerned with his captors, but now that he knew why they'd wanted him he couldn't help but feel outraged. "Tey have been taking my hair and blood for a _mont_jusssst to make a ssssexual performance drug? And to sell it here, on tis little backwater planet? That'ssss- I- how could-"

Gaara's croaky voice had been growing steadily louder as he spoke, but he was quickly cut off by a heavy cough that rocked his whole body violently and splashed the water. His throat was still too sore to speak in more than a whisper.

"I don't know how it worksss for humansss, but royal Jinchuuriki have an exclusssive sssexual gene." Gaara hissed harshly, his tone still angry. "We produccce a mating chemical tat no one else doesss. When we are faced with our sssexual matchesss, the chemical floodsss our sssystem and makesss usss overwhelmed with te need to mate. Te Jinchuuriki who took me mussst have been usssing piecesss of my body to recreate te drug."

L's hands stilled in Gaara's hair, the man inhaling sharply as Gaara spoke. So the drugs were coming from _him_? L remembered vaguely Gaara saying something about the smugglers taking things from him, but he hadn't imagined it was because the H-4u drug was synthesized from an alien's body!

He caught the Jinchuuriki when he coughed, keeping him from hitting the sides of the tub. But it was just on reflex. His mind was reeling with the information they had on the drug and what Gaara revealed. It made sense now- the smugglers seemed to have an unending supply of the drug, which couldn't be traced to any compound on Earth or in known worlds. There were no labs at the warehouse, nor a storage for any alien substances they might have brought with them.

The possibility should have come to him when he found Gaara locked up. But how was he to know that the H-4u strand came from royal sex hormones?

His fingers were already rubbing down Gaara's neck and shoulders before he realized it, his body seeming to react according to how he could smell Gaara was feeling. Was that why he'd been so frenzied over the alien earlier? Why he was still feeling so attracted to him even when he knew nothing good would come of this? Gaara's saliva, his teeth at his neck-

Brows meeting, L looked back up at Gaara and sat back on his haunches. "I am sorry for what was done to you." He said, a frown was tugging on his lips and the guarded expression of an agent on his face. "But I cannot accept that you have been passing on that chemical to me knowing that it would manipulate me. And do not insult my homeworld! Just because we are not as advanced as other races does not mean we do not deserve respect!"

Gaara frowned and looked at Lee pensively. The prince had been studying different races and various forms of diplomacy for _years_; he should have known better than to insult another person's home planet _and_admit to drugging that person all in the same sentence. Gaara sighed heavily and gripped the fur behind his ears as he tried to explain himself.

"I am sssorry for insssulting Earth. I ssshouldn't have sssaid tat." Gaara started, tackling the easier of his slips. "And… I apologize for not explaining about te chemical before. I should have done ssso before dosssing you. But I need you to underssstand tat it affectsss me jussst as much as you, more even. While I may only give you a dossse or two, my entire body is being _flooded_with the mating chemical. It is not exactly… easssy for me to control myself. Or tink clearly. One of te lassst tingsss I expected when I was captured isss to be hauled acrossss te galaxy and essscape on a foreign planet, only to find tat te firssst person I meet sssetsss off my royal gene."

Gaara pulled his legs into his chest and sunk further into the water, flattening his ears unhappily. He could feel L's indignation and anger down to his bones through their new connection, and he didn't like it. He preferred when his mate was happy, flustered, and kind, like he usually seemed.

The way Gaara looked right now did more than his words could to ease some of the anger in L's eyes. He sighed heavily and leaned forward again, arms resting on the edge of the tub. He'd apologized. And L wasn't the type to hold grudges anyway.

He wasn't going to deny that he'd already been attracted to the Jinchuuriki before anything had happened between them. The mating chemical or whatever it was that Gaara had given him only increased the sexual aspect of that attraction. And if what the alien said was true about his own body being affected by the drug, he could understand what that was like. He'd been a teenager once.

"You did not seem to have control of yourself whenever I had you against me." He conceded with a flush, placing a hand on top of Gaara's hair and rubbing the furred ears there. Gaara just looked too much like a scolded pet for him to stay annoyed with him. The frown eased up as L began to continue washing the Jinchuuriki. He'd promised he'd take care of Gaara and any ill feelings could be resolved once the alien was on his feet again so to speak.

"How long does the chemical affect another's body? Does it have any side-effects?" He asked.

"I don't know all te technicalitiesss of it." Gaara said, raising his ears again and leaning into L's hand in relief. "But if you had sssimply avoided me after tat firssst dossse before we were knocked out, it would have faded away within a few daysss. You would have jussst been hornier tan usssual. Sssince I dosssed you a few more timesss after tat…"

Gaara paused in thought and began to help clean himself, rubbing down his arms and legs. He'd actually lost count of the number of times he'd passed the chemical onto Lee. He'd bitten him again, which injected it right into his human bloodstream. The chemical in his saliva had probably soaked into Lee's dick when Gaara had gone down on him, and that would probably count as a large dose. Gaara hadn't spent enough time studying biology; he didn't actually know very much about this aspect of his body.

"I can only guessss. But after the night we ssspent togeter… you'd be jussst about rid of it in two weeksss, if you avoided me completely. Maybe three. And as for ssside-effectsss…" Gaara looked up into L's face in thought. The man still looked a bit irked, but any outrage was gone. He hoped it would stay that way. "I don't know exactly how it would affect a human. If you're sssimilar enough to Jinchuuriki, I'd jussst have to sssay an increassse in whatever sssexual hormonesss are in your body."

That made sense. Although L's brows had furrowed again at hearing he'd been dosed a lot of times (he couldn't even count the number of times they'd kissed already since Gaara's rescue), L took a few breaths to calm down himself. He didn't feel like he'd taken advantage of Gaara anymore after that explanation. Though he still thought he'd been too forceful and demanding last night. The Jinchuuriki didn't even look bothered that he'd been fucked by someone from a different species.

L worked on getting Gaara's back clean with the other rubbing his arms and legs already. Stroking the soft skin of his mate- no, _Gaara's_ back, he had to wonder if the chemical could really affect even the physiology of a human. "I have been able to smell you since last night." He said. "Not just how you _smell_like-" Which was still mixed with the scent of their cum, he realized with a flush. "But even how you feel. It is strange but I can smell things like pain and pleasure. Humans should not be able to physically sense things in others like that."

As for the thought of avoiding Gaara for such a long time just to get rid of the effects of the chemical, L knew he could do just that. But a strong part of him shot down the idea even before he could fully consider it. It could be the mating chemical affecting him, but he didn't like the thought of leaving Gaara by himself or have another be in charge of him.

A disturbing thought crossed his mind just then. "Does your body react to many people? A selected few? Or just to one person?" He automatically hoped for the latter, given his principles. But in their situation, the second would be better overall. They'd have so much trouble on their hands if Gaara ended up attracted to more people around the base. Not to mention L still felt very possessive of the alien.

"Tere isss no definate rule. My broter felt it for dozensss of different women, all in sssmall dossess. My ssisster felt it twiccce. Onccce was intenssse for her, te oter ssshe barely noticcced." Gaara turned to look L fully in the face as he admitted to the next part. "You are the only person I have ever felt tisss for. And I have _never_heard of sssomeone being affected by te gene tis ssstrongly, or by sssomeone who is not a Jinchuuriki. You are very odd, Lee, if you don't mind me sssaying ssso. I'm ssstill being effected, even now, but my body is too sssore to become arousssed."

Gaara raised his hand to clutch L's where it was still in his hair, and pulled it down for to place a small kiss on the human's palm.

"You are alssso te only perssson I have ever let inssside me."

L's eyes were wide and his face had lost whatever tension it had on it when Gaara's eyes met his. He shivered when Gaara placed such a small kiss on his palm. Usually, he was the one to perform small sweet gestures towards his lovers and even those weren't always welcomed. Any irritation he felt was pushed away for now. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice sounding too loud in his ears. "I am the only one you have felt sexually attracted to?"

Gaara was beautiful and L was rapidly realizing how cute he could be when he wasn't trying to get into his pants. Surely there were Jinchuuriki who had been with the alien! This was bad. He was probably going to be tortured before he'd be killed by the Jinchuuriki for taking their second prince's virginity. Even with that thought in mind, L's lips had broken into a wide grin.

He shouldn't be feeling glad about this but it couldn't be helped. The side of him that wanted Gaara for itself was pleased at hearing this. He was Gaara's first! Now there was substance to claiming that Gaara was his mate. Not that he was going to say that out loud, but still.

A flush had crept back up his neck and face as he looked away then back at Gaara, catching his hands. "I am sorry for being rough during your first time. If I had known, I would have not pushed you that far." He said earnestly.

"I _did_asssk for it." Gaara pointed out, feeling thoroughly pleased as L's face broke out into a grin. L's face had also turned that familiar red color again, highlighting his cheekbones brightly. The man's whole demeanor seemed to have shifted to something far more thrilled, even if he did look a bit sheepish. "You gave me what I wanted. Tough you should know tat I have had sssex before, I jussst never let anyone elssse inssside me. Honessstly, it hurtsss more now than it did lassst night."

Gaara squeezed L's hands once in his own before letting go and running his fingers through the fur on his head, feeling for anymore filth that might have been missed before checking the rest of his body. He really wanted to keep talking to L, but he was sure it wouldn't be a good idea to stay in the water any longer. His skin was already starting to itch.

"I'll probably need help wassshing my tail." Gaara said, starting to lean forward so that he could shift to his knees.

"I will see if the medical bay can give you something to help ease the pain." L said, a little disappointed that Gaara had had previous partners before, but it didn't dampen the high from knowing he'd been Gaara's first. "Yosh! I will be careful not to squeeze your tail too much."

Helping Gaara get onto his knees, L was momentarily struck by a rush of desire from the position. It gave him a clear view of the man's bottom and the puckered entrance he knew would be sore for a few days. A single hushed growl escaped his lips but he didn't do anything but take hold of the alien's tail and gently stroke out the muck from the fur. "Are Jinchuuriki tails really that sensitive?" He asked, working from the base to the tip. The tail was the most exotic thing about Gaara aside from his tongue.

L hoped he wouldn't start developing a fetish for tails.

Gaara glanced behind him at the small growl, but couldn't say anything before he gasped and jolted. His tail had been feeling to heavy, sluggish, and awkward in the water, but as soon as L touched it he forgot all that and lifted it higher on instinct. Ooooh, that felt really good. Luckily, his tail was one of the few places that wasn't hurting.

"N-not for everyone." Gaara forced out, gripping the sides of the tub as L continued to stroke and pet his wet fur. "But for m-mossst. Te nervesss in my tail are connected to te ressst of my b-body. Touching my tail te right way isss like giving me a full body massssage, or-"

Gaara cut himself off with a sudden, powerful rattle emerged from deep in his throat. Lee had just stroked the underside close to the base, easily the most sensitive spot on the whole length of his tail. The nerves up his spine and across his skin tingled heavily in response. That felt really, _really_ good. Though he was surprised with the intensity of his reaction, he was sure that was just because it was _L_who was touching him there.

L was in the middle of dipping Gaara's tail back into the water to rinse it when the Jinchuuriki suddenly let out one of those loud rattles again. He was struck once more by how weird it sounded, and how_ erotic_now that he knew what it truly meant. It somehow suited the alien more than moans and groans would.

L's hand froze where it was wrapped around Gaara's tail, his eyes lidding slightly as he glanced at the appendage. "Or...?" He asked without really listening now as he pondered which part of it got Gaara to react like that. While the chemical wasn't affecting him as strongly now, it still coursed in his blood. There were still pangs of indignation knowing that he was being affected by a drug, but the way Gaara looked on his knees and fully trusting L not to harm him in such a vulnerable position eased those feelings away for now.

His thumb brushed over the top of the base while resting his other hand on Gaara's thigh, ready to catch the Jinchuuriki if his sore body would react as strongly as it had last night. The 'pleasure spot' on Gaara's tail didn't seem to be on top or on the sides... He wasn't looking for it, no, he was just...exploring.

Humming quietly, he rubbed the curved underside of it, almost touching the puckered skin near the alien's entrance. "Your fur is very soft," he said. "I have never touched anything as soft before."

Gaara jerked and his jaw dropped as L found the spot again, rubbing and stroking deliberately. It sent waves of tingling electricity over his nerves in response. Even though his body was sore and aching, L's scent and touch were driving him crazy. Even after all they'd done together last night, it was like the Jinchuuriki's thirst for his mate would never go away.

Gaara clicked and hissed a breathless response in his own language, furrowing his brow and failing to maintain his coherency.

"R-right tere-" He managed to choke out in English. Gaara began to pant as he spread his legs wider under the water. He gasped and hissed as his groin dipped in and out of the liquid, sparking the oddest sensations. It was still _so_ weird to be submerged in this much water, let alone having it splash against some of the most sensitive parts of his body. "_Lee_- t-tat feels r-really, _really _good-"

L wet his lips with a swipe of his tongue. Gaara looked so good and he could smell a deep aromatic scent wafting from his body that had him breathing deeply again and again. He shut his eyes and shook his head quickly, trying to snap himself out of the haze starting to settle around his senses. He'd promised he wouldn't take advantage of Gaara!

But damn if the Jinchuuriki wasn't asking for it.

With his tail raised high like that it was easy for L to rub it while his eyes took in the alien's body, made even more visible when Gaara spread his legs so wantonly and said those kind of things. Like this, he could clearly see the abuse he'd inflicted on Gaara's body last night- all the bruises shaped like fingers around his hips, the bite marks on his shoulders, and the lovebites dotting from his neck to his back. The welts from the cords had begun to lighten already but they were still very visible. Despite all the marks on the alien's body, it still seemed like Gaara wanted a repeat performance of last night with that huge length of his already starting to twitch. Strangely enough, the alien's cock looked much bigger than it did a moment ago.

The tub was designed to keep the waters a certain temperature depending on presets. At the moment, L wished the waters were cool to disrupt the heightened air of arousal between them. "Gaara." He said with a breath. "You look- I do not want..."

L's brows knotted in frustration. He couldn't even be sure of what he really wanted knowing he was under Gaara's chemical! He knelt up and brushed back Gaara's wet hair from his face, his own expression growing both troubled and aroused. This wasn't him! He didn't just have sex with someone he'd met for a day! But his body wanted the Jinchuuriki so bad...

"Prince Gaara..." Brows furrowed and determination flaring in his eyes, he pulled his hand up into a fist and asked with all emotion, "Please go out with me!"

Forget N's warning. The beautiful Springtime of Love was the solution to all of this! He'd win Gaara's heart and their Youthful Passion would finally have a place in all this. (And familiar ground for L to stand on amidst everything else.)

"Go out... wit you?" Gaara murmured, blinking at the sudden loss of his lover's hands on him. The hormones were still active in his body, making it hard to think straight. L's smell, his touch, his voice- Gaara shook his head and tried to concentrate on what his mate was saying.

"Yesss, I'll go out wit you." Gaara agreed, sitting up and reaching for L's body. He hadn't heard the earth term 'going out' before, but he could assume from their current mood and situation that it was something sexual. Gaara could sense the arousal in his lover's body, and he could feel the desire in the agent's stroking fingers before he'd let go. He gripped the hem of L's pants and began to undo the buckle, swishing his tail behind him in the water. He couldn't do much in his condition, but he could certainly help L 'go out'.

Oblivious of Gaara's misunderstanding, L exhaled in relief. He knew where to go from here on. Besides, there was still that possibility between them and he wasn't one to turn it down despite N's warnings. Hard work would overcome the fate N was so set on blaming for circumstance. The sigh was cut when Gaara's hands found his pants and began to undo his buckle.

L's eyes widened as he caught at the alien's hands, face gaining a dark hue. "Please do not. You are still hurting, Prince Gaara." He said. Even with his protest, he could feel the desire that had surged through him last night begin to stir again.

Gaara blinked rapidly with his hands gripped in L's, and it took him a few seconds to process the fact that he'd been stopped. If there was one thing about the mating chemical that he wished he could do without, it was the total lack of any focus or coherent thought. He just couldn't think straight when L was affecting him!

Gaara slowly took a deep breath, frowning in thought as he tried to rein himself in. L was right; he wasn't in any sort of condition to be having sex again, even if they did avoid penetration. But if it weren't for the ache in his body to remind him as he moved, he wouldn't have been able to hold himself back. He could _feel_L's arousal down to his bones, and it was very difficult to ignore. But the agent had been very clear so far today that he didn't want a repeat of last night, at least not yet.

"What did you mean by 'going out'?" Gaara asked, shaking his head as he tried to distract himself. If it had been a sexual term, L wouldn't have stopped him. Gaara gripped L's hands more tightly as he tried to pull himself out of the tub, ready to be done with his bath.

L held on to Gaara's hands while the other got ahold of himself. The effort the Jinchuuriki was making brought a weight on L's chest. No matter how bad the chemical was running through his body, he could see now how Gaara had to struggle with it just to retain his senses. And the worse thing was he wouldn't have helped matters by rubbing his tail.

He stood up as soon as he saw Gaara trying to get out of the tub, reaching for one of the towels kept in stock in the bathroom shelves. Wrapping the soft cloth around Gaara's shoulders, he bent to carry the Jinchuuriki. "Going out is another term for building a relationship," he explained while silently berating himself. Of course Gaara wouldn't understand Earth slang. "It means I want to court you properly to see if anything...more...can come from this even if we are not from the same species or culture."

A warm flush had crept up his neck and ears as he brought Gaara back to the bedroom where he could see the soiled sheets still adorning the bed. The combined sight of the bed and what he was trying to explain had him stumbling over what he'd been saying. "That is, only if you are still willing! I will understand if you do not want it- You are a Prince among your people and I do not even know how your people would accept such a union. I just...I cannot leave things be when I have been physically intimate with you already."

"You tink I wouldn't want you?" Gaara asked, appalled. He clung tighter to L's shoulders at the thought. "I'll comply to your cussstomss. And my ssstatuss assss royalty shoudln't matter; we're free to do what we want for the mossst part. My broter and sssisster might not like it right away, but tat doesn't matter."

Gaara shifted in L's arms, reaching up to run his wet fingers through the agent's hair as he thought. He hadn't really considered most of the implications of having a human mate yet, but he wasn't concerned. He'd always made his own decisions, regardless of what the council thought was 'proper', or what Temari deemed

safe. Ironically enough, the only time he'd been kidnapped was off the 'safe' palace grounds.

A delicious tingle ran through L's scalp from Gaara's fingers. He leaned into the touch with a bright smile coming to his lips, reassured by the Jinchuuriki's words. "Then I will do my best to learn about your own customs and people. And about you."

Moving to the bed, he slipped one foot out of his shoes and nudged aside the soiled sheets. The edge of it wasn't as dirty as the rest at least. He gently set Gaara onto it, wrapping the towel closer against the other's body. L was used to touching and being touched, and he loved how Gaara didn't seem to be averse to physical contact even if they'd only known each other since yesterday. He brushed his fingers across the Jinchuuriki's soft cheek before reaching for the clothes he'd brought for Gaara. "These should be warmer than the medical gown given to you before." He said, presenting the long-sleeved black turtleneck and loose pants from their undercover department.

"I hope they fit. I could not find anything with a hole for your tail though." He said apologetically. "I can cut out one for you if you wish."

Gaara began scrubbing his head with the towel as he was set down, not wanting his ears to be wet any longer. He was glad he was clean, but he decidedly did not like baths.

He took the sweater when L handed it to him, and held it up to examine. It looked warm, which he was grateful for. Suna was much hotter than Earth, and he was worried he'd get sick if he didn't find a way to keep warm soon. He stared at the pants for a while before shaking his head.

"No, I will jussst hide my tail. I would not want to ruin the pantsss." Gaara decided, taking the clothing from L and setting it on the bed beside him. He pulled the sweater over his head, wincing and hissing as he stretched the bruised muscles in his ribs. "You will have to help me ssstand to do thisss."

Helping Gaara tug the sweater over his head, L winced in sympathy at the pain he could smell emanating from Gaara. "All right." He stood up and knelt one leg on the bed before sliding an arm along the curve of the alien's back to pull him up. The sweater provided some protection from anything pressing against the bruises on Gaara's body at least. Setting his hands on Gaara's hips, he supported him as he helped him stand.

"How can your race hide parts of your body?" He asked curiously. He hadn't witnessed the whole transformation of the smugglers earlier after all.

"It wasss sssometing we developed for battle." Gaara explained, placing a hand on L's shoulder as he stood carefully. "Different racesss of Jinchuuriki have a different number of tailsss. We hide them so tat we cannot be sssingled out."

Gaara closed his eyes and focused briefly on his tail, convincing the appendage to pull back into his body. His fur flattened and his body stiffened briefly in discomfort.

"I can hide my earsss, too, but I won't if I don't have to." Gaara said, sitting back down and reaching for the pants.

L watched as the tail he'd come to secretly adore slid into Gaara's body until there was no trace of it left. Jinchuuriki had really strange anatomy, he thought. There wasn't any trace of the appendage even if Gaara's body looked like it couldn't hide anything. "I cannot imagine how more tails can be hidden inside one's body." He said. While a little disturbed by the spectacle, he'd seen far worse transformations- and much, much messier ones.

He ran his fingers over the ears on top of the alien's head. "Chief Zed- the one in charge of the MIB headquarters where you are at -has assigned you as my current mission. I doubt I will be sent out on the field any time soon because of that." He suddenly perked up, blinking at Gaara. "I almost forgot!"

Moving to the side table, he pulled it towards the edge of the bed in front of Gaara and took off the heating lid from the plate. "I hope you can eat this. You must be hungry after everything that went on yesterday." He said. After consulting with the medical bay, salt water fish was the closest Earth food the Jinchuuriki could consume. "I will also need to take down what your species usually eats and if you have any other necessities."

Gaara sniffed in interest as he examined the strange food in front of him. It looked unusual, but it smelled good. So good in fact, that just the smell of it was making his stomach clench in anticipation. Gaara reached forward and ripped off a small strip and popped it into his mouth, chewing eagerly. The taste was good, but the texture was a little too soft. Jinchuuriki have sharp teeth because most of the food on Suna was so tough.

"Tank you, Lee." Gaara said appreciatively, smiling up at his mate. "Tis will do."

With Gaara smiling at him like that, L's face gained a deeper blush as he rubbed at the back of his head with a grin. "You are welcome!" It relieved him to know that there _were_some things Gaara could eat here.

Pulling out the pad and pen he'd brought with him, he uncapped the pen with his mouth as he crossed one leg over the other. "What kind of place is Suna? Can you please describe the climate, general geology and visible organisms on the planet?" With Gaara dressed and eating now, it was time to take this 'mission' seriously.

Gaara continued to eat, but spoke between bites. He explained that Suna was a very dry, hot place. Common sand storms destroyed all but the most resilient of plants. Most of their food came from the strong bugs and animal like creatures that tunnel underground. Water was scarce, but essential. The land was full of dips and tall hills, mostly cliffs and long stretches of sand. There were other versions of Suna's geography of course, but most Bijuus- Gaara's particular race of Jinchuuriki- came from the desert portion.

Gaara finished his meal quickly, and cleared his throat with a grimace. His voice was still sore, and every word he spoke was becoming softer and softer. It was getting to the point where he couldn't even hear himself.

Listening and taking down notes for his report later, L found himself growing more and more interested in this place Gaara hailed from, and the Jinchuuriki himself. Most alien races had vastly different worlds, though the few who could survive on Earth had homeworlds with mostly similar atmospheric conditions. "Earth has similar features to your planet." he said once Gaara had finished.

His brows had furrowed in concern at the increasing softness of the alien's voice. Slipping the pad and pen into his pants pocket, he took the empty plate with him and squeezed Gaara's arm gently. "That is enough for today." He said with a smile. "Rest for now. We can continue this when you have recovered."

Bringing Gaara's hand up to his mouth, he planted a single chaste kiss on the back of the Jincuuriki's hand- a taste of what L meant by courting him. "I will be back to replace the sheets on your bed." He definitely wouldn't want anyone seeing the mess they made or disturbing his mate- Prince Gaara.

"I've been resssting enough." Gaara protested. "All day. Can we go sssomewere?"

Now that he'd had something to eat, a bath, and something to change into, Gaara was feeling restless. He'd been trapped in a small room for the past _month_, and now that he'd escaped he wanted to get out and do something. Now that he'd bonded with his mate, and even had a conversation with him that didn't involve sex, he wanted to see more of this strange planet. He'd only ever left Suna once before, and it was as a small child.

L cocked his head slightly to the side. "Well, I can tour you around the MIB base. And we have observation decks along the bridge and tunnel systems. But we will need clearance from the Chief if I am to take you out to the city." Not to mention Gaara first had to be given the all-clear since he was a royal prince who'd just been kidnapped and was the source of the H-4u drug..

"Are you certain you are up for walking around now?" He asked.

"I will need sssome help, but I can go out. I don't want to ssstay in one placcce for any longer." Gaara said. He pushed the table aside and put a hand on the mattress as he lowered his feet to the floor and tried putting some weight onto his legs. He winced and quickly leaned back into the mattress again. "Maybe a lot of help. Te water helped, but it will take sssome time."

Gaara's insistence to go out had L sighing. How could he refuse him when he knew Gaara had been kept in that glass room for a month? This wasn't really allowed but... "All right. How about if I take you to one of the immersion rooms at the base while I clean your bed and file a quick report?" He suggested."There should be a viewing deck overlooking New York City from there- the place where you are staying now. And some books and data banks on different Earth cultures. When I am done, I can join you and take you around the base."

"Alright." Gaara agreed after a pause, nodding slowly. He'd much rather be spending all his time with L, but he understood that he wouldn't be able to hang around if he couldn't even walk for himself, and L needed to clean up the room after the mess they'd made last night. "I ssshould learn more about tis world anyway, if I'm going to be ssstaying here. What isss your cccity like?"

Gaara leaned over until his arms were wrapped around L's neck, pulling himself closer until he was almost on the man's lap. He'd assumed that L would be carrying him again.

Wrapping his own arms around Gaara was starting to feel instinctive with the number of time he'd done it in just two days, and the way he could still sense what Gaara was feeling. L set the plate he was still holding on the bed and hefted the alien into his arms. He rather liked how the Jinchuuriki didn't hesitate to show he needed him.

He began to explain as he headed out of the guest room and made his way to the lifts. "New York is a very large city with many districts and different kinds of people living here. Here on Earth, we also have different races with different features but we do not live exclusively in one place like your kind does. Migrating to another race's land is normal for us, as is interracial relationships," he explained.

Along the way, a few of the worms passed by them calling out hoots and jabs at the two. There weren't a lot of humans on this floor since it was the temporary residence for the variety of aliens visiting here. The few aliens who were heading to their rooms or going out, peered curiously at the Jinchuuriki being carried in a human's arms.

Gaara listened to L and glanced around as he was carried down a hallway. He nodded briefly at the worms in greeting, not even trying to understand what their hooting was all about. It sounded like Earth had much more diversity than Suna. It was difficult for the Jinchuuriki to imagine having a number of different races all living peacefully together, or visiting another race's land and not having to be on guard. While there weren't currently any open wars between the nine races, there was plenty of tension.

"If interracial relationssshipsss are normal, ten it won't be an problem tat you're wit me?" L had seemed concerned about what Gaara's people would think, but Gaara hadn't wondered until now if it would be an issue for L.

"That is harder to say for sure." L said as he entered one of the lifts and told the worm manning the elevator to take them to the next floor down. Leaning against the elevator wall to give room to one of the bigger species of alien residing there (this one was as big as three people combined), he pulled Gaara to himself and spoke in a quieter voice. "Technically, no one on Earth is aware that there is alien life. Our agency, the MIB, keeps them oblivious to this. We don't answer to any government because of this." He frowned slightly, nose wrinkling. "You will see why when you read some of our history. Mankind is not prepared to handle the rest of the galaxy.

"Because of my position, I am not really allowed to form any relations. But I am sure that rule was made to keep agents from telling non-MIB citizens about the truth." The lift reached the next floor quickly enough and L had to pause as he exited the lift and into the busier social rooms for both aliens and humans alike. "Let us continue this in the immersion room." He murmured to Gaara as he nodded at his fellow agents.

"Human aren't ready for te ressst of te galexy?" Gaara murmured out loud. Yes, that made sense. While he wouldn't say so again in front of L, humans were known for being panicky and and primitive. But how an organization could hide so many visiting aliens from the rest of the world... it seemed like a very trying task.

"How long will you take to clean up te room?"

Heading for the immersion rooms, L kept Gaara close to him as they passed by the mixed species mess hall and recreation chambers. The MIB may be running on their own funds, but with the technology they'd confiscated over the years, they'd managed to keep a pretty sweet setup.

"Only a few minutes. But the report may take longer. I will be back in half an hour." He promised as he entered one out of four immersion rooms, choosing one that would face the Statue of Liberty for Gaara's benefit. There were two other aliens inside. With the room setup on the top of the bridge towers, it was designed with a circular deck with leather seats for viewers to rest on. The middle section was divided into a library and holographic pads accessing the slightly limited online database on Earth that aliens were allowed to know. It didn't include some of the more obscene things humans did out of protection and to keep the peace in the base. All this he explained to Gaara as he set him down on his feet near one of the seats.

"I promise I will be quick. If I do not come back in half an hour, I will do twenty laps around the base to make up for it!" He said, giving Gaara a thumbs up and a grin.

"Alright. I will be here." Gaara said, grabbing the back of a chair and lowering himself carefully into the seat. He looked at the screen of the computer, trying to decide what he wanted to know most about earth. He wanted to know more about MIB, but that seemed like something that would be restricted. He reached up and took hold of L's tie and pulled him down until they were on the same level. He gave his mate a brief kiss on the lips before turning to the computer screen.

Despite the briefness of the kiss, a warmth had spread over L's face at the kiss. With the two aliens in the room with them, he settled for stroking Gaara's ears and kissing the side of his head. He was grinning widely by the time he waved at the Jinchuuriki and headed off to file his report and do some quick housekeeping.

* * *

><p>Gaara smirked and began clicking sporadically, the Jinchuuriki method of laughing. The worm he was currently talking to was detailing some of the 'adventures' that many of the agents with MIB had gone through saving Earth over and over again. It seemed that the entire planet was in danger nearly once or twice a month. It obviously made things very eventful around here. Agent N had seemed very stuck up and stiff whenever Gaara had seemed him, but the worms claimed that the man had had his fair share of dirty work, too.<p>

Nearly a week had passed since the Suna Prince had escaped on Earth, and he was finally starting to find his way around the MIB base. He spent most of his time with L, touring the base or looking over the New York skyline, but he'd also spent some time with the other aliens. Most were quite happy on this small, quaint planet. But while the agents had most things taken care of, there was an obvious lack of hands around the base, and the human's knowledge of the galaxy paled in comparison to what Gaara had studied as a small kit. He'd even stepped in and translated for a visiting alien of a new species once. He normally wouldn't have bothered, but he'd wanted to show off for his mate.

Gaara set down his water glass and gave the worm a quick farewell before going off in search of said mate. The worms had tried convincing him to drink coffee a couple more times since their first offer, but he'd stayed away from the bitter smelling drink. He left the break room and started walking down a small hallway. L was somewhere nearby.

These days, it wasn't as strange for the two to be seen together anymore.

L had only been assigned three minor missions since he'd found Gaara; on the days when the agency was overworked and spread thin trying to clean up one mess after another. Together with N, they'd been able to contain most of the laced drugs spread by the smugglers but there were still shipments they hadn't tracked down. His first priority was still ensuring that Gaara remained safe for when the Jinchuuriki came. Whenever that was. They still hadn't heard anything from Suna despite having sent out messages of Gaara waiting for his people to their outposts in the nearby star systems.

On the other hand, L tried not to think too much of the day when Gaara's people came. Would it mean the Jinchuuriki would be taken home? Or can Gaara stay as he'd said he could? Whatever the case, the two had slowly started to get to know one another during the times when Gaara's mating chemical wasn't acting up.

The agent in question was actually only a few turns away from where Gaara was.

L was in a lively conversation with another agent, his sunglasses sliding down the edge of his nose as he gestured. "Reiley is developing a new weapon contained in a watch." He said excitedly. "He has promised to have a prototype brought to the training grounds tomorrow!"

"What kind of weapon?" The other agent asked.

"One that shoots spikes! It is a good alternative to just throwing things at people." L said, before he caught a whiff of his mate. He'd given up trying to correct the way his thoughts referred to Gaara. The chemical was still in his blood and it decreed that the Jinchuuriki was [i]_his mate_.[/i]

Gaara turned around the corner and began to rattle in his throat as he spotted L talking to another agent. He walked up and wrapped his arms around one of L's, leaning into his mate's side and looking up with his ears perked happily.

"Hello." Gaara said to the other agent briefly, before pulling L down for a kiss on the cheek. He hissed low into his mate's ear, inhaling the man's intoxicating aroma giddily. "I missssed you."

The other agent coughed in his hand and raised his brows above his shades. "I'll leave you two alone." He said awkwardly.

L's face had turned a nice shade of red as he wrapped an arm around Gaara's waist. A shiver went up his spine at the hiss, his own heightened sense of smell taking in his mate's scent. "I am sorry O, maybe you can join me at the training grounds tomorrow." He said quickly before looking down at Gaara.

"I missed you too, Prince Gaara." He chuckled, rubbing the furred ears in return. "Though it has only been a few minutes since we were together."

"O-kay, I'm going L." Hastily making his retreat, the other agent made his way down the hall. No one could forget the time L was caught trying to avoid a horny Gaara. As long as L kept a syringe of anti-medication with him, Chief Zed allowed their relations to continue (though he'd given them a talk on the possible consequences of having an interspecies relationship, including the not so subtle reminder that agents didn't have romantic liaisons for a reason).

Left alone with his mate, L ducked down and gave Gaara a firmer kiss.

Gaara rattled deeper and wrapped his arms around the agent's shoulders, pulling himself up so that he was practically hanging off the man. He was trying _so_hard not to use his tongue, because L wasn't supposed to be horny on the job, but it wasn't easy. The chemical pooled in his mouth every time he so much as smelled his lover, and instinct always told him to inject the object of his arousal.

Every day since their first meeting, Gaara had been unbearably aroused by his mate's presence. He found that the more time he spent with L, the more of a tolerance he could build for his urges. But if they spent so much as a few hours apart, Gaara would grow just as desperate and needy with lust as he'd been their first night together when they'd meet again. There wasn't a single day yet that he hadn't tried getting into his lover's pants at least once or twice an hour, but L was surprisingly resilient. He seemed determined to complete the Earth rituals of 'dating', and apparently that meant not having sex on an hourly basis. But the Jinchuuriki kept trying, and even managed to get his lover to cave on two occasions. The first he'd still been too sore for penetration, but the second he'd been fucked out of his mind.

"What elssse do you need to do today?" Gaara asked when he'd allowed L to emerge for air.

L pushed up his shades to keep them from sliding down and smiled at Gaara. "I do not have anything pressing to do for the day." He replied, stroking his hand up and down Gaara's back fondly. "But I do have good news! You have been cleared for visiting the city. Though you must be accompanied by me and N at all times."

He'd have wanted it to be only the two of them as a date, but it was for Gaara's protection. Besides, N held the keys to the car. "If you want, we can go as soon as N finishes with his work."

"I can go ssssee New York?" Gaara asked, his eyes gleaming as he processed that. He'd been looking at the city skyline for long enough; he wanted to see the place where his mate lived! "Can we ssssee te taxi driversss everyone talksss about?"

Gaara was also curious about what other humans were like. Before he'd gotten to know L a bit better, he'd assumed that all humans were unintelligent, archaic creatures. But L and all the other agents at MIB had proved to be quite smart, and very capable. Some were more eccentric than others, but it was hard not to be in a place where aliens of all different species gathered. But he knew now that the agents were unique and hand picked among many hundreds. What could it be like in a real human society?

Grinning at the gleam in Gaara's eyes, L nodded happily. He knew it was a good move to plead for Gaara's clearance even if it meant joining the cleanup committee for a few missions. "Yes, but it would be better to avoid any trouble on your first visit."

L took hold of Gaara's hand and squeezed it. "I will take you to see a few districts near the base. There is one part of downtown New York where most of the residents are actually aliens. We cannot let anyone know that you are a prince of course, but I want to show you that Earth is more than what most make of it." He began to lead them towards N's office where he knew his partner would be filing today's report.

Gaara squeezed L's hand in return as he was led to N's office. He nodded in greeting to the agents and aliens they passed in the hall, walking closer to his mate as he did. He looped his arm fully with L's as they passed a small group, smiling and hissing in greeting as they went by. He didn't know what Earth customs dictated, but he liked to send a clear message that L was taken. He'd made a point of clinging or showing affection for the human while others were around.

"Will I have to wear a disssguise if I hide my tail and earsss?" Gaara asked, thinking about what he knew regarding human anatomy. Unlike Jinchuuriki, human races were almost completely the same aside from skin color and small things like facial features, at least from what Gaara could tell. None of them had tails, claws, gills, or any extra eyes.

"Hmm, I expect we would need to find something to go over your head so your face would not be that visible. But that is about it." L said.

While Gaara tended to hiss to show that L was his, the man simply offered apologetic smiles towards the other agents. He'd had to remind Gaara not to do it when his superiors were around, especially not when the one being hissed at was Chief Zed or one of the veteran agents. N's office was actually just a cubicle among many where agents could do their reports and immediately have it filed into their system.

"N!" He called cheerfully once they were near. "How are your reports coming along?"

Looking up from his work, Agent N's already frowning face gained a few stress lines. "Slow." He said in a clipped voice. Ever since L told him he planned on courting Gaara, he'd had to listen to him talk about the alien on and on and on. But he couldn't fault L for a lack of work. The man kept up his share of the job even when he was preoccupied with the prince.

"N." Gaara greeted with a nod. He resisted the urge to hiss at the man, since the agent never gave any sign that he'd heard the noise when Gaara tried it before. "Did you hear I've been cleared to leave te bassse?"

Gaara glanced around the small cubical, noting the desk covered in papers and the lack of decorations, aside from a picture in the far corner of a bird perched on top of an open cage. N's suit was barely wrinkled, though his expression was tired.

"I heard." N said, pushing away from his work and brushing away the few strands of hair that had escaped from his single low pony tail. His pale eyes shifted from L to Gaara and back at his partner. "I expect you want me to drive you around now." He said dryly.

"Only when you are finished with your work." L said, taking in the papers on N's desk. He vowed to get N something nice when he could. No wonder his poor partner was always annoyed! He didn't have anything to take his mind off of his work from time to time besides his pet bird, Unmei. "If there is anything I can do to help, just say the word."

One brow raising, N crossed his arms. "What exactly are you planning?"

L smiled at N. "I just wish to give Gaara the standard tour we give visiting dignitaries. And check up on our contacts downtown while we are at it." He was still an agent and his work went hand in hand with everything he did.

"We're ready whenever you are." Gaara said, glancing again at the paperwork warily. It looked like this could take a while. He reminded himself to be respectful to his mate's partner, despite his restlessness to go out with L and see the city. "Tank you for your help, N."

"Hn." N nodded, moving back to his desk. Actually, Gaara had helped them far more than he knew. With the question of where the drugs were coming from, their investigation had grown considerably more manageable. All they needed now was to locate the shipments and weed out the contacts those Jinchuuriki smugglers had among the resident aliens and humans in the trade. "Give me twenty minutes."

Beaming at his partner, L clasped N's shoulder in thanks. "That is the spirit N! Hard work must always be balanced with time to rest to invigorate yourself for new challenges!"

Letting out a long breath through his nose once L's hand left his shoulder, N held up a hand and twitched it in a 'shoo' motion twice. "Yes. Fine. Let me work already L."

"You know what twenty minutesss isss long enough for?" Gaara hissed, standing on his toes so that he could whisper into his lover's ear as they turned to walk outside the cubical. He wrapped his arm around L's waist and slipped his hand into the man's back pocket, gently squeezing his ass as they walked.

Looking up to snipe at the pair, N regretted it when he saw Gaara's little trick. He forced his eyes back on the page in front of him and tried to erase the sight (and the memory of his partner and Gaara in the car) from his mind.

L's face had exploded into a dark flush again as he and Gaara left the offices. "Gaara." He protested in a hushed voice despite the arousal hitting him together with Gaara's scent. "_Again_?"

"We haven't done anyting yet today." Gaara reminded him, a hint of frustration leaking into his expression as he thought about L's resistance so far. He really didn't see what was so bad about having sex with his mate everyday- or several times a day, but L seemed determined to hold out. This was one Earth custom he would have preferred to do without.

Once they were in the halls, L rubbed at Gaara's side with his thumb. "I know how the chemical affects you." He said, hearing and smelling the frustration in his mate. "But I would also want to spend time with you outside of the bedroom, so to speak. I do not want our relationship to just be a sexual one." L was still a man, and sex appealed to him very much. He just wished he and Gaara had more freedom to do more romantic things together on the base. It was just how he was.

"It'sss not jussst te chemical, you know. You're very ssssexy, I don't need to be drugged to know tat." Gaara said, giving L's ass one more squeeze before pulling his hand out of the agent's back pocket with a sigh. As much as he wanted to drag L back to his nest and ride him for the next hour or so, he could see his mate's point. Strong relationships between mates was rare in Suna, but he understood what it was that L was aiming for, and he could admit that it was something they both wanted.

"What kind of work do you need to do while we're in te cccity?" Gaara asked. "Anyting dangerousss?"

Glancing behind them and in front, there was no one passing through the hall at the moment.

L's eyes lidded before he pulled Gaara against him and tilted his chin up. "You are very sexy too, my Gaara. And I do want you. So much." He said softly, "I promise I will make it up to you when we return from the city." And by now, he hoped Gaara would recognize he was a man who kept his promises to the letter.

He scratched behind Gaara's ears and kissed him on the nose before relaxing his hold on him. "And the work I need to do is just basic checks with our contacts. N and I need to make sure nothing bad is happening in the downtown communities."

Gaara purred heavily as he was kissed, rattling his throat as his eyes narrowed in pleasure. Just one little kiss seemed to make him melt both inside and out as his body relaxed against his mate's. He couldn't help leaning his head into L's hand as the man massaged his ears just the right way. L's touch always seemed to make his whole body feel like pudding.

"Alright, I can wait." Gaara agreed, though he didn't back away. He wrapped his arms around L's neck and pulled him down for another kiss, breathing the man's delicious scent as if it were a lifeline. He'd barely touched their lips together before he heard a loud hooting and whistling noise at the end of the hall. Gaara glanced over and saw several worms gathered together, making lewd signs and cackling like madmen. Gaara hissed at them, wrinkling his nose unhappily at the interruption.

If Gaara hissed at the worms, L growled at them and tugged off his shades. He'd been having an intimate moment with his mate! "Do you not have anything better to do?" He snorted. That only brought more snickers from the worms. L had never been angry at anyone at the base before and this was amusing them greatly.

Frowning at the creatures, L said, "I am sure Chief Zed would be happy to allocate the budget for coffee on more projects for you worms to work on."

"Oooh, L's got bark _and_bite, now! Your new plaything's doing you some good after all!" one of the worms hollered gleefully. Another worm smacked the first on the head, it's eyes wide with horror at the thought of losing their coffee budget. Those that were still laughing were quickly hauled off by those that took the threat seriously, until they were around another corner and far down the hallways.

"What do tey mean by 'playting'?" Gaara asked, raising a bald brow. "Do tey mean me?"

Gaara leaned away from L, thinking about the day ahead. It was about four o'clock and he was starting to get hungry. So far, there were just a few things that Gaara could eat. Fish was the best by far, but he could have most meats. Some veggies were okay, but he didn't like them. He still didn't know much about Earth seasonings, either, but he found that everything tasted better when it was loaded with salt. He could have fruit, too, but he could only handle the fructose in small amounts.

"Can I eat in te cccity, or ssshould I eat here, firssst?" The Jinchuuriki asked.

_Those worms..._L shook his head at they headed off, petting down Gaara's hair. "Yes. But do not mind them. You are not my plaything or any object to be possessed." He faced the Jinchuuriki and smiled. "It might be safer for you to eat here for now. But later on, I will take you to eat at places where I know the cooks and can vouch for the safety of their dishes."

He blinked and snapped, seeming to remember something as his eyes widened and he gestured towards the lift. "Let us get you a new outfit in the meantime." Maybe the undercover department could provide Gaara with some standard clothing to wear around the base as well. The alien had only been given two clothes to wear so far. The first was the shirt and pants that L brought him, and the second was some light robes fashioned after the type of clothing Gaara had told L from Suna's culture. Those were for when Gaara would go home with the Jinchuuriki, as a sign that Earth wasn't as primitive as most believed it to be.

"Alright." Gaara agreed, following his mate down the hall. "We'll eat here, and find sssometing to wear. Tat'll take up time until N isss ready for usss. Will I need to find sssometing to hide my ssskin color?"

Gaara wasn't sure if there was any race of human's with blue skin, but he hadn't seen any yet. He slipped his hand into L's as they walked, thinking about the day ahead. He was sure that N would be a bit of a buzz-kill, but he was determined not to complain... much.

L threaded their fingers together as they headed for the undercover department. "Can you hide your skin color the way you can hide your ears and tail? If not, we do have some illusion bands at hand." Over the last few days, he'd recorded what Gaara had told him about his species both for the MIB's database and his own budding curiosity in Sunan culture. For a prince of his kind, Gaara was very different from the usual alien royalty they encountered.

The undercover department was on the upper levels, closer to the surface because of its purpose. Not all aliens could borrow or have disguises made for them, but those given clearance were allowed to commission new outfits. The department was especially useful for those who wanted to gain residency on Earth and needed help blending in. Those fashion-challenged individuals on the street? Most likely they were those who didn't go through the seminars by the department.

"No, I can't hide my ssskin color." Gaara said, shaking his head. "Tere are a few different colorsss of Jinchuuriki, in all te racccesss, ssso ssskin color wasssn't someting we needed to hide in battle."

The two rounded a corner and came up to an elevator. Gaara pressed the up button, and leaned into L's side while he waited for the lift to arrive.

While waiting, L rubbed the inside of Gaara's ears and scratched at the furred shell behind it. He'd grown extremely fond of the Jinchuuriki's unique features, especially his ears and tail. The alien's tongue was another matter. That one had L hot and bothered knowing what it could do after the first time Gaara got him to cave in and have sex again.

The lift came shortly. It was a short walk to the undercover department where aliens and humans were bustling with activity to find sizes and the specific clothes needed.

"Agent L. Have you been assigned your first undercover mission already?" An agent approached the two as they entered the department, the woman's sleek figure and height about similar to Gaara's. "And you have a guest with you. This must be Prince Gaara."

"Hello G! I am just going to tour Gaara around the city. He is the one who needs the disguise." L grinned at her. "Do you have anything his size on hand?"

Lips quirking up, the agent nodded. "You do know who you're asking that, don't you darling?" She held up a data pad and began pressing on the screen with one hand.

Gaara listened to the exchange between the two agents, examining the slender woman before him. She looked like a busybody as she tapped away at the handheld screen.

"I can wear normal clothesss." Gaara told her, flicking an ear idly. "My tail is visssible in tis outfit, but I can hide it. The earsss, too, ssso I mossstly need sssometing to hide my ssskin." Gaara touched his face and looked up at L thoughtfully. "Ssshould I put fur above my eyesss asss well?"

L leaned over and murmured in Gaara's ear. "Do not worry. She is one of our best undercover agents. She rarely goes out on the field now since she is retiring, so she was put in charge of this department in the meantime." Whenever Gaara met an agent or base personnel for the first time, L would always try to give him a brief background to familiarize Gaara with them. He only gave declassified information of course. But it helped to explain the different kinds of work agents could do, as well as who Gaara could turn to when he needed anything.

"And no, you do not need to put on eyebrows." He said with a soft chuckle. "There are humans born with little to no eyebrows or shave it themselves."

"We have this one in your size." Agent O showed the pad to Gaara. Taking in Gaara's appearance and the best way to explain his red hair and unique eye features, he'd be dressed like a typical college student with a hoodie and jeans.

L's cheeks gained a tinge of pink. He could already picture Gaara wearing that. He'd be so damn cute. "Are you fine with that Gaara?"

"Yesss. Tat isss fine." Gaara agreed after briefly examining the image. He hadn't seen anyone around the base wearing that, but he could assume that was just because they all wore their uniform suits. "Tank you for your help."

Gaara glanced around the department, watching as the many different aliens were outfitted with human styled clothing, as well as several complicated gadgets to help disguise some of the more _uniquely_built creatures. Gaara was grateful that his outfit at least seemed simpler than the norm.

"Please follow me, Prince Gaara." The woman tucked the data pad under her arm and headed for the fitting rooms.

"I will get you an illusion band while you are changing." L said, clasping Gaara's shoulders reassuringly. "And find you something to wear over your head just in case."

"Alright. I'll be wit you in a moment." Gaara agreed, squeezing L's hand once before turning to follow Agent G.


	3. Chapter 3

The second prince of Suna stepped out of the MIB base and into fresh air for the first time since his initial escape, his eyes wide as he took in Earth's scenery. The buildings still seemed a little archaic to him, but there was certain charm to knowing that this was L's home world. The grass on either side of the pavement leading up to the base's front entrance- which was disguised as a simple storage building- was a bit disconcerting. He wasn't used to even that much greenery. It briefly reminded him of his ally's home village, a small paradise of leaves among so much lifeless sand. There were even a couple of trees across the street here.

The sky above his head was a lighter shade of blue than Suna's, and the sun was brighter without being so unforgivably hot.

Gaara looked back to N and L, reaching up to scratch the top of his head where his ears were hiding. "Which car are we taking?"

Adjusting his shades to keep his eyes hidden, L couldn't help but smile at the Jinchuuriki's wide eyes full of wonder. He was glad that Gaara finally got to see a part of Earth for himself.

"Remember, once we're out of the car, stick close to me and L. Don't talk to anyone unless we say it's okay. And don't touch anything." N said, heading for one of the cars. Normally his old Subaru would have been parked underground. Most of the MIB cars were ugly, beaten up old things that no one would suspect belonged to their agency.

L squeezed Gaara's shoulders. "Do not worry, Gaara! We will protect you at all costs if you are placed in danger. This part of the city is not that dangerous."

"Everywhere is dangerous, L," N said as he got into the driver's side.

Pulling open the backseat door, L gestured for Gaara to get in. "Can we please take the scenic route?" he asked N. It would take longer to circle the city that way but it would show more sights for Gaara's benefit.

Gaara paused to look around at the unusual world one more time, noting the unusual winged things fluttering and whistling in the trees. There were several white, fluffy clouds in the sky, more gathered in one place than he'd ever seen on Suna. Now he understood why Earth seemed to have so much water to spare.

"Tank you, Lee," Gaara said, smiling at his lover before ducking his head sliding along the backseat of the car. "Tank you, N."

Gaara had to force out the second thank you with more difficulty, since the man was being as pessimistic as ever. But L was of course making their field trip a pleasant one with his bright, characteristically cheery attitude.

With the doors shut and N turning the ignition on, L craned his neck back to flash Gaara a thumbs up. "You must have read it from the data banks in the immersion room, but New York is already an urbanized area. Most of the natural features of Earth can be seen in other states and other countries. We are in the middle of Autumn, one of four seasons, so you will see trees with mostly orange, yellow and red leaves."

N stayed silent as he drove down the street and right at the next intersection. The longer scenic route was less populated with the day's traffic so he'd be able to drive smoothly without too much interruption. It'd only be hell once they tried getting back on the main streets.

To their right was the New York Harbor, which Gaara would have seen from the immersion rooms.

Gaara looked out the window briefly, then did a double take at what he saw. He'd been looking out across the city scenery from the base every day, but this was something else altogether. The water shimmered and sparkled under the light of the sun, like hundreds of flecks of polished gold. There were several different boats sailing by, which made the Jinchuuriki's eyes go wide at the mere thought of floating on so much water. It was extremely rare for a Bijuu Jinchuuriki to so much as touch a boat.

True to L's word, the trees that they passed were decorated in warm, rich Autumn colors. There were many people on the sidewalks and manning the boats. Because of the method Jinchuuriki give birth, their species couldn't populate nearly as easily as humans did. Seeing so many people all gathered in such a small place was remarkable.

Gaara didn't realize how close he was to the window until he bumped his nose lightly against the glass. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, leaning back to look out from a more distinguished distance. He watched a couple other cars passing by, and even locked eyes with a car full of what looked like human kits in the back seat.

"I've never been around ssso many people who weren't Jinchuuriki before." Gaara said softly, realization dawning on his face as he continued to observe the sheer mass of Earth dwellers outside.

Looking back at Gaara with warm eyes, L replied, "Have you never travelled to other worlds before?" He guessed that if Gaara's home was mostly desert with pockets of greenery scattered about, he wouldn't be used to seeing so much water and animal life everywhere. "N, if we have time, can we stop by Clove Lakes Park later?"

"If we have time." N replied.

They were leaving the harbor area near the Brooklyn Battery Tunnel exit of the MIB, with N taking route 278 all the way to Staten Island. It was really the long way round since the contacts they were going to visit were scattered from lower Brooklyn to Bayonne.

N was a good driver and knew the shortcuts that avoided the congestion New York was known for. Along the way, they did encounter the taxi cabs Gaara would have heard so much about on the base. The one next to them on the 278 had a variety of knick knacks adorning his dashboard and was gesturing wildly with no hands left on the wheel as he spoke to his passenger, who looked pensively at his driver.

"Jussst onccce, when I wasss a little more than a kit." Gaara answered, continuing to stare out the window as he spoke. "I wasss sssent away to avoid more attemptsss on my life, but it wasss no good. Te assassin turned out to be my uncle, and he went with me to te other planet."

Gaara smirked as he observed the taxi drivers, easily the most diverse humans he'd seen yet. They were just as amusing as the other aliens had described, though he didn't think he'd ever want to ride with one. Already, this trip was the most fun he'd had outside the bedroom since he'd landed on Earth. Deciding to show his appreciation, Gaara slipped his hands around L's headrest and began to gently knead his shoulders through the suit, though he kept his blue eyes out the window.

"There were attempts on your life?" L exclaimed, jerking in his seat as he felt Gaara's hands on his shoulders but relaxing under the kneading. He still hadn't quite grasped the extent of court life in Suna, since he wasn't even that familiar with those on Earth. He'd been a city boy all his life and had had other interests as a child that studying history and other cultures. He was more versed in alien culture even now. "I cannot believe your own uncle would try to assassinate you. That is a monstrous thing to do."

N frowned at L, checking his rear view mirror before taking a side route on the way to the bridge to Staten Island. "Most cultures in the past with a form of monarchy have treachery and fratricide as part of regular court proceedings. Nothing officially recorded, but it's practiced."

"But that should not be done in civilized society." L said.

"Assassination attemptsss on royalty isss rare on Suna, but it happensss." Gaara explained casually. "Royalty isss defined differently than what I discovered on te databasesss you ssshowed me. Human royalty can be interchanged wit any oter human being, and no one would be able to tell. Suna royalty is a genetic line of Jinchuuriki tat are different from te rest. I can't be replaced wit just any citizen of Suna. Te attempt on my life was the firssst attempt on Bijuu royalty in... I believe it was fourteen yearsss. The next wasss on my fater, and tey sssuceeded in killing him."

Gaara's eyes widened and his hands on L's shoulders grew idle as they drove out onto the Verrazano Bridge. The view was amazing! The way the fog settled over the water so far into the distance made it impossible to tell where the Earth began and the sky ended. He leaned closer to the window, tilting his head to see around the other cars until N pulled into the lane closest to the edge.

Whatever L wanted to say further about the attempts on Gaara's life were silenced as he found the alien with wide-eyes and taking in the sights. He didn't want to spoil the day but he definitely would ask about this fact later on. L pulled down his window to let a bit of the natural breeze in. There was some pollution but the bay's scent overpowered it.

Soon N had crossed the bridge and was pulling over at a curb a few blocks away from the park. "We have work to do." He announced, making sure his weapons were in their holders and sheaths before adjusting his shades.

"We will need to walk a bit now so please stay close to me." L told Gaara as he adjusted his shades as well and got out of the car. He pulled open Gaara's door for him as a gentleman should.

"Tank you, Lee." Gaara said, sliding out of the car and stepping out of the way of the door. He looped his arm with L's and held him close. "I won't let go until you sssay ssso."

Gaara had always been a very independent person, who avoided contact with anyone besides his siblings when he could help it, but with L, he just couldn't get enough. If his tail had been visible, he'd be wrapping it around L's waist.

With Gaara dressed as he was and Lee in his full black suit, seeing the two together would make anyone on the street question their relationship. It helped that N was there as well. At least L wouldn't be taken for a pedophile...as long as Gaara did nothing more than hold on to him.

N and L headed to the row of small shops along the street with L keeping a close watch on the people around them and on Gaara. He'd never let anything harm his mate. The heightened sense of smell was frustratingly useless on other people and the surrounding environment. Gaara was really the only thing he could smell clearly.

The first visit was at a small flower shop with the shopkeeper disguised as a doddling old lady. She squinted her eyes at the agents when they came in. It was a good thing there were no customers inside today. "Welcome! Welcome. Let me just close up shop." She shuffled towards the door and locked it before facing the two and speaking in a deeper voice. "I keep telling you, don't come here looking like you've got a protection racket going on. Bad for business. Wear something bright for once."

She walked back to the cashier with a more pronounced hobble, as if her legs weren't really meant to bend the way humans' did.

Gaara watched the woman carefully, trying to tell what species she was, but it she was disguised too well. The agency must have done a good job with her. He still wasn't quite attuned to the finesse of how human bodies were made, but the woman looked spot on to him. Gaara stayed silent as the woman and the agents exchanged words about the woman's business, and how she was settling down with her life on Earth.

Though Gaara didn't let go of L's arm, he turned his attention to the different flower displays around him. There was so much more variety here than he'd ever seen before! Gaara held onto L with just one hand and extended the other toward a brilliantly red plant that almost reminded him of the rare desert flowers back home. But he hesitated just an inch away from the petals and pulled back, sighing softly and leaning on L again. He continued to let his eyes wander around the colorful arrangements while he waited for the agents to finish their business.

"Have you been having any trouble at all?" L asked.

"Only if you count little ruffians as trouble." The woman replied. Then she grinned, showing off rows of teeth that were too white and too sharp to be human. "But I have my way of dealing with them."

"Nothing that will land you on our radar, I hope," was L's cheerful reply despite N raising a brow at her.

Catching sight of Gaara about to touch a flower, L bit his lower lip and took note of the specific kind the Jinchuuriki had looked at. Coneflowers weren't really anything special compared to other types, but those ones almost looked as red as Gaara's hair.

"Nothing like that," the woman said, glancing at Gaara as well. "Now, who is this you've brought me? Some tasty morsel for my flowers?" She peered at the Jinchuuriki.

Frowning, L placed a hand over Gaara's chest.

"Behave yourself Protx. You know what we did to the last one of your kind who tried preying on human flesh," N said.

"I'm not human." Gaara corrected. Still, at the predatory look on the woman's face, he clutched L's hand on his chest. He had the urge to flatten his ears, but he was quickly reminded that they were hidden.

Gaara studied the woman closer, sniffing and looking around as he still tried to figure out what she was. The sweet, pungent smell of the flowers was overpowering most any other scent in the shop. If he examined her eyes a bit more carefully, he thought he could see a large number of facets in her dark eyes.

"Ah well too bad." The woman sighed. "If there's nothing else, you boys can let me get back to my business." Her voice reverted back to an old woman's. "I have customers to serve."

"Fine. Let's go. We have a few more stops on this street," N said, heading out of the shop.

"Can you go ahead with N? I need to do something first." L said, squeezing Gaara's hand before nodding to his partner.

Gaara looked up L with raised brows, but slowly unthreaded their arms.

"Alright, I'll go wit N. Hurry back," Gaara said. He gripped his mate's shoulder and pulled L down for a quick kiss on the cheek before walking outside with N. He paused just before shutting the door to look back at the alien woman cautiously, unable to hold back a quiet hiss before his view was cut off. He stayed close to agent N while they waited, but didn't cling to him like he did to L.

"Sweet on the boy, aren't you?" The woman grinned at L.

L just offered a smile. "If you hurt him, I will not hesitate to do the same to you, dear citizen. But I am here to talk business." He said before taking an order form. "Those are hollycocks, yes?"

Soon L was out of the shop and by his partner and Gaara's side. "Where to next N?" He grinned, slipping his hand around Gaara's.

Gaara walked with the two MIB agents to a few more shops, doing the usual rounds and checking in on the visiting alien's lives. There were a surprisingly large number of non-human Earth dwellers all living in one place. Gaara made a game of trying to determine what each species was though their disguise without outside help. He managed to identify more than half of the aliens they visited. This was more exposure to the different species from all over the galaxy than he'd ever have been able to encounter his whole lifetime on Suna. The sheer diversity was amazing.

Just a couple hours had passed since they'd started the rounds, but the sun had already moved significantly in the sky above as the trio made their way back to the car. Gaara couldn't help craning his head and relying on L to guide him as he observed the Earth sky, reminded for the umpteenth time of the difference between their worlds. Because Suna was larger than Earth, it would have taken longer for the sun to have moved that far across the sky. It was a bit disconcerting, but Gaara was getting used to feeling strange and off balance.

"Where to next?" Gaara asked as he slid into the back seat, moving his feet out of the way so that L could shut the door behind him. "And if I put my hood up, can I let my earsss free?"

"You can wear the hat over your ears." L said, as he shut the door and got into his own seat. Along with the illusion band to hide Gaara's skin, he'd had a beanie hat added to Gaara's disguise. Caps would be too harsh on the alien's furred ears and the beanie's rumpled fabric would keep people from looking too closely at the outline made by them.

"If we have no other stops to make this side, can we go to the park now, N?" He wanted to show Gaara this part of Earth's native environment amidst all the buildings and paved roads. He didn't know how much of the Jinchuuriki's technology was greater than theirs, but he could guess it was ahead of them by Gaara's lack of surprise over their technology at the base. So it stands that the alien would better appreciate the natural features Earth had to offer.

"We still have Bayonne to go over." N reminded L.

"Please? Just for an hour or so. I want to show Gaara some of the wildlife at the park." L said, fingering the receipt from the flower shop in his jacket pocket.

Grimacing, N had to wonder again for what purpose did fate have in bringing Gaara and L together like this. His partner was still reliable, but was showing too much favor for Gaara. "You're paying for take-out." He said, starting the car and driving on towards the park. It was on the way to the next bridge anyway.

"Yosh! That is the spirit N!" Flashing N a thumbs up, L put on his seatbelt and leaned back as the man drove them to the park.

Gaara pulled out the beanie cap as the two agents negotiated and let his ears free with a soft sigh of relief. Hiding his furry ears was a useful trick, but it was uncomfortable after long periods of time. He wanted to let his tail show, too, but that would ruin his entire disguise. He scratched his ears once and shook his head before slipping the beanie carefully onto his head.

Gaara smiled at Lee's enthusiasm, his eyes lingering on the man's extended thumb as he recognized the earth gesture from what he'd learned since his arrival. If Gaara hadn't been enthusiastic about this visit to the outside world before, Lee's positivity would have had him rearing to go in no time. Gaara moved his hands around the head rest to knead his lover's shoulders like he'd done before the bridge.

"Tank you, N." Gaara said, watching the people out the window as they drove. He leaned in closer so that he could speak softly into L's ear, slipping his hands lower to rub his mate's chest affectionately. "Tank you, L. It feelsss good to go sssomewhere new wit you."

L leaned back against the seat, enjoying the feel of Gaara's hands on his shoulders. When they wandered down to his chest though, he flushed and glanced quickly at N, who was indeed glancing at him with a raised brow. Covering Gaara's hands with his own, he simply squeezed them and replied, "You are welcome, Gaara."

Now that they were leaving the cramped buildings, the vast grounds of the park were visible. A sprawling green field of flowers and trees was only interrupted by a lake where a few leisure boats were floating on. The Clove Lakes Park was one of the wildlife sanctuaries in the state and was well-kept by the state government.

N parked across the gates of the park and twisted his body to address Gaara. "You have one hour. And L, you'd better take off your jacket. You'll draw more attention dressed like that."

"You are not coming with us?" L asked, leaning forward to shrug off his jacket.

"I'll be with you shortly. I'm going to check out one of the pharmacy branches we've been scouting." N replied, adjusting his tie and shutting the car engine.

Gaara rattled his throat happily at the thought of spending the next hour alone with his mate. He was grateful to N for being a good and reliable partner for L, but the man was a total mood killer. Gaara leaned around the seat and gripped the back of Lee's coat, helping him slip it off. That left the agent in just his white shirt and black tie.

"We can manage alone togeter." Gaara said, assuring both the agents. "Lee will take care of usss."

Gaara sat back in his seat when Lee's coat was off and waited for his mate to get the door for him. He knew he get out by himself, but L always seemed to like rushing about to open doors for him.

"All right, just radio me if anything happens on your end." L said, tucking his jacket into the compartment in front of him. He kept his shades on though. Slipping out of his side of the car, he opened the door for Gaara with a smile. For some reason, the thought of having time alone together send his heart pounding. They'd never really been alone at the base after all. There was always some distraction or someone who needed L to do something. And there was also the fact that security cameras ran in every room and floor. L was sure even their night together had been caught on tape!

The two agents nodded at each other before N went on his way and L turned towards the park entrance. "Let us go Gaara! I hope you will like this. The park is a youthful place filled with many beautiful sights and creatures. It is most beautiful in Spring, but Autumn is also an excellent time to visit." He said, gesturing towards the beautiful shades of gold, red, brown and orange mixing in the leaves of the trees and forming a carpet along the tiled walkway leading to the lake.

Gaara walked by L's side, holding his arm as they walked into the park. There was so much green! It was all over the ground in the thick grass, in the moss at the bases of the trees, and there were even a few leaves that hadn't changed color yet. And all the warm, Autumn colors were so much more lush than anything he'd ever seen before, all together in one place. The sands of Suna could vary in color depending on location, but the scenery was usually bleak and monotonous. Even just this city park was vibrant with life in comparison.

"Have you alwaysss lived in New York?" Gaara asked, curious as he spotted a couple humans (or aliens in disguise) through the trees. They were different colors, something Gaara had learned was a racial trait. It made him wonder what L considered his homeland, since he'd said that it was normal for people to travel to all different cultures. Gaara's ears perked under his beanie as he listened to the strange, vocal version of human laughter in the distance.

L brushed off a leaf that had fallen on his head as he led Gaara closer to the smaller paths branching off to the different facilities the park had to offer. Off in the distance, there were young teens playing soccer accompanied by some people holding picnics in the fields surrounding the grounds. He gently nudged Gaara away, opting to head for the hiking trails and the part of the lake that didn't have that many people. It was too dangerous to have Gaara surrounded by a lot of humans, especially with the risk of a soccer or football ball hitting him.

"Yes, I grew up here in the Manhattan portion of NYC." He said, watching as squirrels darted towards the trees further along the path. Gaara's tail looked more beautiful than any creatures' he'd ever seen. Full, vibrant with color, and soft to touch. Glancing at the alien, he smiled. "That is to say, in the Chinatown portion of downtown Manhattan. My family originally came from China but that was a few generations ago. I can show you which part of Earth that is. I cannot take you to where I grew up though."

Gaara started walking along the hiking trail, his eyes on the lake water as it came into view through the trees. It was somewhat murky with thick walls of moss bordering it. Leaves fell from the overhanging trees and landed gently on the water's surface, making unique ripples as they floated along.

"Can I meet your family?" Gaara asked, looking up into L's shaded eyes hopefully. Family dynamics were extremely important for most all Jinchuuriki. Most of Gaara's life had been one of the few exceptions to that rule because of unfortunate circumstances, but he'd grown close to his brother and sister over the recent years. To formally introduce a mate to the family was considered both an honor and a significant step in a relationship. The meeting could usually make or break the couple in the long run.

L's brows lowered. A sadness had crept over his face, visible in the slow aversion of his face and the downward curve at the corners of his mouth. "I am sorry. That would not be possible." He said softly. "Remember when I told you agents had to make sacrifices for our cause? That is one of them." He didn't elaborate on it, not wanting to let his past ruin what should be a good day for Gaara.

Spotting something up ahead, he took the opportunity to gently divert the conversation. "Gaara? Please do not be alarmed. You are about to encounter one of Earth's other species."

A smile replaced the frown he had as a woman jogged towards them with a massive labrador running after her with its tongue lolled out and its tail wagging. This path would take them past the dog runs, where there would definitely be more of the canines and their owners. L kept close to Gaara in case the dog reacted to his presence. The jogger waved at them as she passed by, but the dog paused near them and began to sniff at the two. "Let's go boy!" The jogger called out. But the dog didn't heed, moving closer to sniff at L's feet and moving over to Gaara's.

Gaara was about to say something as his mate's expression became sad and withdrawn, but he was quickly distracted as L pointed out the woman jogger and the… huge ball of fur running with her.

The Jinchuuriki pulled closer to L with his eyes wide and his pupils narrowing as the furred thing drew closer. It was bouncing around on four furry paws, and Gaara couldn't help staring at it's oddly shaped head. It's coarse looking tail seemed to be having a seizure, and it's ears looked too big for it's head. Gaara had never seen anything so unusual and... bouncy with energy before. The fact that it's fur covered it's entire body was utterly amazing to the Jinchuuriki.

Gaara clicked his tongue uneasily as the dog came closer, raising it's large black nose in the air as it sniffed quickly. He didn't run or shift into the defensive however, trusting that L would warn him if the thing were dangerous.

"What isss it?" Gaara asked, his eyes widening as he watched an over sized tongue flop out of the creature's mouth.

L watched the dog's reaction just as much as Gaara's. The jogger didn't seem to notice the extended 's' in Gaara's speech, thankfully, since she was already too far to hear them. She kept calling to her dog who seemed to take an interest in Gaara, moving closer to the Jinchuuriki with its tail continuously wagging. It suddenly let out a deep bark in greeting.

"It is a dog." L told Gaara, relaxing when the furred canine did nothing more but whine and continue to sniff after the bark. He reached out and, after making sure the dog wasn't hostile, gave it a pat on the head. It panted and pressed its nose against L's hand happily. "Do you not have similar creatures in Suna?" He asked Gaara as the dog licked his hand and turned its soulful eyes up at Gaara again. L laughed good-naturedly. "I think it likes you."

"Doesss it...?" Gaara asked softly. He hesitated for a moment before extending his hand and repeating the patting gesture that he'd watched L do. The dog's fur felt a bit thinner and less well groomed than Gaara's. The animal shoved it's head into Gaara's hand as he started to pull back, and whined insistently until the alien resumed petting him.

"Tere aren't any sspeciesss in Suna with fur covering tisss much of their bodies, at leassst tat I've ever heard of." Gaara explained, rubbing the bridge of the dog's nose when the animal seemed to react well to that. "Mossst of the creaturesss tat aren't Jinchuuriki are like bugsss, or have ssscaless. Tere are a couple exceptionsss, but not many."

Gaara tried pulling his hand back again, but the dog only followed until it was leaning most of its body mass against the alien's legs, looking up at him with large and pleading eyes. It's tail continued to convulse strangely.

"I like dogsss." Gaara decided out loud.

Grinning at Gaara's declaration, L reached over and scratched at the dog's ears. "You must smell good to him." He said, amused that the dog didn't want to leave even when its owner was already heading towards them. His own nose confirmed that Gaara smelled good. So good in fact, that he was starting to wonder if it was just the alien's natural scent or if the mating chemical was making him more attractive for him. "Go on. Go back to your master." He told the dog, gently but firmly pushing its nozzle away from Gaara.

The dog snorted against Gaara and L's hand before diving between Gaara's legs and pressing its nose against the Jinchuuriki's groin.

L's brows shot down. "Hey! That is too much liking!" He pressed his hand against the dog's muzzle to try and pull it away from Gaara. Gaara was his alone to smell, especially in that place!

"Stop that! I am so sorry, he gets excited around other people. He's usually behaved!" The jogger headed over and began to drag the dog away. Whining, the canine had no choice but to follow its master despite glancing back sadly at the two men.

Gaara's ears briefly went flat beneath his beanie. Well, he hadn't seen that coming. He wondered briefly if the animal could smell the strength of the chemical that L's presence always created. Why else would anything want to randomly smell his crotch?

Gaara watched in silence as the dog was lead away by it's master, a little disappointed he didn't get to interact with the animal for longer, even if it was a fairly obnoxious creature. Gaara looked up at L as he spoke.

"Are tere any dogsss at te bassse?"

Relieved that the dog was taken away, L turned to his mate and resolutely dusted off the front of his pants before straightening up and wiping his hand. He could understand why Gaara appealed to the dog- he could spend all day buried in Gaara's hair or tail, or better yet, his neck and crotch where the scent gathered most. But his own scent should have sent signals that Gaara was taken, thank you very much.

"There is only Frank, who is an alien in the form of a dog who can freely go around the base. But real dogs are kept in the kennels and trained to track down rogue aliens." He said, sliding his hand around Gaara's again as he cocked his head towards the path. "There are other creatures you will see in the park as well. The small creatures with thick bushy tails running around and climbing trees are called squirrels. Usually, a stray cat will find its way into the forested areas of the park to hunt birds and rodents. But the city tries to keep stray animals to a minimum." He explained, glancing at Gaara with a light flush dotting his cheeks.

The Jinchuuriki was really just too cute in those clothes. He almost hadn't been able to look at him when he first saw Gaara wearing the hoodie. L had a weakness for cute things and Gaara was definitely one of them. "Are your clothes warm enough for you?" He asked as he lightly tugged on Gaara's hand to get them walking again.

"I'm a little chilled, but not too bad." Gaara said, squeezing L's hand affectionately as they started walking again. He reached up and fingered the beanie that covered his ears as he spoke. "Te pantsss tey gave me fit well, and te hoodie isss not much different from a sssweater. I'll be fine asss long asss it doesn't get much colder out."

The Jinchuuriki looked around for the other animals L mentioned. He spotted a couple squirrels in the treetops, leaping about and chittering at each other in high voices. L had been right when he'd thought that Gaara would be able to appreciate Earth's natural beauty, even if the humans weren't as advanced as Jinchuuriki. He'd only been around a city so far, and the land was already more lush and vibrant than the near endless deserts of Suna.

"Unless it rains or grows cloudy, it should not grow colder." L said. He liked walking with Gaara. Actually, he missed having the opportunity to just relax and enjoy a walk through the park like he used to before he became an agent. Many things he'd taken for granted were now considered too dangerous for an agent to enjoy given that on the record, he didn't exist anymore. This was an exception with Gaara as his mission.

They went through an overgrown trail where the park's gardeners had allowed trees to create a natural clearing. On their right were wide open fields where dogs were chasing frisbees or interacting with each other while their owners chatted on benches or on the ground. This time, L kept his arm around Gaara's shoulders, ready to protect him if a frisbee headed his way. Their left had a spectacular view of the lake, which reflected the sky perfectly save for when a paddleboat would create ripples in the water.

They were earning glances from a few people. Flushing slightly, L realized it would look suspicious if a man wearing shades and dressed semi-formally was walking with an arm around what would seem to be a young college student. But he couldn't take off the shades in case anyone would recognize him on later missions. "Please wait for a moment." He told Gaara as he stopped walking and unbuttoned his shirt cuffs. He began to roll them up his forearms to make his outfit more casual, also unintentionally showing off the strong muscled arms.

Actually, he hadn't gone completely naked in front of Gaara yet. The times he'd been roped into having sex again had him keeping on his shirt unconsciously, since they couldn't be bothered to remove all their clothes in the midst of heat and L had had to rush to a mission the second time.

A few pigeons flapped by as a black long-haired dog rushed after them excitedly. Here in the middle of the park, the sounds of the city were filtered out and there was only the low murmur of human speech and the occasional loud sound from the park's wildlife.

"If we have time, would you like to try paddleboating?" L asked the Jinchuuriki.

"Paddleboating?" Gaara repeated, too busy eyeing L's thickly corded arms to pay very much attention to their surroundings. He was still curious about L's upper body, but he was always too far gone with desperate lust and the powerful heat of their bodies to examine the man whenever he had the opportunity.

Gaara blinked once and forced his eyes away from his mate, looking instead to the water. He'd never heard of paddleboating before, but the name and the sight of the floating boats lined up along the lake dock were explanation enough. He gulped silently at the idea of being in the middle of such a large body of water. He really, [i]really[/i] didn't like getting wet. He'd tried not to take any more baths after he didn't need L to help him clean up anymore. Gaara had opted instead for wiping himself down with a wet rag when he was dirty, except after the second time L had caved and had sex with him. He'd been too matted with L's sweat and both their cum to do without a bath, much to his displeasure.

"Maybe... if we have time." Gaara said evasively, eyeing the little boats as if they were watching him in turn. He watched with flickering ears and captive eyes as another couple pulled up to the dock. They were wet, but they also looked like they'd been having fun, laughing and enjoying their time in the water together. "Would I get much of te water on me?"

Oblivious to Gaara's discomfort, L grinned down at the Jinchuuriki. "Not too much. But you will get very wet if you paddle too hard. Yosh! I will see if we can rent a boat later." He flung an arm around Gaara's shoulders, much more comfortable with the folded sleeves. "But first I want to show you something. I do not think you have seen anything like this in Suna! "

He just remembered that there was a skating rink in this park. While he wouldn't let Gaara try to skate since their clothes weren't meant for too much cold and there were too many risks involved, he thought a whole floor of ice would be something the alien wouldn't have seen anywhere else.

Thankfully there weren't anymore incidents similar to the one with the laborador earlier despite the number of dogs nearby. He wouldn't know how to explain Gaara's attractive scent without giving anything away. And he really didn't like using the neuralyzer too much even if it were necessary.

Gaara walked with Lee, allowing the human to lead the way through the park. He leaned into Lee's side, inhaling his mate's aroma as he idly observed the park. They were out in public, but he felt like they were secluded in their own personal time and space, just the two of them. He'd barely left Lee's side since their first night together, but he'd rarely been [i]alone[/i] with him. He began running his hands along the bare skin of the human's exposed arms, feeling the odd way the hair on the man's body caught his fingertips.

Gaara looked up as they emerged from the trees and came to another large clearing. He could see a small building not far ahead of them. He looked up into L's face curiously, wondering at the point of a building in the middle of a park.

Catching the inquisitive look on the Jinchuuriki's face, L's lips curved up. "You will see what when he head inside." Soon, they were at the building's doors where the glass was already fogged from the induced cold inside. He pulled open the door, where a blast of cool air greeted them and ushered Gaara inside. "We will not stay long." He said, taking Gaara's hand and gently inserting it into the pocket of his hoodie to keep his mate warm. "Look, see the smooth white floor?"

He pointed to the large skating rink forming a rectangle with rounded corners. There were only five skaters occupying the rink at this time but it would be enough to show Gaara what the rink was for. Ice, pure white ice grated and pressed together tightly for skaters to enjoy. The low temperature kept to preserve the ice was making their breath come out in fog.

Gaara shivered and gasped as a shockingly cold blast of air hit him, making him press closer to L. He glanced up as L urged his hands inside his hoddie pockets, and then looked to the floor where Lee indicated.

"What isss-" Gaara's eyes narrowed at first, trying to figure the point to having the white section of the floor surrounded by low walls that came just up to his ribcage. But then in a sudden sense of intuition, he understood what he was looking at. His breath sped up a fraction and his eyes became almost comically wide. "Tat isss... iccce? But..."

Gaara had heard of ice before. He'd learned about it as he was growing up, been told about how the earliest scientists had first discovered it. But water was so rare on Suna to begin with, and there was so little of the planet that was actually cold enough to cause natural ice, that he'd never seen the phenomenon for himself before.

"You brought me to see te iccce?" Gaara whispered, tucking closer under L's arm as he began to shiver slightly from the cool temperature. "I... can I touch it?"

Just seeing Gaara's widened eyes brought a wide grin to L's face. There was just so much of Earth that seemed to surprise the alien and it gladdened him that even a 'backwater' planet like his could still appeal to his mate. He wrapped his arm tighter around Gaara's body and rubbed at his arm to warm him up a little. He wouldn't let them stay long for fear of his mate growing too cold. "You can touch just the edge. You need skates like the shoes those people are wearing to be allowed onto the ice itself." He said, leading Gaara over to the edge of the ring.

The open door to the ring was the safest place to have Gaara touch the ice. L wished he'd brought his jacket with him now as he felt Gaara's body begin to shiver. "Here. Only touch the white part. The darker ice is dirty." He said, tapping a spot to the side where skaters wouldn't have passed by that much.

Gaara nodded and smiled, glancing between L's bright face and the patch of ice his mate had indicated to. He knelt and pulled his hand out of his pocket, reaching toward the real life marvel before him. He hesitated for a brief second away from the white ice, simply feeling the way the cold radiated from the frost. He gingerly placed his fingers on the smooth surface, rubbing it curiously.

The cold bit at Gaara's skin sharply, making him jolt. It was both painful and exhilarating, just being able to feel genuine ice under his hand. He flattened his palm and pressed his whole hand against it. He could only hold it there for a few seconds before the sting became too much and he had to pull away. His shivers became trembles as he cradled his hand and tucked himself back into L's side again.

"I've never ssseen real iccce before." Gaara said, rubbing the fingers of his warm hand against his freezing palm. "Tank you, Lee. Tisss wasss amazing."

Watching Gaara place his hand on the ice with a warm smile, L kept a lookout for any skaters from time to time as he let the alien savor the feel of the ice. After knowing about Gaara's home planet and how precious water was to them, he doubted it snowed there. Their star must be too close to allow frost to form from what little water they had. It was probably why Gaara's species didn't need that much water to survive, as L had found out through his mate.

When the other had pulled back and began to tremble, L's brows arched down in worry as he took hold of Gaara's hands and warmed them up with his own. The cold didn't bother him that much though he was getting goosebumps. "You are welcome. Let us head outside to warm you up." He said, keeping Gaara's hands in his as he led them back outside. "That was not natural ice though. The next season after this one is called winter. It is a time when ice and snow covers the land and all our lakes freeze over into natural ice slates."

Gaara looked up into L's face in shock as he was told about winter, trying to decipher if his mate was serious, or just teasing him. How could anything survive under so much cold? Of course he knew that the species on Earth had evolved to live in their local conditions, but coming to the strange planet and seeing these things for himself made it seem much more remarkable.

Once they were outside, L moved to the side and pulled Gaara against him. His shades had fogged over from the sudden temperature change and he took it off now, confident that his identity wouldn't be compromised as he wrapped his arms around his mate and held him close to share his body heat. Rubbing his chin against Gaara's head through the beanie, he chuckled softly. "So what do you think of Earth now, my prince?"

Gaara shivered again as they stepped into the comparatively warm air outside. He let himself be wrapped in his mate's strong, warm arms. He bathed in the man's heat, slipping the back of his cold hands to press into either crook of L's throat.

"I tink tat Earth isss a very beautiful place." Gaara confided, rattling happily as he looked up into L's uncovered eyes. "But I tink te people in it are what makesss it so pleasssant."

Gaara leaned forward and gently nuzzled the tip of his cold nose into L's chest, rattling louder in satisfaction. There was one particular person who was making his stay on this planet so enjoyable.

"That is good to hear." L murmured, looking into Gaara's eyes just as happily and with a warmth that went beyond what could be physically felt. Actually, it was rare for his eyes to be seen by anyone. Only Gaara would have seen the different expressions his round eyes could have: from the first lust-filled gazes to the tender looks he'd begun giving Gaara lately. Though their slow but steady progression into a relationship didn't follow what L pictured it to be like, it was one he felt strongly about.

The rattles had him chuckling in return and kissing Gaara's forehead. His strange Jinchuuriki. "You are beautiful." He said, his cheeks flushing and his pulse quickening. Hold on...was this really the first time he'd told Gaara he was beautiful outside of sex? He should be showering his mate with praise and compliments! L vowed to double his exercise routine for this transgression. He tilted Gaara's chin up and leaned down to kiss the other's still cool lips tenderly.

Gaara slid his arms around L's neck and pulled himself closer, lidding his eyes as he returned the kiss keenly. L's body against his was like hugging a furnace, warming him quickly and making him want more contact. He pressed himself as fully against L as he could, holding the human close and taking deep lungfuls of his aphrodisiac scent. He moved his lips against L's with a loving affection compared to their usual electric heat before pulling away to speak softly into the human's ear.

Gaara softly hissed and clicked a phrase from his own language before kissing the man's jaw chastely. Today felt like the most enjoyable he'd had in years. The Jinchuuriki melted into the human's arms with a happy sigh.

L felt a shiver run up his spine from the alien sounds his mate clicked in his ear. He knew now that those made up Gaara's native tongue, though he couldn't understand it yet. Hands sliding against Gaara's back, he kissed his forehead before pulling back and grinning at Gaara. "You will have to teach me how to speak your language, Gaara. I do not want you to push your voice too much."

Adjusting the beanie over Gaara's head, he fondled the Jinchuuriki's ears through it briefly before tilting his head towards the lake. "Ready to try paddleboating?"

* * *

><p>Gaara stood over the sink of L's small bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He hadn't gotten a good look at himself in his human disguise before they'd left for the city, but he was taking his time now. They'd arrived back at the MIB base little under an hour ago, and L was gone with N to fill out his details of the paperwork. Gaara, who had invited himself to stay in L's home for the night, was just getting ready to lay down when he'd noticed his own reflection.<p>

Idly, the Jinchuuriki fingered the thick bracelet around his wrist that gave the illusion of pale human skin tones. Most any trace of blue was gone, though the dark circles around his eyes were still there. It was eerie to see himself disguised so well as a completely different life form. He'd hidden his ears and tail for the moment, simply staring into the mirror and trying to define 'human', 'Jinchuuriki', and 'alien'.

Lee hadn't treated him any differently than usual today, even if Gaara had looked human. He'd still held open doors for him and fondled the Jinchuuriki's ears through the beanie, making that odd vocal laugh when Gaara would rattle with pleasure. Gaara hadn't felt any different, aside from the level of wonder at the new things he'd seen and done today. But now, looking at himself in the mirror and not even being able to find a speck of his own skin color he was starting to feel... homesick.

He missed his brother and sister. He missed the heat of his world. He missed the dinners with his extended family members and watching the kits run around their caretaker's legs as they were lead through the palace. He missed the longer days when he could sleep for a whole night, instead of the catnaps he'd started here. He missed the unique colors and arguing with the council about the treaty with the Kyuubi race.

Gaara leaned forward over the sink and pulled down the lower lid to one of his eyes, examining his pupil uneasily. The bracelet had also changed the appearance of his eyes, disguising his pupils as black instead of white. He thought it looked fairly... creepy. L's dark eyes had seemed attractive to him, but seeing the black pupils on himself was weird.

Gaara glanced up and his hearing perked as he heard the front door of the apartment open, signalling his mate's return. He stepped away from the mirror and started toward the front of the house.

"Lee?"

Shutting his apartment door behind him, L let out a sigh. Compiling the day's report had been quick on its own, but they'd been called into Chief Zed's office for a quick briefing on updates about the drug case. It was close to two months since the agency began looking into the problem, synchronizing perfectly with Gaara's captivity. L and N had been assigned to it for just a little under a month in turn and it was frustrating to have his first important case drag on.

They'd learned that a shipment had made its way to Mexico, somehow passing their checks near the border. And there was also the fact that the Jinchuuriki still hadn't contacted them about Gaara. Didn't they care about their prince? As much as L liked having Gaara with him, he couldn't help but feel offended for his mate's sake that his people still hadn't reached them. What if they'd been unable to save him?

Hearing his name called and smelling his mate, the frustration he had over the report ebbed away. "I am here, Gaara! Why are you hiding your ears and tail?" He said, smiling at the alien who was still in his human disguise. He'd enjoyed the day he'd spent with Gaara immensely, and by the looks of it, his mate had too. He just had to remember not to suggest anything with boats and too much water involved next time. He headed over to his lover's side, stripping his tie and shrugging off his coat while he was at it.

There was something in his mate's scent that was off though... his expression grew worried as he stroked Gaara's hair. "What is troubling you, my prince?" He asked.

Gaara's eyes widened and his breathing sped as he was assaulted by L's scent, but he didn't jump the human like he usually would when he was exposed to his mate's scent after an hour or more had passed. He forced himself to ignore the chemical that had begun to rush through his body.

"I was jussst looking at myssself in te mirror. I look very human, don't I?" Gaara murmured, reaching forward to idly touch a button on L's white shirt. He leaned the side of his head into L's hand, but kept his ears hidden.

"You do." L replied, running his thumb over Gaara's smooth cheek. He could smell the arousal in his mate and it stirred the desire brought by the chemical still coursing through him. He stepped closer, hands moving down to Gaara's clothed shoulders and side until his hands rested on the Jinchuuriki's waist.

Looking down at where Gaara was touching his buttons, his brows furrowed at the movement. It wasn't only his scent; L hadn't heard Gaara speak in this tone before. He took off his shades and set them on one of his shelves, pulling Gaara towards the sofa provided for him by the base. "You look very attractive even with your true features covered." He said honestly.

Gaara followed L's lead to the sofa and allowed the human to sit down before crawling into his lap, facing his mate. He trailed his hands along his mate's shoulders and chest, licking his lips and shivering slightly as a fresh wave of the chemical blurred his vision for a second.

"Do you like it when I look like a human?" Gaara asked, running his fingers along the thick fur above L's eyes.

The gentle touch caressing his eyebrows felt wonderful amidst the heat from the chemical. As much as L loved the times they'd shared anything sexual, he was a true romantic at heart and preferred these quiet moments with Gaara. He tilted his chin up to look into Gaara's disguised eyes, finding the black irises strange on the jinchuuriki.

"I do." He said, slipping his hands under Gaara's hoodie to massage the other's lower back. His fingers worked up his spine until he was rubbing the blades of his shoulders. "I would rather see you in your true form though." He smiled at his mate. "Have I ever told you how much I adore your tail?"

Gaaara's eyes widened briefly at that, before lidding halfway as he began to rattle his throat softly. His body began to melt in pleasure at the tender touch of L's hands massaging his body. He leaned forward and gently kissed L's jaw.

"No, you haven't told me." He murmured against L's skin. He slipped his hands between their bodies and began to slowly pry at the buttons of L's shirt. "Wouldn't you prefer if I looked like one of your own kind? Te braccclet even gave me black pupilsss."

The agent leaned back slightly to give Gaara access to his shirt. He'd taken to wearing the protective vest he had under his shirt as a tactic of pretending he was defenseless. "No...You look best when you are in your own skin though I do not mind your human appearance in this disguise." L said.

He pressed his nose against Gaara's hair, taking a deep breath of his mate's scent. The effects of the mating chemical were starting to ebb away already but his nose was still sensitive to Gaara's scent. Though he'd been angry over the use of the substance before, he'd come to appreciate the side-effects. In a week, the mating chemical would be flushed out of his system if his and Gaara's calculations were correct and he was undecided whether to let Gaara drug him again before that happened.

"Why do you ask?" Pulling Gaara close to himself, he turned his face to try and look his mate in the eye.

Gaara avoided his mate's eyes as L's arms pulled him close. He shuddered and his breathing hitched as he inhaled L's scent and the intensity of the chemical rose again. It felt a bit weird not to simply leap on his mate for sex as he usually would when his royal genes were acting up. Taking it slow and simply talking to his mate after they'd been apart for a while was... different. He was still very aroused, but in a much more tender way, unlike the extreme and violent heat they usually had together.

"No particular reassson." Gaara murmured. "I wasss jussst a bit curiousss about what isss attractive to humansss. I never cared much for te oter Jinchuuriki, but you... make my blood boil. And I wanted to believe tat it isss more tan te chemical tat makesss you want me."

Gaara opened the last button between them and simply let his hands fall limp. L's chest was still covered by his silver vest, hiding from the Jinchuuriki's view. Gaara didn't try to expose his mate's skin yet, but simply laid his head on L's shoulder with a small sigh.

"I missss my family, too." He admitted quietly.

Sadness crossed L's face at hearing Gaara's words. He knew what it was like to miss family but he hoped Gaara would never experience being unable to see his family ever again. The Jinchuuriki had to be on their way. They had to be looking for Gaara even if it meant having to face the issue of his mate leaving, which they hadn't even talked about.

"They will be here soon. I am sure they miss you very much as well." He said, pressing a hand on the back of the alien's head and stroking his hair. His fingers were looking for ears to rub but Gaara was still hiding his features. "And of course I want you! I did not need the chemical to be attracted to you the moment I met you."

Gaara's evasive reply to his question gnawed at him. His mate shouldn't be feeling like this. The fact that he was only meant L hadn't done his part in showing how much he cared. Taking a deep breath, he pushed at Gaara's shoulders until he had the Jinchuuriki sitting back on his lap and gently but firmly took his chin to face him.

"Look at me." He said, the sadness in his eyes replaced with the fiery determination he'd always shown in everything he did. "I will not lie to you. I have had previous relationships where the love was real between me and my partner. But perhaps we did not try hard enough. We were not meant for each other.

"We are in a new relationship, Gaara. And we are of different species. Sometimes the difference is too great to imagine and I do find myself afraid of what that means if I let myself fall for you. I have been warned by my partner that a relationship between us would not be an easy one, or one that would be accepted by many." His fingers moved to cup Gaara's cheek, stroking his lover's skin. "But how can I not feel this way? I am physically attracted to you- you are too hot for words and the most beautiful person I have ever met! And that is not even why I am proud that you would consider me as your mate. Because of you, I find myself smiling more often than I ever have since I became an agent. Every day, the job is tough and I know my life is on the line just for working for the MIB. We have only been together a week but knowing you are there makes me strive to survive. And...I think I have said too much already." His face flushed, realizing he'd almost been raving at his poor mate in close quarters. "The bottom line is, I have already fallen for you and I intend to keep it that way. If you will let me. If you will work hard with me to strengthen what we have." His free hand found Gaara's and threaded their fingers together.

Gaara shivered as his eyes met L's. He tried to turn away at first, but L's hand on his chin kept him facing his mate. He listened to L's speech slowly widening eyes, and his breathing became even more ragged. This time it wasn't the chemical that was affecting his breath, but the ragged emotions that he hadn't wanted to face before. He leaned into L's large, warm hand as it cupped his cheek and began to rattle again, more softly. The purr in this throat was more out of nerves now than pleasure.

"I have not tought much about usss being togeter like tat. I've never had a relationssship before. I've only had sssex two timesss before I met you, and each wasss wit a different Jinchuuriki. But I am glad you want me. I do not know about te ressst, but... I want you. Not jussst becaussse of my royal genesss, but becaussse you've been making me very happy." Gaara said, furrowing his bare brow as he spoke. It was difficult to put into words what he was feeling. "I am not often happy. I... my broter and sssisster have become very clossse to me over te passst few yearsss and tat hasss helped, but..."

Gaara shuddered again and forced his mouth shut. L still didn't know much about the prince's past, and Gaara intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. How was he supposed to admit to his mate that he led a cursed existence? Kankuro and Temari didn't blame him for their mother's death anymore, but...

"I am glad you want me." Gaara finally forced out. "Tank you for taking care of me. I want to be clossser to you, too."

Gaara leaned back with a shuddering gasp as the intensity of the chemical rose again in a large wave, knocking him nearly breathless and making him squirm in L's lap as his body reacted. His hands darted forward and quickly pulled down the zipper of L's vest and moved to the human's belt without a pause.

"I have never ssseen your chessst before." Gaara commented. Once L's pants were unzipped, the Jinchuuriki began rubbing his fingers across L's chest curiously, pausing to circle a nippled before massaging his strong pecks. His eyes lingered on the dark, coarse hairs that dotted the human's skin. "You are furry here."

The serious look on L's face seemed to melt as Gaara spoke. There was a lot he didn't know about Gaara's past and how his life really was at Suna, he realized. The Jinchuuriki had never brought it up and he hadn't pushed him beyond asking for general descriptions of life on his planet. It wasn't fair since L wasn't about to reveal his own family life any time soon as long as he was under the oaths of being an MIB agent.

But Gaara said he made him happy, and that was all that mattered.

"Gaara..." He gasped, chest contracting as his mate's hand ran over his body. He flushed under the Jinchuuriki's touch, his skin tingling from being stroked here for the first time by him. Eyes lidding, his lips curved up with a silent chuckle as he glanced down at where Gaara was looking. "Only because I do not have your ears and tail."

His hands moved to the Jinchuuriki's hoodie, darting under it to slide them against hot flesh briefly before beginning to undo Gaara's pants. He could smell the deep scent of arousal surrounding his mate and his own body reacted immediately. Leaning forward, he kissed Gaara harshly, only softening his lips and parting them when his teeth raked over them from inside. Before even giving Gaara a chance to kiss back, he'd pulled back to trail kisses along the other's jaw and neck.

"Do not hide them from me." He whispered between kisses, sucking on the junction between Gaara's collarbone and neck. He reached out and caught Gaara's wrists in both hands, rubbing a thumb against the bracelet that was keeping him in disguise. Words may help in dissuading Gaara's fears, but he believed in action. He'd never let his mate go on believing he wasn't attracted to him. Guiding Gaara's hand down to his groin, he hissed in pleasure as the straining bulge there finally got some friction. "...Can you feel me? Even when I say no to you sometimes, I can barely control myself from pinning you to the nearest wall."

Gaara panted harshly as his mate handled him, shuddering and rattling powerfully when he was kissed. His eyes squeezed shut as L led his hand down to the human's enlarged groin. He cupped the man, rubbing and groping through the fabric of his pants. A jolt shot through Gaara's body as he realized that L wasn't just half hard, he was completely erect. He'd gotten this turned on by simply having Gaara in his lap? The Jinchuuriki wasn't even undressed yet.

"I won't ever... hide... from you..." Gaara hissed between gasps and shivers as L continued to press his hot lips against the prince's over sensitized skin. Gaara slowly allowed his ears to emerge, twitching as they did. He'd have to wait until his pants were gone before he could let out his tail. "I don't care where you pin me down, ssso long asss you are te one taking me."

Gaara used his free hand to unzip his hoodie, making more room for L's ravishing lips to kiss his skin. His other hand continued to grope the human through his suit pants, feeling every inch of the way he effected the human.

As the hoodie fell away from Gaara's body, L let out a pleased growl and kissed his way down Gaara's chest. He'd found that the more animalistic noises that humans could make- growls, groans, grunts -seemed to appeal to the Jinchuuriki. He wasn't used to being so vocal during sex but there was a rush in making his mate even more aroused without even touching him.

He arched up into Gaara's hand, rocking his body in small movements to press into his palm and tease his lover at the same time. The movements sent Gaara moving against him and he knew those pants would be both constricting Gaara's length and rubbing against him at the seams. His hands deftly undid the pants button and pulled down the zipper just as his teeth nibbled on the skin above Gaara's nipple. The Jinchuuriki's skin tasted good to him, and even if his naturally blue-tinged skin was hidden under the human guise, it was still just as soft.

"Good." He murmured before pushing himself off the couch with Gaara in tow and lowering them down to the floor. Working down Gaara's pants, his mouth closed over a nipple and he began to flick at it with his tongue, teasing the small nub until it hardened. He'd erase all of Gaara's fears, tease and caress his body until Gaara begged him to stop.

His hands scratched and squeezed their way down the other's hips as he pulled off his pants. "Oh god, Gaara." He groaned, pulling back to look his mate's body over. The little tease wasn't even wearing any underwear under his pants! "If I had known you were not wearing anything underneath..."

Gaara rattled louder, beginning to whine as L became more aggressive. In the beginning, L had been fighting every move the Jinchuuriki made and struggled against his chemical for a surprisingly long time. But now the human was taking control, taking everything the Jinchuuriki had to offer. The man was so passionate, so sexy, and he always took care of Gaara's needs at the same time as his own. Every second that he spent in his mate's presence Gaara felt eternally grateful that out of all the beings throughout the universe, he'd been attracted to L.

Gaara hissed delightedly as his still-growing erection was freed. Every inch of skin where the human had touched and caressed him tingled, and his vision was becoming fuzzy as he rode out the sensations that L always imposed upon his body. He met L's eyes with human-like dilated black pupils as he struggled to sit up.

"I'll never wear underwear again." he swore, reaching forward and taking L's face in his hands for a fierce kiss.

L pressed back against Gaara, holding on to his mate's hips as he parted his mouth and pushed his tongue against the Jinchuuriki's teeth. He wasn't afraid of how sharp they were despite their appearance. Actually, he didn't care if his mate bit him again as long as he didn't get drugged by him.

With Gaara sitting up, he quickly undid his belt clasp and pants button. He didn't even take the belt out before he was pushing his clothes down and wrapping an arm around Gaara's lower back. His cock was already hard enough to stand on its own and he moaned against Gaara's mouth as the head brushed against his mate's stomach and his growing length. When his eyes opened, they'd grown dark just like the other times the mating chemical coursed strongly in him.

L hadn't noticed the changes in his eyes or the way his face showed every measure of arousal whenever the chemical acted up. The trigger was always Gaara. And any need to fuck was always released before it got too much to handle. And Gaara...his Gaara was always pushing him, trying to break the control he had over himself to keep his libido in check. The anti-meds were helping, but even they couldn't completely repress the urges brought by the drug and his own growing feelings for the alien.

Pushing Gaara back onto the ground, he quickly took off the band disguising his mate's features. "This is what I want." He growled, watching as Gaara's skin turned blue again and his eyes returning to their light blue color with the white pupils dilated so much that his irises were barely visible. He took Gaara's hands again and brought them to grasp the Jinchuuriki's own cock. "Stroke yourself. Do not remove your hands." He murmured before he began to trail his fingers down the Jinchuuriki's chest in feather light touches, suddenly pinching a nipple here or scratching there. In the meantime, he was grinding his cock against Gaara's ass, letting it brush along the valley between his cheeks and prodding Gaara's entrance without pushing in.

Gaara gasped and hissed as he was pushed back onto the ground. He allowed L to guide his hands, first believing that the human wanted Gaara to stroke him again. But as his hands were led to his own erection with L's words ringing in his ears, his white eyes widened and his jaw dropped in a high keen. Every press of L's cock between the curves of his ass had him jolting and shuddering as shots of electricity ran up and down his core in waves.

Gaara's tail snaked out of hiding as he began to lose control of his body. He did as L instructed, rubbing the head with one hand while the other stroked up and down. Gaara had masturbated before, but never while another person was watching, even if that person was a lover. His eyes were stuck, raptly connected to L's as he began rocking his hips back against his mate's groin, keening as he stroked and caressed his own flesh needly .

"L-Lee-" Gaara whined, arching his neck against the ground as he looked up into his mate's heady eyes. He squeezed a little harder and tightened his legs around L's hips. "Te w-way you... look at me... feelsss ssso good."

"You look so good, my Gaara." L groaned out, watching Gaara avidly as he stroked himself. He'd actually only had the Jinchuuriki masturbate to keep his hands in one place, but damn if his mate didn't look hot pleasuring himself. As Gaara's tail finally slid out, a grin crossed Lee's face. "And here is the tail I love so much." He purred, reaching between their bodies and pulling it between Gaara's cheeks and finally letting it curl over his mate's stomach as he trapped it between their bodies.

He continued to rock against Gaara's body with his length brushing against the furred tail pressed up beside it. "Keep your hands on yourself." He reminded Gaara as he adjusted his bent legs under the alien so that he was kneeling on the floor with Gaara's lower body still wrapped around his. It gave him a beautiful view of his lover and also access to every part of Gaara. He was so very temped to test how much Gaara was willing to do for him. Would the Jinchuuriki still obey him if he told him he'd punish him if he disobeyed his order? Would Gaara enjoy whatever punishment he'd give? But now wasn't the time for games. He wanted to please this strange creature who made his heart leap and took his breath away.

Spitting into his hand, he stroked his length and began to push in with every rock, trusting that Gaara was loose enough after having sex so much in three sessions this week. "You are beautiful." He moaned low as the head of his cock parted Gaara's cheeks easily enough.

Gaara jolted and choked on his own keening voice as L trapped the Jinchuuriki's tail between their bodies. The raised bristles were pressed down, making him shudder as pleasant tingles of electricity ran up and down his spine. He could distinctly feel where L's cock was rubbing against it, and it made his whole body burn as the chemical spiked.

His ears flattened into his hair and he hissed, beginning to tremble as L rocked into his body. It was easier than the first time, but the initial press in still hurt as his ring of muscles of was stretched and his body was opened to his mate. He tightened his legs around L, pulling him deeper despite the lingering ache. Gaara continued to grip and stroke himself, but he felt off balance with only his shoulder blades on the floor and L holding his lower body in place. He let go with one hand and gripped the wooden floor beneath him, arching his back and rattling loudly as L pressed deeper.

L hissed as Gaara's body finally took in the head of his cock. It was easier to slide in after that but he took his time, continuing to rock back and forth. "Shh..." He kissed the straining cock between Gaara's legs before his eyes lidded. His sweet little mate...had taken his hand off his cock. Hands clamping on Gaara's waist, he hoisted the alien onto his lap as he sat back and pushed him down to take in the last few inches of his cock in one go, wrapping one arm around his back and reaching between them to stroke his tail quickly to distract Gaara from the pain.

Gaara's white eyes bulged and his jaw dropped as a shriek ripped from his throat, his whole body convulsing as he was suddenly plunged down onto L's thick cock. He wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders as he was propped up on his lap, gasping.

"I said keep your hands on your dick." He growled, nipping one of Gaara's nipples sharply. As much as the chemical was affecting Gaara, the dose still coursing in L's veins had long multiplied the male hormones rushing up to his brain. Those traits ascribed to men- aggressiveness, the need to dominate -which L had, but never allowed to show too much- were now a stronger part of him. While the chemical was meant for attracting a mate, it also enhanced the capability to protect and the need for sexual contact with the royal Jinchuuriki it came from.

Kneeling up, he lowered Gaara's upper body onto the couch, still looking out for his comfort even after slamming Gaara onto his lap for disobeying him. He began to kiss, lick and nip at the Jinchuuriki's skin while he ground his hips against Gaara's, not thrusting yet. "Keep touching yourself." He murmured.

At L's reminder, Gaara managed to lower one trembling hand back down to his groin to continue stroking, hissing as pleasure warred with the pain. He rattled as L's mouth nipped and licked his chest, jerking and wimpering as the human's teeth caught on his raised nipple.

Gaara managed to pry his other hand from L's shoulder as he was laid back against the couch, lowering that to grip his cock as well. It was getting harder to think as he rubbed and stroked himself, squirming and gasping as L's erection shifted inside his body.

The Jinchuuriki opened his mouth and struggled to say something to his mate, but the roaring of his blood in his ears and the intense heat where their bodies touched killed his voice before he could even think the words. What choked out was another rattling purr, but this time it was loud like a roar with an edge of desperation that only L could drag out of him.

"There we go..." L murmured, shivering as Gaara let out that loud rattling purr. He would never get used to the alien sounds his lover made, or how his body felt pressed up against his own. Sweat was forming on his brow as he began to pull out and push in slowly, loving the feeling of Gaara clamping down on him as if he didn't want to let him go. He moved up his mate's body and kissed him tenderly at contrast with how rough he'd been a moment ago. "I want you." He whispered against Gaara's mouth. "I want you like this."

Reaching between them, he began to run his fingers through Gaara's tail. He sometimes felt that stroking Gaara's tail was cheating since it was so sensitive to his touch. But he loved it, and he especially loved how it seemed to overload Gaara's mind and body until he couldn't do anything but cry out and move against him.

He covered Gaara's lips with his own and licked between his teeth, silently asking him to let his tongue in. All the convulsions from earlier had milked a good amount of pre-cum from him and it allowed him to slide in and out without friction, making him groan as his cock was wrapped in velvet heat and squeezed.

Gaara shuddered and hooked his ankles behind L's back as the man began to slide in and out of his body. The human's movements were tender and filled with gentle passion, steadily drowning out all the pain aside from a small stinging ache. Gaara opened his mouth eagerly as he felt L's tongue, and flicked his own forked tongue out to wrap around the human's pink, prodding muscle. He shivered as the chemical pooled heavily in his mouth, inhaling L's arousing scent in desperate lungfuls. As L stroked his tail, the Jinchuuriki couldn't help moving his hips along with his mate's.

"Yessss-" Gaara hissed, jerking his mouth away from L's to throw his head back with a heavy shudder. The position he was in made it awkward to move for himself without taking his hands off his cock, but he still struggled to plunge faster onto his mate's anatomy. "Sssso good like tat-"

L panted as he ran his tongue around Gaara's forked one, moaning as they curled and played with his own. He was taking in more of the chemical without knowing it- a smaller dose than the one injected into his blood, but still potent. When his mate began to move faster and broke their kiss, he fastened his mouth on Gaara's neck and began to quicken his pace. He was pulling back just enough for his cock to slam back inside his lover's trembling body, grunting in response to Gaara's hisses.

He began to stroke the Jinchuuriki's tail, ruffling the fur only to smoothen it back when his hand slid up in time with his thrusts and his mate's breath. Gaara was a drug himself that L couldn't stop taking if he tried.

"Faster." He groaned, taking one of Gaara's hands and moving the alien's hand on his cock faster. The hold he had on his lover's tail tightened briefly before he stroked it just as fast, teeth gritting at the sight of the alien beneath him with his body completely his.

Gaara gave a short, hiccupy keen with every thrust of L's anatomy inside his body. He tried to match every push and pull of the human's body with his own, gripping the agent's hips tight between his long blue legs. He closed his eyes tightly and reveled in the intense feeling of pleasure that was spreading through every inch of his muscles, skin, and deep in his bones.

He jolted and began trembling violently as L's hand joined his on the prince's throbbing, leaking cock, feeling the pressure between them building quickly and steadily. It was already getting to be almost too much to bear, and Gaara began shaking his head as he fought to hold off his peak for a while longer. It felt so good, he didn't want it to be over yet! But as L stroked his tail just as quickly, it was becoming obvious that he couldn't hold out for much longer.

The feeling of Gaara's legs tightening around him made L utter a throaty moan. No one had ever made him feel so wanted, so desirable as Gaara had. He bent down to kiss his lover deeply before pulling back and pounding into his body in quick staccato hunched over his mate, eyes dark and lidded, his mouth parted wide to show his teeth and let out the labored pants he let out. For the first time, Gaara would see how his muscles contracted along his arms as he stroked both Gaara's cock and tail, and the rippling of his abdomen as he curled and thrust his pelvis against the Jinchuuriki's body.

The differences between their bodies was much more visible now. Blue skin against tanned, hairless smooth body against one with a happy trail of pubic hair that covered L's groin, Gaara's lack of a belly button.

It was both exotic and erotic, arousing L to no end as he took everything his mate offered him. "Do not come until I tell you to." He hissed, squeezing the two appendages in his hands at the same time.

Gaara's ears flattened tighter against his head and he keened louder, trying so hard to do what L wanted. His head shook faster as he took in each of his mate's punishing thrusts, feeling his whole body ache with pent up need. There was so much pressure, but he still fought to just revel in the press of their bodies and the sound of L's voice as the human continued to thrust quickly into the Jinchuuriki's willing body.

"I- Leeeee- I can't-!" Gaara ground out. He tried to take his hands off his cock to buy some time, but L's hand was still wrapped around his and clutching too strongly. Gaara's body shuddered and trembled with the force of his mate's movement, causing his ankles to disentangle even as he tried to pulled the man deeper inside. He dragged the heels of his feet down L's lower back as he struggled to keep his hold on the human. "Pleassse-!"

Giving in to Gaara's silent request, L pushed in deeper and slammed into the Jinchuuriki again and again. His hips were bouncing against Gaara's ass and making the alien's body slide against the couch seat and his cock bob in their combined hold. But he didn't let up his holds on his lover's tail and cock, lips pulling up one side in an open mouthed smirk. "No." He panted.

"This moment...when I am in you...I would give...anything." He breathed. "Anything to stay like this."

It was so hard to hold back his own orgasm, which was threatening to spill with every shudder and every tremble in Gaara's body. The heels digging into his back almost sent him over the edge as they pressed roughly on his skin, making him groan and thrust in until he was buried to the hilt.

"I do not want...you to change. I want this." He grit his teeth, eyes roving over his lover's body reverently. Having made his point, he slowly relaxed the tight hold he had on Gaara's cock but didn't take his hand away, simply guiding Gaara to begin stroking himself again. "Come when I do."

Gaara's eyes were glued to his mate's face. He couldn't tear his gaze away from the smirk of pleasure in L's lips, the heavy beads of sweat that saturated the man's skin and hair, and the pure desire in his dark eyes as the human openly molested the Jinchuuriki with his dilated pupils. L's words were shockingly clear over the pulsing roar in Gaara's head and ears, making his face contort into a whole new level of pleasure as the human's voice managed to register with his overdriven mind.

L's words made the Jinchuuriki both regret and be thankful that he'd ever doubted the man's want for him. He regretted that he'd been foolish enough to believe that someone as generous, caring, and passionate as L would ever touch him without honestly wanting the Jinchuuriki in return. And he was so thankful that he'd brought it up, because he wouldn't be in the man's lap now, receiving his mind blowing assurances if he hadn't mentioned it.

The deeper, harder thrusts had Gaara all but screaming as the intensity continued to grow. It all just felt so good, so much scalding heat between them, he really thought he would loose his mind before the end. Somehow, he managed to change the shaking of his head into frantic nods. He tried to form some kind of coherent response, but that ridiculous notion lasted less than a few instants before it was forgotten. He could only continue to cry out and move with his mate as he waited for the inevitable.

"My Gaara." L murmured, now letting go of what little control he had over his body as he lowered himself to kiss the Jinchuuriki again. It was almost like Gaara had lost his mind and was only coherent enough to participate in their fucking, still receptive enough to keen whenever he brushed against that spot inside of his lover. He hadn't thought it was possible but L reveled in being able to both push his lover to his limit and still retain the romantic side of him that needed Gaara to feel...loved. Even without speaking the words out loud.

He gasped and scrunched his face as he the buildup in his loins began to coil even tighter with every thrust. The couch was thumping against the wall of his apartment and no doubt anyone passing by outside would hear the dull thuds despite the thickness of the walls.

"Gaara...! Come for me!" He ground out, forcing Gaara's hands and his own to move quickly as his orgasm peaked...and crashed over him like a wave as he groaned out a garbled version of his lover's name. His cum filled Gaara's passage inside, coating his walls with hot seed as L continued to thrust and empty himself inside.

Gaara could barely mold his lips against L's before the man was pulling back and giving his final thrusts. Gaara's white eyes snapped open as the human's possessive, lusty voice rang through his mind and he could feel his mate coming inside him. L's cock throbbed inside the prince, his hot cum slickening the inside of his body as L continued to move.

Gaara shrieked like something unearthly as his body spasmed and he came, cum spewing out to coat both their bodies and dripping down their combined hands, dirtying his tail. The Jinchuuriki jerked and twitched as he fell limp in L's hold, his eyes still wide and blind as he continued to stroke himself, milking the last of his orgasm as his head fell back against the couch.

"Fuck Gaara!" The cuss left his lips before L could hold it back, face still contorted from the pleasure of Gaara's body convulsing and squeezing around him as the alien continued to milk himself. His ears were ringing from the shrieks almost to the point where he thought his eardrums would burst. But he wouldn't trade his Jinchuuriki for anyone else. His eyes opened into mere slits before opening half-way, the lust and passion still in them as he groaned. God...there was nothing in this world that would ever be as sexy as his lover stroking himself while he came, his seed spurting out from his cock and his body coated with his own cum.

"Shh..." He whispered shakily, still wracked by the scorching heat between them. Chemical or no chemical, he couldn't deny that sex with Gaara was the best he'd ever had. His hands stroked Gaara's body as he pulled out slowly, moaning in his throat as Gaara's body seemed to try to suck him back in. "Good. Good Gaara." He panted, gently taking Gaara's hands from his cock and bringing them to wrap around his shoulders as he moved Gaara's body to rest fully on the couch and crawled over him.

He planted kisses all over Gaara's face, falling silent as he simply enjoyed the warmth of their bodies and the afterglow of sex.

Gaara panted heavily, gasping as L slowly pulled out and laid him back on the couch. He clutched his arms around L's shoulders tightly, still subtly twitching as he came down from his high. His ears slowly relaxed from where they'd been flat against his head, and his pupils began to recede. He relaxed back into the couch with his body still wrapped around his lover, accepting every kiss and gentle caress L gave him as he basked in the pleasant tingling that coursed throughout his whole body.

Gaara pulled L closer until they were both simply resting on the cushions, still panting as they enjoyed the combined warmth of their bodies. Moments like this, when Gaara was simply laying beside his mate after having been ravished, made the prince regret that he'd ever been with anyone else. Relationships like what L was trying so hard to create between them were extremely rare for Jinchuuriki, who generally used their heads before their hearts. When L was taking care of the prince by kisses and soft strokes or looking after him around the base, it made Gaara feel cared for like he never had before.

The prince strained his neck forward until his lips were pressed softly against the curve of his mate's ear. He gently hissed and clicked a few words in his own dialect, his voice too sore to speak English. He told L how good he felt, how happy the human was making him, how he would want to stay with his mate even if they could never have sex again, and how all he wanted to do at the moment was lay down with his lover for a while longer and exchange kisses until they both fell asleep.

Wrapping his arm around Gaara, L held still as he listened to the Jinchuuriki's clicks and hisses. He couldn't understand a word of it to his regret, but whatever it was that Gaara was saying made him smile and rub Gaara's ears gently. "You will have to teach me your language, ai ren." He murmured, taking on one of the languages he doubted Gaara would know in return.

His lover.

Earth was a small planet and one that was insignificant compared to the vast empires across the galaxies. While Gaara had a firm grasp of English, that was probably because it was officially adopted as Earth's primary language with the MIB base located in New York. L himself only knew enough of his family's home country's language to get him by as a child living in Chinatown, but he'd forgotten most of it as he grew older.

"Ni zhi dao ma? Wo juede wo ai ni." He intoned. 'You know? I think I love you.'

He wouldn't translate that for Gaara. Not yet. He didn't think they were ready for that, not until he knew in his very flesh and bones that he'd won Gaara's heart. Kissing Gaara's forehead, he sighed in contentment. "Sleep. I will watch over you." He said.

Gaara leaned his head into his mate's hand as L spoke to him with words he didn't understand. He furrowed his bare brow and opened his mouth to ask, but then stopped himself. It was only fair that L had a language that Gaara couldn't understand, too. If he'd wanted the Jinchuuriki to know his words, he'd have said them in English. But Gaara was getting to know his mate better, and he could tell from the tone of L's voice and the gentle crinkle of his eyes that whatever he was saying was something tender and meaningful.

"Tank you, Lee." Gaara sighed softly, wilting further into the couch as he closed his eyes and felt his consciousness swim. He idly ran his fingers through L's dark hair until sleep took him and pleasant dreams filled his mind.

* * *

><p>Silence reigned in the conference room with only the occasional throat-clearing and rustle of cloth providing a background murmur as the Men In Black's top agents sat up in their seats and turned their eyes to their Chief.<p>

Chief Zed scratched at the well-kept French beard he'd sported for years now, before shifting in his seat. The agents seemed to stiffen and lean forward, as if waiting to hear him spout the gospel. What the hell happened to his agency? The good ones, the really good ones of years past didn't wait on his every word! They went out and got things done and damn well got their asses kicked for going against the rules, but they were still the best of the best.

The new technology today and the capability of information to be leaked out so easily over various net streams, had made it necessary to tighten the MIB's security level. Those crazy bastards in their recruitment division should be looking for people who thought out of the box to beat the changing times. He'd need to rethink their procedures before things fucked up.

"Men, we've got a problem." He began as his worm aid began to play the message sent just a few hours ago. They'd had to decode it a bit and restore a few broken fragments that their equipment hadn't been able to pick up. The race that sent it had used a format far too advanced for their usual receivers to automatically decode and reformat.

The screen now showed two figures from shoulders up. They were both covered in robes that had an unfamiliar quality to it, seeming to shine in various shades of purple for one, and black-brown for the other.

"We come to you from Ssssuna for our broter." The purple-robed female hissed, blond ears twitching as her pupils dilated. "We reccceived your ssssignal asss ssssoon assss we entered your galaxy."

"If we find Gaara hurt in any way by your kind, SSSSuna will not hesssitate to incccinerate your planet." The other one said with a hint of a smirk crossing his features. "But if he'sss fine, you have noting to worry about."

The video ended quickly in garbled format even though there were hints that it contained more of the Jinchuuriki's message.

"You all know we've got Prince Gaara here on the base. Now I want you to play nice and welcome our guests when they arrive. No hissing or clicking or copying them in any way. None of you suggest anything about them looking like animals either. Clear?" The Chief said. "If any of you even give them a reason to start one of those extermination, doomsday incidents, I can assure you that you won't like the consequences."

"I doubt they'd really incinerate us. Sure, maybe if the prince was completely miserable here, but I don't think that's a problem." Agent T commented, leaning back in his seat and gesturing with his hands. "L's been looking after him, and the alien isn't exactly hating it. Have you seen the way they cling to each other?"

The worm beside Chief Zed's chair snickered and mumbled something along the lines of "Three times in the first night". The Chief scowled at the worm, but the creature just continued on with his business, unbothered.

Agent L was currently busy elsewhere on a slightly extended solo mission. He'd been gone for just over a day now, so he hadn't heard about this meeting or the message from Gaara's family. Gaara had been left at the base while his mate was away. He was obviously disgruntled at the loss of L's company, but had accepted that the man had a job to do. The Jinchuuriki had even begun socializing with some of the agents L had introduced him to, and shown them that he could be interesting company when he wasn't totally horny for L.

"Yes, anyone with eyes can see how those two are." Chief Zed replied. "All the more reason that we don't do anything to further aggravate his family. Who knows what they'll do when they hear that the Prince has been sexed up by a human?"

Secretly, the Chief enjoyed the looks of scandalized surprise on some of his newer agents. "The rest of the message is garbled but our experts managed to make out that they're arriving tomorrow sometime in the afternoon. Agent N." He said, looking at the man he mentioned. "Since L's your partner, make sure you brief him on what he's missed. And for him to view the log of this meeting."

"Yes sir." N felt a twitch come to his brow. This was the first time L was on a solo mission and it was a good test for his partner's abilities since it was undercover work. But he wished he was here so N could shoot him a look. He'd warned L of the consequences but still he went and formed a relationship with Gaara.

"Since we're all gathered here, I'll answer some of the problems you've sent to me. No more damn memos and reps and notes." The Chief muttered before taking out a pile of request letters and memos. "Agent R, permission to transfer to another room for...noise disturbance. At least while Prince Gaara's still around or until we can talk him into moving back to the guest rooms."

"Thank you sir!" Agent R practically slurred. He had eyebags behind his shades and looked rather haggard. "No more shrieks and pounding..."

"Woah, I thought you were exaggerating." Agent D piped up, turning and lowering her glasses to look at her partner with wide eyes. "You seriously asked for a transfer?"

"As long as we're on the subject, I need to move, too." Agent V pitched in, rubbing his face wearily. "I'm on the other side of L's place, and I can hear every damn thing those two do together. I've been bunking with H for now, but a transfer sounds like a better idea."

"What they do together? That's what that racket was?" Agent I exclaimed in sudden understanding. "I was on my way down the hall when I heard a lot of thumping and shrieks, but I didn't realize where it was coming from. Fuck, that's insane."

"If it didn't leave the prince looking so pleased afterword, the Jinchuuriki envoys probably would destroy your planet for this." the worm pitched in with a perverted laugh.

"Enough already! I don't need to hear more about L getting alien sex. It's that damned chemical and I for one am glad the Prince isn't going around biting people besides him." The Chief scowled before calling the meeting to an end.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Chief Zed headed back to his office and had one of the worms call and escort Gaara to him. Things were at a delicate point again and it was up to the MIB to make sure that the world wasn't in danger. Honestly, he appreciated the Jinchuuriki's humor besides the fact that from Gaara's description of Suna, they really could incinerate Earth at a whim.<p>

"Prince Gaara." He greeted once the redhead entered his office. He gestured towards one of the egg shaped seats in front of his desk. "Pull up a chair and sit down. I've got some good news for you!"

"Isss L back?" Gaara asked, his ears perking as he took a seat in front of the chief's desk. He glanced around hopefully, even though he knew his mate wasn't in the room. The Jinchuuriki curled his loose tail around his waist, idly running his fingers though the fur like his mate would when they were alone. He'd really really missed the agent, even if it had only been a couple days.

Chief Zed's beard seemed to lengthen as he gained the look of someone trying vainly not to let his emotions show. Those damned agents and their comments! He'd never get them out of his mind now! "Not yet. Agent L will arrive from his mission once he's finished it. No, I am happy to say that your family is finally coming. In fact, they're arriving tomorrow if we understood correctly!" He leaned back and began to play the message for Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro appeared on screen and began their half-greeting, half-threat.

Gaara's blue eyes widened as he watched his brother and sister's faces appear on the screen, his ears twitching as he listened to their familiar voices. It felt like an eternity since he'd seen his family, and he realized that the was leaning on the edge of his seat before the message came to an end. He forced himself to inhale as he sat bag in his egg-like chair, but didn't take look back at the chief as he spoke.

"Tey are not pleasssed." Gaara stated, blinking as the video stopped and froze on the image of Kankuro and Temari. They were both dressed in their formal robes, probably as a sign of power as they sent their message to the humans. He recognized the irritated twitch of Temari's ears, and the angry smirk that Kankuro wore when he was getting seriously pissed. He couldn't help wondering how long they'd been searching for him. "When did you recccieve tis?"

"We got that." Chief Zed sighed, "This arrived a few hours ago but we had to piece it together. Our communications weren't compatible. I'd like to know for certain if they plan to carry out their threat. The message they received from us contained the details of how we found you and the Jinchuuriki who kidnapped you, but we're not sure how much of it they managed to piece together. Will they be mollified once they see you're unharmed?"

"Probably, if I talk to tem quickly after tey arrive." Gaara said, frowning slightly as he processed the chief's words. "Tey wouldn't sssussspect humansss to have kidnapped me, sssinccce your kind rarely leave your home planet. If I tell tem ssso, tey'd underssstand tat your organization ressscued me." The Jinchuuriki also wouldn't have suspected humans to have the resources needed to travel so far, kidnap a prince off palace grounds, and then return home. While Gaara knew better now for the most part, most aliens still thought that humans were primitive and stupid.

A sigh of relief went past the Chief's lips. That was one problem that would sort itself out. "That's good to hear. We'll house them at the guest rooms next to yours unless you'd prefer to be together. I'm sure we can manage something with the bigger rooms." Threading his fingers together and pressing his clenched hands on the desk, he regarded the Jinchuuriki seriously.

"There's another thing I'd like to talk to you about. I know you're close to L. But have you thought about what that means for you? You'll be returning to Suna once your siblings arrive. And L has his responsibilities here."

"I've tought about it a bit." Gaara admitted reluctantly. His ears began to wilt as he considered his options. He'd been dreading the arrival of his family as much as he'd been eager for it. He missed his home, but he knew that he would miss his mate if they were separated. It had barely been two days since the human had needed to leave for a solo mission, and he was already feeling sick in his chest without him. "I… wasss consssidering taking up a diplomatic posssition here. You have a very diverssse variety of visssitorsss on Earth, and Suna would be able to appreciate te connectionsss to other worldsss tat I could esstablisssh. I could alssso work asss a transsslator, sssinccce you ssseem to be in need of tose.

"I would have to go back to Suna every onccce in a while, but I would mossstly be here… wit Lee." Gaara finished, fidgeting in his chair and continuing to run his fingers through his tail fur as he waited for the chief's response.

Gaara had thought about this, the Chief observed silently. This was why agents weren't allowed to have relationships...though that was mostly limited to human relationships. Things got so complicated when feelings were involved.

"That's a good proposition." He finally said, smiling at the Jinchuuriki. Really, Gaara resembled a human teenager as he fidgeted in his seat. And he was sure L would come begging if he refused this. "We are in need of translators. And to have a diplomat from Suna would be an asset to us." Not to mention a safeguard from further threats.

"We'd welcome you to be a part of the MIB if you're certain you want to stay." He added. "You can also apply for residency once you've been cleared."

Gaara's wilted ears perked as he listened to the chief's assent, and his fingers stilled in his tail fur. His blue eyes brightened and a small smile crossed his features. He hadn't been sure that his proposal would be accepted, and he still had mixed feelings about living away from his home planet. At the same time, just hearing that this option was available to him if he wanted to stay made him feel better, like some of the ache in his chest had eased up.

"Tank you." Gaara breathed. He glanced up at the faces of his brother and sister on the screen again briefly. His brother and sister wouldn't like this plan, but he was sure he could convince them when they realized how much better he already felt here. On Earth, no one knew about his past and therefore couldn't hold it against him. He could make himself useful, and he couldn't imagine L not wanting him to stay. "I may have to return home firssst to run tis by te councccil, but I wouldn't be gone long. I hope to continue working wit you in te future, and essstablisssh good relationsss between our racccess."

Chief Zed had to smile and chuckle at that. From a tentative proposal to a firm declaration worthy of a diplomat. He could see what L saw in the Jinchuuriki enough to trust him with his real name. Which reminded him that he was going to yell at L for revealing that fact. "Okay, we're done. I'll let you know when you siblings arrive and have something prepared for them. Your kind likes seafood right?"

* * *

><p>Heat. Scorching hot waves of heat.<p>

It was all L could do to keep from pushing aside anyone in his way who tried to further prolong his time away from Gaara. His body was on fire, had been since this morning after he'd gathered enough intelligence to call his mission a success.

God it had been hell to play the part of a gang member, supposedly sent to check out the new 'goods' offered by one of their resident aliens. And Chief Zed was right about this one- the alien had been well-behaved for three years since his application for residency had been approved. It was only now that the disguised alien began to hawk his wares. They couldn't let advanced technology suddenly crop up in the black market. And before the mission even started, he'd had to leave early in the morning and had only managed a quick goodbye to his mate and assurance that he'd be back.

Gaara. Where was his mate? He snarled at one of the base staff who greeted him, shocking the poor woman enough that he called out a tight "Sorry." before moving on.

The bouquet of red hollycock flowers he'd ordered from the flower shop two days ago were clutched tightly in one hand as he briskly walked the halls of the base, eyes dark and lidded, brows furrowed tightly and his skin flushed with a light sheen of sweat. He was still in his disguise, his hair slicked back and spiked in a flare around his head. He'd shrugged off the jacket and unnecessary bling as soon as he'd arrived, leaving him in the sleeveless fitted black tank and low rust-colored jeans the base had provided for him.

He could smell his mate. He followed the scent trail, anything else falling out of his awareness as the chemical raged in his veins.

Gaara stood in the large greeting room for visiting dignitaries and significant political figures. His sibling's ship had landed, and now he was just waiting for an agent to escort the two Jinchuuriki to see their brother. Gaara sighed silently and leaned back against the wall with wilted ears as he idly fiddled with his hands. He'd been hoping that L would come back home before his family arrived so that they could talk about what the agent wanted. Traditionally in Suna, when a member of the royal family declares a citizen their mate there was very little argument from any side. Some couples had even been broken because a royal was attracted to one of them. But with L, Gaara couldn't bring himself to simply declare the human his mate and not take no for an answer. He wanted to be on equal ground with the man, and know that L truly wanted to be with him. That's what the human was aiming for too, if he'd been understanding L's Youthful speeches so far.

Gaara's ears perked as he heard something outside the greeting room door. It sounded like… running feet? Was a messenger being sent ahead to tell him something? Gaara walked to the door and pulled it open. His eyes widened and his breath hitched at what he saw.

Gaara was so near. Just as L reached the greeting rooms, one of the doors opened the the deep musk of his lover hit him hard. His eyes dilated, nostrils flaring as he whipped his head towards the open door. His feet skidded on the floor as he abandoned all appearances of walking and all but charged towards his lover.

"GAARA!" He cried, wrapping his arms tight around the Jinchuuriki and almost throwing them down onto the floor. He pressed his face against Gaara's hair and inhaled again and again, trembling in pleasure as he was wrapped in his mate's scent once more. He'd missed him so much! Before he could even get a word out, he'd pushed Gaara inside the room and against the wall, pinning him with his body as his lower body began to grind against Gaara's on its own.

"Missed you so much. My Gaara." He panted, words coming out in a stream that barely held any pause. "Two days is too long to be away from you. I want you." He growled out the last three words, his length already straining against his pants. He didn't seem to be aware of where they were as he quickly gathered the hem of Gaara's robes and groaned as his hand slid up Gaara's thigh and began to grope him.

Gaara's gasped and began to hiss and pant heavily as L's scent hit him, making his whole body begin to shake even before the man touched him. He could remember how intense it had been before, but after so long apart? The chemical filled his veins so fast that it left him dizzy and hardly barely capable of thought as he wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders. He hissed as he was pressed back against the wall, then jolted and whined once as he felt L's hands sneak under his robes. His tail bristled heavily in arousal as his mate's aphrodisiac-like aroma engulfed his senses. He completely forgot why he'd been in the greeting room to begin with, or that there was anyone else in the universe aside from himself and his mate.

"Lee! I've missssed you… ssso much-!" Gaara hissed, gripping his mate's hair tightly with one hand as the other clutched the back of his black muscle shirt. Gaara's chest heaved as he took in the feel of his lover's body and the lingering scent of his own chemical wafting from the human. He wrapped his legs around L's waist and clung tighter with a hissing gasp as he felt the man's hard arousal pressing against him. "No more… long missssionsss! Ssstay wit me-"

Gaara's whole body convulsed violently as L ground into him, making him see stars. His eyes became nearly pure white as he shot forward and attached his mouth to L's neck, needing to taste a piece of the flesh that smelled so good. He could only barely quash the urge to bite down, reminding himself that L didn't want such potent doses anymore. But the man's skin tasted so good, and the feel of their bodies rubbing together, the human's hand under his robes, it was all so much, so good! Gaara had just begun to bare his sharp teeth when he heard the greeting room door creak wider.

Kankuro and Temari had been searching for their brother for what felt like ages. They'd crossed several different star systems, following clues that didn't always point in the right direction. They'd been trapped together in that small ship with only a few other Jinchuuriki for company as they searched the galaxy for whatever bastards had taken their brother. Many members of the council, as well as quite a few superstitious citizens, had suggested they not bother. But there was nothing that was going to stop them from finding Gaara and bringing him home as soon as possible.

Except finding him pinned against a wall by a wild looking human male.

"What the fuck?" Kankuro hissed violently in his own language, baring his teeth as his ears flattened in outrage. Temari's blue eyes widened in shock and her nostrils flared.

Gaara barely had time to process his family's arrival, swinging his head around to observe them with wide white eyes before L pressed against him just the right way, making him rattle as his tails swished beneath his suspended body.

L was lost in Gaara's arms and the feeling of his lover moving against him. Two days without seeing his beautiful Jinchuuriki, without being able to touch him was already too much for him to bear. That thought should worry him with its implications. The chemical shouldn't have hit him this hard so long after Gaara bit him and gave him that large dose. And he'd been getting better at controlling it too! But right now its only significance was that they needed to make up for the time spent apart immediately! He arched against Gaara's body as he felt the hands at his back and Gaara's legs squeezing tight. "Never again." He groaned in Gaara's ear, kissing and licking at his mate's skin with as much fervor as Gaara was.

The sound of two people's voices only registered as a distraction with his lover turning his head away. L used the opportunity to suck on Gaara's neck, leaving the first dark blue hickey he planned on covering his mate with. To mark what was his.

"HUMAN! Get your dirty handssss off of him!" Kankuro darted forward to try and pry the man off his brother. But L just hoisted Gaara into his arms and stepped back, growling at him. With Gaara's back to his siblings, he supported his mate with an arm under his ass both to allow him to continue grinding against the Jinchuuriki and to grasp his swishing tail.

"Gaara is mine!" L panted, eyes darting from the two new Jinchuuriki. He didn't recognize them nor did he care to. They were keeping him from enjoying his time with Gaara!

Temari gasped as she observed the human's eyes and the way he was acting. He smelled...like Gaara. She stepped forward and clicked urgently at Kankuro. "He's drugged. Look at his eyes." She felt the start of a headache form as the human perversely squeezed her brother's tail. A dark blue blush crossed her face combining with the angry flush she had at seeing her brother so easily manhandled and obscenely molested in front of them. Humans were more primitive than they thought!

Kankuro hissed slowly in anger, taking a fighting stance as he watched the human back away with his brother in arms. But even as he was prepared to try prying them apart again, he heard Temari's words and recognized the signs in both the human and his brother.

The human's dark hair was thick with sweat and spiked up at odd angles, his body shaking as he panted loudly through his mouth and rubbed against the Jinchuuriki prince. His black pupils were so large that they engulfed more of his eyes than what looked possible. There was a thick red spot on the side of his neck where Gaara had just been sucking.

Gaara's ears were flat, but his tail was bristled heavily in what both his siblings knew was not alarm. When he'd turned his gaze toward them upon first opening the door, they'd both gotten a glance at his white eyes. And if the deep and powerful rattle in his throat was anything to go by, the prince was certainly enjoying the human's advances.

"Look at his arm." Temari continued, touching Kankuro's shoulder as her wide gaze lingered on L's skin. With the black muscle shirt on, the thick scar from where Gaara had bitten him nearly a month before was clearly visible, along with the scar from Gaara's first bite on his shoulder. "Do you think Gaara bit him?"

Because Gaara hadn't found anyone he was attracted to yet, he hadn't been given the same level of education on the mating side of his royal genes. Kankuro and Temari had been taught early on what an appropriate dose of their chemical, and why they should never, ever bite someone while under the influence of their enhanced libido. But Gaara didn't know, and everyone else had simply assumed that he wouldn't find someone to mate with because of his cursed birth.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other with horror in their eyes. This was the last thing they'd expected to find when they finally found their brother again.

Gaara looked back at his siblings with lidded eyes, throwing his head back with a shudder and a whine as his tail was gripped. He panted harshly, but managed to hiss a few mangled words in their home language.

"I will be- with you soon. But I am- ah!- busy right now." He clicked, extending his hisses longer as he squirmed in his mate's grip with shivers. "Leave. Now."

Gaara suddenly shoved L's shoulders, throwing his whole weight into it so that his mate would fall flat onto his back with the Jinchuuriki on top of him. Gaara's breath was knocked away for a brief moment when he landed on his mate, before he began to molest the human's mouth with his forked tongue, rubbing with increasing desperation.

L's hands were squeezing Gaara's ass the moment they landed, barely taking a breath before he was smothered with his lover's lips and tongue. He groaned in the Jinchuuriki's mouth as he lifted his hips and sought more contact on his aching groin. The pants were too tight for him to get any satisfaction!

"Damnit Gaara-!" Kankuro hissed before he cut himself off with a click. Out of the three, his eyes were the smallest and were slanted the way their father's were. But even they managed to widen visibly as L reached between his and Gaara's writhing bodies to hike Gaara's robes up and unbutton his pants.

A sharp claw clutched and raked at his arm as Temari dug her fingernails into his forearm and dragged him all the way out of the room. She slammed the door after them, glaring at the humans who'd accompanied them to the conference room. "No one issss to go insssside. The moment sssomeone ssetsss foot in that room, we will conssssider it a breach of peaccceful contact with mankind."

The agents looked at one another through their shades before giving their full assent. They'd seen L headed this way and heard a bit of what happened inside the room. Even without understanding the Jinchuuriki's language, they knew moans well enough to guess that the conference room would be off limits for a few hours. And perhaps an hour more after L and Gaara were finished to let the cleaner worms give it a good cleaning.

The light blue shade of her skin that Temari was so proud of had paled enough that she could almost pass of as one of the humans. Her eyes, which were normally a dark blue-green shade, were almost pure white with her expanded pupils. She kept her painful hold on her brother as she led him to the end of the hall.

"Ow! Temari, that fucking hurts." Kankuro hissed, yanking his arm away. He rubbed at his arm and hoped there weren't any nail marks on his flesh. Temari was a prime example of a Jinchuuriki woman in that her nails were kept sharp and ready for battle. "You're not the only one traumatized here. I can't believe Gaara would drug someone from a lower species. Unless that's his kink-" He shut up at the tight smile on Temari's face. Shit.

"Brother, may I remind you why it's so important for Gaara to come back with us. And why that...that perverted monster in there with him is going to jeopardize all of that." Temari placed her hands on her hips. Her brow wrinkled from the accumulated stress from Gaara's kidnap, the long wait before they could even launch a search mission, the cramped ship where she had to endure Kankuro's bad jokes, the times when they both ran out of things to say and insults to throw at each other (which was worse), and finally finding out that their brother had taken an interest in a human. She sighed, and whipped her fan out from the folds of her robe, pointing it at Kankuro. "Since I doubt Gaara even knows what his chemical's doing to that human, you're explaining it to him. In detail. I'll have a word with the human."

Gaara rattled and writhed in L's grip, gasping as the human grabbed him in all the right places. He ground down against his lover, shuddering as the hands on his ass squeezed and rubbed forcefully. His tail bristled and swished widely behind him. He rattled loudly and gripped the bottom of his robes, lifting the heavy and annoying fabric over his head and tossing it carelessly to the side. True to his promise, he wasn't wearing underwear.

"What… took you ssso… long?" Gaara panted against L's mouth, slipping his hands between their bodies to tug at the human's shirt. When the shirt didn't magically disappear when he willed it to he grew impatient and ripped it off his mate with a snarling hiss.

The sound of his shirt ripping sent a ripple of arousal through L's already sex-muddled brain. He groaned and pulled down his pants and underwear, kicking the fabric off his legs as he started to prod his length against Gaara's ass. His cock was already red with arousal, dripping pre-cum from the tip. "Had to...finish mission and...pick these up. Saw you...looking at them." He managed to say, pupils dilating as the head of his cock rubbed against his lover's entrance.

Thrusting the bouquet of hollycocks against Gaara's chest carelessly and letting it fall to his own, he shrugged off the vest he had under the tattered shirt and pushed himself up to place an open kiss-bite against Gaara's chest, raking his teeth roughly against the skin. He couldn't control the bouts of aggressiveness that came out whenever the chemical acted up, but what little coherence he still had made sure he wasn't hurting his lover too much. He held out two fingers up to Gaara's lips. "Suck." He panted in between kissing the Jinchuuriki's chest.

Gaara jolted in surprise as the flowered were tossed at his chest, only to fall back down onto L's bare upper body. He stared at them with heavy lidded eyes for a few instants as he rubbed against his mate, only vaguely being able to recall where he'd seen them before. His eyes bulged and his tail shot up suddenly as L kissed his skin and raked his dull human teeth down across a dark blue nipple. He shuddered with a happy rattle as L's fingers pressed against his lips and picked up the flowers. He tossed them gently off to the side where they wouldn't be crushed before gripping L's wrist in both hands and licking hot, wet trails up the human's fingers.

"Tank you… for tinking of me." Gaara whispered in a hiss between pulling his lover's appendages in and out of his mouth. The mating chemical and saliva was filling his mouth, practically dripping down L's hand as Gaara swirled and stroked either fork of his tongue between the man's fingers.

"You are welcome." Moving his fingers in time with Gaara's sucks, L reached between them and stroked Gaara's swollen cock. With his hair slicked back, every change of his expression was fully visible. His eyelids lowered as he tilted his face up to watch Gaara take in his fingers. He could feel the split tongue curling around them and the thought of that tongue working his cock had him groaning and pressing his hips up, almost hard enough to push into his lover's body already.

Pulling his fingers out, he reached behind the Jinchuuriki to slide the slickened digits inside him easily enough. Saliva and the chemical lubricated his fingers as he stretched and worked Gaara quickly. "Need you." He said, voice grown deep. As he pulled his fingers out and began pushing his length inside his mate, he breathed out heavily and let the two days of frustration fuel a frantic fucking that the agents guarding outside would hear.

Who would have thought that the polite and proper agent would actually fuck someone in the MIB conference room where there was a surveillance camera and nearly anyone passing by would hear their moans and shrieks?

L would never live this down.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who's been reading! If you're a fan of myself and Chinesefirethorn, be sure to check out the fic we just started posting! The link is on my profile, titled 'Rot, Another One Bites the Dust'

P.S. It has **zombies**.

* * *

><p>Gaara couldn't move. His whole body was so limp and exhausted that he could barely lift his eyelids to look over at where his mate was sprawled out beside him. His chest was heaving, his skin was coated with sweat and cum, his tail was a filthy mess, and he'd never felt so spent and satisfied in his entire life.<p>

He knew that he was going to be sore again. After being away from L for two days and being suddenly attacked by the man's chemical inducing aroma, he'd been completely unable to control himself. L had taken care of his every need, making him come so hard that he'd actually blacked out for while. Twice.

A groan sounded from the man beside him as L finally got his breath back. He rolled over and ran a hand through his hair, which had begun to fall over his face again as the sweat melted the gel and hair spray. He grimaced when he felt the cum and sweat on his hand. Eyes blinking open, he stared at Gaara for a moment, still dazed from their mindblowing sex. Even when Gaara had blacked out, he'd kept on until Gaara was conscious enough to come again. It was almost as good as their first time, though nothing would ever beat the day he'd had Gaara completely at his mercy.

"Ga...aara" He said hoarsely as the chemical in him became more manageable again. He pushed himself off the floor, leaning over to gently kiss his lover before searching for something to wipe them off with. He was still going on automatic, still affected by Gaara's drug, which had been injected into him again and again whenever they'd kissed. His mind was consumed by his lover. Gaara was dirty and must be cold, therefore he had a duty as his mate to tend to his needs.

Finding Gaara's discarded robes, he brought it to the Jinchuuriki and helped him slide it on, using the remains of his tattered shirt to wipe off the cum and sweat off of him. The frantic passion that had been on his face since he'd returned melted into something warmer as he smiled. "I am home." He said, perhaps a little late but what he'd originally wanted to say to his lover.

Gaara twitched and pulled closer to his mate with sluggish arms, rattling softly in gratitude as L wiped him down. He flinched with a small hiss as L touched some of the more sore parts of his body, but smiled tiredly up at the man when he was done.

"I'm ssso glad you're back." Gaara whispered hoarsely, pulling his mate down for a chaste kiss. "We have a lot to talk about."

Gaara glanced up at the clock on the wall, noting that nearly three hours had passed since L had first stormed in. His ears twitched as he finally realized what kind of an impression his mate had made on his family. That would be difficult to recover from. He would probably have to talk them down for hours to convince them that L wasn't just another lower life form.

"What did you want to talk about?" L asked after the kiss. He didn't seem to realize he'd blown off Gaara's family earlier by jumping their brother and even growling at Kankuro. He brushed Gaara's red locks away from his face once his mate was as clean as he could be.

He followed Gaara's gaze to the clock and glanced at the Jinchuuriki contentedly before he did a double take and sat up, looking at the conference room with wide eyes. "Gaara." He said tightly. "Please tell me this is just another fantasy I am having." Oh no. Oh god. He whirled around and stared straight up at the surveillance camera with his face flaring up. Hastily, he stood up and found his pants and underwear, slipping them on quickly even before he'd cleaned himself. He was glad he'd covered Gaara up already. The thought of other people seeing his mate made his blood boil...except the security cam would have caught more than just a nude Jinchuuriki.

"The Chief is going to kill me! N is going to kill me!" He breathed, pacing frantically as he glanced at the mess they made of the room. "...Oh no. Why do I remember two people who looked like you hissing at me?" He turned to Gaara, hands sliding up to press against either side of his head.

Gaara lifted his head from where he was still sprawled on the floor and watched his mate as L darted around the room, picking up his clothes and pacing frantically. The Jinchuuriki didn't show any signs of alarm or worry as L spoke, but only pulled himself to the closest waiting chair. He sat up and leaned back against one of the chair legs, idly reaching for the discarded flowers on the floor next to him. He was careful to lean his weight all on one side of his body, a trick he'd learned after the first time he'd had sex with L as a way to keep from further agitating his sore ass. He curled his dirty tail around his waist, the tip laying along his thigh.

"Chief Zed and N are not going to kill you. It would caussse a diplomatic fall out if tey did, becaussse you are mated to a Sssuna princcce. You are protected under my name." Gaara said softly, calmly. In the month he'd spent since being rescued by L he'd learned how to recover his voice faster after a long, shrieking sex session with his mate. He still had to speak quietly, but he was managing. "Te two Jinchuuriki you sssaw were my broter and sssisster. Tey arrived earlier today, and were coming to meet me here before you arrived. I told tem tat I wasss busssy and would meet tem later."

Gaara straightened the flower arrangement in his hands, admiring the brilliantly red petals with a smile. They were beautiful, though a few flowers had been crushed. The red tinge in this particular bouquet reminded him of his mate's cheeks when the man was flustered.

"...Your...family..." Lee stopped breathing and seemed to freeze for a moment, pupils dilated as every form of torture from medieval iron maidens to getting slowly lasered to bits flashed through his mind together with Gaara's family watching and ordering the whole thing. The Chief might not kill him. And neither would N, except for maybe putting him through hours of lecture about the proper conduct of an agent. But Gaara's family was from Suna and he could only imagine what they thought of him after he'd basically ravished Gaara in front of them.

A shudder went through him before he got ahold of himself and headed over to Gaara's side. No sense worrying about the inevitable. His first priority was to find a way to get Gaara out of here without having everyone see them post-coital. There was something that the Jinchuuriki said that had him wondering what it meant though. "When you say I am mated to you, what does that mean exactly?" He asked, his heart beat slowing down when he saw the flowers in the prince's hands. He only had fuzzy memories of dashing into the flower shop with a crumpled receipt in his hand, almost making the alien there burst of the disguise when he demanded to have his order looking like he did. "There is also something I have not told you. I have been thinking of you as my 'mate' since our first time together." He said, a little embarrassed to admit that. It was weird to refer to his lover as such even if he'd long accepted it.

"You ssshould be tinking of me asss your mate. Why wouldn't you?" Gaara said, petting one of the flowers lightly as he looked up into L's face. He tilted his head to the side as he examined L's frazzled, befuddled expression. He mentally compared the red shade on the man's cheeks to the flowers in his hands. "Matesss are like partnersss, or two piecesss of one perssson. You are te perssson I am mossst intimate wit, in body and mind. You are te one I rely on when sssometing isss wrong wit my body, like te way you carry me when I cannot walk. When sssomeone hurtsss you, tey are hurting me, too. If I were hurt, you would feel hurt. When you are happy, I am happy. If I were given power, you would have jussst asss much right to ussse it asss I do. If I were to inherit a child from my family, we would have to raissse it togeter."

Gaara explained all this carefully, wanting to leave L with the right impression. It felt odd for him to explain something out loud that he'd thought everyone knew, or at least everyone on Suna. He knew that there was a similar form of partnership on Earth, but not all the details were exactly the same.

Listening to Gaara's explanation, L's expression grew from surprised to thoughtful, his brows raised slightly and his lips sucked into his mouth. He hadn't realized that the reference, while it could be considered degrading and distasteful in human society, had that much meaning among Gaara's race. "It sounds like a merge between two things humans believe in." He said, sliding his arm under Gaara's knees and the other supporting his back as he picked his lover up and slowly eased him down on one of the room's comfy leather chairs. "The legal aspects- the power you mentioned that could be shared and about a...a child, sounds similar to marriage laws on Earth."

Briefly, he pictured him and Gaara raising a Jinchuuriki child. He did dream of having a family one day before he'd offered an essentially life-long service to the MIB. But it was too soon to think of anything like that, and he wasn't comfortable picturing himself as a father.

"The other part..." He paused. He had to choose his words according to what they might mean in this context. He couldn't be as carefree about what he said and did now that he had someone he cared for to consider. "It is similar to soul mates I think. There is the belief that those who are soul mates are bonded in both body and mind, and can especially feel when their partner is happy or hurting."

His brows had furrowed as he realized he'd been able to sense just that in Gaara since the first night. He'd put it off as a side-effect of the chemical but... "Gaara...is it normal for mates to develop extra senses? Because, remember when I told you that I can smell you now? It is something like that. I can tell when you are happy or sad. And when you are aroused, I can smell it even when I am on the other side of the base." He murmured.

Gaara leaned back into the deep leather chair with a soft sigh of relief, smiling at his lover gratefully as the man arranged him. He ran a long fingered hand through L's dirty and mussed hair as he spoke, loving the way it ran through his fingers like silk.

"Tat isss becaussse you are mated to a royal, I tink." Gaara said slowly, after pausing to think about L's words. He knew for a fact that mated royals have a much more intense connection than just average citizens, because of the depth of their unique genetics. There was even an event in history where royals from two different races were mated and could actually feel each other from across continents, though he suspected that to just be a legend. "Royalsss have a different… essence tan oter Jinchuuriki. When you mated me, I gave you a pieccce of myssself. It isss a ssstronger connection tan oter matesss can have."

L leaned his hip back against the conference table, sighing as Gaara ran fingers through his hair. "I did not know that your chemical could affect others as far as that." He said, his hand touching the scar on his left arm where Gaara had bitten him the second time. Now it made sense for Gaara to have the mating chemical. Every species had their own defense mechanism and their own ways of preserving their race, that much he'd learned after working here at the base. The Jinchuuriki royal line had to be protected both physically and emotionally since it seemed like they played a much bigger role in society than human royals did in the past. From what he'd learned from Gaara, they were the only ones who could rule over their land with advice from the Council of elders among their kind. They were the only ones that other species of Jinchuuriki would acknowledge as equals.

"How did we mate?" He asked, something in him flaring at his next words. "You mentioned that you had sex with two others before. Did you also give them a dose of your chemical? What makes those times different from how it is with me?" There was still that lingering annoyance with being drugged. L hated the thought of being manipulated and the part of him affected by the chemical hated that Gaara had been with others before him. He knew he had his own experience with others before but the feeling was still there.

He shook his head, willing away the accusatory tone that had crept into his words. He cupped Gaara's face apologetically. "I am sorry. I did not mean to speak to you like that. What do I have of yours that makes us mated?"

Gaara blinked a couple times at the raw tone in L's voice, feeling a twinge of surprise. L really didn't know anything about what it meant to have a mate. Gaara would have to be the one to teach him. He relaxed and lifted his hands to grip L's on his face, rubbing his thumbs on the back of the man's fingers.

"Sssex isssn't te sssame asss mating." Gaara corrected calmly. "I wasssn't attracted to te otersss like I am wit you. I didn't give tem anyting. I kept my mouth to myssself and usssed… I tink humansss call tem condomsss? Tat'sss what te wormsss called tem. I jussst wanted to underssstand what wasss ssso amazing about being wit anoter perssson like tat. Te firssst time wasss dissssapointing, and te sssecond wasssn't any better. I never realized why people want to find matesss until te day after we were firssst togeter, when you took care of me. I would ssstay wit you even if we couldn't have sssex anymore… though I wouldn't like tat asss much."

The calm way Gaara spoke to him in turn helped take away the lingering traces of those thoughts. L slid his hand further up to rub at Gaara's ears, assured by his mate's presentation of facts much more than he would have been by any other means. He'd had enough of emotional explanations from his exes. "That is good to hear. I am glad to have made you feel that way." He reached out and took one of the flowers from the bouquet, using it to brush and tease at Gaara's ears for what he'd said earlier.

"I want to be with you too. But I do not think we will be able to control ourselves enough not to have sex." He chuckled, finally finding the humor in the desperate need to fuck just after being apart for two days. "I cannot promise that I will be a good mate. I do not think I understand enough about it to say that... but I can promise to be the best I can. And to be there for you whenever you need me and even when you do not."

His eyes curved into happy crescents as his voice lowered teasingly. "And whenever you really need me."

Gaara began rattling in pleasure at that, turning his face to kiss the inside of L's wrist. He threw a sly, satisfied look at his mate and reached to gently run his fingers down the man's bare chest. There were a couple red marks and bruises there from were Gaara had gotten carried away with his nails or sucked too hard, but he doubted L would complain about it.

"Tank you for coming to sssee me right away." Gaara said, twitching his ear compulsively as the human continued to tease him with the flower. "I missssed you very much. Tat wasss te bessst greeting I've ever had."

Gaara glanced back up at the clock, but didn't say anything. His siblings knew where he was, so he wasn't too concerned with how long he was taking. He'd stay the rest of the night in the greeting room with his mate if he wanted to. In fact…

"Are you too tired, or isss tere a round three to look forward to? I'm ssstill sssore, but you can be gentle…" Gaara suggested in a whispering hiss, leaning forward to wrap his arms around L's bare shoulders. He was careful with the flowers that were still clutched in one of his hands.

L's brows rose at that. The mere suggestion had him already responding in his pants, a happy tent beginning to form. And damnit they were still in the conference room, and he had to think of a way to sneak them out before someone came in. He still didn't know what Gaara was doing in here after all. "Be with you in a second." He said quickly before kissing Gaara's forehead and pulling away to grab the vest from the floor. Holding it like a shield in front of him, he headed to the door and opened it, sticking his head out only to be met with an awkward silence as the two agents guarding the door looked at him and steadfastly kept themselves from cringing at how dirty L was. With that satisfied flush, the mussed hair, and shirtless, there was no doubt as to what had just occurred inside.

One of them held out a towel and shirt for Lee.

Of course, the cleaner worms who were with the agents outside weren't so subtle.

"L, my man!"

"We heard the shrieking from all the way down the hall."

"You're done already? We thought you'd break your record today."

The worms snickered and tried to peer into the room past L. "Where's the sexy prince? Ah young love-"

"The kind you clean up with a mop and bucket!" They chorused, laughing hysterically as he slapped each other on the back.

Taking the towel and shirt, L's eye twitched at the worms. They were really, really starting to get on his nerves! "Do not talk about my mate that way." He growled, ducking back inside and shutting the door before they could get in.

"C'mon, we want to see!"

"Spoilsport!"

Ignoring the cries at the door, he headed towards his mate and groaned. "They will never leave us alone will they?" He spread the towel and cleaned up what was left of the mess on Gaara before wiping his own body clean.

The Jinchuuriki listened stoically to the worm's heckling outside the door, having gotten used to their hooting and whistling already. He smirked and petted his flowers as he heard L's growls.

Gaara complied to his mate's cleaning, lifting his arms and turning as L swabbed his skin. It would do for now, but he just knew that he would have to take a bath again. That thought made him flatten his ears briefly in irritation, but he knew getting wet was worth the sex that came first.

"I will have to formally introduccce you to Kankuro and Temari when we are cleaner." Gaara said, picking up the end of his tail and idly wiping at the dirty fur as he spoke. He watched out of the corner of his eye as L wiped himself down, admiring the man's expanse of muscles and dark hairs that lined his body. "It will take a while to recover from our firssst impressssion, but tey will underssstand tat te chemical wasss affecting usss. Tey will be ssshocked to find tat I have a human for a mate, tough."

The memory of Gaara's siblings hissing at him while he grasped Gaara's tail came to mind and was firmly pushed way. "I hope they will forgive me." L said, cringing at his own actions under the drug. He saw the look Gaara threw his way and returned it with a smile. "I will do my best to make up for giving such a negative impression. Especially if my actions have affected how they view humans. I know your race does not think very highly of humanity, but I had hoped to help them see our good points too."

Once he had the extra shirt and vest on, he used the towel to gently wrap around Gaara's tail and towel off some of the cum. It was hopeless though. They really had to go out there with everyone knowing just what they did with the evidence right there to see. He bundled up the towel and tucked it under one arm.

Looking his mate over, he took in his scent with a low groan of approval. It didn't take long for his thoughts to head straight towards that third round Gaara mentioned earlier. "But first." He placed his hands on the chair's armrests and caged over Gaara, nuzzling the alien's ears before looking down at him with hunger in his eyes. "I will need to attend to this." His knee slid up between Gaara's legs and pressed against the prince's groin, purposely nudging Gaara's length back to life.

Gaara's eyes widened and he began to rattle heavily, squirming in his seat as his mate nudged him. He looked up at L with a pleased, sultry looked as a tent began to form in the front of his robes. He'd started to feel aroused again when L had attempted to towel down his tail, but seeing the way his mate was gazing down at him with such mischievous desire was what really got his blood pumping again.

"Tat sssoundss good." Gaara purred, reaching up to grip the back of L's neck and pull him down. He tilted his head and flicked his tongue out to trace either fork across the seam of his lover's lips. Keeping his mouth attached to L's, he reached with his free hand to undo the man's pants.

"Jussst remember to go ssslow." He whispered against L's mouth. "Unlessss I tell you to fuck me harder."

L chuckled against Gaara's mouth, letting his lover pull him in close. "Yes, my prince." He murmured before he caught the Jinchuuriki's hands moving to his pants. The smile on his face didn't waver but it was curled up on one side. Bringing Gaara's hands up by his wrists and pressing them together as if they were in a bind, he said cheerfully. "When we get back to my room. Until then, I will trust you to keep your hands to yourself."

He raised Gaara's hands up further, the desire in his eyes tempered with warmth for the redhead. He wanted to see how far he could go with his lover, how much Gaara would be willing to follow. The Jinchuuriki seemed to like it when he was taking control of him and when he was in a playful mood. "I wonder how long you can withstand your own chemical when you are already that aroused."

"Wha-" Gaara blinked repeatedly, looking up at where his hands were being held above his head. L was… making him wait? After he'd just gotten hard again? After touching his tail? His ears began to rapidly twitch in annoyance, but he recognized the look on L's face well enough to know that he wasn't going to be getting relief any time soon. He tugged once on the hand binding his, but L was very strong.

"I can't even touch you while you're carrying me to te room?" Gaara whined, visibly pouting as his ears wilted. His chemical had already set in, meaning that he wasn't going to be losing his hard-on anytime soon. A wicked thought came to mind however, making him tilt his head to the side as he spoke. "Can I touch myssself?"

Mouth drying up, L's smile faltered for a moment as he remembered how hot Gaara looked milking himself. His own erection strained against the pants he had on and he was thankful that they were so loose past his hips. "O-Only through your robes." He said, shaking his head and blinking before he leaned in to kiss at Gaara's wrists then pressed another to his lips. "And please keep this towel on your lap. I would not want anyone else to see what is...rightfully mine as your mate." He grinned at that, a rush of giddiness going through him. Just from knowing that Gaara acknowledged him as his mate- something that meant so much in his society -solidified their relationship before they'd even voiced out their feelings.

He pressed the towel on Gaara's lap and bent down to carry the prince, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself enough that he wouldn't have to walk with an aching hard-on. "Do not let the worms see what you are doing." He reminded him with a kiss to his forehead as he headed for the door.

Gaara accepted L's chaste kiss begrudgingly, arranging the towel on his lap as he was lifted so that his erection wouldn't be entirely obvious. He pressed his flowers close to L's chest so that they wouldn't fall if his hands were... occupied. He felt pleased that L didn't want to share the Jinchuuriki's body, though he wouldn't have cared if his mate hadn't mentioned it. Gaara wasn't shy, and honestly didn't care who saw him naked or in disarray. But if L was going to insist 'as his mate' then he could bother with discretion.

The prince obediently kept his hands to himself, not even wrapping his arms around L's shoulders as the man lifted him. He squirmed until he was somewhat comfortable despite his hard-on. His dirty tail swished and dangled beneath his body as they moved toward the door. Because L's hands were full, Gaara turned the door handle for them. Gaara looked around as they stepped out, noting the two humans and a handful of worms.

"Isss my family back at teir ssship, or ssstaying in te guessst roomsss?" Gaara asked one of the agents stationed by the door. He ignored the way the man's eyes lingered on the filthy, matted fur of his tail.

"Uh- they're s-staying in the rooms for visiting dignitaries." The man stammered, shaking his head once and turning his eyes back to the prince's face. "But I believe they are taking a tour of the base at the moment. Princess Temari insisted that no one was to go inside the greeting room until you were finis- uh- ready to leave."

The worms hooted at them as they headed inside to start cleaning. L's face burned when he heard some of their comments about the mess inside, but he kept his gaze on the agents outside.

"Who is touring them?" He asked, holding back from snapping at the one who'd been looking at Gaara's tail. The possessive feelings weren't foreign to him but he knew now that they were one of the traits enhanced by the chemical coursing through him. Everything that dared to or had the possibility of harming or taking his mate away brought a protective surge through him. L hoped it wouldn't change his personality too much. He shook the feelings away and smiled at the man.

The agent met L's eyes and swallowed when he saw the dark look on his colleague's face despite the smile he had on. "Agent O is taking them around."

"Great! I will contact him later when we are more err, presentable." L replied, cheeks still a dark red that almost matched Gaara's flowers exactly as he gave a quick goodbye and headed off to their rooms.

Once the two were gone, the agents stared at one another. "I'm never going to look at furred tails the same way again." One of them said, slapping a hand over his shades.

His partner snorted. "That's nothing. I won't be able to attend meetings in this room without imagining those two going at it!"

When L and Gaara turned out of sight of the two agents, the prince exhaled in a whoosh and slipped his hand beneath the towel. His groin was aching! And being held so close to L's body and inhaling the human's aroma without being able to touch him? It was just making his erection worse! Gaara started by simply rubbing himself, squirming lightly as he managed to get some friction through his robe. He couldn't help hissing quietly and shuddering as his fingers massaged his cock through the soft fabric. While the friction did give him some relief, it was also increasing the pressure in his body.

Gaara looked up into L's face with lidded white eyes, panting and squirming in the man's arms.

"When we get to te room, how will you take me?" Gaara hissed softly, shuddering as his tail bristled beneath him. He leaned closer so that he was speaking close to his mate's ear, but kept his mouth away from the man's skin. "Will you drop me and tear off my clothesss asss sssoon asss te door closssess? Will you join me in te tub for a hot bath? I wouldn't mind te water asss much if you're tere wit me. Or will you take me to te bed and fuck me ssslowly until I'm ssscreaming for releassse?"

"God Gaara!" L groaned, barely able to keep walking with Gaara stroking himself in his arms without the Jinchuuriki putting those thoughts in his mind. He couldn't even be sure if Gaara was aware that he was talking dirty to him or if he was just genuinely asking what he'd do once they were in his room. It was sweet torture as he forced his legs to keep moving even though his eyes drifted from Gaara's face to the towel where every little movement under it meant his mate was touching himself. It served him right for trying to tease his beautiful lover. When he looked at the prince next, his eyes were dark with desire again.

"I would do all of that to you if you ask me to." He nipped one of Gaara's ears, tugging on it slightly before murmuring against it. "Do you know how good you look when you are begging me to fuck you?"

He stumbled towards the lifts, so very glad that there was no one but the worm inside when they boarded. The worm operating it gave them a sly look and chirped. "What's wrong with the prince? Got into a fight with an animal?" Oh yes, among the worms, word spread fast.

L didn't even answer it with words, growling at the creature as he pressed Gaara against one of the elevator walls for support and reached down to stroke his tail roughly.

Gaara gasped and shuddered, rubbing harder. He barely noticed the worm before he was pressed against the elevator wall. He almost squished his flowers as he squirmed against his lover's body, keening loudly in comparison to his hisses as L stroked his tail in a tight grasp.

"Yesss-!" Gaara whined, throwing one hand against the wall so that he could use the other to rub himself faster. He didn't care that the worm was in the elevator with them or that they were in public, he just needed to come! "All of it! I want you to take me ssslowly on te bed, ten fuck me hard and fassst on te floor like an animal! Bend me over te table and take me ssso long and hard I'll need you to carry me for weeksss! Lee- I want-"

Gaara's voice cut off with another keen as he writhed harder in his mate's grip. He'd only taken a short break since their sex session before, but both his chemical and libido were back in full swing as he inhaled his mate's scent. He panted harshly and looked up at L, silently begging as he continued to rub his groin.

"Woah! Private show!" The worm cheered.

"Residence floor." L ground out, his eyes solely focused on the need on Gaara's face while his hand continued to work Gaara's tail, pushing back against the opposite growth of his fur then smoothening it out over and over again. Just like before, everything else faded into the background as he smelled the arousal wafting from Gaara and felt his own body flare up in heat. He didn't understand his body anymore nor did he care to at the moment.

The things Gaara was describing flashed through his mind as he pictured the Jinchuuriki succumbing and even begging for him as he fulfilled the fantasies his lover was voicing out. L wasn't a man who fantasized often or even one whose imagination was vast. But he was creative and willing to do anything Gaara asked him to.

While the worm pressed the panel for the apartments and hooted at them from its corner, L used only one hand to support his lover while he curled Gaara's tail, slipping his hand between the Jinchuuriki's legs and using the tip of the furred appendage to prod the alien's still slick hole. "Where did you learn to talk like that?" He murmured, pushing the tip of Gaara's tail just past the ring of muscle. "Who has been teaching you to say such things unbefitting of a prince?"

Gaara's eyes bulged and he stopped breathing as L pressed the tip of his tail inside the Jinchuuriki's entrance. He was still slick and loose from their time together in the greeting room, so the appendage slipped in easily. He gripped L's arm between his legs tightly as his rubbing grew more frantic.

"I- I don't r- remember-" Gaara ground out through his rattling throat. He panted heavily and squirmed at the combined sensations of his tail, ass, and aching cock. It was already too much! "I jussst want you ssso bad! Lee-! I'm- I'm gonna-"

Gaara's back suddenly went rigid and his white eyes bulged as he came inside his robes, staining the fabric with a keen of release. His body trembled in L's arms and his toes curled, his jaw dropping wide to accommodate his heavy breathing. He curled in on himself until the spasms of pleasure were over, before laying back in L's arms with a heavy sigh of relief. He gripped the front of his mate's shirt and looked up at the man with lust lidded eyes.

"I ssstill want you to fuck me in te room." He hissed quietly, smirking up at the human with satisfaction in his eyes.

Gaara's unique smell and the musk of his cum filled the elevator as L felt the Jinchuuriki's body stiffen. He took in deep breaths of it, mouth falling open in ragged pants as he pumped his hips against mere air with Gaara too high in his arms to provide any relief. It was driving him insane! He pressed his face against his mate's hair, stroking the rest of his tail as he kept its tip inside his lover throughout Gaara's orgasm.

And when the redhead fell limp in his arms, he tilted his head down to meet his gaze with bared teeth and his face twisted in lust. His nose wrinkled in twitches as he continued to breath in Gaara's smell. Somewhere far away, he heard the Jinchuuriki say something his body completely agreed with by pushing Gaara's tail further into his ass and leaving him impaled on it as he claimed his mouth hotly.

Sound came rushing back into his ears when the worm in the elevator announced, "Residence floor! Hooooo that was hot! When's the next show?"

Within seconds, he'd hauled the Jinchuuriki in his arms and was off in a blur heading to his room.

* * *

><p>Gaara was drained. He couldn't move, not even to twitch an eyelid if his life depended on it. He laid in bed beside his lover, curled up against the man and savoring the feel of their sweaty, hot skin. He was completely sore, sated, and in desperate need of rest. With the feeling of home and safety in L's arms wrapped around him, he drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.<p>

As Gaara's breaths grew deeper, L smiled and tried to catch his own racing pants. Each time with Gaara felt better than the last, but this was honestly the craziest and wildest sex they'd had to date. In his sated state, L couldn't even summon enough energy to be embarrassed about what they did in the conference room or the mass of perversions he'd normally have melted in shame from that they'd done in the elevator and continued in their room.

Rolling over to his side, he placed a tired kiss on Gaara's temple before tugging the blanket that had slipped halfway down the bed back up to cover his Jinchuuriki lover. The redhead wouldn't be able to walk at all tomorrow, and he himself probably wouldn't be able to stand any stimulation to his cock for half a day. "Good night." He murmured, stroking Gaara's hair away from his face.

After making sure that Gaara was tucked in, he slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom, cleaning himself quickly and dressing in his standard pants but just wearing a tank top under his jacket. Neither of them had had anything to eat since he got back from the base and tackled his mate. Protective instincts already a norm for him after sex, L didn't question the need to get food for him and the prince.

He slipped out of the apartment after manually shutting off the lights and headed to the mess hall for a late night snack.

"Here you go," agent O said, pulling a full plate of fish out of the microwave. "This was some of the food that was set aside for Prince Gaara, but we can get more before he wakes up. We were very cautious about only giving him meals that were compatible with your race, and Agent L especially managed to find a decent range."

Temari and Kankuro watched as the man prepared two plates for them as they sat in the agent's staff lounge. There was an official cafeteria for visitors, but agent O needed to get to Gaara's stash as something last minute for the Jinchuuriki's dinner. Gaara's meals were stored in places that were easy for L to access, such as the staff lounge or his apartment. The two aliens frowned briefly at the mention of the human who was with their brother at the moment, but didn't comment on him.

"Tank you for your help. I realize tat it issss late for you." Temari said, taking a plate and fork from the man's hands and sitting at the small table. Kankuro echoed a small thanks as well before sitting and digging into his meal. He wrinkled his nose at the soft texture of the food compared to the tough insects and desert rations back home, but the taste was decent.

"It's not a problem!" O said with a polite smile. "It was an honor to show you around the base today. I don't mind staying awake a while longer while you're still getting settled."

But even as he spoke, O's voice broke off in a wide yawn that make his jaw pop and his eyes water. It really was getting late.

"Go. Ssssleep." Temari said, gesturing to the door with her fork. "We're going to our nessstsss when we're done here, and we know the way for ourssselvesss. We don't need anymore help. Tank you for your time."

"You sure?" O said, even as he began to back toward the door. He'd only needed to give them a tour, but it had taken longer than he'd anticipated. He felt dead on his feet.

"Go." Temari ordered again before skewering a piece of fish and popping it into her mouth.

"Goodnight, then. It was nice meeting you both," the agent said with a small bow before stepping outside. The two Jinchuuriki waited until his footsteps had faded before turning to each other and speaking in their own language.

"These hours are ridiculous. I won't be able to sleep until the humans are starting a new day." Kankuro griped through his food.

"Just deal with it until we can see Gaara." Temari said shortly, grimacing and flattening her ears in irritation. "I don't want to be on this evolutionary throwback of a planet either, but complaining won't solve anything."

Catching sight of Agent O yawning as he left the agent's staff lounge, L blinked as he tried to remember what was so important about the other agent. Weren't they talking about trying out the new equipment down in the labs before? He shrugged and yawned himself, running a hand through his now clean bowl cut as he trudged sleepily into the lounge.

There were two other people in the room but he headed straight for his stash of fish for Gaara before addressing them, transferring pieces of the fish onto a plate and some small smoked anchovies to the side for added flavor. He'd requested more variety for the Jinchuuriki, including foods he could take as snacks or treats. Sugar was one of the foods the labs had declared was poisonous to Jinchuuriki, ranging from mild allergies to possible complications with their health. Lee's plans of giving Gaara cakes and pastries were shot down when that was announced, but he wasn't one to give up and was delighted to find a box of sugar free bars next to the storage cabinet alloted to Gaara.

"Good evening!" He yawned, straightening up with the plate in hand and two bars in the other. "Did I miss anything while I was-"

He stopped in mid-sentence, having turned around and catching sight of the two Jinchuuriki in the room with him. Eyes wide, he nearly dropped the things he held before he caught himself and immediately began to bow the way Gaara had described was proper in court life in Suna. It was definitely harder when he had a plate in one hand.

"I-I am sorry, I did not know you were in here! Please forgive me for my behavior earlier! I will run fifty laps around the base for acting so dishonorably!"

Both Jinchuuriki watched the man with flattened ears, glaring daggers as the human gave an imitation of their formal bowing. Kankuro swallowed his mouthful loudly and began to hiss as Temari tapped her sharp nails on the table.

"Your running can wait. You have a lot of explaining to do, human." Temari said through gritted teeth.

"Where issss Gaara?" Kankuro demanded. He dropped his fork on the table and started to stand, but Temari held him down with a hand on his shoulder and a punishing pinch with her nails. She noticed that the food in the agent's hand had come from 'Gaara's stash', so she doubted that her brother was far away. Even so, her tail swished angrily behind her through the gap in her seat.

The anger in their voices had L wincing and straightening from the bow. Oh no, he'd forgotten all about Gaara's siblings being on the base. Actually, he'd have ended up believing that it was only a dream that he saw them if Gaara hadn't confirmed it earlier.

He saw their flattened ears and the way their eyes flashed in anger. He'd been around Gaara long enough to see when he was angry, such as when he learned about his kidnapper's drug scheme, and when he was frustrated to recognize just how pissed the two were. "Gaara is resting." He said, brows furrowing as his face turned a nice shade of red. If his smell didn't tell the two why exactly Gaara was resting, the way L fidgeted would. "I was going to make him something for when he wakes up."

Concern for Gaara winning over his concern for his self-preservation, he went ahead and set up a pan for the chocolate to melt into and popped the plate into the microwave. "Please let me just heat this up. I will explain everything then." He said, neck prickling at the glares thrown his way. 'Gaara, if I do not make it out of here alive, I tried.' He thought with a wince and his stomach beginning to turn. His nerves were even more rattled than when it was his first day at the MIB!

"Resting? That's what he calls it?" Kankuro hissed angrily to his sister. "And he's only just coming to get food for them now? How long has it been since we left them?"

"Five hours. Maybe more." Temari answered her brother, but her narrowed eyes stayed on the human. The man at least seemed less savage now that he'd gotten his 'fix' from Gaara. He smelled more heavily like her brother, too, but she'd expected that. "The other agents here have had nothing but good things to say about this person so far, but I'd like to determine that for myself."

Temari stood from her chair when L had turned back around and gestured with a long, clawed finger to the seat across the table.

"Ssssit." She ordered the human tersely.

Hearing the clicks and hisses behind him, L wished that he'd tried to learn Gaara's language. He vowed to get the Jinchuuriki to teach him, not the least of which how to say "I am sorry." and "Please do not kill me." Setting the chocolate to boil for twenty minutes, he turned around and was surprised to see Temari pointing to the seat across them.

Temari...was terrifying, he decided. "Yes, Princess Temari." Deflating, L nodded quickly and headed to the chair, sitting down and keeping his back ramrod straight as he kept his hands clenched in nervousness on his lap. There wasn't even room for argument as he waited for one of them to speak.

Temari nodded once in approval as the man sat, lifting her ears a fraction. At least the human was compliant. Kankuro was still glaring furiously with his lip pulled up in a silent hiss, but he let his sister do the talking for now. She was better with interrogation than he was.

"What issss your relationsssship to Gaara?" she asked slowly, carefully. "Why were te two of you togeter when we arrived?"

L swallowed at the first question. Apparently, Gaara wasn't alone in being blunt about things. He had to wonder if it was a Jinchuuriki thing or if his family really just liked to get to the point- the hard point. "Gaara and I are...I believe the term is mate? I am not completely aware of the extent of that position, but it was how Gaara described us and how I feel about him." He said. After everything he'd experienced with the redheaded Jinchuuriki, calling his name and groaning it, panting it, screaming it during sex, he'd long dropped the 'Prince' title. Hopefully they wouldn't call him out on that.

He leaned back slightly, cheeks gaining a tinge of pink as he recalled how the two had found them. This was harder to say but he could tell by the look on Temari's face that he had better suck it up and answer her. "I...I was not in control of myself earlier. I had been gone for a few days and had not seen him since then. The chemical-" No it wasn't right to blame it on that substance. He swallowed and tried again. "I missed him and was eager to see him again. The chemical from him enhanced that...and...um...I did not mean to do those things in front of you. Sex is a private act that must be cherished with one's lover! It should not be conducted in a public place!"

"You are not Gaara'ssss mate!" Kankuro hissed angrily, moving to stand. Temari stopped him for the second time, glaring at her brother and hissing to remind him that she was the one doing the talking at the moment. Kankuro locked eyes with her for a few seconds before sitting with an angry huff and clicking softly in irritation.

"You're right." Temari said, turning back to the human with narrowed eyes and a scary smile. Her sharp jinchuriki teeth flashed. "You sssshouldn't have been behaving like tat in public wit our broter. It wassss blatantly obssscene. Alssso, I tink tere hassss been a misssstake. You cannot be our broter'ssss mate. He doessssn't have a mate. I'm ssssure you heard him usssse tat term and missssunderssstood. Ssssee, tat term hassss a large amount of meaning and influencccce wit our people, and I would advisssse you not to usssse it unlessss you actually undersssstand it'ssss impact."

What? L's brows furrowed as he glanced from one sibling to the other with wide eyes. "There is no mistake." He replied, finding confidence when it came to this. He was guilty of having done things with Gaara in public and in front of his siblings, but not even Temari's frightening smile could keep him from arguing with this. "Gaara said I was his mate. I understand it has legal implications in your society and I may not know all of these, but I am prepared to accept them. And I can sense what he feels! When he is happy or sad, or missing his home, I smell it on him. When he needs me, I can smell him all the way from the other end of the base. It is not normal for a human to be able to do that, nor is it normal to think of someone as my mate. But that is how I feel about him."

"It'ssss jusssst te chemical." Kankuro snapped. "For all we know, that'ssss how it affectssss humanssss."

Temari spared a glance at her brother, but didn't comment. This didn't make sense. Gaara didn't want a mate, nor did he ever plan on having one. And if he'd changed his mind, why would he choose a human?

"We will talk about tissss further when we ssssee Gaara again." Temari said slowly, tapping her sharp nails on the top of the table as she thought. "Don't get your hopessss up. He could have ssssimpy made a transssslation misssstake."

Temari slowly skewered another piece of fish and popped it into her mouth. She took her time chewing as she stared at the human before her, thinking about the implications of his interaction with Gaara. Her eyes drifted to the silver scar on his arm in the shape of teeth. She swallowed and paused for a few more seconds, letting the man squirm before she asked her next question.

"How long have you been a part of tissss… fling wit Gaara?"

Inhaling sharply, L hands clenched into fists as he grit his teeth. Kankuro's mention of the chemical tapped into his own insecurities about that damned substance. He felt a lot for his mate, but what if the chemical did play a bigger part in making him fall for Gaara? L had always trusted his heart over his head, often falling to the consequences of that, but he knew that it was logically possible. And it hurt to doubt his feelings as much as Kankuro and Temari denied that he was Gaara's mate.

"It is not a fling!" He said, looking up at Temari with his eyes reflecting everything he felt. "I have been with Gaara since the day he was rescued from his captors. It is true that he gave me his mating chemical that day, but everything after that was borne from the time we spent dating."

The microwave gave a loud beep signaling that the plate had been heated. Brows furrowed, L pushed back from his seat. "I am sorry for giving a bad impression earlier. But I care a lot about Gaara." He said.

Temari and Kankuro shared a piercing look with each other as they processed that.

"I don't like this. This human should never have gotten close to Gaara in the first place." Kankuro hissed to his sister. "We should have come after him quicker, then this wouldn't be a problem at all."

"It's the damned council's fault, and we can't change it now." Temari hissed back, flattening her ears briefly in irritation. "If this ever happens again, we'll respond immediately, no matter what those old bats have to say about their imagined curse. Let's just focus on the problem at hand."

Temari turned back to L and gazed back at the scar on his arm. She needed to find out the extent of the damage here.

"You ssssaid tat Gaara gave you te chemical on te firsssst day he wassss resssscued. Tell me, do you know how he'ssss been giving you injectionssss?" Temari asked carefully.

The way the two were talking to each other in their language brought a wave of irritation over L. It was bad enough that they were questioning his relationship with Gaara, which he could accept since they were his siblings. But it was just rude of them to talk in their language when they were right in front of him. For such an advanced race, they certainly weren't showing a respectable attitude.

"He has not been giving me any injections." He said indignantly, crossing his arms. "Yes, he was able to bite me twice, but since then, he has kept himself from doing so."

Kankuro and Temari shared a subtle, understanding look as their suspicions were confirmed. This wasn't good.

There was a reason Jinchuuriki Royals stood apart from the rest of their race. Their bodies, down to the most minute of genes, were perfect. They never got sick, they were naturally stronger than the norm, they had amazing survival instincts, and above all they had a impenetrable immune system that could be passed onto others. If a 'normal' Jinchuuriki were to get sick, all it would take was one bite or injection from a royal to share the necessary antibodies. In cases of wide spread disease or infection, the royals call a state of emergency and distribute medicine infused with pieces of their genetic code or DNA to fight any possible epidemics. Because of this, royals were seen as the pride of their races, and looked to as leaders.

So in most cases, a bite from a royal was a good thing. Even if you weren't sick, the injection of their saliva or other bodily fluids could only help your body, though their sharp teeth usually left distinct marks. However, there were certain instances when a royal's body shouldn't be shared that way.

"I ssssee," Temari said thoughtfully, trying not to frown or tip off the human to the seriousness of the situation. She would leave that to Gaara, in case there were some reason he hadn't told his human that it wasn't only bites that dosed the man. She locked eyes with her brother for a moment, and Kankuro nodded minutely in consent to their silence on the subject... for now.

"When will Gaara wake up?" Kankuro asked. He really was anxious to see his brother again, but he was also changing the subject.

The shared look between the siblings had L exhaling through his nose. Now wasn't the time to let out the increased bouts of aggression brought by the chemical and he wasn't doing anything to help his standing with Gaara's family by it. He glanced at the pan, noting that the chocolate was almost completely melted now.

"I will need to wake him when I get back since he has not eaten yet, but I am not sure if he will see you tonight." He replied, facing Kankuro. As much as he wanted to leave a good impression on his mate's siblings, he had to put Gaara before anything else. Bowing his head slightly and his brows arching down, he said, "He needs to rest. Please, if you are able to wait until morning."

"We don't-" Kankuro hissed in irritation, but Temari shot him a sharp look and tapped her nails on the table pointedly. He locked eyes with her briefly in irritation, looking like he wanted to continue with his outburst. But Temari turned her glare into something more pleading, making Kankuro's voice quiet and his hardened eyes to relax somewhat. They'd both been searching a long time for Gaara, but there was no reason to be so frantic anymore. They knew he was safe.

Kankuro crossed his arms and looked away, though his ears stayed flattened in his hair and he continued to hiss under his breath.

"We can wait a while longer." Temari said slowly, turning back to the human. "But we musssst ssssee him tomorrow. We have important tings tat need to be disssscusssed, and we can't put it off. He'ssss been missssing for a long time, and we want to know for oursssselvesss tat he feelsss well.

"Alssso, I feel obligated to tank you. We have heard from many of te people here how you've been… taking care of our broter. I can ssssee asss much for mysssself tat you're looking after him even now." Temari spared a glance at the chocolate melting as she spoke, thinking about the way the man was making sure that her brother had something proper to eat. It smelled good, too, so he'd probably gone out of his way to find things the Jinchuuriki prince would like. "I'm ssssure tat it would have been much harder on him if he didn't have ssssomeone like you to rely on. On behalf of Ssssuna and te royal family, tank you for looking after him… desssspite cccertain dissscrepanciessss."

A smile spread across L's face as he nodded and held out a thumbs up. Now that was a step towards Youthful Diplomacy between him and Gaara's family! True, they may have had a bad start, but he'd work to change that view. And try to keep his temper when they criticize his and Gaara's relationship. "Yosh! You are welcome! But there is no need for thanks. I am happy to have helped accommodate Gaara especially after what he has been through." He said, getting to his feet. "If you will excuse me, I need to bring him his meal now."

Heading over to the microwave, he picked up the plate and poured the chocolate into a bowl, taking a few bananas from the fridge to dip into it later. Gaara's diet was mostly protein but the Jinchuuriki had told him about the fruits they sometimes had from the few plants that grew in Suna's deserts. It turns out that fructose wasn't part of the 'no sugar' rule the labs had imposed on the prince's diet, thankfully expanding what Gaara could eat on Earth.

"I will ask him when he wants to see you." Putting everything in a tray and including a ready-to-eat meal pack for himself, he faced the two Jinchuuriki and tried to give that bow he'd attempted earlier. It was a failed attempt given that he had no ears or tail to give the proper signs for respect. With that, he left to see to his alien lover.

"What does 'Yosh' mean, again?" Kankuro asked, turning to his sister and flicking his ears as he skewered some more of his fish. "I don't remember that word."

"I don't either. That human is very… odd." Temari said slowly. "I really am glad that Gaara had someone to spend time with while he was here, though, even if the circumstances aren't… the best. You know how he gets when he's left by himself."

"I see your point." Kankuro agreed begrudgingly. "But I can't help wondering just what the humans haven't been telling us about Gaara's stay here. They only spoke of the way Gaara was being cared for by the human, they never mentioned anything else. It makes me wonder."

Temari and Kankuro continued to eat in silence, finishing their food quickly. They paused in thought, considering how to pass the time until either the humans woke or the Jinchuuriki attempted to sleep early.

Not a minute had passed since L left when high-pitched voices echoed in the hallway outside.

"I need me a cup of Joe!"

"You always need one."

"Well so do you!"

"Can't argue with that. Hey, the lights are on!" Two slim creatures barely coming up to the Jinchuuriki's waist walked into the lounge, their antennae twitching as they blinked at the two siblings.

"Hey, it's more of those furry dudes!"

"Furry dudessss?" Kankuro repeated blankly, twitching his ears and examining the unusual creatures. They didn't look like anything he'd encountered in the Jinchuuriki databanks.

Temari ignored the creatures altogether, taking Kankuro's plate and stacking it on hers. She set the dishes on the counter, not knowing where else they should go. Still a bit hungry, she opened the cupboard deemed 'Gaara's stash' and sniffed around for something that looked good. She pulled out a couple sugar-free chocolate bars and tossed one to her brother, who caught it despite the fact that his eyes were still on the worms.

"Yeah! You must be the Prince's brother." One of the worms said, looking up at Kankuro while nudging its companion and whispering in a not so very subtle voice. "Hey, you think these two will be just as horny as Prince Gaara has been?"

"Hope so." The other worm was watching Temari with what was definitely a leer on its face. "I always had a thing for blondes."

"Don't get your hopes up," The first worm snickered, heading over to the coffee machine. "For all we know they'd be all over L like flies the way the Prince has been."

"Excussse me?" Temari hissed, tail bristling as she turned and glared at the worms. Kankuro's ears flattened briefly at the look one of the creatures was throwing him, but didn't speak.

"If you don't keep your eyesss to yourssself, you may not get tem back." Temari threatened, tapping the sharp nails of her thumb and forefinger together pointedly at the leering worm. She nodded to the other who'd spoken as she continued. "What hasss te human agent been doing to Gaara?"

"Aww babe, don't play with me!"

The other worm wisely kept away from its friend as it addressed Temari. "Nothing much other than pounding into him whenever they get horny! You can hear one of their sex marathons even along the hallway!"

"Unless the Prince's throat is too sore to shriek by then." The first one snickered, snatching the mug of coffee the other worm had poured for itself.

Kankuro dropped his chocolate bar on the counter with a loud choking sound as the food his mouth went down the wrong pipe. Horror was etched into his suddenly wide eyes as he struggled to breathe, but the unwanted images from the worm's words made it difficult to concentrate.

Temari glared bloody murder at the lounge doorway where the human had left just moments before, and suddenly wished she hadn't let him go so easily before. She walked to her brother and pulled his shoulder so that he was sitting up before thumping him on the chest. He wheezed painfully as the chocolate was dislodged, his ears flat.

"Gaara issss not on bottom!" Kankuro hissed breathlessly when he could speak again.

The worms looked at each other then burst out laughing, the coffee forgotten for a moment as their antennae twitched. "And tea tastes better than coffee!" One worm snickered.

"He's the one who begs L to do him even when the guy just wants to sleep!" The other one added, pouring another mug of coffee. "He wants it bad!"

"And they go at it for hours until the just pass out. Oh yeah, were you part of the cleanup at the conference room?"

"Nah, I heard the other guys say they found pieces of L's shirt. It sounds like the first time they went animal on each other."

Kankuro's eyes darted back and forth between the obnoxious creatures before turning to Temari with a pleading look on his face, silently begging her to tell him that the worms were wrong. There was no way that his little brother was the one taking it up the ass for a human! That was not something even the closest of family should know about each other.

Temari's ears stayed flat but she avoided her brother's eyes with a sigh. She'd suspected as much already, since it was obvious that the human activated Gaara's mating gene. The second prince had seemed nearly as drugged as the agent when Temari and Kankuro had walked in on them.

"Animal on each oter?" Kankuro repeated, shuddering and gagging when his sister only seemed to silently confirm the creature's words. "At leassst tell me tat te human hasssn't been abusssing hissss influenccce over Gaara."

Shaking its insectile head, one of the worms leaned back against the coffee counter. "Unless you're talking about L taking everything Gaara's giving, then no. That guy's far too old school to try anything."

"Heh! Gaara's got him wrapped around his little blue finger!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: From now on, I'm going to try to make the chapters for this fic shorter, for the sake of both reading and editing. :/**

* * *

><p>Gaara hissed in pain as he was lifted, but tried to stifle the sound. He didn't want L feeling any guiltier than the man was already acting. He'd reminded the agent a few times already that he'd <em>wanted<em> to be taken hard and fast, and that the resulting pain was just something he'd have to deal with. He would be fine in a few days.

"After I introduccce you, be sssure to tank tem for teir time. Offering water to drink isss a sssign of good mannersss, ssso you ssshould do tat next. Don't look at teir tailsss for too long, and keep an eye out for Temari'sss nailsss. Ssshe likesss to pinch if ssshe tinksss you aren't lissstening," Gaara listed, tucking his tail in and pulling closer to his mate. He needed to be carried again since he couldn't walk after last night's activities, but he was getting used to that. He quite liked being held by his mate wherever they went. It made him feel spoiled and cared for.

"Yosh! So I must do the courtesy bow, offer them water, and thank them for seeing me," L repeated, hoping he hadn't forgotten what else Gaara had listed the moment the Jinchuuriki started the crash course on Jinchuuriki mate introductions and proper manners. He'd only told Gaara that he met the other's siblings last night and said that they'd reacted badly when he mentioned they were mates. There was no need to say that they almost had an argument about his feelings for Gaara. Some things were best left for family to talk about amongst themselves, preferably to avoid a diplomatic incident lest he anger the Jinchuuriki even more.

The hiss of pain elicited a fresh bloom of guilt that almost had him asking if Gaara really felt alright to go meet his family- but he'd already done that several times and he sensed that the Jinchuuriki was close to hissing at him for it. His shoulders drooped as he sagged a little anyway, adjusting his hold on Gaara so that the prince would not be uncomfortable while he carried him. "I will do my best not to anger Princess Temari or Prince Kankuro. But Gaara, I think you will need to teach me how to make up for everything I did instead of how to introduce myself."

They were out of the room and in the hallway now, L dressed his best in his standard agent wear complete with shades, while Gaara in his spare clothing. His robes were...unavailable now after their frenzied fucking last night. L sighed and pressed a kiss to Gaara's ear, nodding to a few aliens and agents they passed on the way to the greetings rooms.

"If you apologize to tem, tat only meansss I'll have to, too. In hind sssight, we probably ssshould have had better control over ourssselvesss, but I don't tink Temari or Kankuro would hold it againssst usss. If you really want to sssay you're sssorry, jussst lift your earsss and bow wit your handsss classsped behind your back. Uh... we'll tink of sssometing to sssubssstitute for earsss later."

That was getting a little annoying to the prince, everytime L wanted to learn some new bow, term, or tradition that were exclusive to Jinchuuriki. While Gaara appreciated that his mate was trying to connect with him, it was becoming more obvious that L just wasn't made to do most of the actions. He couldn't click properly without a forked tongue, his attempts at hissing were pathetic, he was more impulsive than the usual Jinchuuriki, and he didn't have the expressive ears necessary for most bows or greetings. He was still trying of course, but Gaara didn't have any hope for his mate's court life.

"Jussst let me do mossst of te talking. Tey won't like you at firssst, but tat will change eventually." Gaara tightened his arms around L's neck and kissed the smooth shell of his ear affectionately, inhaling his scent with a small sigh. "I wanted to tell you sssometing real quick before we sssee tem. I ssspoke to Chief Zed while you were away, and he agreed to let me ssstay here asss a Suna envoy. Do you want me to ssstay here wit you?"

That brought L stopping where he was and giving Gaara a look of pure happiness and devotion. "OF COURSE!" he exclaimed, startling a base staff member passing by them. Grin nearly splitting his face in two, he whirled them both around with relief and joy rushing through him. "There is no question about it! I would not want to be apart from you," he said, giving Gaara an affectionate hug while the Jinchuuriki was in his arms.

There was an added bounce in his step as he continued on his way to the greeting rooms. "To be honest, I was afraid you would leave with your siblings. I have been trying to come up with ways to let you stay. I know you miss your home and I would not want to keep you from it, but I do not think I could bear it if you left now."

At L's whirling, Gaara clung to his mate and blinked with wide eyes. He continued to cling closer as L hugged him and then continued walking. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief and pleasure at L's reaction, smiling and rattling.

"I tought you would want me to ssstay, but I knew I ssshould talk to you before I made te final deccccition. I will ssstill have to return for ssshort visssitsss, ssso I will not be sssaying goodbye to my home forever. I tought about asssking you to come wit me, but I don't tink you would like Suna. Te bassse isss much more accommodating for different racccesss anyway." Gaara spotted the conference/greeting room ahead of them as he spoke. The one they'd planned on using yesterday was still unavailable (because of a lingering smell), so they'd been given the one next door instead. He pulled himself up to kiss L's cheek as they drew closer. "Jussst remember what I told you, and don't bring up my posssition asss an envoy until I do."

Gaara paused with a deep breath before nuzzling his nose gently against L's jaw, sighing slightly.

"I'm glad you want me to ssstay," he murmured.

Stopping outside of the greeting room, L smiled down at his lover and teasingly kissed Gaara's nose after the nuzzle. "And I am glad you want to be with me, my clever mate. I would not have thought of that as a way to get you to stay. If it ever comes down to it, I would not mind going to Suna with you when you visit if Chief Zed will allow it." He let the thought slide away, knowing enough not to hold on to uncertain things. "I will try to remember all that you told me."

With that, he turned the door knob and stepped into the greeting room, carefully keeping a friendly smile on his face despite the rush of nerves in him. Last night had been a chance encounter, and he'd been surprised enough and running on the post-coital effects of the chemical not to be too intimidated by Gaara's family. But he'd had a good one hour of thinking about what to say, how to make up for yesterday and last night, and how to show them that he really did plan on staying as Gaara's mate.

"_Gaara_," Kankuro clicked in their tongue, ears perking up as he stood up from his seat beside Temari. The conference room didn't have the proper layout for the hierarchy of power normally established before any formal gathering. Usually the table would be circular with the highest ranking members facing each other, while those of lower status or those not directly involved were seated in similar tables arranged to radiate from the main circle. The crude setup the humans had forced them to decide who would be sitting at the end of the long table, which they'd decide would be Gaara, while they sat on either side of it.

They'd designated Lee's seat to be the other end of the table.

"_We've been searching for you for weeks," _the First Prince said, relief evident in the easy smile crossing his face, though his pupils were narrowed when he looked at Lee. Temari had warned him not make a big deal out of Gaara bottoming for the human, but it didn't mean he had to accept it. "_Those stubborn old bastards in the Council wouldn't let us leave quickly enough._"

It was then that Kankuro noticed the dark blue marks on Gaara's neck and a few showing along the visible skin that wasn't hidden by the strange clothes he had on in lieu of his ceremonial robes. Face paling, he realized they must have been marks left by the human. He hissed under his breath, seething with rage at the audacity of the human to lay his claim on his brother as if he were a commoner.

Gaara smiled at his brother, and signaled a casual greeting with one hand. He couldn't do anything more formal while he was being held, even if he'd wanted to.

"Tat sssoundsss like sssometing te councccil would do," Gaara answered in English for L's sake, not wanting his mate to feel excluded. "I am glad you finally found me, tough tings could have been worssse. I've missssed you two very much."

Temari's ears were perked as she observed her brother, confusion clear on her face. She was relieved to see him again, and in control of himself, but something wasn't right. It wasn't just the marks that decorated his skin that was wrong, since she'd half expected that.

"Are you hurt? Why are you being carried?" Temari asked, moving to stand as Kankuro had.

"I can't walk right now. Tisss hasss happened before. Lee will carry me while I'm ssstill sssore," Gaara assured bluntly.

Gaara nudged his mate toward the chair between his siblings, gesturing that he wanted to be set down. He squeezed L's shoulder once in encouragement.

Lee gently set Gaara down on the chair, meeting the prince's light blue eyes with a grateful smile at the squeeze and the switch to English. He kept silent as Gaara had instructed, letting the other do most of the talking while he waited for the prince to introduce him properly. Not that… Gaara's family didn't know him already. Perhaps even _too_ well after yesterday. Meanwhile, he stayed standing just a little behind Gaara's chair as he left the siblings to reunite.

Tail bristling slightly, Kankuro grudgingly switched to the inadequate human tongue as he sat back in his seat now that Gaara was also seated. He did _not_ want to ask about Gaara's sore ass or acknowledge that this wasn't the first time his brother was in this condition. "You sssshould not have been taken from the palaccce groundsss at all. The humansss sssaid that Jinchuuriki were resssponsssible for your kidnap. Were they one of oursss?"

"Definitely Jinchuuriki," Gaara confirmed, squirming in his seat until he was comfortable. "I tink tey were wit te renegade groups tat return to Suna to ressstock on te more illegal trade itemsss before leaving planet again to sssell sssomewhere elssse. Tey had better technology ten te lassst group we caught, but criminalsss tend to upgrade asss often asss we do. We ssshould have ssseen tisss coming when we upgraded te sssecurity sssysstem. Wherever tere'sss a lock, tere'sss sssomeone who wantsss to make a profit off te key."

Gaara said the last line with a shrug, roughly attempting to translate a common Sunan phrase. He turned to where Lee was still standing beside him and gripped his mate's arm as he continued.

"Temari, Kankuro, I would like to formally introduccce you to MIB agent L, tough I call him Lee. Lee wasss te one who ressscued me from te sssmugglersss. If it weren't for him, I would have been in captivity for a much longer time. He hasss alssso been taking care of me during my ssstay on Earth, and taking every precaution in helping me adjussst to living away from home." Gaara took a deep breath before he continued. He was a bit nervous about the next part. It was tradition to introduce your mate to the family by listing how they make your life better, what annoys you about them, what you like about them, and your general feelings. He'd heard that poorly delivered speeches could cost the entire relationship, so he was hoping he didn't screw this up.

"Lee hasss been taking care of my every need, from little tokensss of affection tat make my day better to giving me a placcce in hisss home, along wit good food and tingsss to wear. He'sss ssshown me tingsss here on Earth tat I would have never imagined for myssself, and opened my perssspective to te universsse. Being here wit him for te passst mont hasss been easssier ten living two daysss on Suna. I don't have to faccce te sssame... hardssshipsss tat I do back home. Being wit him here at te bassse isss like a never ending adventure, and no day isss te sssame. He'sss made my life better already, by sssimply being wit me."

Temari's eyes began to slowly widen as she listened to her brother, realizing where he was going with this. But... this couldn't be right. Gaara was _not_ mated to a human! He couldn't be! This had to be some sort of human tradition that her brother had picked up on, or a way to be polite. This couldn't be the Introduction Speech! Her nails began to bite into her calloused palms and her face hardened as she continued to listen.

Gaara paused for a small breath, ears twitching with nerves. The first part was over, now for the second. He'd explained how Lee made his life better, now what annoyed him about the man.

At first, Kankuro had glanced at Temari to see if she was thinking the same thing he was. By the look on her face, she had come to the same conclusion. Kankuro's ears were flat and his mouth set in a thin line similar to how their father looked when he was angry. What the _fuck_ did this human do to brainwash his normally logical brother? They all knew what Gaara went through back home, but he couldn't possibly enjoy being in this backwater planet being porked by a primitive being everyday! His tail bristled at the last though, eyes shifting to L to glare at the man as if it were his fault that Kankuro was having these thoughts.

L had been listening to Gaara quietly with surprise growing on his face with every word the Jinchuuriki said. Gaara...really felt that way about him? His heart thudded in his chest, a flush crossing his cheeks as he continued to stand to attention next to Gaara. His sunglasses helped keep his expression professional but under it, he was looking at his mate with warm eyes.

He had to wonder what hardships Gaara experienced back home though. He'd never heard the redhead talk about his home life outside of describing their culture.

Once Gaara paused, he stepped forward and bowed to them. "Thank you for your time," he said, "Would you like some water?" By the sharp glares he felt and the prickling sensation at the back of his neck, he knew he'd made a mistake somewhere.

Temari glared at the human and hissed angrily. She leaned over the table and pinched his arm punishingly for his rudeness. Even if she didn't like where he was going with this, Gaara had the right to remain uninterrupted during his speech!

"Ssstay quiet until he'sss done!" Temari scolded, tightening her nails once before sitting back down.

Gaara flattened his ears once as his sister abused his mate, but didn't move to stop her. Lee would have to determine the pecking order with his siblings for himself. He looked up at his mate with an apologetic expression.

"Not jussst yet, Lee. I'm not done talking, yet. I ssshould have explained before, I'm giving a ssspeech right now," Gaara said.

Kankuro's ears twitched in approval of Temari's treatment of the human. L must be put in his place and maybe after this, he'd be discouraged enough to finally stop saying he was Gaara's mate.

Temari's nails nearly punctured the MIB suit L had on, and even the thick fabric wasn't enough to keep him from wincing at the pain of her pinch. His eyebrows met and his jaw clenched from it but he fell silent and held in the urge to call her unladylike for it.

These are Gaara's siblings, L reminded himself, and you are trying to make a good impression. Plus Temari was a woman, and he didn't fight women unless they were criminals and he was ordered to do so, though he'd feel very bad about it.

It was just that he handled physical pain as a call to fight; a reflex he had over the years. But the look his mate gave him eased some of the tension growing in him as he took a deep breath through his nose and let Gaara continue, listening instead to the things the redhead listed that annoyed him. He was surprised to know that his mate thought that about him, and he vowed to ease up on worrying about him too much.

Gaara turned back to his siblings and continued where he'd left off. "He'sss often obnoxiousssly anxiousss about me, and it often makesss me feel like he doesssn't believe tat I can take care of myssself. I appriciate his help, but I would like more independenccce. I sssupossse tere'sss not much more tat annoysss me about him, yet."

"I like te way he makesss me feel. He makesss me... happier tan I've ever felt before. I sssmile more and laugh a lot, jussst becaussse he'sss on my mind. He'sss ssstronger ten I ever could have imagined a human to be, and even braver ten mossst Jinchuuriki back home. He never givesss up on anyting, and he hasss good moralsss. He really hasss become my oter half while I've been here. He reassssuresss me, genuinely caresss for me, and makesss me feel ssstronger, too."

Gaara looked into his sibling's faces, trying to make them understand. He knew his family; they only wanted the best for him. He needed to show that _Lee_ was best for him.

"I know tat you two don't like tisss. I underssstand why. But we were all very ignorant before. It'sss true tat mossst humansss are more primitive, but tey make up for tat by having sssuch an unlimited range of emotion. Tey can give ssso much of temssselvesss into whatever tey do, it'sss almossst too much to fathom. I don't want to be apart from him. When Lee and I are togeter, tingsss jussst... work. I could feel from te firssst moment tat we would be more ten a fling. Neiter of usss could have jussst been togeter for my ssstay here on Earth." Gaara took a deep breath, strengthening his resolve before he finished. "Lee isss my mate."

Temari sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. This was getting so complicated. Even if she _could_ make some peace with the human (which wasn't likely), why now? This was such terrible timing. And on top of that, neither Gaara or the human even realized what they were really doing to each other! They needed to at least know the details of the chemical before they made this decision.

"Gaara... we need to talk," Temari said tightly, her ears drooping wearily.

L's face brightened as Gaara's speech turned towards his feelings for him. The prince had never told him these things in this way before, only telling him that he was happy with him and that he wanted to be with him. He'd been wondering what this introductory speech included from the start and he hadn't thought it would be this deep or that it would feel so much like an engagement speech. It was almost as if Temari and Kankuro were Gaara's parents and had to give their blessing before their relationship would work.

The agent gently placed his hands on Gaara's shoulder in silent thanks once Temari spoke, finally sensing the end of the speech. "Thank you for your time. Would you like some water Princess Temari? Prince Kankuro?" he asked, not one to give up despite his blunder earlier.

Lips tugging to the side in an unamused grimace, Kankuro snorted. "Fine. Might assss well."

While L nodded and headed off to get them all a drink, Kankuro directed his gaze back at his brother and switched back to their tongue. "_Look Gaara... we're happy that you found someone you like, really we are. But things haven't been good in Suna since you were kidnapped. Lee...complicates things._"

"_Haven't been good how?" _Gaara clicked slowly, his brow wrinkling. Things were usually tense back home, but nothing usually got out of hand.

"_Without your connection to Prince Naruto, things have been unstable with the Kyuubi race. You know how the council is," _Temari explained reluctantly. "_It's gotten to the point where we're on the brink of an actual war, here._"

Gaara's eyes widened in understanding. He hadn't thought of that. The current Bijuu council was a group of greedy elders who always wanted what didn't belong to them. Kyuubi had an unusually endowed access to valuable provisions that the whole of Suna benefited from. If they chose to, the Bijuu were in a position where they could try to take control of that supply. It would mean war, but many powerful people were willing to go that far. After becoming friends with Prince Naruto years ago, Gaara had been consistently arguing against the council and insisting on peace. As Bijuu royalty, he had more power than the majority of the council. With his brother and sister backing him, it wasn't even a question anymore.

But now that he'd been gone for so long? Without him to hiss at the old coots and insist that they were stepping out of line? This wasn't good.

Kankuro nodded as understanding dawned on Gaara's face. "_It took us a while before we could start the search for you because we've had to keep the old bastards from sending the blue cloth. The Kyuubi have been keeping their end of the treaty so far but without you to mediate, it won't be long before the Uzumakis call for first blood._"

His ears drooped through his ceremonial hood. "_But there's one other option we'd hoped you'd consider._" This was why they couldn't accept that Gaara had a mate, let alone a human one. He glanced at Temari for help in this. "_The Kyuubi and our own elders have discussed a way to strengthen the treaties and allow us more access to their resources._"

Temari gently reached beneath the table and took Gaara's hand in hers, squeezing gently as she explained. Gaara watched her cautiously, recognizing the look on her face and the set of her body. Something wasn't right.

"_The Kyuubi has been negotiating with us and the council for a while now, but we haven't been getting anywhere until recently. Someone on the council suggested something that would solve everything. They want you to become mated to Prince Naruto,_" Temari clicked, squeezing her brother's hand tighter in support. She knew her brother. If it hadn't been for this human in his life, Gaara would agree without a second thought. He would do anything for his people, and he was at least comfortable with the Kyuubi prince. She'd actually started to put some hope into this plan, even if mating wasn't supposed to be used this way.

But that was before the human came into the mix.

"_No_," Gaara said flatly, his ears falling into his hair.

"_Please consider this Gaara," _Kankuro said, leaning forward on his elbows. "_I know you feel like the human is the one for you, but this is much bigger than all of us. How are you even sure that Lee is truly mated to you? Humans don't have the same mating chemical we do, and from what we've gathered of their race, they don't even honor their bonds with each other."_

The door to the conference room opened with L carrying a tray with glasses of water and some fish cakes for the Jinchuuriki. "This was just what they could prepare in a rush at the kitchens," he said apologetically before halting at the flat ears on Gaara's head and the smell of distress wafting off of his mate.

He brought the tray to the front of the table before moving over to Gaara's side and looking worriedly at him. "Gaara?" he murmured, stroking his lover's ears gently. He didn't care if Temari pinched him again for lack of propriety. His mate was upset.

Kankuro held his tongue as he watched the human interact with his brother. He took the glass on the tray but didn't drink it, not yet ready to accept something this Lee or L, whatever his name was, brought them.

Temari released Gaara's hand and took a glass of water and sipped thirstily before setting it aside. She watched the way L interacted with Gaara begrudgingly. She didn't berate him this time, but she was sorely tempted. But that probably wouldn't help Gaara's mood any.

"I'm alright, Lee," Gaara said, hunkering deeper into himself in his chair. His flat ears twitched under L's fingers, but didn't lift.

This was not going like he'd hoped. He'd just wanted his family to understand how amazing things were for him now that he had finally found his mate, but they couldn't see it. The council was full of greedy war-heathens, and it was making him wonder what they'd ever done to get this much power to begin with.

Of course they'd want him to mate with Naruto. If he were mated to the Kyuubi prince and sent to live with him, they'd have everything they wanted. They'd be getting rid of a cursed 'third child', as well as ensuring the rights to much of the resources they'd been fighting over to begin with. They wanted Gaara as a pawn.

"I need to return to Suna," Gaara told his mate, still not looking at L. He would have to go home and sort this all out for himself, without being forced to mate someone he didn't want. He knew that he would find a solution if he could just go home and talk to the negotiators for himself. "I don't know when I could come back. Te Bijuu are on te brink of war."

L's round eyes widened at the news. Without hesitation, he said, "I am coming with you." Brows drawn and his face set in determination, he clasped his mate's shoulder in support.

"No," Kankuro hissed, slamming his hands on the table. "Don't you underssstand human? Our planet is about to go to war! There isss no placcce for your intereferenccce!"

"Gaara is my mate," L said stubbornly, meeting Kankuro and Temari with a look that said he would not be budged. "If your planet is in danger and you need Gaara to be there, of course I would not stop him. But I will not let him go back alone."

Kankuro hissed at L, eyes narrowing at the stupid human's audacity. "_You will cause the war if you come,"_ he clicked in their tongue.

"_Kankuro,"_ Temari hissed, reaching forward and pinching the man's wrist for his outburst. "_Calm yourself. Insults don't solve anything, no matter how... relevant they may be. This is exactly why you're a warrior, not a diplomat._

Kankuro's ears flattened at Temari's reprimand and he sat down, rubbing at his wrist.

"But I'm afraid Kankuro isss right. You ssshouldn't come wit usss. Tere'sss a reassson humansss don't often leave teir planet. Your kind aren't made for travel," Temari said slowly. If she had just been dealing with the human, she would have been much harsher. She would have spewed insults and pinched his skin raw for believing that he could have so much claim over her red headed brother. But at the moment, with Gaara right here with his emotion hanging by threads? She'd have to play peacemaker... at least until she could get the human alone again.

"You'd really want to come wit me?" Gaara asked, finally looking up at his mate and ignoring his siblings. His flattened ears were twitching more now, but he couldn't bring himself to lift them. "I don't know when I can come back. If I have to take up a permanent placcce in te court... tisss changesss tingsss, Lee. I don't know if I can ssstay here after all."

The hisses from Kankuro and Temari's affirmation of her brother's outburst were heard by the agent, but L couldn't bring himself to care about that. Not when his mate was looking up at him with the smell of distress hanging around him thickly. "Yes. Yes I do," he said, moving to crouch with one knee on the floor and clasping the side of Gaara's neck lightly. He took off his shades and folded them on his shirt collar. "I told you I would do anything to be with you. If you need to stay in Suna then… we will find a way for us to be together despite that."

The determination on L's face creased with worry. It was surprising how much he was willing to give up for his Jinchuuriki mate, but after being with him and coming to love the time they spent together, he couldn't just let it end like this! "This probably makes me a bad agent, but I would give up my job if it means being with you. Maybe there is a way to make this work without doing that, but I will need to ask the Chief." He fell silent as his mind raced to come up with a solution. There was of course, the question of whether he'd even be allowed to keep his memory if he left, let alone leave Earth in the first place.

Gaara released his breath in a heavy whoosh, closing his eyes and feeling his mouth twitch as if to smile. He could suddenly _feel_ the devotion in his connection to his mate, smell the determination wafting off his body, hear the resolve in his voice, and see the depth of his care on his face. He was so lucky that he'd met this man.

"Alright. We will figure sssometing out," Gaara murmured, leaning forward and gently pressing his forehead to L's, feeling the growing knot in his chest loosen somewhat. There were still problems he needed to sort out, and there was going to be a _lot_ to fix back home, but L's place in his life would be the same.

"I hope you won't have to give up your job. I know it'sss important to you," Gaara murmured, gripping L's wrist and squeezing lightly.

"I hope so too," L replied, shutting his eyes as their foreheads pressed together. There _had_ to be something he could suggest to the Chief that would allow him to be with Gaara, or even just to be able to go with him on this trip.

"We'll dissscusss tis more later," Temari interrupted, her voice weary as she rubbed her eyes. The worms were right. It would be easier to shift galaxies than separate these two. She just hoped this wouldn't lead to shattered hearts when it ended. "Kankuro and I need to go to sssleep sssoon. Tis world'sss time isss different from Sssuna. It'sss very draining."

She looked up again and pointed at both Gaara and the human in turn as she continued.

"Before we leave, I need to talk to bot of you. Tisss isss ssseriousss."

L pulled back at Temari's words and nodded at the princess. "Okay, Princess Temari. Has Q shown you your rooms already?"

"He hasss," Kankuro said curtly, a glare still fixed on L but tempered by the sight of his brother look so happy just from hearing that L would try to be with him. Of course, he was still holding on to the faint chance that Gaara would rethink this relationship. He turned his head to the side and yawned, hissing afterwards. "Gaara, what'ssss important is you're sssafe. We'll see you tomorrow. Whenever that issss on this planet."

Rubbing one of Gaara's shoulders, L perked up and bowed to the two Jinchuuriki. "Thank you for hearing us out," he said politely, determined not to let his previous blunder interfere with what was proper.

Temari nodded at the human in silence and pushed her chair back from the table. She stood and reached her arms above her head, lifting her tail as she stretched. She yawned widely, and clicked in farewell to her brother. She grabbed the water glass and one of the fishcakes before turning and walking out the door.

Gaara watched her go as he leaned back into L's hands, sighing to himself wearily. He knew this wasn't over. His mate's introduction didn't go over nearly as he'd hoped for, the potential war back home was a terrible revelation, and he did _not_ want to be mated to his Kyuubi friend. However, he had to hope that things were going to be okay. His family would always want what was best for _him_. He knew this. And L was going to stay with him. These were the things that matter right now.

"_Sleep well,_" Gaara hissed to his brother.

"_Be safe,"_ Kankuro clicked back before standing and leaving after Temari. He left his own glass untouched.

L watched him leave with a sigh. "That went well." Stroking Gaara's hair and ears, he took solace in what Gaara had said and the fact that Temari had at least taken the food and drink. Kankuro seemed like a much harder person to get along with.

Looking down at his mate, he held up a thumb and smiled despite the situation they were in. "Do not worry Gaara, we will find a youthful way to get through this! Nothing will overcome the passion we share between us."

Gaara couldn't help smirking at his optimistic mate, rattling and twitching his ears under L's fingers. Already, L was making him feel better.

"Tank you, Lee. Tisss won't be easssy, but... we'll figure it out. I don't know what I'll need to do when I get home, but I'll ssstop tisss madnessss." And be was going to do it _without_ leaving his mate for Naruto. It was out of the question.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please Chief! I will do anything!"

"Absolutely not, L! You're a damn MIB agent, so act like it!"

L wilted where he was standing in front of the Chief's desk, hands braced on the edge and trying to give his best 'I will be grateful to you forever' look. The Chief was right though, he was approaching this like an immature child. He sighed and wracked his mind for a better way to convince Chief Zed to let him follow Gaara to Suna.

Smoking a cigar, Chief Zed grumbled about agents and their alien flings. "You've already caused enough trouble sexing the Prince up in front of his siblings. The Princess has already come up with _creative ways_ as she put it, for Earth to make up for that. Do you really think they'll let you hitch on their ship just to be with their brother while their planet's at war?"

"I know all that, Chief! But I cannot be separated from Gaara," L said, gripping the edges of the egg shaped seats. "Did they tell you about their plan to end it? They are going to force Gaara to mate with his friend! That is not any different from treating them like pawns to be manipulated! And I have already promised to stay by Gaara's side no matter what happens." A knot formed between his brows as he glanced down at his hands. "I know I should not have promised something like that because of my position, but I… I love him."

The admission had L fall silent. He hadn't meant to tell anyone about that before he could finally say them to his mate.

The Chief crossed his arms and stared at the agent, puffing out little clouds of smoke from the corner of his mouth. He'd never seen L like this before. That forlorn look on his face didn't suit him one bit. "That's right, you shouldn't have. What they plan to do to save their planet isn't our business, L. You need to think of Earth first and foremost. That is the first requirement for joining the MIB and hell, it's the one code which I hope you still remember. You've only been here for a couple of months."

L raised his head and nodded. "I remember. But… would you let me go with them if I quit?"

That was unexpected. Chief Zed scratched his head and glowered at him. "You set on giving me more gray hair, boy? If you quit, you'll be neuralyzed and sent to live a new life somewhere. You're still young, L. There's still a lot of things you can do or choose to be if you really want to give up being an agent."

Losing his job was not one of the things L wanted at all. He'd worked so hard for this, and to just throw it all away was like giving up his whole life! Which was probably a very accurate analogy given that he'd forget everything if he ever retired early.

He leaned forward in his seat and rubbed the back of his hand over his face. "I do not want to quit, Chief. You know I love this job, but Gaara is more important to me now. I am sorry if that conflicts with my duties, but I cannot just give him up. In just a few weeks, he has made me happier than anything else has. And now, he is being forced to sacrifice so much for his people but he still wants to find a way to solve Suna's problems without resorting to that so we can stay together. I want to be there for him while he does. It is the least I can do when he was willing to stay here just to be with me."

Suddenly, he sat up with his face brightening. "WAIT! Chief Zed, I know Gaara talked to you about being an ambassador here. What if I went with them as an ambassador of Earth?"

"Aww dammit, I was hoping you wouldn't come up with that." Chief Zed held his cigar as he exhaled a long puff of smoke, watching it drift up to the ventilation shaft on one side of the room before speaking again, "You're not going to give up on this, are you? I can't send you as Earth's ambassador. For one, you can't even speak their language and you don't have the right training for that job."

His idea shot down, L didn't give up and just took it to familiar grounds. "I do not have to be an ambassador, but Gaara is still my mission until he is safely on Suna. You can send me out as an escort for them, and while I am there, I can gather information on the Jinchuuriki for the MIB. Please Chief, this is the only thing I will ever ask of you!" He pressed his palms together and held them against his bowed head.

Chief Zed grunted and stuck his cigar back in his mouth. L was persistent, he gave him that. "I can't let you go to Suna," he said, before sighing. He had a feeling he was going to regret this later on. "Not without the proper preparations."

"But Chief!" L protested before the Chief's words sank in. He looked up and all but cried in his seat, giving the Chief a grateful look. "C-Chief..."

"Only for two weeks! And you'd better turn in a complete report. Before you even set foot in their ship, I want you to get their permission and make sure they're not threatening to blow up the planet for any reason. And make a good impression this time, while you're at it!" The Chief snorted. This wasn't just about him giving in to L's wishes. Suna was unknown territory and was in a galaxy no one from Earth had even heard of. If he sent out an agent there who could gain access to the data banks of the Jinchuuriki, the information source was too valuable to pass up. L had a point even though his motives were personal instead of for the base.

He fixed the agent with a hard stare. "This isn't going to be just an escort mission. I need you to gather whatever you can about how much power Suna has among the different species. See if they have the firepower to harm Earth and what threat they could pose if something happened to our relations with them."

"I understand," L said, sobering up as the Chief laid out what was going to be his biggest mission to date.

What was important was that he had permission to leave with Gaara. They'd sort out the problems on his planet and find a way to work out how to be together. He knew they were being selfish. They were putting so much at risk for what was essentially just a three-week relationship. It was absurd and illogical, but L knew that he just couldn't lose his Jinchuuriki mate. Not to Gaara's people who planned to use him. And especially not to this other prince!

Gaara was _his _mate.

* * *

><p>Gaara smiled in relief as he stepped out of the elevator in his sibling's ship. It was a small aircraft, especially compared to some of the ships that maintain the parameter of Suna's atmosphere. However, it was still easily the side of half a football field, and five 'stories' tall. Being inside the more advanced environment was giving Gaara a pleasant sense of nostalgia, and everything smelled vaguely of home inside.<p>

The Jinchuuriki weren't ready to leave just yet, but Temari and Kankuro had invited their brother on board the ship for some 'real food'.

"_The cafeteria's this way,_" Kankuro pointed out, gesturing down a wide hall. Gaara could already smell the salty scent of his favorite foods from back home, and he felt himself being drawn down the hallway by his twitching nose.

Temari smirked at her brother, following close behind. She shared a knowing look with Kankuro as they walked. They'd had all Gaara's favorites pulled out and ready for him. They were ready to celebrate their brother's safe rescue.

Half an hour later they were all sitting at the Jinchuuriki's table, clicking quickly to each other between bites. Gaara chewed his food with vigor, finally grateful to have something he could really use his teeth on. While the flavors of the food on Earth were fantastic, they were never tough enough for his Jinchuuriki taste. His teeth had actually started to become sore from under-use.

"_Thanks for this. I've missed you two,_" Gaara said, smiling at his brother and sister happily. He glanced down at his next bite and tilted his head in thought, twitching his ears. "_I will have to soften most of our foods when Lee leaves with us._"

Temari and Kankuro's smiles drooped a fraction and they glanced at each other around Gaara's head. That was another thing they needed to bring up while they had their brother alone. They weren't going to press the issue of leaving the human behind (for now), but they needed Gaara to finally be aware of what he's been doing to the human with his chemical.

"_Gaara… we need to talk to you about that,_" Temari clicked slowly, trying to find the right words to bring the subject up. It wasn't going to be pleasant. "_We need to discuss your chemical injections with your human._"

"_You weren't given the same information that we were, because you weren't attracted to anyone by your royal genes. Most of your teachers assumed that you would never find someone to be with, because of your birth,_" Kankuro continued before Gaara could ask. His ears dropped a fraction as he brought up his brother's beginning, but didn't indulge anymore into the subject. Gaara already knew very well by now how the Bijuu back home saw him.

Gaara's mouth tugged down in a small frown as he looked between his siblings on either side of him. He gently set down his eating utensil, a dark prong-like thing about the size of his hand. He folded his hands on his lap and sat back in thought, nodding.

"_That makes sense,_" Gaara consented. Of course most all the talk about curses and legends surrounding his birth were complete gibberish, but he knew how the other Jinchuuriki thought by now. While it was infuriating that he'd been denied any amount of education because someone had simply assumed he wouldn't need it, he had already made his peace with the fact that he wasn't going to be treated as he should. "_What didn't they tell me_?"

"_History, mostly,_" Temari started, reaching forward to gently trace Gaara's ears as she spoke. She'd been annoyed before when she'd seen the human rubbing Gaara's ears, since that was usually what she liked to do for her brother. "_Of course you know how our genes in general work, and what the mating chemical is intended for. But there's more to it._

"_You see, under most circumstances an injection from us is a good thing. We all know this. We convey immunities to harmful things, and boost the body's general performance. When we're attracted to someone because of our royal genes, giving that person an injection will make them become aroused as well._"

Gaara nodded along, paying attention to his sister despite the fact that she was repeating what he already knew. He couldn't help leaning into her hand as she spoke, enjoying the familiar feel of her gentle fingers tracing his fur. She had a tough exterior, but Gaara enjoyed Temari's sisterly side.

"_Most Jinchuuriki would draw the conclusion that because the injection was from a Royal, it can't be harmful. In most cases with the mating gene, this is true. But when a Royal is being affected so strongly that they can't even think straight? That's when things become more… complicated._" Temari took a deep breath for this next part. She knew that some of their family history was going to strike a nerve. Kankuro glanced over at his sister's apprehensive face and took over for a moment.

"_You know how I am with my mating gene," _Kankuro said, nudging his brother playfully. "_Just about every female I come across turns me on. But I'm only being affected a little bit. So, when I give them an injection, they barely get a horny buzz going. I have to seriously turn them on the old fashioned way_."

Kankuro swirled his tail in circles behind him suggestively, making Gaara roll his eyes at his brother.

"_But you've also seen how I get with Shikamaru,_" Temari continued, also rolling her eyes at the first Suna prince. The whole nation was aware of how Kankuro's mating gene acted up. "_I'm affected by him quite strongly, so the mating chemical is much thicker in my body. When I inject him, he's affected about as much as I am with every dose. It's enough to get the man's lazy ass up and moving, and that's saying something._"

Gaara snorted at that. He knew the man well enough by now to realize that it would take earthquakes to get that man off his arse when he was in a mood. Before Temari had come across him, he'd been doing odd jobs in the palace. He'd been too lazy to hold any one job for long, but that wasn't an issue anymore after the princess had gotten a whiff of him. After discovering that he also had a brilliant mind as well as a hormone inducing body, Temari had him promoted to a strategist for national affairs, from local politics to negotiations. If a war broke out, Shikamaru would be the first man to be called upon for a battle plan, as well.

"_But, that's also why I have to be careful,"_ Temari continued, subtly slowing her strokes along her brother's ear. Gaara glanced up at her questioningly. "_As royals, the chemical floods our bodies just enough to make us compatible with our partner. The same happens to our partners when we inject them. Whenever I give Shikamaru a dose, it brings out the primal side in him more than it would anyone else, because that's what I need for him to be compatible to me."_

"_In short, the hornier Temari gets for someone, the more that person's primal side comes out because of it," _Kankuro cut in. "_Because what she really wants is for someone who's strong enough to fight and match her every move. The chemical _makes _them compatible with each other by bringing out the traits that would satisfy both of them." _He scratched at one of his ears and tried not to think of what traits Gaara needed from L to make the human so aggressive. "_In Shikamaru's case, it shoots up more male hormones in his brain. The more androgen pumped into his mind, the more his masculine traits are enhanced. So instead of being lazy, he feels the need to dominate Temari here and protect her._"

"_Kankuro," _Temari hissed as deep blue crept onto her alien cheeks. "_Without putting it in crude terms, please."_ She glanced back at Gaara and braced herself for this. "_The same happens when a royal needs their partner to be submissive. No one can resist a royal's mating chemical unless it's a very small dose. The higher the dosage, the less willpower they have in fighting against it even if they don't want to mate with the royal. That's what happened to our mother."_

Gaara winced and looked down at his hands, averting his gaze from his siblings. While he'd been making his peace with the fact that he'd been the reason for her death over the years, it was still a tender subject. He still had a large amount of residual guilt, despite the fact that Temari and Kankuro had forgiven him. And of course, anything referring to his mother make him think of his uncle as well, though he didn't want to.

"_Father injected her with the chemical and made her submissive?" _Gaara asked softly, rolling his thumbs as he continued to stare down at his hands. His ears would have wilted if he weren't still leaning them into Temari's touch.

"_Pretty much."_ Kankuro said with a sigh, frowning unhappily as he observed his brother's demeanor. Even without wilted ears, Gaara was obviously displeased with bringing up their family's past. "_The mating chemical in general has a pretty nasty history if you look back far enough. Royals have been using it for ages to brainwash the jinchuuriki they're attracted to into wanting them back, to the point they can't even function without them. Mating is one thing, but this was a hundred times worse._"

"_That's what Father did to Mother,_" Temari murmured, finally lowering her hand from Gaara's head to gently reach for his hand. "_He gave her such potent injections that all she wanted was him, and to make Father happy. She couldn't help herself. It wasn't until much later in the pregnancy, when he'd stopped biting her regularly, that she realized what had been done to her. Of course, you know the rest from there._"

Gaara nodded numbly, feeling something in his chest tighten minutely. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. He felt Temari's hand squeeze his, but couldn't make himself return the gesture.

"_What does this have to do with me? How have I been affecting Lee?_" he finally asked, looking up at his brother and sister as he realized where this was going.

"_We saw the bites on Lee's arm,"_ Temari said softly. "_He said you haven't bitten him after that, but you _have _been giving him doses whenever you kiss him._"

"_The human doesn't know you can give him doses just from exchanging saliva." _Kankuro made a face before his tail swished agitatedly. "_When we first saw him, you had your teeth bared, kid. We don't know the extent of the chemical's influence on him but I'd say he got a pretty big dose just by looking at his eyes."_

Temari stilled her hand against Gaara's ear. "_This is why we can't accept him as your mate."_ She met Gaara's eyes. "_If you have been dosing him after you've already bitten him twice, what he feels for you might be caused only by the chemical. We don't want to see you hurt, Gaara. It's not even about saving Suna by mating with Naruto anymore."_

"_You mean... I've been brainwashing him?_" Gaara asked slowly, his eyes widening as he looked between his siblings. "_But that's not right! I'm not like our father, I wouldn't do this to my mate. It's not just the chemical that makes Lee want me, I know it! He's not that kind of person, he wouldn't stay with me just because of that._"

Gaara could feel his breathing speed and his tail bristle, but he fought to control himself. He needed to stay calm. He needed to explain to them both that it wasn't just sex and instincts between him and L, it was something more real. Isn't that what L had been trying to build for them since the beginning? An actual relationship?

However, suddenly Gaara could see where he'd gone wrong from the very beginning. When a Royal injects another person with any form of chemical- not just the mating chemical- the dose was always massively more potent when said Royal actually bites down enough to draw blood. Gaara had bitten L in the very beginning, before the human had even built a resistance to the chemical... he'd bitten him twice.

"_I'll just stop giving him injections,_" Gaara said, shaking his head as if to ward off the bad thoughts. "_You'll see, he will still want to stay with me, even if he doesn't have my chemical in him anymore. He wouldn't... he wouldn't leave me._"

Gaara ducked his head and focused on his breathing as unwanted flashbacks to his uncle cropped up. His uncle had been the first family member to see him as something other than a cursed 'third child'. Yashamaru had even told the second prince that he was loved, right before...

"_Lee is different,_" Gaara said firmly, willing away the bad thoughts. He needed to stay confident in his mate.

Temari and Kankuro shared a look. They'd never seen Gaara behave like this before. He was usually the most logical of the siblings, grounded by the harsh childhood he had.

Stroking Gaara's ears again, Temari spoke in a soothing voice. "_You know him better than we do. We don't doubt that he cares about you but you need to prepare yourself if what you have with him is just caused by the mating chemical."_

Kankuro's ears drooped down. He didn't want to see his brother hurting, and he was itching to beat up something for what Gaara was going through. He and Temari had always been there for the redhead after forgiving him for something he wasn't even responsible for. It pissed him off that circumstances forced them to reject the one person who ever made Gaara this happy. Even he could see how being with L changed the normally stoic prince.

"_We just wanted you to know,_" he said a little gruffly. "_You have a right to know what you could be doing to Lee. And the human has the right to know about it too._"

"_No,_" Gaara hissed, finally looking up at his brother and sister. His brow wrinkled as he fought to think this through, but it was difficult with the thought that his relationship was on the line. "_Don't tell him about this. I... I'll tell him myself. Once it's out of his system, I'll explain._"

Gaara paused for a moment before continuing. He reached for each of his siblings' hands, giving them a gentle squeeze to show that he was alright. All he needed to do was stop dosing L, and he knew the man would be alright. He wouldn't repeat what his father had done.

"_Thank you for telling me this. I know it's not an easy subject for any of us. I'm only sorry that I didn't know before. Thank you for lunch, and for... everything, really._" Gaara let go of his siblings and stood, backing away from the round table. He left his dishes where they were, knowing that the cleaning staff would take care of it. "_I want to go back to my mate, now._"

"_Gaara..." _Temari held her tongue, knowing that whatever they said wouldn't change Gaara's mind if he was this adamant about being with the human. She sighed and simply cocked her ear at him. "_Alright. We'll be here if you need us. We'll begin preparations to go back to Suna and leave here in three days. If Lee will come with us, he will need to prepare for travel and living conditions in our world."_

Tail still swaying agitatedly, Kankuro didn't hide the scowl that crossed his face. Lee was _not_ going to come with them. And even if he was, the First Prince of Suna would damn well make sure that Lee knew just where he stood with them.

Gaara nodded and gave his brother and sister a small farewell bow. He turned and strode through the cafeteria, passing a few Bijuu staff members eating at tables together or working with the layout of the food. They hissed their farewells after him and bowed their heads, but Gaara paid them no attention. His mind was solely on his mate.


	7. Chapter 7

N was not a social person. He had a small group of people that he talked to around the base, and he had a few alien acquaintances that preferred his company over some of the other agents, but that was his limit. He did not indulge in useless activities like having a 'night out', as L put it.

So why the hell he'd ended up in Audio Room 3 with the entire _Star Wars _saga playing on the big screen, a bag of popcorn on his lap, and L starry-eyed and spouting yet more nonsense about Youthful Male Bonding in the seat beside him, was an absolute mystery.

"This series would have been a lot more interesting if we didn't already know what's really in outer space. It's as pointless as watching a movie where the sky is yellow instead of blue, it makes no sense," N pointed out dully, shifting in his seat and raising an eyebrow at the ridiculous costumes some of the 'aliens' were wearing.

"But Star Wars is not just any alien movie! It is a classic odyssey that has inspired so many of our films today!" L exclaimed, sitting crossed legged on the sofa inside the audio room with the main bowl of popcorn in hand. They'd changed into casual clothes for tonight; L simply dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Though neither men voiced it out, this could be the last time they'd ever see each other.

One of the things L regretted leaving behind was the chance to have a deeper friendship with his partner. They'd only worked together for a few months but he'd come to like the stiff man. Despite his attitude, N was a good person who was dedicated to his job and did everything he could to get his missions done. That was something L could respect. And he thought... well, sometimes it just seemed like N needed someone to be a friend to him and not a colleague.

Which is why he'd pulled N into this male bonding night a day before he'd be leaving for Suna with the Jinchuuriki. Maybe he was talking too much for a movie marathon, but it was also the nerves of travelling to another planet that was getting to him.

"I used to imagine myself taking part in those pod races. That is definitely something I wish we had on Earth." He went on cheerfully, nudging N's side. "And Leia! She is a goddess! I used to have a crush on her when I first saw the movie." A flush crossed his cheeks in small circles as he remembered the first time he saw the golden bikini. At that age, he'd been a mass of hormones.

"Leia?" N asked, raising a brow. He dipped his hand into his smaller popcorn bowl and pulled out a couple pieces. He chewed and swallowed neatly before he continued. "Forgive me, but I thought you were gay."

N looked at the screen thoughtfully as the princess herself crossed his mind in the famous scene in which she passed on a message to Obiwon Kanobe through R2D2. N tilted his head to the side as he recalled many of the later scenes where the woman had been quite the fighter. He could see how someone like that could be attractive, especially to fantasizing teenagers. She had spunk.

L flushed red at N's reply and raised a fist in the air. "Love knows no bounds, N! Whether it is with a man or a woman, what matters is your relationship with them. So... so I am not gay but um... bisexual?" He grinned sheepishly, side-tracked as Jabba gave the signal that started the pod races. They had a good five hours of Star Wars to go! "Hey, Neji, what about you? You have never talked about yourself before. What was your life like back before you became an agent?"

N would surely know his own background since he was one of the agents who had access to L's files. As the senior agent in their partnership, he had more authority in that.

"My life before..." N muttered, more to himself than L. He'd tried very hard over the years not to think too hard about what he'd left behind. "It was bland. I was the nephew of a rich man who was also the head of our family. My mother and father died when I was young, because of... unjust circumstances. I was trapped in my uncle's house because I had no where else to go. I was fairly caged, because I wasn't born under the right circumstances to be a part of the main family. It was my fate to live as a second class relative and serve the main family as best I could. When I was seventeen, I joined MIB and said goodbye to that place forever. I have more freedom now than I ever did in that place."

N blinked to himself as he heard his own words out loud. He hadn't meant to say that much.

"Fate seemed to be making a joke of my life before I came here," he finally said, finishing his impromptu history.

What could L say to that? He looked at his partner in surprise, not expecting him to reveal that much of himself. Suddenly N's tight composure and adherence to duty made sense. He reached out and clasped N's shoulder, brows furrowed in concern. "I am sorry, N," he said quietly.

From what he knew about the man, N never really talked to other people unless it was to discuss a mission with them or something related to work. There never seemed to be a time when N just sat back and had fun with the other agents around the base though he was always invited when there were social gatherings.

"For what it is worth, I am glad you are an agent and that I had the chance to be your partner. But fate does not dictate everything we do. Hard work can change even the worst circumstance into something good," he said.

"Hn," N said simply, keeping his eyes on the screen instead of his partner. "Those who fight their fate are doomed to a rude awakening. I fought by leaving my prison and coming here. What about you? I know that you had a family; why did you join MIB?"

N stared at the screen, watching the CGI explosions and quietly eating his popcorn. He normally wouldn't ask- or even care- about another agent's reasons for joining the organization. After revealing a piece of his own past however, he felt it was only fair that L returned the favor. He'd already read the man's file, so he knew where L _used_ to belong, but he was honestly curious why the man would want to come here and leave an actual life behind. N had no friends or future where he'd come from, so he'd left behind nothing. What about L? Did he feel like he'd given up anything of value?

L leaned back against the backrest of the sofa with a smile automatically crossing his face even though it didn't reach his eyes. He stared at the wide screen and sighed. The memories of his past life were cherished but there were also painful memories mixed in with them. "It is not hopeless to change your circumstances if you just work hard. I have always wanted to do something great; be someone who mattered to this world. The MIB gave me that chance by offering me an opportunity to go beyond the options I had in my life back then."

He crossed his left leg over the other and rubbed his calf. "I know you have my file. I was a varsity college student and a mixed martial artist studying under the undefeated Master Gai Maito! I was on my way to becoming one of the best amateur fighters in the tournaments he and I went to. My family of course, wanted me to take over the family business but I did not want to just be a store owner.

"Does my file say anything about the accident?" he asked curiously, glancing over at his partner.

"Of course," N said with a nod, meeting his partner's glace briefly. "Though it didn't go into specific details. You were in a tournament and another opponent went too far. He broke your arm and leg, and almost broke your spine. You nearly died, but got off lucky. You lost mobility, though, and couldn't fight anymore.

"You'd been living like that for a while before the agency approached you. I was personally assigned partnership to you by the chief after you were released from the surgery."

"That is more than I thought they would include," L said, blinking in surprise. He stretched his arms and tucked them behind his head, watching the movie and predicting the scenes by memory. "It was a harsh fight and it was one of those where we had to sign contracts that relieves the other person of any responsibility. Not many people know that some tournaments have waivers even for getting someone killed." Sometimes, he wished he could go back to that life. The thrill of meeting a new opponent and the danger of a free-for-all fight were things he didn't experience as much as he thought he would in the MIB. There were dangerous missions that could turn ugly at one wrong move, but agents were encouraged to stay alive, not blow their covers early and get themselves stuck in the crossfire. "My left arm and leg were crushed by his blows. I remember falling down on the floor with only brief spasms of pain shooting through the numbness in the left half of my body."

He glanced at N, his smile curving up sharply to one side - a peek at the darker side of him that craved the pain, the intense training, and the life-or-death situations he'd been in. "I still tried to get up after that, you know. I was still strong in my right side. But Gai stopped the battle and had me rushed to the hospital. The doctors told me I had very little chance of recovering. There was a surgery I could undergo, but it was beyond what my family could ever hope to afford. A year- I spent a year first in a wheelchair then on crutches."

And just as quickly as it came, the fire in his eyes died down and he shrugged both shoulders. "But the MIB gave me hope! I remember it was Agent D who told me that they needed someone with close contact fighting experience because most agents rely on technology. She said the MIB would pay for my surgery on the condition that I work for them and leave my old life behind. I could not live the rest of my life crippled and unable to pursue my old dreams. And...that is what led me here."

N nodded slowly, his brows raising at the new side to his partner, one he hadn't seen before. L had always seemed like such a happy-go-lucky guy, it was strange to observe the man's darker side. N had never much cared for physical confrontation- though he of course stayed practiced in his own fighting style- but he could see that martial arts was something L had been truly passionate about. While N couldn't relate to L's specific reasons for joining the agency, he found that they did have something thing in common.

"I suppose we have one thing in common," N said, turning back to the screen scooping up the last remnants of his popcorn. "We both became agents as a means to escape. I was escaping my prison with the main family; you were escaping the prison of your broken body."

N hesitated briefly before giving his partner an awkward pat on the shoulder. He wasn't entirely comfortable with social interactions, but it felt appropriate for the moment.

The pat on his shoulder was the first time N ever initiated any friendly gestures between them. L was beaming at the other man in a heartbeat, flashing a thumbs up and his gleaming teeth. "Yosh! We both made it in the end! And because we overcame those painful parts of our life, nothing will faze us again be it insectile aliens or regular threats to eliminate mankind!

"But first! We still have episode five and six to finish! Then when I return, we will continue with the original trilogy!" he laughed, knowing they probably wouldn't be able to finish the complete set of Star Wars movies. Maybe he could watch the others with Gaara and see what the Jinchuuriki's reaction to Earth science fiction and fantasy films would be.

He wasn't certain that he'd be back after this trip to Suna. Or if he'd be able to return to Earth at all if Gaara had to stay. But he'd do his best to stay as an MIB agent and remain N's friend even if he was lightyears away.

* * *

><p>Gaara looked up at the massive Jinchuuriki ship. His brother and sister had finished restocking on supplies and spare fuel, and he'd been sure to have them pack lots of extra water for his mate. He wanted L to stay healthy, and humans needed nearly twice the liquids that Jinchuuriki did. Gaara swished his tail softly behind him, both eager and anxious about <em>finally<em> returning home. Though he'd been making his peace with the idea of staying on Earth with his mate, he would still look forward to being on his home planet once again.

He wanted to reach for L's hand, but the man was carrying most of their luggage. While Gaara only had a few things he wanted to take with him from Earth, L had more that he needed to take with him, especially for such a long trip.

"Are you ready to go?" Gaara asked his mate, turning and cocking his ears at the man.

"Almost! Please wait for me," L replied cheerfully, balancing the boxes he was loading onto the storage cart for easier transport to the cargo hold of the Jinchuuriki ship. The MIB had actually given him a lot of things to take to Suna; samples of recordings of the various Earth cultures, historical records of civilizations, artifacts, art works, books, and a variety of other items. Adding to the knowledge base of the Jinchuuriki was both a diplomatic and a tactical move in hopes of discouraging them from blowing up Earth.

The agent was dressed in standard MIB wear but he'd taken off his shades and had a duffel bag slung over his shoulder with his personal items and clothes inside. He'd packed as if he were going on a month-long tour somewhere wild and dangerous, bringing along medicines and tons of canned food packed in a few boxes in case he wouldn't be able to digest the Jinchuuriki's diet. There were butterflies in his stomach just thinking about traveling to a new star system and actually getting to see a different world, and it wasn't all for pleasure either. He still had a mission to escort Gaara and eventually see if Suna was a threat to Earth in any way, then diffuse the threat through peaceful means. It was a challenging task that had him both excited and apprehensive.

"Chief, please tell N that he is free to use my video collection if he wants to. And that the Force will be with him," he called to Chief Zed as one of the Jinchuuriki ship personnel carted away his things. "Oh! I forgot to thank Q for lending me his new equipment!" he groaned, trying to remember if he'd forgotten anything else.

"L, get your damn ass inside that ship," Chief Zed snorted, waving his cigar towards the opening. "And don't do anything to make your hosts mad."

"Yes sir!" L saluted stiffly before flinging an arm around Gaara's shoulders. "Alright! I am ready to go explore the universe!"

"Like how you explored the Prince?" someone squeaked, followed by raucous laughter.

The worms gathered near L and Gaara and held up a chip. "We made this for you!" one of them said. "Took a while to gather everything but you'll love it!"

"Watch it together with the lights out!"

"And we packed a few things in one of the boxes. Look for the purple one!"

"Shhh, don't give the surprise away!"

Gaara perked his ears and took the chip from his worm friends, examining it curiously. It looked like the kind of video device that was compatible with Suna's technology. He tucked it securely into his pocket and nodded to the worms.

"Tank you very much. We will watch it asss sssoon asss we have time," Gaara assured. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as he continued, thinking about the odd friends he'd made during his stay. The worms were certainly characters he wouldn't forget any time soon. "And tank you for helping me to enjoy my ssstay here, you were all great company. I am grateful for what you've taught me asss well. I am very glad tat you all were here to teach me te word 'fuck' sssinccce it wasss not in Suna'sss databanksss. I tink Lee likess it, too."

Gaara hitched the strap of his pack higher on his shoulder and gave a farewell bow to the worms, and then to the chief

"W-What?!" L's face turned red, looking from Gaara to the worms. _They're _the ones who taught Gaara those dirty words?! The worms were waving to them while Chief Zed just raised a hand to them in goodbye. The only thing he could do was to give the worms a squinted 'I will deal with this when I come back' look before waving at the Chief and the base personnel who were at the hangar.

Temari and Kankuro were already inside the ship and were setting the coordinates for their travel. He was a little apprehensive about being in close quarters with the Jinchuuriki, but it was a chance to finally make up for the botched meetings they'd had so far. On Earth time, it would take five days and a couple of hours to get to Suna, but Gaara had briefed him about the differences between their worlds, including a heavier gravity because of the size of the planet, and the thirty-five hour a day scheme that he'd have to get used to on the ship. The travel time would actually last only three days and eight hours on the Suna vessel before they'd reach the home world.

"Yosh! Onwards to Suna to save your people, Gaara!" He flashed the prince a thumbs up and began to lead him to the ramp up the ship. "I have full confidence that you will be able to solve your people's problems when you arrive."

Gaara smiled after his lover, following the human onto the ramp. He waved briefly over his shoulder to the people gathered, a human gesture he'd picked up on.

"I'm sssure tat it isssn't beyond help," Gaara agreed softly, thinking about the tension between the races that had been there before his kidnapping. "My friendssship wit Naruto isss what'sss been keeping tingsss togeter for ssso long, and I'm sssure tat my absssenssse hasssn't changed tat. I jussst need to talk to him, and regain control of te councccil.

"But, you don't need to worry about it," he said, stepping up and patting his mate's shoulder. "I tink it would be bessst if you focusssed on my culture'sss cussstomsss, ssso tat you don't accidentally offend te wrong perssson. Your ssslip upsss count asss mine, now."

"Tat isss very true."

Gaara looked up as they came level with Temari, not far from the top of the tall ramp. She had her arms crossed as she looked down at them, her tail swishing behind her. She had switched to her slightly more casual robes made for travel. They weren't as long or heavy as the other set, and made it easier to move in. She nodded and reached for her brother, patting him once on the head and tracing his ears once as she spoke to the human.

"You will have to watch yourssself closssely. Not all Jinchuuriki are asss forgiving asss Kankuro and I are. Jussst becaussse you managed to come along after all doesssn't mean tat I will allow you to bring any ssshame to Gaara'sss image."

Pulling his arm back from Gaara's shoulders, L stood straight and bowed to her, keeping his hands pressed to his side. He would never be able to make the appropriate tail and ear gestures but that didn't mean he couldn't make the best of what he did have. "Princess Temari, I am honored to join your return to Suna! Thank you for giving me the chance to learn more about your culture. I will do my best not to cause Gaara any grief among his people!"

He and his mate hadn't been able to talk that much about Gaara's position in Suna though L knew now that the Jinchuuriki weren't all coexisting peacefully. It was almost like on Earth where countries continued to fight for resources and a share of power. As long as this war between his mate's people and the Kyuubi hasn't been resolved, he'd have to watch how he acted around his mate. The last thing his people needed was for a scandal to break out about their second prince mating with a human, as much as L hated to keep their relationship a secret.

He straightened up and adjusted his tie, addressing Temari seriously. "I am also here to learn and improve relations between our people. That will be my official reason for accompanying you if anyone questions it."

"I sssee," Temari said, twitching her ears briefly as Lee bowed. She could see that he'd been attempting to learn propriety. She could respect that, even if she didn't like the man. "Gaara will give you tipsss during our trip. If tere are any quessstionsss tat my broter cannot anssswer, come to me. Kankuro isss not a diplomat, but I am. I can inform you of te formal proceduress. If you have any quessstionsss about dynamicsss wit te royalsss or Sssuna citizensss, go to Kankuro."

Temari gave a brief nod and lifted her ears to the man once before turning and leading the way onto the ship. Despite her helpful words however, she made a point of holding Gaara's arm as they walked so that L couldn't hold his hand or shoulders again. She didn't want the man to think she'd actually accepted him after all.

There wasn't anything L could do as he watched her pull Gaara up the ramp. Sighing, he glanced back once at the base he was leaving behind before marching up after them with determination. Even if his family didn't like him, Gaara was his mate and he'd stay with him no matter what he had to face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hmm...I know I packed it with me," L murmured to himself as he went through one of the boxes of his personal things. He was dressed down to his slacks and undershirt, getting rid of the dress shoes and just leaving him in his black socks.

Most of the gifts for Suna the MIB had sent along with him were in the cargo hold, to be brought to the Suna archives and knowledge base once they landed. Meanwhile, his personal things were in the large guest room allotted to him on the ship. Temari had said it was small compared to the rest of the rooms, but to him, it was like one of the executive suites in a luxury hotel.

The room itself was strangely shaped with odd angles that would have had Earth interior designers scratching their heads. When he first stepped inside, he'd thought Temari and Kankuro were punishing him. It had been a simple square room with just one divider to the left that didn't seem to serve any purpose. But after exploring the room a bit earlier, he'd realized the Jinchuuriki never built anything without a purpose. Pressing a panel there would slide open a hologram of the room.

He still didn't understand most of it, but the hologram acted as commands where he could style the room to his liking. One of the Jinchuuriki crew had 'designed' his room for him this time around, and the room had reacted accordingly. Walls opened, panels unfolded and other objects seemed to slide out from the floor itself in a technophile's wet dream as everything he needed on the way to Suna now occupied the room.

He was currently seated at one of the flat cushioned panels while he unpacked a few essentials. The one thing he was looking for though, was still being elusive.

"Q is going to kill me if I left it!" He ran a hand through his bangs with a groan.

"What did you leave?" Gaara asked, stepping inside his mate's room just in time to hear his last statement. He glanced around and noted that L's belongings were fairly strewn about at the moment, as if he'd been rifling through it for a while. He also noted that most of the main panels in the man's room had been left untouched, such as his nest and grooming station. Perhaps his mate didn't know how to operate everything just yet.

Gaara walked to one of the walls and pressed three consecutive panels. A section of floor opened up to his right and his mate's nest rose up, until the sides were just level with his hip.

Gaara's entrance effectively took L's complete attention, though his hands still rummaged for the tiny object he knew he'd slipped into a pocket or into a bag while he was packing for the trip. "Gaara! Sorry for the mess, I am still unpacking. I am looking for something Agent Q lent me, to help me relate to your people better," he said, getting up from his seat and heading over the the prince's side. Arms sliding around Gaara's chest and shoulders from behind, he nuzzled the alien's hair affectionately. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to touch his mate that casually on the ship or on Suna unless they were in a private room.

"Are you excited about going home?" he asked, eyeing the bed. It looked like a pet bed with its round shape, high sides, and the plush interior with a deep groove in the middle. It actually looked perfect for curling up on.

"Mmm, yesss," Gaara said, leaning into his mate's embrace happily. "I wasss enjoying my ssstay on Earth, but I do missss my home. Are you looking forward to ssseeing anoter world?"

Gaara leaned back until he was sitting on the tall edge of his mate's nest. He pulled L down until he was sitting down as well. He leaned into his mate's side and inhaled the man's scent, enjoying the dizzying quality it always sent through his head.

Running a hand through Gaara's hair and rubbing his ears, L smiled and nodded. "Yes! I have not even travelled to another country before. I want to try the different foods you have on Suna, and see what it is like living on your world. It is even better to have you by my side when I do." He cupped the Jinchuuriki's face and touched noses with him, grinning down at him. "This time, I am in your care."

He rubbed the other's shoulders before blinking. "Ah, have you looked at the chip the worms gave us? I am curious to know what is inside it."

Gaara leaned into his mate's nuzzles, smiling and beginning to rattle happily.

"I'll take care of you while you're here. We can find food for you easssily if you give usss a DNA sssample. Tat would be sssafer ten experimenting. I wouldn't want to poissson you." Gaara blinked as he thought about the video chip and reached into a pouch of his robes for it.

"Right here." Gaara lifted the small thing so that they could see it clearly in the light. "I don't need to be anywhere for a while, ssso we can watch it now if you don't mind."

Gaara stood and squeezed his mate's shoulder once before moving to a small panel not far from the bed. He tapped a few small placed on the wall until a section of the panel disconnected and expanded from the wall, forming a wide screen nearly as tall as Gaara's shoulder.

"Tis chip isss made for audio visssual like you have on Earth, but we usssually have hologramsss here," Gaara said, slipping the small chip into the side of the panel and stepping back to join his mate on his nest again. He clicked quickly a few times, giving the commands for the lights to turn off. The worms had wanted them to watch it in the dark, after all.

L pulled one leg up on the bed and tugged Gaara closer as a hologram flickered to life. This was even better than a theater, he mused as a worm appeared on the image. L sat up and stared at the worm. "Is it me or does that not look like the worm from the elevator lift?" he asked his mate with a growing sense of dread. This was from the _worms_ after all!

"Hey Agent L and Prince Gaara! We got great footage thanks to you. Don't worry, we only took the vids for this. Thanks again for the private show!" It cackled before the screen flickered to the conference room where it showed Gaara waiting inside.

"Oh no," L groaned, flushing a dark red in the dim light from the projection. "I think I know where this is going."

On screen, Gaara's ears perked up as he headed to the door of the conference room. Just a seconds after he'd opened it, L came rushing in and was pushing him up against the wall. He heard his own voice grown rough with lust as he watched himself grind against a Gaara who looked perfectly happy to be ravished right then and there.

L buried his face in his hands, feeling heat rise to his cheeks and neck. "How did they get those?!"

Gaara's eyes widened as he watched the progress on the screen. He hadn't realized that there were cameras in those rooms! It made sense of course, but the thought had never occurred to him. He tilted his head to the side as he observed the way he and his mate were embracing and grinding against each other and the wall.

Now that he knew more about the chemical from his sibling's explanation, he better understood what had come over the two of them that day. He'd gone just as crazy as usual front L's scent after being separated from his mate for so long. L, on the other hand, had probably been going through withdrawal symptoms from being cut off from Gaara's chemical.

"Tisss wasss quite te gift," Gaara murmured, perking his ears as his brother and sister stepped on screen. He watched Kankuro yell at L, making the human retreat and yell back incoherently and back away with the writhing Gaara still in his arms. "You looked good wit your hair ssslicked back like tat. I didn't have time to noticcce before."

Looking from between his fingers, L cringed at watching his exchange with Kankuro and Temari. He looked so primitive and wild as he continued to rub against Gaara even with the Jinchuuriki's siblings right there. It was no surprise that he wasn't liked by them after seeing his own actions.

But then there was Gaara throwing both of them to the floor and taking control of the grinds. He lowered his hands and glanced over at his mate on the bed. "Do I?" His mouth was dry as his attention was pulled back to the image where Gaara all but ripped his shirt to shreds while his hands were yanking up Gaara's robes and squeezing the Jinchuuriki's ass.

The moment the audio picked up on a keen from Gaara, L was squirming in his seat on the bed and breathing a little quicker. "Are we going to watch through all of this?" he asked Gaara with his eyes still glued onto the hologram. Gaara looked _good _with his lips slightly open and the twin tongues just visible. It was somehow more erotic to see that expression on a hologram rather than in person. He remembered the desperate fucking they'd done in the conference room that day and how wild Gaara had reacted to his own need to be inside the Jinchuuriki.

"I'd like to," Gaara said, tilting his head and watching the way his mate's hands gripped his body with such a desperate expression on his face. He could feel his tail bristling as he watched his mate finally shove the robes out of the way on the screen and briefly prepare him. To watch himself on screen with his mate, he finally realized how they must look to other people when they were hanging off each other in public. They were both so hot for each other, it created a heavy atmosphere.

Gaara's ears perked suddenly and he couldn't help shivering as he heart a hearty, vocal grunt through the audio system from his mate. The man guided his human length until it was pressing up inside the Jinchuuriki, and Gaara watched his own ears go flat on screen as a high screech came on the speakers. The audio system in the room was better than any surround sound on Earth.

This was so perverse and yet L was growing aroused by the sight and sound of his mate on the hologram as he was pushed down into his lap. The fact that he could smell Gaara beside him only encouraged the erection he had. Swallowing thickly, he ran his fingertips over Gaara's neck lightly and moved to kneel in front of him. "Keep watching," he whispered, inhaling more of Gaara's scent as the sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. They hadn't done anything yesterday since it had been filled with preparing for the trip and his bonding time with N. This would be a good time to get close to his mate again.

He pushed Gaara's legs apart and looked up at the other's eyes before pulling his robes over his head and kissing his inner thighs from within. He could indulge some of the sexual fantasies he had about his beautiful redhead.

"Lee?" Gaara's eyes widened briefly. As L's head disappeared beneath his robes, he couldn't help shuddering and beginning to pant heavily as he felt the human's lips on his bare skin. True to his promise just a couple weeks ago, he wasn't wearing underwear.

Gaara turned his eyes back up to the screen and squirmed as he watched himself plunging quickly up and down on his mate's thick cock, shaking and keening as he moved the way L's hands guided him. Did he really look that needy in reality? He shuddered and placed a hand on L's head beneath his robes.

"Ngh- you look ssso sssexy when you're inssside me," Gaara said, shuddering again and squirming as he watched L on screen, finally flipping them over and pounding into the writhing Jinchuuriki brutally, only encouraged by the alien's euphoric screeches.

"I love it when you are shrieking in pleasure," L called back, recalling what happened without having to look at the screen. He'd been on fire that day and Gaara hadn't even complained about how rough he was being.

Groaning against Gaara's skin, L pressed his nose against the Jinchuuriki's growing hard-on and sac. He pushed Gaara's legs up to hook against his shoulders as he took hold of his length and began to lick at the tip. Watching them fuck on screen was too much for him to handle right now. But if Gaara wanted to watch, he'd technically sit through it with him.

The Jinchuuriki tasted sweet as he ran his tongue over the slit at the head. He pressed his lips around the tip and began to tease the slit mercilessly while his other hand rolled Gaara's balls in his palm. This wasn't the first time he'd given head to another man, but he wasn't that experienced in it either. He was just going by what he liked himself and hoped his lover would be satisfied with it.

Gaara panted heavily as he watched the image on screen at the same time that he felt his mate's mouth and tongue on his straining erection. His ears flattened in his hair and his tail bristled. He could feel the chemical reacting and spiking at L's touches.

"_Hah_- Lee_- tat'sss good_-" Gaara panted loudly, squirming and curling his toes behind the human's back.

His eyes were lidded heavily as he leaned back, but he couldn't let himself close them for fear that he would miss something on the screen. He hissed as he watched the way his lover had so openly molested his tail in the conference room, and he could swear that he could still _feel_ L's fingers stroking his bristled fur, even if the man couldn't quite reach it right now. He tightened his grip on his lover's head, wriggling his hips as he sought more stimulation from his mate's tongue. He loved his human's tongue. That wide, single stretch of muscle was so strong, able to dig into little crevices he wouldn't have thought possible. Jinchuurki's split tongues weren't nearly as strong.

Moaning softly, L obliged Gaara's silent request and swirled his tongue roughly around the head of his cock. With Gaara leaning back, he placed his hands to support the Jinchuuriki's thighs and took in his length by a few inches. He began to suck on his enlarged cock, digging his tongue against the vein underneath and grinding his own hips against the edge of the bed.

He pulled Gaara's legs higher, tugging him closer to the high edge so L could prop his elbows on the bed. One of his hands darted down to press and brush teasingly over the redhead's entrance as he bobbed his head in his lap.

Gaara keened and shook his head briefly as L took the full head of the Jinchuuriki's straining cock into his mouth. It was so hot and slick, Gaara felt an amazing tingling in his thighs and heavy waves of pleasure following the way L's mouth moved. The prince's eyes would have rolled back in his head as he felt L's tongue, but he was still focused on the screen. He watched with increasing need as he was fucked on the screen, writhing and shrieking as he begged for more. God, L looked so fucking sexy when he took control like that. Almost doubly so when viewed from afar like this. Gaara watched the way his mate's strong mate's body moved, following every brutal, welcomed thrust of his hips and every stroke or grope of the man's hands.

Gaara jolted as he felt L's fingers teasing his entrance, combined with the amazing suction of the human's hot mouth. The Jinchuuriki pulled his hand away from L's head before he could let himself do anything rash, like shoving the human's mouth down onto his fat cock. After all, L's sexual magnetism was so powerful that it had caused Gaara's groin to grow to nearly unreasonable size. If L attempted to take it all in, he could hurt himself.

Gaara gripped the fur behind his ears as he watched himself roll back on top of his mate, plunging insistently faster on screen and moving to take himself in hand desperately. He heard his own loud, keening voice and couldn't resist echoing it as he watched the look of all absorbing passion on his human's face.

Straining to take in the thick cock into his mouth, L moved his hand to grip Gaara's shaft and stroke him in time with the sucks. With those sounds from the video and his mate's synchronized cry, a wave of desire was rising up in him again; the chemical working its magic in driving him mad with lust. Pulling off for a second, he spat in his hand and pressed two fingers inside Gaara's ass, twisting them as they slid past the ring of muscle easily and immediately curving them to press against his prostate. He was proud to say he'd almost memorized all of Gaara's pleasure spots by now.

"Can you see yourself?" he murmured, licking Gaara's cock instead of taking it back in, a smile tugging on his lips. Gaara's siblings didn't approve of him, but they couldn't change the fact that this Jinchuuriki was completely his. "No one else will make you shriek like that or ever see begging to be fucked like some animal. No one but me, my prince."

His voice had taken on a pleased tone as he continued to lap at the head of Gaara's cock, squeezing his shaft at the base and plunging his fingers into his body to hit the aroused nub inside. Those worms really shouldn't have taught Gaara those kind of words. He didn't think he'd be able to control himself if Gaara used them again; not when they appealed to the darker part of him that loved having the Jinchuuriki on his knees and begging him incoherently."Even if you are royalty… you love it when I have you pinned down and fucking you until you are covered in my sweat and cum."

Gaara's eyes widened and he choked on his voice as L's fingers expertly rubbed and abused his prostate, literally pushing all the right buttons and making him nearly writhe with need. As L continued to lick him leisurely, Gaara whined and reached for the man's head again through the robes. He could feel small puffs of hot breath against his bare, aching length as his mate teased him with such dirty words.

"Only- _ah!-_ only you! _Lee-_ pleassse Lee- I want you to take everyting I have! Only- _hah, aaaah-_ only you can make me feel tis way!" Gaara threw his head back and finally tore his eyes away from the filthy, alluring image on the screen as L pressed inside him at just the right angle, licking along his slit at the same time.

A shudder went through L's body. Yes, Gaara was his alone and he'd never let anyone else take his lover away. They were _mates_.

Gaara shrieked suddenly in surprise as he fell back off the edge of his mate's nest into the deep center. He managed to tuck his tail in time so that he didn't land on it wrong as he fell onto the soft, plush bedding. He blinked and panted, looking up in confusion at where his ankles were still hooked on the edge.

All of a sudden, Gaara was falling back against the bed with his robes slipping away from Lee's head, and he barely managed to let go of the Jinchuuriki's cock while his fingers slid out from his ass. Dark eyes looked up from where L was kneeling, mirroring the image of him poised over Gaara's prone form and growling down as the Jinchuuriki on the screen came with a shriek. L's hair was mussed from being under Gaara's robes, and his lips were slightly swollen from sucking on the Jinchuuriki's engorged length.

"I love hearing your voice," L spoke deeply, getting to his feet and unbuttoning his pants to take out and stroke his own hard cock. "I love seeing your body clenching around me and aching to be fucked again and again. You make me want to lose myself...and take you with me. I have not felt like this for anyone before." The dark look that had slid over L's features melted into something tender as he reached out and slid a hand against Gaara's thigh and leg. "You are too good for me, Gaara. I only regret that I cannot help being rough with you."

Gaara looked up at his mate with heavy lidded eyes, panting and squirming as his tall erection tented the fabric of his robes. He reveled in the deep, rumbling, possessive tone of his mate's voice as L described what he was feeling. He reached up to where L's hand was stroking his thigh and gripped it tightly.

"You alwaysss make me feel ssso good, I can't help te way I react! You may be rough sssometimesss, but you never forget for a sssingle inssstant about my pleasssure. You never really hurt me, becaussse even asss you're fucking me ssso hard tat I can't sssee ssstraight, you're alssso ssstroking my tail or rubbing my cock. Every time you touch me, I feel like my blood catchesss on fire!" Gaara tugged on his mate's hand, wanting L to join him in the nest where he could replace the hand stroking L's cock with his own. "I wisssh I could give asss much asss you do. You're alwaysss finding new waysss to make me feel good, but all I can do isss cry out and beg you not to ssstop."

Groaning, L pulled off his pants and underwear completely and got on the bed. He unbuttoned his undershirt as he moved to sit on Gaara's thighs. "We can...pleasure each other in one way." Letting his shirt fall open, he cupped Gaara's face and rubbed his cheek fondly before taking hold of his shoulders and rolling them so he was lying under the Jinchuuriki. "Turn around." Swirling his finger, he smiled at his mate.

The chemical coursing in him wasn't as intense as it had been before. He almost regretted the loss of it, but he could still smell how Gaara was feeling and that was what was important.

"You can suck me while I suck you," he murmured, sliding a hand up Gaara's ass and squeezing it.

Gaara complied to L's guiding hands easily, but his eyes widened as he understood what his mate wanted to do. Sucking on each other at the same time? He'd never tried that before. With his stomach churning and his tail bristling to nearly three times it's usual size with excitement, Gaara turned around on top of his mate until his face was mere inches from L's straining length. He glanced back once to make sure that his body was lined up with his mate's correctly before facing L's cock again.

The Jinchuuriki hesitated briefly as he looked at the man's erection. He could feel the chemical pooling in his mouth with his saliva, shuddering whenever he had to swallow it back. He'd barely managed not to dose his mate even once since he'd found out about how he was negatively affecting the man, and he was proud of himself, even if it had only been a day or so. However, giving his mate head would probably mean that the chemical would soak into the skin of L's cock, and whatever else Gaara was licking. The prince consoled himself quickly, knowing that the dose wouldn't be as potent as if he'd shoved his tongue down the man's throat or bitten him. It would probably just make L's cock more sensitive, and that was always a good thing.

Gaara leaned forward and ran the flat of his wet, dripping tongue up L's tall length. His eyes glazed over with pleasure as he tasted his mate's unique, intoxicating musk. He rattled heavily, gripping the man's base as he continued to trace either fork of his tongue up and down the man's erection.

L's eyes widened as Gaara turned around. Hands moving to clasp the Jinchuuriki's thighs, he craned his neck to get a full view of his lover's body, cock straining up at Gaara's mouth in arousal. Gaara was unbelievably sexy and he was so lucky to have him as his mate!

Squeezing Gaara's thighs briefly, he gave the other's large cock a kiss on the underside, groaning when he felt Gaara's tongues begin to work down his length. He loved those twin muscles and peering between his mate's legs, the sight of them working on him brought a low growl from his throat. "That is it… lick me," he murmured, keeping his hips from thrusting into Gaara's mouth for now. Spitting in his hand and using the other to guide Gaara's dick back to his mouth, he took in what inches he could in one go, humming to send vibrations along the length.

His slickened fingers pressed and fondled their way up Gaara's length, sac, the skin between his entrance and his balls, and finally around the sweet pucker of his ass. Sucking and licking roughly against Gaara's cock, L pressed two fingers inside Gaara at the same time as he squeezed his shaft.

Gaara gasped against L's flesh as the man began to work him. L's mouth was hot around his length, he couldn't help rattling louder and beginning to tremble. God, L always made him feel so good! Gaara slipped one of his hands around his mate's erection until he was cupping the man's heavy balls, gently squeezing and massaging the engorged sac. He swirled the forks of his tongue in circles over L's dripping head, shuddering as the familiar, salty taste caused another spike through his body.

"_Ha- ah_!" Gaara whined as he felt L's fingers slip inside him, squirming at the familiar aching sensations it brought. The hot suction of L's mouth and the press of his fingers urged the Jinchuuriki to dip his hips and move with the human's stimulus, spreading his legs wider.

Gaara's vision swam as he tried to focus on his mate's pleasure. He pulled the thick head of the man's cock into his mouth, sucking strongly as he continued to wrap his tongue around the organ. He began to slowly bob his head, only taking a small amount in at first. But with each dip of his swollen lips around L's length, he plunged lower and lower until his nose was almost buried in the man's sac.

The sounds coming from the video was mixing in with those L and Gaara were making, and soon he didn't bother to try and distinguish them from each other. Feeling Gaara's hands squeeze his balls, he groaned in response and lifted his hips up once to push in a little further than Gaara's bobs were taking in before he lay flat on the bed again as the Jinchuuriki finally reached close to his base. He encouraged his lover to begin humping back against his mouth and fingers, stroking and fucking him in a steady rhythm that matched his mate's sucks on his cock.

This time with Gaara felt different. There was the lust-filled haze supposedly from the chemical that he'd grown used to whenever he and Gaara had sex, and there was still that urge to completely possess his mate. But they were...easier to suppress now. Maybe the mating chemical really was leaving his system. Only, he also felt like something was missing- as if a part of him had grown too used to frantically fucking Gaara senseless and marking him as his.

He exhaled sharply and redoubled his efforts to hit Gaara's prostate. This wasn't the time for those thoughts. Chemical or no chemical, his priority right now was to pleasure Gaara. Letting go of Gaara's shaft, he reached up and took hold of his bushed tail, squeezing the base of it the way his lover liked it while he sucked harder on his cock.

For a moment, L perversely wondered what it would be like to 'milk' his lover like this every day; to empty Gaara while he fucked or sucked him until he'd fainted and repeating it all again the next night. He'd have the prince smelling as good as he did now and crying out until his throat was too sore to make a sound.

Gaara squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate on pulling L in as deep as he could without gagging. He continued to gently roll and squeeze the man's sac as he swiped his tongue in circles around L's engorged length. He was only encouraged by the deep moans that sent delicious vibrations along his own cock, he couldn't help moving a fraction faster to pull more of those sounds from his mate.

Gaara's whole body jerked and he choked lightly with L's cock halfway down his throat as the man became more brutal with the prince's sweet spot, making Gaara see spots on his vision. Gaara whined needfully, rattling louder as the trembling of his body began to mindlessly move his hips the way his mate guided him, fucking the amazing suction of L's mouth as he continued to work the man in return. Every lick across his cock and every press inside his body was adding to a fast growing pressure in his stomach and groin. It felt _so_ good, and the loud sounds of slapping skin, grunts, groans, and shrieks from the speakers were attacking his hearing as if L had yet another set of hands to pleasure him with.

This was amazing; Gaara hadn't thought much about sex before he'd come to Earth, other that his short phase of curiosity where he'd tried having sex with two other Jinchuuriki. It wasn't until he was with his mate, wherever they happened to be at the time, that he felt so overcome with such a basic need. It was the need to be physically close to another person; the need to relieve all the pent up stress and frustration in his daily life as a prince and cursed third child; the need to be taken care of and have another person take total control for once.

This moment was slightly different than that. When under the influence of the chemical, L always took total control and Gaara only needed to hang on and enjoy the ride. This act of pleasuring each other together without the desperate, violent pace that they usually had felt more... intimate; more raw.

Gaara choked loudly on his mate's cock as the man gripped his tail in a practiced stroke, making his eyes go as wide as dinner plates as ripples of scorching heat shot up his spine, down his thighs, and rebounded up and down his aching length in heavy waves. Gaara shuddered and cried out once, forcing himself to pull off his mate's dick for a few seconds to catch his breath as his body continued to move in time with L's fingers in his ass and the hot suction on his dick.

"_Lee_- I'm ssso clossse! _Yesss...!"_ Gaara hissed against his mate's flesh, before taking L back into his mouth and swirling his tongue in circles over the head.

The moment's respite from the hot warm licks and sucks on his cock had L groaning against Gaara's length. L's eyes caught the way Gaara's hips moved back against his fingers while his balls slapped against his own dick; another irreplaceable image of the Jinchuuriki he'd fallen for.

He wanted Gaara to come. He needed to make his mate feel good and make their claims on each other physical. He'd drink Gaara down just as the other would be marked by his cum.

With the clarity and sobriety he had now unlike in previous times with Gaara, he relaxed his throat to take in the other's cock and sucked hard. He trusted Gaara not to force too much inside all at once, especially not when his fingers had begun to slide in and out completely, giving longer thrusts against Gaara's prostate. It simulated fucking and with a devilish smile lost in the stretch of his lips, he knew that his lover would be confused about which direction to hump back against. The hand around Gaara's tail was stroking the way it would a cock, but L knew by now that he could be a little more rougher with the appendage. Raking a nail against the bristles at the base, he began to stroke the furred tail in a twisting motion opposite to his fingers' movements.

With his nose buried against Gaara's groin and the Jinchuuriki's taste in his mouth sending his libido slowly into overdrive, L planted his feet on the bed for support and began to thrust into Gaara's mouth, encouraging the redhead to take him in deeper.

Gaara could barely breathe in short, desperate gasps past L's thick dick in his mouth. L's fingers in his ass were curled just the right way, and were starting to feel more like L's cock as the human continued to press deeper and longer. Gaara pressed back against his mate's hand with a muffled whine of gratitude, only to feel L's mouth sucking harder on his length and making him thrust his hips in the other direction. The Jinchuuriki clenched his hand that wasn't griping L's sac against the plush material of the nest as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. God, it all felt so good! He felt like streaks of fire were dancing across his skin, and his body was moving without any conscious thought.

L's hand on his tail made the prince writhe on top of his mate and take the man deeper into his throat, pulling the man in nearly to the base with every plunge of his swollen lips. Gaara gave a muffled cry as the pressure built to be almost more than he could stand, wanting to come so badly that his eyes watered and his body trembled so violently that he nearly fell over with the force of the shocks. All the stimulation was blurring together in one long pulsing throb of pleasure, until he couldn't even tell where his body left off and L's began. As L lifted his hips to meet each eager decent of Gaara's mouth, the prince tried to stay relaxed as he took everything his mate was giving him.

Gaara's whole body suddenly jerked sharply as the pressure became too much and something snapped in his groin. The Jinchuuriki tried to cry out, but L's cock muffled the noise and made Gaara gag as he came. His hips jerked deeper into his mate's throat before he pulled back and tried to suck the man's fingers deeper into his ass, his eyes rolling back into his head at the extreme waves of pleasure that tugged deep in his sac and cock, releasing the tight ball of tension that had been building in his gut. The prince's tail swished and twitched widely in his mate's hands, until the convulsions had finally passed and Gaara's body relaxed.

Gaara pulled off L's cock once more as he reminded himself to breathe.

"Lee, _Lee- only you-_ only you can- _mmmh- _make me feel ssso _good-_" Gaara hissed between loud pants. Before he could allow himself to completely relax however, Gaara pulled his mate's dick into his mouth and pulled L so far into his throat that his nose was buried in the man's sac as he rattled nearly as loud as an engine.

Hands supporting Gaara even as the Jinchuuriki began to thrust into his mouth, L consciously kept his mate up when it seemed like the alien would fall over at any point. This heat growing in his body was echoed in every throb of Gaara's length in his mouth. All that he saw was the alien's pale skin in front of him, his ears hearing the muffled gasps his mate was uttering and the shrieks and his own groans through the hologram, his nose filled with Gaara's smell and the musk of his arousal, his cock aching to come inside Gaara's mouth while he tasted every bit of the Jinchuuriki's precum.

And soon, the flow of the salty liquid began to grow stronger and L barely kept himself from coughing as Gaara suddenly thrust deeper into his throat and came, filling his throat and mouth with his cum. Some of it pooled out of L's mouth when he hadn't been able to swallow in time. Fingers continuing to move, he drank what he could with the satisfaction he always got after getting Gaara to peak.

There were just a few seconds to rest as he let Gaara slide out of his mouth and kissed the tip of his engorged length before the redhead, listening to the other's words. He didn't even have time to reply before Gaara was taking him in again and _rattling_. Eyes flying wide open, he cried out loudly as the vibrations ran up and down his length. Within moments of that, he'd pulled out his fingers and taken hold of Gaara's hips, grounding himself as his whole body tensed, cock twitching inside Gaara's mouth and releasing his load in thick bursts. With both of them unable to do anything for the past few days, the amount of cum wasn't strange though it hinted that L hadn't masturbated either in that time.

"Gaara..." L hissed through his teeth, tugging on the alien's hips as the vibrations continued to run through his cock. "My mate..." One hand moved down Gaara's body to gently tug on his shoulder.

Gaara exhaled sharply as he caught every sporadic twitch and thrust of L's hips. He struggled to swallow everything the human gave him, barely able to control his throat beyond the intense rattling. A couple trails of semen escaped the corner of his lips and ran down his mate's length, dripping around the tightening sac still in the Jinchuuriki's hand. Gaara whimpered pitifully as he tasted the human's essence and continued to swirl his tongue greedily. He finally pulled off when L was done, coughing once to clear his throat before running his tongue over the man's softening length to clean up what he'd missed.

"You needed tat," Gaara stated, sighing in satisfaction as he allowed his body to roll off L's. He turned around and crawled up until he was on level with his mate, pressed up against the wall of the nest as he cuddled closer. He paused like that for a moment before sitting up and finally pulling off his robes, tossing them away. He returned to his place beside L and began gently rubbing the man's clothed chest.

Gasping for air as he came down from his orgasm, L felt utterly boneless as he lay against the soft interior of the strange bed. There were still trails of semen on his mouth and chin, and he chuckled weakly as he saw that Gaara had the same mess around his mouth. "I did," he breathed, holding out his arms to his mate and pulling the other close. "It has been a while, and I know you must have been preoccupied with your siblings and preparing to return home." Of course, he'd been busy too and it was a wonder that either of them hadn't gone crazy this time for the lack of sex unlike before.

Speaking of which, the recording of their sex in the conference room was still playing. Looking at the screen, he groaned and hid his eyes with a hand across them for a second. "Just how long did we go on that time?" he murmured, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and used his shirt to wipe away the cum on Gaara's lips before cleaning his own face, having grown used to taking care of his mate even in this way. "I cannot believe the worms would make a video of those recordings!"

"I'm glad tey gave usss a copy," Gaara said, rattling and closing his eyes happily as his mate groomed him. He glanced back at the screen and tilted his head in interest as he watched the way their bodies moved in sync together. "I tink we were in tere for... two and a half hoursss? Maybe three. I barely had time to noticcce before we left and were... dissstracted again."

Gaara reached for a small panel at the top of the bed and tapped a few sequences to turn down the volume, but he left the recording on for now. He also turned up the temperature on the plush cushioning around them, so that he mate would be warm. The entire nest could be made into something like an electric blanket if they wanted, and that's what Gaara had activated.

"I can't ssstay too long," Gaara said regretfully, laying back down and cuddling into the curve of his mate's arms, resting his head on L's shoulder. "I have to meet wit my sssiblingsss to sssend a messssage to te council. I need to sssend it persssonally asss proof tat I'm ssstill alive. Tey won't be pleasssed, but all tat doesssn't matter."

Pillowing Gaara's head with his arm, L hugged the redhead with a content sigh and kissed his forehead as they lay against the bed. The warmth heating up the cushioned interior wasn't surprising given the level of technology that the Jinchuuriki had. He fixed his mate with an exaggerated look of dismay though when he heard that Gaara had to go soon. "You are not staying? And I was going to make up for the days we were busy."

The look relaxed into one of understanding with L stroking the Jinchuuriki's ears lightly and smiling. "Just kidding. I know you have your duties and I will not keep you from them. I do have to finish unpacking and explore the ship a little," he said, pausing as he realized he missed something important. "Why will the Council not be pleased?"

"I will have plenty of time when I'm done sssending te messssage. Kankuro and Temari might pull me away a couple timesss to dissscusss tacticssss in avoiding te war, but it isss mossstly review on what we already know. When I'm done, I'll ssshow you where to find te important placesss, like te cafeteria or sssometing to keep you entertained." Gaara smiled softly at his mate as he pictured the look on the human's face when he got to see some of the views from the windows, or perhaps play a few games with the interactive holograms. Those were always fun, even to the usually stiff Jinchuurikis.

But Gaara's smile wilted slightly as L mentioned the council, and he couldn't help avoiding his mate's eyes as he answered.

"Tey don't like me. It isss complicated to underssstand witout knowing about basssic Jinchuuriki hissstory or culture, but mossst people in te palaccce don't like me. Mossst of te citizensss are warming up to me, but tere are ssstill many who are sssupersssticiousss and ssstuborn." Gaara's ears wilted and he buried his face in L's arm as his breathing sped with nerves. He'd been thinking about this for a little while. It would be very difficult to hide the results of his past from L now that the man was coming to the Bijuu capital with him. He'd see how the other Jinchuuriki reacted around the prince; many were weary, afraid, or hateful. They'd never say or do anything to his face, but he still knew that many bore their grudges. Gaara hadn't wanted to tell L anything about being a third child or living with a cursed existence, but wouldn't it be worse if L found out for himself? What if he was told some of the worse gossip from the palace workers, most of which wasn't even true? Humans wouldn't have most of the same superstitions or prejudices that Jinchuuriki had, at least not in the same way, but still...

"Lee? Did you know your moter?" Gaara asked softly, still hiding his face.

Blinking at the sudden change in Gaara's demeanor, L instinctively stroked his lover's ears to calm him as he listened. But as Gaara revealed how he was seen back in his planet, L's brows furrowed and a frown tugged on his lips. Gaara had never told him anything about this before! He'd always thought that the Jinchuuriki was treated… well, royally as a Prince of Suna. It seemed absurd that he would be disliked because of superstition.

L knew that it was possible. Earth's history and culture proved that even illogical beliefs can overrule a person's common sense and spread like a plague. But for an advanced race, he was surprised that the Jinchuuriki were still superstitious.

"I did. I grew up with her," he replied, struggling to calm down the sudden rush of protectiveness and anger he felt. Was Gaara disliked enough that this Council would be happy if he were dead? "Gaara, please look at me," he said softly, stroking his fingers through the soft fur of his ears and the equally soft red strands on his head.

Gaara took a few deep breaths and tried to focus on the soothing sensation of L's fingers running through his fur and gently stroking his ears. He could feel L's care and protectiveness for him in the way the human touched him, and he could smell the sweet scent of it wafting from the man's skin. The smell was nearly as strong on the human as the scent of Gaara's claim from their shared release just moments before. The prince tried to take comfort in it as he continued.

"Jinchuuriki never get to know teir motersss. Tey are raisssed by te ressst of teir family, passssed around to whoever isss available. Jinchuuriki women never sssurvive te processss of having children," Gaara revealed softly. He pulled his face from L's arm and turned toward his mate again, but couldn't help keeping his eyes closed in shame. He knew it wasn't his fault anymore; it never had been. But he couldn't help the way it still made him feel to this day, knowing that _he_ was the reason his brother and sister had been left in the care of random family members, when they had almost been one of the rare kits that still knew their mother. Gaara in particular had been passed around the family almost daily, because no one wanted anything to do with raising him.

"Gaara… I am sorry," L said quietly, cupping the back of Gaara's head with his hand as he pressed his forehead against the Jinchuuriki's. He could smell a tear-jerking scent on his mate and his heart went out to the redhead. There was no need to ask what happened anymore; L wasn't an agent for nothing and he wasn't going to make his mate explain something that was obviously painful for him. Gaara was the third and last child- his mother must have died giving birth to him.

He pulled Gaara into his arms again and shut his eyes as well, his chest hurting for his lover. "Is that why your people dislike you?"

"Not... not jussst becaussse my moter died giving birth to me," Gaara mumbled, reaching up to clutch his mate's wrist where the man's hand was on his head. He blinked his eyes open and finally met L's gaze, basking in the gentle warmth where their faces pressed together. "Jinchuuriki woman can give birth to up to ssseven or eight kitsss at a time, five at leassst. But sssometimesss tere'sss a really rare cassse where a moter only hasss two kitsss. If it'sss only two, ssshe can sssurvive becaussse it doesssn't drain nearly asss much energy. But it almossst never happensss.

"My moter tought ssshe would only have two. Tat'sss what it looked like, until ssshe was far enough along tat the doctorsss could tell. Ssshe wasss young; ssshe ssshouldn't have been having kitsss yet. Ssshe and my uncle got teir hopesss up tat ssshe would live. But... ten tere wasss me. Three kitsss isss jussst asss rare asss two, but it'sss far worssse. I wasss te youngessst; it wasss becaussse of me tat my moter died when ssshe was ssso clossse to living. If I hadn't been tere, ssshe and my sssiblingsss would probably be very happy wit each oter right now."

Gaara shuddered briefly and closed his eyes again as he waited for L to say something. Third children were curses; they were the sole reason that their mothers passed on when they could have continued living. Since ancient times, third children were seen as the epitome of unnecessary death. The third and last child was something no one wanted. Modern society was distancing itself more and more of the old and useless prejudices, but Gaara knew that if he'd been a citizen instead of a prince, his status as a third child would have been monumentally worse.

L's brows furrowed at the thought of someone dying from having children. Even human women could survive triplets and even quadruplets if it came to that. He'd only ever heard stories and news reports about having eight children all at once, and that was never a good thing for the parents both for their financial situation and the mother's health. Picturing Temari, the epitome of a female Jinchuuriki royal in his mind, he'd been wrong to assume that she'd be sturdier than human women in this case.

Pulling Gaara's head to tilt up, he place a gentle kiss on the other's lips and opened his eyes. He fixed Gaara with a steady look despite his lover keeping his own eyes closed. What he could smell coming from his mate was a jumble of shame, pain and guilt. He could recognize that much with his whole being reaching out in response to them.

"I am sorry that happened," he said, speaking quietly but firmly. "You were so close to having a mother. But I am not sorry that you were born. Gaara, you know you are not to blame right? Please tell me you do not blame yourself for her death. She would not have been able to control how many children she could have just like you would not have been able to control her death. If you were not born, Temari and Kankuro would not have a baby brother they love so much that they would travel lightyears just to save from a backwater planet.

"And I would not be a happy man if you were not here." He said honestly, cheeks flushing a little at the admission but his expression staying schooled. "I do not care what your people think of you, my mate. You are a kind and beautiful person… Jinchuuriki whom I vow to stay with as long as you will have me."

Gaara furrowed his brow lightly as he let his mate's words wash over him. He blinked in surprise when L's lips touched his and finally returned the man's gaze. Just like that? L still wanted him? Even if he was cursed? But... of course L wanted him. L was the most open, kind hearted individual he'd ever met. And after all the time they'd spent together, from the very first night of extreme passion to this very moment, he knew that L wouldn't reject him. He almost felt silly for being worried in the first place. He might even have laughed if he weren't still so tightly strung. This was a sensitive subject.

"I... tank you, Lee. Tat meansss a lot to me. I- I jussst wanted you to know about tisss, before we arrived. I wouldn't have sssaid anyting at all, before we had to leave. It'sss common knowlege back home, and I wouldn't want you to hear te rumorsss firssst." Gaara suddenly let out his breath in a whoosh as he lifted a hand and trailed his fingers down L's brightly flushed cheek, tracing his mate's face idly. "I made my peaccce wit it a long time ago, and I am on good termsss wit Temari and Kankuro now. I am jussst glad tat I have you now. You make me very happy, and tat isss sssometing I do not have often anymore. And of courssse I'll have you. Tat isss what it meansss to be matesss."

Kankuro's words had been bothering Gaara off and on since his brother had mentioned it a while ago, pointing out that many humans don't honor their bonds, such as marriages. Gaara knew that L wasn't like that. His brother didn't know what he was talking about.

Gaara's mouth suddenly quirked up into a smile as he glanced back over to the provocative image on the screen.

"Do you mind a quick round two, before I have to leave? Or would you rater unpack for te next couple hoursss?"

A smile broke across L's face when the painful smell began to fade away and Gaara didn't look so worried anymore. Frankly, he thought his words weren't enough to comfort his mate and was glad that they did. "If anyone tries to tell me rumors about you, I will tell them that they are interfering with the good relations Earth has with Suna right now," he said, shifting his hold from Gaara's head to his hand and suddenly flipping them over so he was pinning the Jinchuuriki onto the bed with his body. They were still a little sensitive from the first round, but L was already growing hard at the suggestion from his mate. The smile curved into a cheerful smirk and L casually added, "If they insist that you are disliked among your people, I do not mind telling them that I like you enough to make your shriek my name every night."

He leaned in and kissed Gaara properly, delving his tongue into the trenches between Gaara's lips and his teeth. The taste of his own cum made him wrinkle his nose, but he pulled back with lust and something deeper darkening his eyes. "And what kind of choices are those, my mate? You know I cannot resist you... unless you meant for me to tie you up and make you wait until I am done unpacking." The last was said with a wide grin as L suddenly ran his fingers quickly up and down Gaara's sides, searching for a ticklish spot. He'd heard somewhere that this could be great for foreplay, which they'd missed out on earlier.

Gaara's eyes widened and his breath sped as he found himself suddenly pinned under his mate, with the human's hands clutching his. He was briefly reminded of the first time he'd been clutched close to L, when the man had tackled him just a moment after they first met. The prince began rattling like a snake's tail in pleasure, arching his neck back against the soft material of L's nest. He looked up at his mate with an eager glint in his eyes as he began to grow hard again. He didn't think he had it in him for another three or four hour long sex marathon after he'd spent all day preparing for the trip home, but he definitely wanted to come with his mate one more time before he had to leave.

Just one thing was going to bother him about this. After all, he wasn't allowing himself to give L any more doses of his mating chemical; that meant no more deep kisses, if any kissing at all. Even that one kiss that L had sneaked in where he'd only touched his tongue against the inside of Gaara's lip was pushing it. After all, the prince felt like he was absolutely _oozing_ the chemical from every pore of his body when he was around the agent. This would be really... different from what they were used to. Gaara enjoyed kissing L to the point that he would capture the man's lips at every opportunity he got. _Especially_ when they were alone like this. He hoped his mate wouldn't notice that he was keeping his lips to himself this time.

"Tie me up and make me wait?" Gaara repeated, his eyes widening and his erection growing faster at the thought. "Would you really be ssso cruel, when all I wanted wasss to have you inssside me?"

Gaara suddenly jolted with a sharp click of surprise as L's fingers danced across his skin, and he couldn't help wriggling in response. He gasped and arched his back with yelp like sound as L's fingers ran across his naked stomach. Eyes narrowing as he suddenly understood the game, the Jinchuuriki's lips pulled up into a smirk. Gaara wrapped his legs around L's waist to hold him in place as he copied the man, centering his tickles around the neck and shoulders. He'd never tried tickling before, but it would be fun to make his mate squirm for him.

"AHHH! Ga-ara!" L laughed, squirming in place but his hands still moving across his lover's skin. If he noticed the lack of deep kisses, he didn't show it as he pulled his arms tight against his body to protect himself uselessly.

This was great! He loved that Gaara was relaxed enough for this kind of play. He truly believed that a relationship could only work if there was trust and lots of laughs between them. He redoubled his efforts and this time bent down to latch his lips against Gaara's neck and give featherlight kisses down the pale column. The kisses soon grew heated as the tickles gave way to another sexually charged moment between them.


End file.
